Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo III
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: ¡Y llegamos al tercer libro! Dónde seguimos con las aventuras del hijo de Poseidón, en esta ocasión para rescatar a la diosa Artemisa. Libros 3/5
1. La carrera de carros termina de forma in

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Y empezamos el tercer libro de la serie. Algunos parecíais querer varios momentos OriónxArtemisa, y os aseguro que en este libro los habrá. Quería ahorrármelos para este debido a que esta algo más centrado en la diosa.**

 **Ahora sí, disfrutad.**

* * *

 **La carrera de carros termina de forma inesperada**

En sus cuatro mil cuatrocientos ocho años Hermes no esperaba una situación como esta. En el pasado Apolo había sido convertido en un mortal como castigo por parte de Zeus. Pero desde luego no esperaba volver a su medio hermano en esa situación.

Ahora entendía porque el joven enfrente de él le recodaba a alguien. Ya había visto a Apolo convertido en humano, pero había sido tanto tiempo atrás que casi había olvidado esos detalles. Aparte de eso tenía la impresión de que esta nueva forma mortal del dios del sol tenía bastante diferencias respecto a su anterior forma mortal. Quizás fuese el leve acné que tenía por la cara.

—¿Se puede saber que te ocurrió? —preguntó Hermes.

Apolo frunció el ceño.

—Eso quisiera saber. ¿Qué hace Castellan en el Olimpo?

Hermes suspiró. Se imaginaba que algo así sucedería. Así que le contó a Apolo todo lo que había ocurrido en esos días.

—Y eso es todo por ahora... Ahora te toca hablar a ti —dijo Hermes.

Apolo explicó su situación en el momento. Cómo Zeus lo había castigado, que había acabado en un callejón sucio de Nueva York dónde había conocido a Meg, y la misión que tenía ahora de restaurar los cinco oráculos de la antigua Grecia.

Una vez que Apolo hubo terminado su explicación, aunque la adornó de manera que él quedase como un glorioso héroe. O más bien lo intentó, ya que Meg fue corrigiéndole.

Hermes se quedó mirando pensativo a Apolo mientras Luke murmuraba "Primera vez que veo a un dios haciendo una misión".

—Entiendo —dijo Hermes—. Si habéis aparecido aquí es para que participéis en la lectura... Pero si Zeus se entera de un identidad, es probable que te arrojé del Olimpo de nuevo, Apolo.

Apolo tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, mientras recordaba su caída.

—¿Y que puedo hacer?

—Puedes fingir ser un hijo de Apolo, ¿no? —propuso Meg—. Al fin y al cabo ya te dieron una falsa identidad, ¿no?

—¿Qué identidad? —preguntó Luke con curiosidad.

—Ninguna —se apresuró a decir Apolo.

—Lester Papadopoulos —respondió Meg con una carcajada.

Luke resopló, aguantando las ganas de reír.

—Bueno, al menos es un apellido griego —reconoció Hermes, aunque él también sonreía divertido—. Creo que a partir de ahora todos te llamaremos Lester.

Apolo, o mejor conocido como Lester Papadopoulos, se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

En ese momento las voces de Zeus y Hades resonaron por el Olimpo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Lester.

—Debe de ser la señal para la carrera de carros —respondió Hermes—. ¡Venga, vamos!

Luke y Meg se apresuraron a seguir al dios, mientras que Lester tardaba unos segundos más.

—¡Espera, Hermes! ¿Qué carrera de carros?

* * *

En sus cuatro mil seiscientos doce años, Lester no se había topado con una situación tan extraña en su vida. Presentarse ante un grupo de personas, fingiendo ser quién no eres, para que tú yo pasado (un yo pasado perfecto, tenía que añadir) ni tu padre con complejo de Reina del drama te descubriesen; era francamente algo que nunca pensó vivir.

—Soy Meg McCaffrey. Hija de Deméter.

—Y yo soy... Lester Papadopoulos. —Varias risas se oyeron entre el gentío—... hijo de Apolo.

Los dos dioses estaban felices de tener nuevos hijos en la lectura y se acercaron, junto a Katie y a Will, para saber un poco más de ellos.

—Vaya —susurró Meg a Lester una vez sus padres se hubiesen alejado—. Tu padre esta caliente.

Lester sintió como sus orejas se calentaban.

—Para empezar, no es mi padre: soy yo. Segundo ¿no eres demasiado niña como para fijarte en esas cosas?

—Nuestra diferencia no es tan grande —replicó Meg.

—Tengo más de cuatro mil años —señaló Lester.

—Aquí no, ¿recuerdas? Eres un hijo de Apolo y tienes unos dieciséis años —dijo Meg. Lester se mordió los labios, sabiendo que no podía replicar a la hija de Deméter—. Venga, vamos. La carrera esta a punto de empezar.

Los dos se sentaron en las gradas junto al resto de espectadores. Abajo, en la pista de carreras, los seis semidioses que participaban en la carrera daban punto final a sus carros.

El carro de Zeus era de color azul con ilustraciones de relámpagos que destellaban. Los caballos eran palominos dorados con crines y colas blancas.

El de Poseidón era verde con el dibujo de olas en los laterales y un tridente en la parte frontal. Sus caballos eran dos sementales, uno negro y el otro blanco.

Por último el carro del dios de los muertos era negro con bordes plateados. Dos caballos esqueletos tiraban del carro.

—¿Has visto alguna carrera de carros? —preguntó Lester mientras los tres carros se ponían en la línea de salida. Meg negó—. Oh, bien. Pues vas a disfrutarla.

Quirón dio la señal para que la carrera iniciase y los tres carros partieron a la vez. Nada más salir los carros de Zeus y Hades se estrellaron con el de Poseidón, haciendo que este perdiese el control y se fuese por un lado.

—Tiene razón —comentó Meg—. Voy a disfrutar eso.

Por fortuna la hija de Poseidón, Alana, consiguió recuperar el control del carro y se lanzó a perseguir a los otros dos, quienes estaban enzarzados en un conflicto. Jason, con su espada de Oro imperial, estaba peleando contra Nico, quién usaba su espada de Hierro estigio.

Alana consiguió darles alcancé y quedarse al otro lado del carro de Zeus. Percy sacó a _Anaklusmos_ y lanzó un tajo contra Jason, aunque apuntó a una zona cubierta con armadura para no dañar al hijo de Júpiter.

Tampoco hizo falta. Jason tocó la empuñadura de la espada. Esta emitió un brillo y, segundos más tarde, tenía una jabalina de Oro imperial en su mano izquierda, que aprovechó para repeler el ataque de Percy.

—¿Desde cuando Jason puede hacer eso? —preguntó Hazel Levesque con asombro.

Lester había oído decir que Percy Jackson era el mejor espadachín que había habido en los últimos trescientos años (aunque estaba seguro que Meg con algo de entrenamiento apropiado podría superarlo), pero Jason Grace no se quedaba atrás. Con una espada en la mano derecha y una jabalina en la izquierda, el rubio conseguía defenderse del ataque de sus primos por cada lado.

—Se acercan a la meta —murmuró Will.

Efectivamente. En esa ocasión habían decidido que sería únicamente una vuelta, motivo por el cual la pista era más larga de lo normal. Los tres carros habían superado la última curva y se abalanzaban sobre la línea de meta. Los tres estaban muy igualados, y parecía que cualquiera saldría ganador de dicho encuentro.

Bianca di Angelo fue quién hizo el primer movimiento. Levantó su mano izquierda, concentrándose. Segundos después las sombras reptaron sobre su brazo, antes de abalanzarse sobre los caballos rivales, envolviéndose alrededor de sus ojos y obstruyendo su visión. Como era normal los caballos perdieron el control y empezaron a perder velocidad.

—Ni te creas que has vencido —murmuró Alana Jones mientras le pasaba las riendas a Percy. Thalia hizo lo mismo con Jason.

Alana sacó su arco y apuntó a la cabeza de uno de los caballos esqueletos. Disparó y la flecha surcó el aire, estrellándose contra la cabeza de uno de ellos, que se congeló al instante.

Como es natural el carro de Hades perdió velocidad, y las vendas de sombra que ocultaban los ojos de los equinos desaparecieron... en el mismo tiempo que Thalia Grace lanzaba un rayo con ayuda de su lanza, que alcanzaba al segundo caballo de los di Angelo, destrozando su cráneo por completo.

En ese momento se armó un pandemónium.

Los caballos de Zeus y Poseidón, aterrados por por el rayo se estrellaron uno contra el otro, entrechocando los carros y provocando que los cuatro semidioses perdiesen el equilibrio y cayesen al suelo. Mientras el carro de Hades, al perder a uno de sus caballos, había perdido el control y había aplastado al segundo caballo esqueleto (el mismo que Alana había congelado). Nico y Bianca cayeron al suelo y el carro acabó haciéndose añicos al golpear el suelo con violencia.

Y así terminó la gran carrera de carros organizada por los Tres Grandes. Con cuatro caballos con crisis de ansiedad, tres carros completamente destrozados y seis semidioses gimiendo de dolor en el suelo.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Primer capítulo de la tercera parte. Y hemos llegado a la carrera de carros, que ha terminado de una forma que nadie se esperaba.**

 **En fin, dado que es el primer capítulo no tengo mucho que comentar. Así que me gustaría saber... ¿quienes creíais que iban a ganar la carrera?**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**

 **PD: Algunos me han preguntado que sucede con la historia de _Conociendo el futuro._ Nada, solamente que he tenido un par de dificultades que ya comentaré allí. Además de eso tengo que confesar que me siento más cómodo escribiendo sobre Percy Jackson que no sobre Harry Potter.**


	2. Mi operación de rescate sale fatal

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Naileth: A menos que los libros digan lo contrario, por ahora la relación entre Meg y Lester será similar a la de un par de hermanos. Aunque el tercer libro todavía no me lo he leído, así que no puedo decir mucho. (Eso no quita que me haya comido cierto spoiler relacionado con ese libro. Y creo que, si te has leído el libro, sabes cual spoiler es).**

* * *

Por fin todos se reunieron en la Sala de los Tronos de nuevo. Zeus, sentado lo más dignamente que pudo, carraspeó.

—Bueno, después de este... peculiar desenlace en la carrera de carros. —El dios dirigió una mirada a los seis semidioses participantes, los cuales aún hacían leves muecas de dolor de vez en cuando—. Ha llegado el momento de leer el tercer libro del hijo de Poseidón. Así que, ¿quién quiere empezar?

—Yo mismo —dijo Lester, tomando el libro—. _**La Maldición del Titán.**_

 _Genial_ pensó Lester con sarcasmo. _El momento en que Arty fue secuestrada._

El chico le dirigió una mirada a Artemisa. Esta frunció el ceño. No sabía que era, pero ese chico le sonaba de algún sitio.

—¿Sucede algo, chico? —preguntó.

—Oh, nada —respondió rápidamente Lester—. **Mi operación de rescate sale fatal.**

—¿Por operación de rescate se refiere...? —Bianca dejó la pregunta al aire.

—¿A la nuestra? —terminó Nico—. Así es.

 **El viernes antes de las vacaciones de invierno, mi madre me preparó una bolsa de** **viaje y unas cuantas armas letales y me llevó a un nuevo internado.**

—Perfecto. Ir a un internado con armas letales. Me gusta la idea —dijo Clarisse.

—Lo que a mí me llama la atención es que vaya el viernes antes de las vacaciones de invierno —señaló Chris.

—Supongo que será la operación de rescate —dijo Frank encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Por el camino** **recogimos a mis amigas Annabeth y Thalia.**

—Por lo menos no fuiste solo —dijo Poseidón con alivio. Gracias a los dos libros anteriores sabía que la hija de Atenea era de fiar. En cuanto a la hija de Zeus, aún no sabía nada, pero Percy parecía confiar en ella.

 **Desde Nueva York a Bar Harbor, en Maine, había un trayecto de ocho horas en** **coche.**

—¿Ocho horas metidos en un coche? —jadeó Leo, sin siquiera imaginárselo. Aunque puede que en parte fuese porque se mareaba en coche.

 **El aguanieve caía sobre la autopista. Hacía meses que no veía a aquellas** **amigas, pero entre aquella ventisca y lo que nos esperaba, estábamos demasiado** **nerviosos para decirnos gran cosa. Salvo mi madre, claro. Ella, si está nerviosa,** **todavía habla más.**

Sally se sonrojo.

 **Cuando llegamos finalmente a Westover Hall estaba** **oscureciendo y mi madre ya les había contado las anécdotas más embarazosas de mi** **historial infantil, sin dejarse una sola.**

Algunos le dirigieron miradas de simpatía a Percy, sabiendo lo que era eso.

 **Thalia limpió los cristales empañados del coche y escudriñó el panorama con los** **ojos entornados.**

 **—¡Uf! Esto promete ser divertido.**

—Traducción: No promete ser nada divertido —dijo Travis.

Zeus tuvo que morderse la lengua. Estaba seguro de que pronto empezaría a sentir las preocupaciones de su hermano respecto a la integridad de sus hijos.

 **Westover Hall parecía un castillo maldito: todo de piedra negra, con torres y** **troneras y unas puertas de madera imponentes. Se alzaba sobre un risco nevado,** **dominando por un lado un gran bosque helado y, por el otro, el océano gris y** **rugiente.**

—Un lugar encantador —soltó Beckendorf con sarcasmo.

 **—¿Seguro que no quieres que os espere? —preguntó mi madre.**

—Difícil lo veo. Esas cosas siempre suelen acabar alargándose más de lo previsto —dijo Atenea.

 **—No, gracias, mamá. No sé cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto. Pero no te** **preocupes por nosotros.**

Sally puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cómo si no fuese a preocuparme con el hijo que tengo.

Percy frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tomarme eso?

 **—Claro que me preocupo, Percy. ¿Y cómo pensáis volver?**

—Ahí tiene razón —señaló Rachel.

 **Rogué no haberme ruborizado. Bastante incómodo era ya tener que recurrir a ella** **para que me llevase en coche a mis batallas.**

—Eso no queda muy heroico —reconoció Pólux con una mueca.

 **—Todo irá bien, señora Jackson —terció con una sonrisa Annabeth, que llevaba el** **pelo rubio recogido bajo una gorra. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo tono gris del mar** **revuelto—. Nosotras nos encargaremos de mantenerlo a salvo.**

—¿Tan poco soy de fiar?

—Sí —dijeron la gran mayoría de la sala.

 **Mi madre pareció calmarse un poco. Annabeth es para ella la semidiosa más** **sensata que ha llegado jamás a octavo curso.**

Annabeth sonrió orgullosa por ello. Le hacía sentir bien que Sally confiase tanto en ella.

 **Está convencida de que, si no me han** **matado, más de una vez ha sido gracias a Annabeth.**

—Totalmente cierto —dijo Grover.

 **Lo cual es cierto, pero eso no** **significa que me guste reconocerlo.**

Varios rieron y Annabeth le dio un golpe cariñoso a Percy.

 **—Muy bien, queridos —dijo mi madre—. ¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitáis?**

 **—Sí, señora Jackson —respondió Thalia—. Y gracias por el viaje.**

—Un placer —sonrió Sally.

 **—¿Jerséis suficientes? ¿Mi número de móvil?**

 **—Mamá...**

 **—¿Néctar y ambrosía, Percy? ¿Un dracma de oro por si tenéis que contactar con el** **campamento?**

 **—¡Mamá, por favor! Todo va a ir bien. Vamos, chicas.**

Al instante varias mujeres de la sala fulminaron a Percy con la mirada.

—No deberías responderle así —dijo, para sorpresa de muchos, Hera—. Ella solamente esta preocupada por su hijo, como cualquier madre.

Hefesto tuvo un repentino ataque de tos que, sospechosamente, sonaba a "Hipócrita".

—Tiene razón —admitió Percy sonrojado—. Mamá, perdona por hablarte de esa manera.

Sally negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también tengo parte de la culpa. No debería de haberte insistido tanto. Sobre todo cuando querías quedar bien delante de Annabeth.

—¡Yo no quería quedar bien delante de Annabeth —exclamó Percy al instante, mientras su novia se sonrojaba.

Sally no dijo nada, pero ella misma había visto como su hijo miraba de reojo a la hija de Atenea a través del espejo retrovisor, y como esta miraba al chico de vez en cuando. Y, por la cara de Thalia, era evidente que ella también se había percatado.

 **Pareció algo dolida por mi respuesta, lo cual me sentó mal, pero ya tenía ganas de** **bajarme del coche. Antes que oír otra historia sobre lo mono que estaba en la bañera** **a los tres años, prefería excavar una madriguera en la nieve y morir congelado.**

—¡Yo quiero oírla! —exclamaron varias personas, casi todas chicas. Percy se asombró al ver que entre el grupo estaba su padre y varias cazadoras, entre ellas Zoë y Alana.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Percy sonrojado.

—¿Qué, hijo? —dijo Poseidón con una mirada inocente.

—En el próximo descanso os la cuento —sonrió Sally.

—¡Mamá!

Piper miró a Thalia.

—¿No tienes alguna historia de Jason de pequeño? —preguntó.

—¡Piper!

—Claro que tengo —respondió Thalia, ignorando a Jason.

—Yo quiero oír la vez que Jason intentó comerse una grapadora —dijo Leo.

—Pero si esa ya la sabes —dijo Piper, confundida.

—Ya. Pero es mi cuento favorito antes de irme a dormir —declaró Leo.

—¡Cómo narices se ha convertido eso en tu cuento de antes de irte a dormir! —exclamó Jason estupefacto.

 **Annabeth y Thalia me siguieron. El viento me atravesaba el abrigo con sus dagas** **heladas.**

 **—Tu madre es estupenda, Percy —dijo Thalia en cuanto el coche se perdió de** **vista.**

—Lo es —dijo Nico.

 **—Pse, bastante pasable —reconocí—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tú estás en contacto** **con tu madre?**

—Esa no ha sido una buena pregunta —dijo Jason. Aunque apenas recordaba a su madre, Thalia le había hablado lo suficiente acerca de ella.

 **Me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije. A Thalia se le dan muy bien las miradas** **fulminantes. Cómo se le iban a dar mal con toda esa ropa punk que lleva —chaqueta** **del ejército rota, pantalones de cuero negro, cadenas plateadas—, y sobre todo con** **esos ojos azules maquillados con una gruesa raya negra.**

—Desde luego Thalia no es el tipo de chica que quisieras encontrarte por las noches —dijo Will.

—Tiene bastante gracia que digas eso, cuando tú estás pasando tanto tiempo con Nico —replicó Thalia—. Él si que asustaría de noche.

—De noche y de día.

En ese momento dos manos surgieron del suelo y agarraron los tobillos de Percy y Thalia. El bramido de terror que soltaron fue tal que se escuchó por todo el Olimpo hasta la parte inferior del Empire State.

—¡NICO! —chillaron ambos mientras estaban abrazados.

Nico simplemente les sonrió con inocencia y los dos, muertos de vergüenza, se separaron.

 **La mirada que me lanzó esta** **vez fue tremebunda.**

 **—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Percy...**

 **—Será mejor que entremos ya —la interrumpió Annabeth—. Grover debe de estar** **esperándonos.**

 **Thalia echó un vistazo al castillo y se estremeció.**

 **—Tienes razón. Me pregunto qué habrá encontrado aquí para verse obligado a** **pedir socorro.**

 **Yo alcé la vista hacia las negras torres de Westover Hall.**

 **—Nada bueno, me temo.**

Los di Angelo se miraron, sin saber muy bien como tomarse eso.

 **Las puertas de roble se abrieron con un siniestro chirrido y entramos en el** **vestíbulo entre un remolino de nieve.**

 **—Uau —fue lo único que logré decir.**

 **Aquello era inmenso. En los muros se alineaban estandartes y colecciones de** **armas, con trabucos, hachas y demás.**

—Me gusta ese sitio —declaró Clarisse al instante.

 **Yo sabía que Westover era una escuela militar,** **pero quizá se habían pasado con la decoración.**

—Seguro que se le pueden poner más armas —dijo Ares—. Varias de ellas manchadas de sangre. Y un par con sangre fresca goteando.

—Este no vuelve a organizar un fiesta nunca más —murmuró Zeus.

 **Me llevé la mano al bolsillo, donde siempre guardo mi bolígrafo letal, _Anaklusmos_** **. Percibía algo extraño en aquel lugar. Algo peligroso. Thalia se había** **puesto a frotar su pulsera de plata, su objeto mágico favorito. Los dos estábamos** **pensando lo mismo: se avecinaba una pelea.**

—Por supuesto la cosa no podía ser fácil —bufó Meg.

 **—Me pregunto dónde... —empezó Annabeth.**

 **Las puertas se cerraron con estruendo a nuestra espalda.**

—Perfecto —dijo Dakota.

 **—Bueeeno —murmuré—. Me parece que vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato.**

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Reyna.

 **Me llegaban los ecos de una música desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Parecía** **música de baile.** **Escondimos nuestras bolsas tras una columna y empezamos a cruzar la estancia.**

 **No habíamos llegado muy lejos cuando oí pasos en el suelo de piedra y un hombre y** **una mujer surgieron de las sombras.**

—Fijo que uno de ellos es un monstruo —dijo Katie.

—Yo digo que es el hombre —dijo Travis.

—Y yo que es la mujer —añadió Connor.

 **Los dos llevaban el pelo gris muy corto y uniformes negros de estilo militar con** **ribetes rojos. La mujer tenía un ralo bigote, mientras que el tipo iba perfectamente** **rasurado, lo cual resultaba algo anómalo.**

—Creo que yo tengo razón —sonrió Connor.

 **Avanzaban muy rígidos, como si se** **hubiesen tragado el palo de una escoba.**

Varios se rieron en voz baja.

 **—¿Y bien? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

 **—Pues... —Caí en la cuenta de que no tenía nada previsto. Sólo había pensado en** **reunirme cuanto antes con Grover para averiguar qué sucedía, ni siquiera se me** **había ocurrido que tres chicos colándose de noche en un colegio podían despertar** **sospechas.**

—Pero si eso en muy normal —dijo Leo.

 **Durante el viaje tampoco habíamos planeado nada.**

—Eso dilo por ti, Sesos de algas —sonrió Annabeth.

—¿Planeasteis algo y no me lo dijisteis? —preguntó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

—No creímos que fuese necesario —respondió Annabeth. Se acercó a su oído—. Además, creíamos que te pondrías celoso si escuchabas el plan.

Percy entendió en que consistía el plan y, tuvo que admitir, que posiblemente se habría puesto celoso.

 **Así que farfullé—:** **Mire, señora, sólo estamos...**

 **—¡Ja! —soltó el hombre. Di un respingo—. ¡No se admiten visitantes en el baile!** **¡Seréis expulsados!**

—Venga, hombre. Al menos dadles un poco de ponche, antes de expulsarlos en plena nevada —dijo Hermes.

 **Hablaba con acento; francés, tal vez. Decía «seguéis» o algo así.**

—O sea, ¿qué todas las "r" las pronunciaba como "g"? —preguntó Chris.

—Algo así —asintió Percy.

 **Era un tipo muy** **alto y de aspecto duro. Se le ensanchaban los orificios de la nariz cuando hablaba, lo** **que hacía difícil apartar la vista de allí. Y tenía los ojos de dos colores: uno castaño y** **otro azul, como un gato callejero.**

—Pues no sé que decir... este tiene más pinta de monstruo que la mujer —dijo Katie.

 **Supuse que nos iba a arrojar a la nieve sin contemplaciones, pero entonces Thalia** **dio un paso al frente.**

 **Chasqueó los dedos una sola vez y le salió un sonido agudo y muy alto. A lo** **mejor fue cosa de mi imaginación, pero incluso sentí una ráfaga de viento que salía** **de su mano y cruzaba el vestíbulo, haciendo ondear los estandartes de la pared.**

—¿Eso es manipulación de la Niebla? —preguntó Ariadna con interés.

Thalia asintió.

 **—Es que nosotros no somos visitantes, señor —dijo—. Nosotros estudiamos aquí.** **Acuérdese. Yo soy Thalia, y ellos, Annabeth y Percy. Cursamos octavo.**

 **El profesor entornó sus ojos bicolores. Yo no sabía qué pretendía Thalia. Ahora** **seguramente nos castigaría por mentir y nos echaría a patadas. Pero el hombre** **parecía indeciso.**

 **Miró a su colega.**

 **—Señorita Latiza,**

—¿Latiza? ¿En serio? —bufó Clovis, aguantándose la risa.

 **¿conoce usted a estos alumnos?**

 **Pese al peligro que corríamos, me mordí la lengua para no reírme. ¿Una profesora** **llamada Latiza? El tipo tenía que estar de broma.**

—Pues sinceramente ya me creo que cualquiera de los dos sean los monstruos —dijo Lou Ellen.

 **La mujer pestañeó, como si acabara de despertar de un trance.**

 **—Sí... creo que sí, señor —dijo arrugando el ceño—. Annabeth. Thalia. Percy.** **¿Cómo es que no estáis en el gimnasio?**

—Es que han salido a tomar el aire. Como se esta tan bien estar fuera de noche, en invierno, en la parte norte de Estados Unidos —dijo Alyson.

 **Antes de que pudiésemos responder, oí más pasos y apareció Grover jadeando.**

 **—¡Habéis venido...! —Se detuvo en seco al ver a los profesores—. Ah, señorita** **Latiza. ¡Doctor Espino!**

Poseidón suspiró. Tenía la impresión de que ya sabía la verdadera identidad de ese tipo. Y por las caras de Zeus y Atenea, ellos también lo sabían.

 **Yo...**

 **—¿Qué ocurre, señor Underwood? —dijo el profesor. Era evidente que Grover le** **caía fatal**

—Ni te imaginas —dijo Grover.

 **—. ¿Y qué significa eso de que han venido? Estos alumnos viven aquí.**

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

 **—Claro, doctor Espino. Iba a decirles que han venido... de perlas sus consejos para** **hacer el ponche. ¡La receta es suya!**

—Así es —asintió Thalia.

—No tenemos ninguna receta... —dijo Percy.

—... ni sabemos hacer ponche... —añadió Thalia.

—... ¡pero la receta es nuestra!

 **Espino nos observó atentamente. Llegué a la conclusión de que uno de los dos ojos** **tenía que ser postizo. ¿El castaño? ¿El azul?**

—O sencillamente los dos son reales —dijo Bianca.

 **Daba la impresión de querer** **despeñarnos desde la torre más alta del castillo,**

—No eras el único con esa impresión —dijo Annabeth.

 **pero la señorita Latiza dijo entonces** **con aspecto de funámbula:**

 **—Cierto. El ponche es excelente. Y ahora, andando todos. No volváis a salir del** **gimnasio.**

 **No tuvo que repetirlo. Nos retiramos con mucho «sí, señora» y «sí, señor» y** **saludándolos al estilo militar. Nos pareció lo más adecuado allí.**

—Supongo que en una escuela militar tiene sentido —dijo Piper.

 **Grover nos arrastró hacia el extremo del vestíbulo donde sonaba la música.** **Notaba los ojos de los profesores clavados en mi espalda, pero me acerqué a Thalia y** **le pregunté en voz baja:**

 **—Eso que has hecho chasqueando los dedos, ¿dónde lo aprendiste?**

 **—¿La Niebla? ¿Quirón no te lo ha enseñado?**

 **Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quirón era el director de actividades del** **campamento, pero nunca me había enseñado nada parecido. ¿Por qué a Thalia sí?**

—Eso es porque tú no tienes tanto talento controlando la Niebla como Thalia, Percy —explicó Quirón—. Por eso le enseñé a ella primero.

—¿Eso quiere decir podría manipularla? —preguntó Percy con interés.

Quirón reflexionó un poco.

—Podrías, pero te costaría mucho hacerlo y no creo que tuvieses un rango muy efectivo. —Percy se desanimó al oírlo—. Pero eso no significa que con entrenamiento no puedas hacerlo.

—¿Entonces...?

—Puedes hacerlo. Te será complicado aprenderlo, pero podrás —aseguró Quirón. Percy hizo un gesto de victoria—. La señorita Blackstone podría ayudarte. Al fin y al cabo es hija de Hécate, la diosa que mayor control tiene sobre la Niebla.

—¿No te importa, Lou? —preguntó Percy.

—Sin problemas —respondió Lou—. En cuanto quieras podemos empezar.

 **Grover nos condujo deprisa hasta una puerta que tenía tres letras en el vidrio:** **GIM. Incluso un disléxico como yo podía leerlo.**

—Una de las palabras más fáciles de leer para los semidioses —asintió Butch.

 **—¡Por los pelos! —dijo—. ¡Gracias a los dioses habéis llegado!**

 **Annabeth y Thalia lo abrazaron. Yo le choqué esos cinco.**

 **Me alegraba verlo después de tantos meses. Estaba algo más alto y le habían salido** **unos cuantos pelos más en la barbita, pero, aparte de eso, tenía el aspecto que tiene** **siempre cuando se hace pasar por humano: una gorra roja sobre el pelo castaño y** **ensortijado para tapar sus cuernos de cabra, y unos tejanos holgados y unas** **zapatillas con relleno para disimular sus pezuñas y sus peludos cuartos traseros.** **Llevaba una camiseta negra que me costó unos instantes leer. Ponía: «Westover Hall** **\- Novato.»**

 **—Bueno, ¿y qué era esa cosa tan urgente? —le pregunté.**

—Nada. Solamente quería invitaros a tomar el té —respondió Grover, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Grover respiró hondo.**

 **—He encontrado dos.**

 **—¿Dos mestizos? —dijo Thalia, sorprendida—. ¿Aquí?**

—No. Los ha encontrado en Carolina del Norte. Simplemente os ha dicho que fueseis a Maine por diversión —interrumpió Lester con un bufido.

Al instante Thalia le dio una pequeña descarga.

 **Grover asintió.**

 **Encontrar un solo mestizo ya era bastante raro. Aquel año Quirón había obligado** **a los sátiros a hacer horas extras, mandándolos por todo el país a hacer batidas en las** **escuelas (desde cuarto curso hasta secundaria) en busca de posibles reclutas. Corrían** **tiempos difíciles, por no decir desesperados. Estábamos perdiendo campistas y** **necesitábamos a todos los nuevos guerreros que pudiésemos encontrar. El problema** **era que tampoco había por ahí tantos semidioses sueltos.**

—Y luego misteriosamente empezaron a surgir semidioses de hasta debajo de las piedras —dijo Rachel.

 **—Dos hermanos: un chico y una chica —aclaró—. De diez y doce años.** **Desconozco su ascendencia, pero son muy fuertes.**

—Y tanto que son fuertes —bufó Grover. No sabía si clasificar su suerte como buena o mala. Primero había encontrado a Thalia, una hija de Zeus. Después a Percy, un hijo de Poseidón; y finalmente a Bianca y a Nico, hijos de Hades.

 **Además, se nos acaba el tiempo.** **Necesito ayuda.**

 **—¿Hay monstruos?**

 **—Uno —dijo Grover, nervioso—. Y creo que ya sospecha algo. Aún no está seguro** **de que sean mestizos, pero hoy es el último día del trimestre y no los dejará salir del** **campus sin averiguarlo. ¡Quizá sea nuestra última oportunidad! Cada vez que trato** **de acercarme a ellos, él se pone en medio, cerrándome el paso. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer!**

 **Grover miró a Thalia, ansioso. Yo procuré no ofenderme.**

Thalia levantó una ceja, mirando a Percy.

 **El recurría a mí** **normalmente, pero Thalia era más veterana y eso le daba ciertas prerrogativas. No** **sólo por ser hija de Zeus, sino también porque tenía más experiencia que nadie a la** **hora de combatir con monstruos.**

—Tampoco tengo tanta experiencia, Sesos de algas —bufó Thalia.

 **—Muy bien —dijo ella—. ¿Esos presuntos mestizos están en el baile?**

 **Grover asintió.**

 **—Pues a bailar —dijo Thalia—. ¿Quién es el monstruo?**

 **—Oh —respondió Grover, inquieto, mirando alrededor—. Acabas de conocerlo.** **Es el subdirector: el doctor Espino.**

—¡Sí! —gritó Travis.

—¡No! —se lamentó Connor.

 **Una cosa curiosa de las escuelas militares: los chicos se vuelven completamente** **locos cuando un acontecimiento especial les permite ir sin uniforme.**

—Creo que te quedas corto —masculló Nico, recordando como esa noche, Bianca le había tenido que ayudar en un par de ocasiones cuando varias chicas le habían rodeado para llenarle la cara de pintalabios.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermana siempre había estado ayudándole. Tanto en la escuela como en el Hotel-Casino Lotus... Empezaba a entender que se hubiese querido ir con las cazadoras.

 **Supongo que,** **como todo es tan estricto el resto del tiempo, tienen la sensación de que han de** **compensar o recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

—Imagino que será eso —dijo Jason.

 **El suelo del gimnasio estaba salpicado de globos negros y rojos, y los chicos se los** **lanzaban a patadas, o trataban de estrangularse unos a otros con las serpentinas que** **colgaban de las paredes.**

Las cazadoras soltaron un resoplido.

 **Las chicas se movían en corrillos, como siempre; llevaban** **bastante maquillaje, blusas con tirantes finos, pantalones llamativos y zapatos que** **más bien parecían instrumentos de tortura.**

Afrodita chasqueó la lengua. Casi parecía tener ganas de irse para allí y darle a las chicas unos cuantos consejos sobre moda. Claro que eso sucedería en el futuro y ahora mismo ella no podía hacer nada.

 **De vez en cuando rodeaban a algún** **pobre infeliz como un banco de pirañas, soltando risitas y chillidos, y cuando por fin** **lo dejaban en paz, el tipo tenía cintas por todo el pelo y la cara llena de graffitis a** **base de pintalabios.**

—Las chicas dan miedo —dijo Leo.

 **Algunos de los mayores hacían como yo. Deambulaban** **incómodos por los rincones, tratando de ocultarse, como si su integridad corriese** **peligro... Claro que, en mi caso, era cierto.**

 **—Allí están. —Grover señaló con la barbilla a dos jóvenes que discutían en las** **gradas—. Bianca y Nico di Angelo.**

Los dos hermanos se irguieron y prestaron atención, preguntándose como Percy los habría descrito.

 **La chica llevaba una gorra verde tan holgada que parecía querer taparse la cara. El** **chico era obviamente su hermano. Ambos tenían el pelo oscuro y sedoso y una tez** **olivácea,**

Al parecer Percy no les había descrito tan mal, cosa que ambos hermanos agradecieron.

 **y gesticulaban aparatosamente al hablar. Él barajaba unos cromos;**

 _Cierto. En esa época estaba muy viciado a la Mitomagia_ pensó Nico.

 **ella** **parecía regañarlo por algún motivo, pero no paraba de mirar alrededor con** **inquietud.**

—¿Sentías algo? —preguntó Naomi, una de las cazadoras.

Bianca se encogió de hombros.

—Presentía que había algo peligroso para nosotros, aunque no comprendía que era.

 **—¿Ellos ya...? O sea, ¿se lo has dicho? —preguntó Annabeth.**

 **Grover negó con la cabeza.**

 **—Ya sabes lo que sucede. Correrían más peligro. En cuanto sepan quiénes son, el** **olor se volverá más fuerte.**

 **Me miró. Yo asentí, aunque en realidad nunca he sabido cómo huelen los mestizos** **para un monstruo o un sátiro.**

—Ni idea con los monstruos. Pero para los sátiros depende de quién seas hijo —dijo Grover—. Por ejemplo Percy huele a mar por ser hijo de Poseidón. En cambio Pólux huele a uvas por ser hijo de Dioniso.

 **Pero sí sé que ese olor peculiar puede acabar contigo.** **A medida que te conviertes en un semidiós más poderoso, hueles cada vez más al** **almuerzo ideal de un monstruo.**

 **—Vamos por ellos y saquémoslos de aquí —dije.**

—Eso sería lo mejor —dijo Beckendorf.

 **Eché a andar, pero Thalia me puso una mano en el hombro. El subdirector, el** **doctor Espino, acababa de deslizarse por una puerta aledaña a las gradas y se había** **plantado muy cerca de los hermanos Di Angelo. Movía la cabeza hacia nosotros y su** **ojo azul parecía resplandecer.**

—O eso seria lo peor —se corrigió Beckendorf.

 **Deduje por su expresión que Espino, a fin de cuentas, no se había dejado engañar** **por el truco de la Niebla.**

—Me parece que tienes razón —dijo Butch.

 **Debía de sospechar quiénes éramos. Ahora estaba** **aguardando para ver cuál era el motivo de nuestra presencia allí.**

—No creo que tarde en averiguarlo. Tres semidioses que aparecen en un lugar donde hay un sátiro y dos mestizos sin reconocer, no creo que sea muy complicado de averiguar —dijo Reyna.

 **—No miréis a los críos —ordenó Thalia—. Hemos de esperar una ocasión propicia** **para llevárnoslos. Entretanto hemos de fingir que no tenemos ningún interés en ellos.** **Hay que despistarlo.**

 **—¿Cómo?**

 **—Somos tres poderosos mestizos. Nuestra presencia debe de haberlo confundido.**

—Pero solo temporalmente —dijo Atenea.

 **Mezclaos con el resto de la gente, actuad con naturalidad y bailad un poco. Pero sin** **perder de vista a esos chicos.**

 **—¿Bailar? —preguntó Annabeth.**

—¿Qué más vas a hacer en un baile de instituto? —preguntó Silena con diversión.

—No esperaba tener que bailar, la verdad —respondió Annabeth.

 **Thalia asintió; ladeó la cabeza, como identificando la música, y enseguida hizo una** **mueca de asco.**

 **—¡Ag! ¿Quién ha elegido a Jesse McCartney?**

 **Grover pareció ofendido.**

 **—Yo.**

 **—Por todos los dioses, Grover. ¡Es malísimo! ¿No podías poner Green Day o algo** **así?**

 **—¿Green qué?**

Thalia dejó escapar un grito de exasperación.

—No recordaba eso —gruñó. Señaló a Grover—. En cuanto tengamos tiempo te enseñó buena música.

—No hace falta —murmuró Grover.

—¡Si que hace falta! —exclamó la hija de Zeus.

 **—No importa. Vamos a bailar.**

 **—¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!**

 **—¡Claro que sí! Yo te llevo —dijo Thalia—. Venga, Niño cabra.**

 **Grover soltó un gañido mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia la** **pista.**

Silena rió por lo bajo.

—Thalia, no eres nada disimulada.

—Tenía que encontrar una excusa para dejar a los tortolitos a solas —rió Thalia.

 **Annabeth esbozó una sonrisa.**

 **—¿Qué? —le pregunté.**

 **—Nada. Es guay tener otra vez a Thalia con nosotros.**

Luke asintió, de acuerdo a Annabeth. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que él había sido quién la había envenenado en primer lugar.

 **En aquellos meses Annabeth se había vuelto más alta que yo, lo cual me resultaba** **incómodo.**

—Es que eres un canijo, Prissy —se burló Clarisse.

 **Antes no llevaba joyas, salvo su collar de cuentas del Campamento** **Mestizo, pero ahora tenía puestos unos pequeños pendientes de plata con forma de** **lechuza: el símbolo de su madre, Atenea.**

Inconscientemente Annabeth se tocó los pendientes.

 **En silencio, se quitó la gorra y su largo pelo** **rubio se derramó sobre hombros y espalda. La hacía parecer mayor, no sé por qué.**

 **—Bueno... —Me devané los sesos buscando algo que decir. «Actuad con** **naturalidad», había dicho Thalia. Ya, claro, pero si eres un mestizo metido en una** **misión peligrosa, ¿qué narices significa «natural»?**

—Lo que tú estás haciendo no —aseguró Thalia.

 **—. Y... ¿has diseñado algún** **edificio interesante últimamente?**

—No podías haber escogido un tema mejor, Percy —rió Alyson quién, al igual que todos en el campamento, sabía el amor de Annabeth por la arquitectura.

 **Sus ojos se iluminaron, como siempre que tocaba hablar de arquitectura.**

 **—¡Uy, no sabes, Percy! En mi nueva escuela tengo Diseño Tridimensional como** **asignatura optativa, y hay un programa informático que es una verdadera pasada...**

 **Empezó a explicarme que había diseñado un monumento colosal que le gustaría** **construir en la Zona Cero de Manhattan. Hablaba de resistencia estructural, de** **fachadas y demás, y yo trataba de seguirla. Ya sabía que de mayor quería ser una** **gran arquitecta —a ella le encantan las mates y los edificios históricos, todo ese** **rollo—, pero yo apenas entendía lo que me estaba diciendo.**

Annabeth rió, besando a Percy en la mejilla.

—Tampoco esperaba que me entendieses, Sesos de algas —aseguró con cariño.

 **La verdad es que me defraudaba un poco saber que su nueva escuela le gustaba** **tanto. Era el primer año que ella estudiaba en Nueva York, y yo había confiado en** **que nos veríamos más a menudo. Su escuela —donde también estaba internada** **Thalia— se hallaba en la zona de Brooklyn,**

Eso llamó la atención de Piper. Lacy le había comentado que estudiaba en una escuela en Brooklyn junto a Drew. Se preguntaba si sería esa.

 **es decir, lo bastante cerca del** **Campamento Mestizo como para que Quirón pudiese intervenir si se metían en un** **lío. Pero como era una escuela sólo para chicas**

 _No. Supongo que no_ pensó Piper. Lacy le había comentado que habían varios chicos guapos en esa escuela, así que suponía que no era esa.

 **y yo iba a un centro de enseñanza** **media en Manhattan, apenas había tenido ocasión de verlas.**

—Au, ¿Es que acaso nos echabas de menos, Sesos de algas? —preguntó Thalia, poniendo un tono infantil.

—C-claro que no —replicó Percy sonrojándose.

—Lo sé. Lo sé... a quién echabas de menos era a Annie, ¿verdad?

—¡Thalia! —chilló Annabeth, sonrojada.

 **—Sí, qué guay —le dije—. ¿O sea, que vas a seguir allí el resto del curso?**

 **Su rostro se ensombreció.**

—Vamos que no lo sabe.

 **—Bueno, quizá. Si es que no...**

 **—¡Eh!**

 **Thalia nos llamaba. Estaba bailando un tema lento con Grover, que tropezaba todo** **el rato, le daba patadas en las espinillas y parecía muerto de vergüenza.**

Grover se sonrojo y le mandó una mirada de disculpa a Thalia, quién no le dio importancia.

 **Pero él tenía** **unos pies de relleno en sus zapatillas; contaba con una buena excusa para ser tan** **torpe.**

—Pues si que es una buena excusa —dijo Frank.

 **No como yo.**

 **—¡Bailad, chicos! —ordenó Thalia—. Tenéis un aspecto ridículo ahí de pie.**

—Corrección: Percy tenía un aspecto ridículo. Annabeth simplemente parecía nerviosa —dijo Thalia.

 **Miré a Annabeth, nervioso, y luego a los grupos de chicas que deambulaban por el** **gimnasio.**

 **—¿Y bien? —me dijo.**

 **—Eh... ¿a quién se lo pido?**

—¿En serio que le has preguntado eso? —preguntó Apolo con asombro.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba nervioso —se defendió.

 **Me dio un golpe en el estómago.**

 **—A mí, Sesos de alga.**

 **—Ah. Sí, claro.**

—Es que tú también preguntas cada cosa —dijo Rachel.

 **Nos acercamos a la pista de baile; yo miré a Thalia y Grover para ver cómo lo** **hacían. Le puse una mano en la cadera a Annabeth y ella asió mi otra mano como si** **fuese a hacerme una llave de judo.**

—¿En serio eso fue lo primero que pensaste? —preguntó Annabeth sin saber si reír o exasperarse.

 **—No voy a morderte —me dijo—. ¡Desde luego, Percy!, ¿es que no organizáis** **bailes en tu colegio?**

 **No respondí. La verdad era que sí. Pero nunca había bailado en ninguno. Yo era** **de los que se ponían a jugar a baloncesto en un rincón.**

—Ahora entiendo varias cosas —dijo Annabeth.

 **Dimos una cuantas vueltas arrastrando los pies. Yo intentaba distraerme mirando** **la decoración; me concentraba en las serpentinas, en el cuenco de ponche, en** **cualquier cosa que no fuera: a) que Annabeth era más alta que yo; b) que me sudaban** **las manos, y c) que no paraba de darle pisotones.**

—Pues creo que eso último tendrías que mirarlo —dijo Meg—. Si fuese yo, te habría dado un buen par de patadas.

—Es que la gente no suele ser tan violenta como tú, Meg —replicó Lester.

—¡Dime eso en la cara, Lester! —gruñó la hija de Deméter.

—Esto... —Silena se metió en la conversación—. ¿Vosotros dos sois pareja o algo así?

Las caras de asco que pusieron Meg y Lester fueron dignas de ser enmarcadas. En realidad Leo sacó una cámara desechable de su cinturón de herramientas e hizo un par de fotos.

—¡¿Cómo podría estar con este/esta?! —gritaron mientras se señalaban.

—Bueno, como parecéis muy unidos...

—Eso es simplemente porque llegamos juntos al Campamento Mestizo —respondió rápidamente Meg. Lo cuál no era mentira—. Además, Lester es como un hermano pequeño.

Varios rieron ante eso.

—¡Pero si tú eres más pequeña que yo, mocosa! —chilló Lester.

—Sigue leyendo, anda —gruñó Artemisa ya harta de la discusión. Aunque en realidad esa discusión le recordaba a las suyas que tenía con Apolo, cuando se ponían a discutir quién era el mayor. Discusión inútil, ya que había sido la misma Artemisa quién había ayudado a Apolo a nacer.

 **—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes? —le pregunté—. ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela?**

 **Ella frunció los labios.**

 **—No es eso. Es mi padre.**

 **—Aja. —Yo sabía que Annabeth tenía una relación algo difícil con él—. Creía que** **las cosas habían mejorado entre vosotros. ¿O se trata de tu madrastra?**

 **Ella soltó un suspiro.**

 **—Papá ha decidido mudarse. Justo ahora, cuando ya había empezado a** **acostumbrarme a Nueva York, él ha aceptado un absurdo trabajo de investigación** **para un libro sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial... ¡En San Francisco!**

—Ya veo por dónde van los tiros —dijo Alyson.

 **Lo dijo con el mismo tono que si hubiera dicho en los Campos de Castigo del** **Hades.**

 **—¿Y quiere que vayas con él? —pregunté.**

 **—A la otra punta del país —respondió desconsolada—. Y un mestizo no puede** **vivir en San Francisco. Él debería saberlo.**

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hazel.

—Porque en Occidente es donde esta la mayor concentración de monstruos —respondió Annabeth.

—Curiosamente a nosotros nos dijeron que la mayor concentración de monstruos se hallaba en Oriente —dijo Reyna.

La hija de Atenea y la hija de Belona se miraron y, rápidamente, entendieron el secreto. Mantenían alejados a los griegos del campamento romano; y a los romanos del campamento griego.

 **—¿Por qué no?**

 **Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Quizá creía que bromeaba.**

—A veces me olvido que eres un Sesos de algas —suspiró Annabeth.

 **—Ya lo sabes. Porque está ahí mismo...**

 **—Ah —dije. No entendía de qué hablaba, pero no quería parecer estúpido—.** **Entonces... ¿volverás a vivir en el campamento?**

 **—Es mucho más grave que eso, Percy. Yo... Supongo que debería contarte una** **cosa.**

 **Y de pronto se quedó rígida.**

—¿Y ahora que ha pasado? —preguntó Aquiles.

 **—Se han ido.**

—¿Qué?

 **—¿Qué?**

 **Seguí su mirada. Las gradas. Los dos mestizos, Bianca y Nico, ya no estaban allí.** **La puerta junto a las gradas había quedado abierta de par en par. Y ni rastro del** **doctor Espino.**

—Pues al final se os ha adelantado —gruñó Hades. No sabía si encerrar a sus hijos bajo llave en el Inframundo o fulminar a la hija de Zeus por no actuar antes.

 **—¡Tenemos que avisar a Thalia y Grover! —Annabeth se puso a mirar** **frenéticamente por todos lados—. ¿Dónde demonios se han metido esos dos? Vamos.**

—Encima que nos esforzamos para dejaros a solas —se lamentó Grover.

 **Echó a correr entre la gente. Yo me disponía a seguirla, pero un grupo de chicas** **me cerró el paso. Las esquivé con un rodeo para ahorrarme el tratamiento de belleza** **de cintas y pintalabios, pero cuando me libré Annabeth había desaparecido.**

—Genial. Se ha quedado solo —ironizó Orión.

 **Giré** **sobre los talones, buscando a Thalia y Grover. Pero lo que vi entonces me heló la** **sangre.**

 **A unos metros, tirada en el suelo, había una gorra verde como la de Bianca di** **Angelo. Y unos cuantos cromos esparcidos aquí y allá. Entonces entreví al doctor** **Espino. Corría hacia la puerta en la otra punta del gimnasio y llevaba del cogote a los** **Di Angelo como si fuesen dos gatitos.**

—¿Y la gente no se extrañaba por eso? —preguntó Will.

—Imagino que la gente pensaría que nos estaba sacando para reñirnos o algo así —respondió Nico.

 **Aún no veía a Annabeth, pero estaba seguro de que se había ido hacia el otro lado** **a buscar a Thalia y Grover.**

—Puedes apostar por ello —dijo Lou Ellen.

 **Iba a salir corriendo tras ella, pero me dije: «Espera.»**

 **Entonces recordé lo que Thalia me había dicho en el vestíbulo con aire perplejo** **cuando yo le había preguntado por ese truco que hacía chasqueando los dedos:** **«¿Aún no te lo ha enseñado Quirón?» También recordé cómo la miraba Grover,** **convencido de que ella sabría salvar la situación.**

Thalia abrió los ojos, incrédula.

—Espera... ¿tú estabas de celoso de mí? —preguntó Thalia, señalando a Percy.

Este se pasó una mano por el pelo, claramente incómodo.

—Celoso, lo que se diría celoso, creo que no estaba —respondió Percy—. Es simplemente que era raro. Antes de que tú llegarás, era yo el foco de atención. Pero de golpe apareces tú y soy echado a un lado como si no valiese nada. Que a ver, lo entiendo. Comparado contigo, yo no había hecho nada para que destacar, así que...

—¿Qué no has hecho nada? —repitió Thalia, mirando a Percy como si quisiera ensartarlo con su lanza—. ¡¿Qué no has hecho nada?! Recuperaste el rayo de mi padre, impidiendo así una guerra entre los dioses. Viajaste por el mar de los monstruos para recuperar el Vellocino de Oro, impidiendo así que mi árbol muriese y salvando al campamento, y de paso a mí; mientras que yo lo único que hice fue viajar por ahí unos meses y morir... ¡¿Y DICES QUE NO HAS HECHO NADA DESTACABLE?!

—Pero tú moriste para proteger a Annabeth, a Luke y a Grover —replicó Percy—. Creo que eso es más imp... ¡Au!

Percy se frotó el brazo, donde había recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

—La que tenía motivos pare estar celosa era yo —dijo Thalia. Percy la miró confuso—. Mira, estuve convertida en árbol cerca de seis años, solamente para despertar y descubrir que una de las personas con la que había viajado se había convertido en un traidor —Luke se removió en su sitio de forma incómoda—, y que la adorable niña con la que también viajaba se había convertido en una adolescente. Y además de eso, durante todo el primer trimestre tuve que aguantar a Annabeth hablando casi siempre de ti: "Que si Percy hizo esto. Percy hizo lo otro". ¡Y durante este maldito baile fue lo mismo! Grover no paraba de repetir que contigo la cosa iría bien, que si había alguna dificultad, tú lo arreglarías... ¡Así que, Perseus Jackson, quién tenía motivos para estar celosa era yo y no tú!

Thalia acabó de decir todo aquello prácticamente gritando todo aquello. Se volvió a sentar en su sitio, resoplando con fuerza.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese abrir la boca, Lester se apresuró a seguir leyendo.

 **No es que yo tuviera nada en contra de Thalia. Ella era una chica guay y no tenía** **la culpa de ser la hija de Zeus y acaparar toda la atención, pero aun así tampoco** **necesitaba correr tras ella para resolver cada problema. Además, no había tiempo.** **Los Di Angelo estaban en peligro.**

—Eso es cierto —dijo Atenea. Si no se daban prisa, los dos mestizos estarían en peligro. Bueno, era evidente que al final no había pasado nada, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 **Tal vez ya habrían desaparecido cuando** **encontrase a mis amigos. Yo también sabía lo mío de monstruos. Podía resolver** **aquello por mi cuenta.**

—Muchos guerreros han muerto por ser confiados, Jackson —advirtió Ares. Varios lo miraron incrédulos. ¿Ares, el dios de la guerra, dándole consejos a Percy?

 **Saqué el bolígrafo del bolsillo y corrí tras el doctor Espino.**

 **La puerta daba a un pasillo sumido en la oscuridad. Oí ruidos de forcejeo hacia el** **fondo y también un gemido. Destapé a _Anaklusmos_.**

 **El bolígrafo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una espada griega de bronce, de** **casi un metro de largo y con un mango forrado de cuero. Su hoja tenía un leve** **resplandor y arrojaba una luz dorada sobre las taquillas alineadas a ambos lados.**

 **Crucé a toda prisa el pasillo, pero en el otro extremo no había nadie. Abrí una** **puerta y me encontré de nuevo en el vestíbulo principal. Me quedé pasmado. No** **veía a Espino por ninguna parte, pero sí a los hermanos Di Angelo, que permanecían** **al fondo paralizados de terror.**

 **Avancé poco a poco, bajando la espada.**

 **—Tranquilos. No voy a haceros daño.**

 **Ellos no respondieron. Tenían los ojos desorbitados de pánico. ¿Qué les pasaba?**

—Bueno, llámame loco, pero si un chico que no conozco de nada aparecer de repente con una espada, yo también me asustaría —dijo Dakota—. Y más cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa.

 **¿Dónde se había metido Espino? Tal vez había percibido la presencia de** ** _Anaklusmo_ s y se había batido en retirada. Los monstruos aborrecen las armas de ****bronce celestial.**

 **—Me llamo Percy —dije, tratando de aparentar serenidad—. Os sacaré de aquí y** **os llevaré a un lugar seguro.**

 **Bianca abrió los ojos aún más y apretó los puños. Sólo demasiado tarde comprendí** **el sentido de su mirada. No era yo quien la tenía aterrorizada. Quería prevenirme.**

—Demasiado tarde —murmuró Bianca.

 **Me giré en redondo y en ese mismo instante oí un silbido y sentí un agudo dolor** **en el hombro. Lo que parecía una mano gigantesca me impulsó hacia atrás hasta** **estrellarme contra la pared.**

 **Lancé un mandoble con la espada, pero sólo rasgué el aire.** **Una fría carcajada resonó por el vestíbulo.**

 **—Sí, Perseus _Giiiackson_ —dijo el doctor Espino, masacrando la J de mi apellido—. ****Sé muy bien quién eres.**

 **Intenté liberar mi hombro. Tenía el abrigo y la camisa clavados en la pared con** **una especie de pincho o daga negra de unos treinta centímetros. Me había** **desgarrado la piel al atravesarme la ropa y el corte me ardía de dolor. Ya había** **sentido algo parecido otra vez. Era veneno.**

Poseidón suspiró. Tal y como se esperaba, se trataba de la Mantícora.

 **Hice un esfuerzo para concentrarme. No iba a desmayarme.**

 **Una silueta oscura se nos acercó. En la penumbra distinguí a Espino. Aún parecía** **humano, pero tenía una expresión macabra. Sus dientes relucían y sus ojos marrón y** **azul reflejaban el fulgor de mi espada.**

 **—Gracias por salir del gimnasio —dijo—. Me horrorizan esos bailes de colegio.**

—Suelen ser bastante molestos —admitió Clovis—. Aunque ni siquiera he ido a uno.

 **Traté de asestarle un tajo con la espada, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance.**

 **¡Shisssss! Un segundo proyectil salió disparado desde detrás del doctor, que no** **pareció haberse movido. Era como si tuviera a alguien invisible detrás arrojando** **aquellas dagas.**

 **Bianca dio un chillido a mi lado. La segunda espina fue a clavarse en la pared, a** **sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.**

 **—Los tres vendréis conmigo —dijo Espino—. Obedientes y en silencio. Si hacéis** **un solo ruido, si gritáis pidiendo socorro o intentáis resistiros, os demostraré mi** **puntería.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Artemisa.

* * *

 ***: Curiosamente en _El Oráculo Oculto_ Apolo afirma ser mayor que Artemisa, pero en varios mitos que he mirada acerca de su nacimiento siempre dicen que Artemisa fue la primera. Es más, si no lo he entendido mal, Artemisa es la diosa de los nacimientos por ayudar a su hermano a nacer.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Segundo capítulo ya disponible. En fin, gracias a todos para los que le habéis dado a seguir esta historia. No tengo mucho más que comentar.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	3. El subdirector saca un lanzamisiles

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Lester se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Artemisa detrás suyo. Sin darse cuenta la diosa se había acercado en silencio hasta quedar a sus espaldas y anunció el final del capítulo en cuanto este termino.

—¡Agh! ¿Pero cuando...?

Antes de que Lester pudiese terminar de hablar, Artemisa lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró a la salida.

—Quiero hablar contigo, chico —dijo simplemente.

Y ambos desaparecieron por las puertas, ante la mirada sorprendida del resto.

—Bueno, ya sé que quizás sea un poco pronto, pero ¿os parece que cenemos ahora? —propuso Hestia.

El resto, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, asintió.

Mientras Lester y Artemisa fueron a un rincón apartado. Allí la diosa encaró a Lester.

—Tú eres Apolo —dijo sin un atisbo de duda.

—No sé que dices, Artemisa—replicó Lester, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Artemisa levantó una ceja.

—Muchos de tus gestos son iguales a los de Apolo y, al igual que él, desvías la mirada cuando estás nervioso —señaló Artemisa.

—Eso no quiere decir nada.

—Cierto... Pero ahí otra cosa más. Me has llamado por mi nombre, sin ningún honorifico. Y un chico debería saber que no es buena idea dirigirse de esa manera hacia mí.

Lester se reprendió mentalmente. Estaba tan acostumbrado ha hablar con su hermana con normalidad, que no se había parado a pensar que necesitaba ser más formal.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Artemisa. Lester le contó a su hermana toda la historia—. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

—Solamente Hermes y su hijo, Luke Castellan —respondió Lester—. Por cierto, me sorprende que aún no lo hayáis matado.

—En realidad votamos matarlo en el primer libro —dijo Artemisa—. Aunque me sorprende que ahora lo quieras muerto. Tú votaste para salvarlo.

—Ya —murmuró Lester. Seguramente después de este libro Apolo querrá matar al hijo de Hermes—. ¿Vamos volviendo? Los demás se deben estar preguntando porque motivo me has sacado de la sala de esa forma.

—Sí. Vamos —asintió Artemisa, mientras le revolvía el pelo a Lester.

—¡Eh! ¡Que soy el mayor!

—Más quisieses —replicó Artemisa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Los dos entraron en medio de la comida, sin hacer caso a las miradas confusas del resto. Artemisa se sentó en un sitio libre que, para su desgracia, estaba junto a Apolo.

—¿Qué querías de mi hijo? —preguntó Apolo.

—Hablar de una cosa —respondió Artemisa sencillamente. Apolo le dirigió una mirada burlona—. ¿Qué?

—¿No será que te gusta mi hijo? —sugirió Apolo con una sonrisa maligna.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Artemisa y Lester, bajo un árbol, dándose besi...

Antes de que Apolo pudiese seguir cantando, Artemisa le dio tal patada en la nuca que el dios salió disparado hasta la otra punta de la sala, dónde cayó inconsciente. El resto pasó la mirada de Apolo a Artemisa, preguntándose que demonios acababa de pasar.

—¿Artemisa? —dijo Zeus, mirando a su hija.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Artemisa sonriendo con inocencia, lo cual tenía mucho efecto con su apariencia de chica de doce años.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es que Apolo estaba siendo un pesado.

—Ya veo. Bueno —Zeus miró a su inconsciente hijo—. Si no despierta para cuando terminemos de cenar, seguiremos la lectura sin él.

Y al final Apolo no despertó, así que todos regresaron a la Sala del Trono.

—¿Quién quiere leer ahora? —preguntó Zeus.

—Yo misma —respondió Lou Ellen, tomando el libro—. **El subdirector saca un lanzamisiles.**

—Cada vez me gusta más esa escuela —declaró Ares.

 **Yo no sabía qué clase de monstruo sería el doctor Espino, pero rápido sí que era.**

—Una mantícora —dijo alguien.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Percy.

 **Tal vez podría defenderme si lograba activar mi escudo. Sólo tenía que apretar un** **botón de mi reloj. Ahora bien, proteger a los di Angelo ya era otra historia.**

—Cierto. Defenderte a ti mismo no debería suponer ningún problema. Pero estarte defendiendo y, a la vez, proteger a los di Angelo será un poco más complicado —dijo Reyna.

 **Para eso** **necesitaba ayuda, y sólo se me ocurría una manera de conseguirla.**

 **Cerré los ojos.**

—La conexión por empatía —adivinó Beckendorf.

 **—¿Qué haces, Jackson? —silbó el doctor—. ¡Muévete!**

 **Abrí los ojos y seguí arrastrando los pies.**

 **—Es el hombro —mentí con aire abatido—. Me arde.**

 **—¡Bah! Mi veneno hace daño pero no mata. ¡Camina!**

—Eso no quita que camine despacio porque le duela —señaló Frank.

 **Nos condujo hasta el exterior mientras yo me esforzaba en concentrarme. Imaginé** **la cara de Grover; pensé en la sensación de miedo y peligro. El verano pasado Grover** **había creado entre nosotros una conexión por empatía y me había enviado varias** **visiones en mis sueños para avisarme de que estaba metido en un apuro. Si no me** **equivocaba, seguíamos conectados, aunque yo nunca había intentado comunicarme** **con él por ese medio. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de que funcionara estando** **Grover despierto.**

—¿Para qué no iba a funcionar? —preguntó Grover confundido.

—Porque hasta ahora solamente había servido cuando estaba durmiendo —respondió Percy.

—Las conexiones por empatía funcionan estando despierto o dormido —dijo Grover—. Aunque es cierto que funcionan mejor cuando el receptor esta durmiendo.

 **«¡Grover! —pensé—. ¡Espino nos tiene secuestrados! ¡Es un maníaco lanzador de** **pinchos! ¡Socorro!»**

 **Espino nos guiaba hacia los bosques. Tomamos un camino nevado que apenas** **alumbraban unas farolas anticuadas. Me dolía el hombro, y el viento que se me** **colaba por la ropa desgarrada era tan helado que ya me veía convertido en un** **carámbano.**

 **—Hay un claro más adelante —dijo Espino—. Allí convocaremos a vuestro** **vehículo.**

—Si es uno para alejarlos de ti, adelante —dijo Katie.

 **—¿Qué vehículo? —preguntó Bianca—. ¿Adónde nos lleva?**

 **—¡Cierra la boca, niña insolente!**

—Sinceramente Espino no puede esperar llevarse a la fuerza a dos niños, y que estos no le pregunten —dijo Deméter.

—Es el malo. Dudo que esas cosas le importen —señaló Perséfone.

 **—No le hable así a mi hermana —dijo Nico. Le temblaba la voz, pero me admiró** **que tuviese agallas para replicar.**

—Siendo hijo mío no podía esperar menos —proclamó Hades con orgullo.

Nico lo miró, un poco confundido. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que su padre se mostrarse orgulloso de él. Normalmente era que Bianca era mejor que él.

 **El doctor soltó un horrible gruñido. Eso ya no era humano. Me puso los pelos de** **punta, pero hice un esfuerzo para seguir caminando como un chico obediente. Por** **dentro, no paraba de proyectar mis pensamientos a la desesperada, ahora cualquier** **cosa que pudiese atraer la atención de mi amigo: «¡Grover! ¡Manzanas! ¡Latas!**

—Así seguro que llamas la atención de Grover —rió Thalia.

Grover sacudió su cabeza. Había sido muy raro cuando Percy había aparecido en su mente, diciendo cosas sobre manzanas y latas.

 **¡Trae** **aquí esos peludos cuartos traseros! ¡Y ven con un buen puñado de amigos armados** **hasta los dientes!»**

—Espero que Annabeth y Thalia sean suficientes —dijo Grover.

—Lo son —aseguró Percy.

 **—Alto —dijo Espino.**

 **El bosque se abría de repente. Habíamos llegado a un acantilado que se** **encaramaba sobre el mar.**

—Bueno, si el mar esta allí ya están a salvo —dijo Leo, visiblemente más calmado—. Lo único que tiene que hacer Percy es tomar a Nico y a Bianca y saltar hacia abajo.

—No sé yo —replicó Jason a su lado. No podía imaginarse a Neptuno (o Poseidón) permitiendo que dos hijos de su hermano entrasen en el agua con tanta facilidad.

 **Al menos yo percibía la presencia del mar allá al fondo,** **cientos de metros más abajo. Oía el batir de las olas y notaba el olor de su espuma** **salada, aunque lo único que veía realmente era niebla y oscuridad.**

 **El doctor nos empujó hacia el borde. Yo di un traspié y Bianca me sujetó.**

 **—Gracias —murmuré.**

 **—¿Qué es este Espino? —murmuró—. ¿Podemos luchar con él?**

—De poder se puede —aseguró Zoë.

 **—Estoy... en ello.**

 **—Tengo miedo —masculló Nico mientras jugueteaba con alguna cosa; con un** **soldadito de metal, me pareció.**

De repente Nico recordó la figura que tenía en ese momentos en las manos y casi sonríe. Le parecía muy irónico que la figura en cuestión fuese Artemisa.

 **—¡Basta de charla! —dijo el doctor Espino—. ¡Miradme!**

 **Nos dimos la vuelta.**

 **Ahora sus ojos bicolores relucían con avidez. Sacó algo de su abrigo. Al principio** **creí que era una navaja automática. Pero no. Era sólo un teléfono móvil. Presionó el** **botón lateral y dijo:**

 **—El paquete ya está listo para la entrega.**

 **Se oyó una respuesta confusa y entonces me di cuenta de que hablaba en modo** **walkie-talkie. Aquello parecía demasiado moderno y espeluznante: un monstruo con** **móvil.**

—De alguna forma tendrán que comunicarse con los demás, ¿no? —dijo Alyson.

—Eso no quita que sea aterrador —replicó Lester.

 **Eché una ojeada a mi espalda, tratando de calcular la magnitud de la caída.**

—Eres un hijo de Poseidón. Mientras caigas en el agua, da igual desde donde saltes —dijo Hermes.

—Pero tenía que asegurarme de que Nico y Bianca no corrían peligro —replicó Percy.

 **Espino se echó a reír.**

 **—¡Eso es, hijo de Poseidón! ¡Salta! Ahí está el mar. Sálvate.**

 **—¿Cómo te ha llamado? —murmuró Bianca.**

—Hijo de Poseidón —respondió su hermano.

Bianca rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe.

 **—Luego te lo cuento —le dije.**

 **—Tú tienes un plan, ¿no?**

—Por desgracia Annabeth no esta por ahí, así que no —dijo Percy mientras su novia rodaba los ojos.

 **«¡Grover! —pensé desesperado—. ¡Ven!»**

 **Tal vez lograra convencer a los di Angelo para que saltasen conmigo.**

—Seguramente pensarían que estás loco —dijo Piper.

—En parte ya lo pensaba —dijo Bianca—. O que eramos nosotros los locos. Una de dos.

 **Si** **sobrevivíamos a la caída, podría utilizar el agua para protegernos. Ya había hecho** **cosas parecidas otras veces. Si mi padre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto a** **escucharme, quizá me echase una mano. Quizá.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca. Daba igual si esta de buen o mal humor, siempre que pudiese ayudaría a sus hijos. Pero en el caso de los di Angelo, seguramente si estaba de mal humor los mataría... y de buen humor posiblemente también. Lo mejor era que no saltasen.

 **—Yo te mataría antes de que llegases al agua —dijo el doctor Espino, como** **leyéndome el pensamiento—. Aún no has comprendido quién soy, ¿verdad?**

—Es el Sesos de algas —dijo Thalia, rodando los ojos—. Evidentemente que no se ha percatado de quién eres.

 **Hubo un parpadeo a su espalda —un movimiento rapidísimo— y otro proyectil** **me pasó silbando tan cerca que me hizo un rasguño en la oreja. Algo había saltado** **súbitamente detrás del doctor: algo parecido a una catapulta, pero más flexible... casi** **como una cola.**

—Bueno, cada vez parece más cerca de saberlo —dijo Orión, aunque dudaba un poco que fuese así.

 **—Por desgracia —prosiguió— os quieren vivos, a ser posible. Si no fuera así, ya** **estaríais muertos.**

—Hombre, gracias por decirnos algo que parecía tan obvio —dijo Meg, rodando los ojos.

 **—¿Quién nos quiere vivos? —replicó Bianca—. Porque si se cree que va a sacar un** **rescate está muy equivocado.**

 _Tiene algo de gracia teniendo en cuenta de que nuestro padre es el dios de la riqueza_ pensó Nico.

 **Nosotros no tenemos familia. Nico y yo... —se le** **quebró un poco la voz— sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro.**

 **—Aja. No os preocupéis, mocosos. Enseguida conoceréis a mi jefe. Y entonces** **tendréis una nueva familia.**

 **—Luke —intervine—. Trabajas para Luke.**

Inmediatamente casi todos miraron a Luke. Este se encogió en su sitio, visiblemente incómodo.

 **La boca de Espino se retorció con repugnancia en cuanto pronuncié el nombre de** **mi viejo enemigo: un antiguo amigo que ya había intentado matarme varias veces.**

 **—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre, Perseus Jackson. El General te informará** **como es debido.**

—¿El Genera? —exclamó Zoë mientras palidecía—. ¡Esta mintiendo! ¡Es imposible que sea ese tipo!

—¿Quién es el General? —preguntó Frank, curioso.

—Es... —Zoë se calló, sin saber si responder o no.

—Saldrá en el libro —aseguró Percy.

 **Esta noche vas a hacerle un gran servicio. Está deseando conocerte.**

 **—¿El General? —pregunté. Y enseguida advertí que yo mismo lo había dicho con** **acento francés—**

—¿Entonces has dicho el _Genegal_? —preguntó Butch.

—Creo que sí —respondió Percy.

 **. Pero ¿quién es el General?**

 **Espino miró hacia el horizonte.**

 **—Ahí está. Vuestro transporte.**

 **Me di media vuelta y vi una luz a lo lejos: un reflector sobre el mar. Luego me** **llegó el ruido de hélices de un helicóptero cada vez más cercano.**

—Desde luego no me esperaba un helicóptero —dijo Chris.

 **—¿Adónde nos va a llevar? —dijo Nico.**

 **—Vas a tener un gran honor, amiguito. ¡Vas a poder sumarte a un gran ejército!** **Como en ese juego tan tonto que juegas con tus cromos y tus muñequitos.**

 **—¡No son muñequitos! ¡Son reproducciones! Y ese ejército ya puede metérselo...**

—¿Es cosa mía o Nico esta diferente? —dijo Leo de repente.

—Es cosa tuya —respondió Nico mientras se sonrojaba.

 **—Eh, eh, eh... —dijo Espino en tono admonitorio—. Cambiarás de opinión,** **muchacho. Y si no, bueno... hay otras funciones para un mestizo. Tenemos muchas** **bocas monstruosas que alimentar. El Gran Despertar ya está en marcha.**

Los dioses se removieron, incómodos.

 **—¿El Gran qué? —pregunté. La cosa era hacerle hablar mientras yo ideaba un** **plan.**

 **—El despertar de los monstruos —explicó él con una sonrisa malvada—. Los** **peores, los más poderosos están despertando ahora. Monstruos nunca vistos durante** **miles de años que causarán la muerte y la destrucción de un modo desconocido para** **los mortales. Y pronto tendremos al más importante de todos: el que provocará la** **caída del Olimpo.**

—El taurofidio —murmuró Atenea.

 **—Vale —me susurró Bianca—. Este está loco.**

—No podemos cuestionar eso —dijo Dakota.

 **—Hemos de saltar —le dije en voz baja—. Al mar.**

—Y ahora también pensará que Percy esta loco —añadió Pólux.

 **—¡Fantástico! Tú también estás loco.**

—Era evidente.

 **No pude replicar, porque justo en ese momento me zarandeó una fuerza invisible.**

 **Vista retrospectivamente, la jugada de Annabeth fue genial.**

—¿Acaso tenías alguna duda? —presumió Annabeth.

 **Con su gorra de** **invisibilidad puesta, embistió contra los di Angelo y contra mí al mismo tiempo,** **derribándonos al suelo,**

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, fue una suerte que Espino no se fijase en las huellas que iba dejando por la nieve —murmuró Annabeth. Si solamente Espino se hubiese percatado de eso...

 **lo cual pilló por sorpresa al doctor Espino y lo dejó** **paralizado durante una fracción de segundo. Lo suficiente para que la primera** **descarga de proyectiles pasara zumbando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Thalia y** **Grover avanzaron entonces desde atrás: Thalia empuñaba a _Égida,_ su escudo mágico.**

—Supongo que esa no es la _Égida_ original, ¿cierto? —dijo Hefesto.

—Es una réplica —respondió Thalia.

 **Si nunca has visto a Thalia entrando en combate, no sabes lo que es pasar miedo** **en serio.**

—Una buena definición de Thalia entrando en combate —admitió Luke.

 **Para empezar, tiene una lanza enorme que se expande a partir de ese** **pulverizador de defensa personal que lleva siempre en el bolsillo.**

—Desde luego ese pulverizador es útil —admitió Katie.

 **Pero lo que** **intimida de verdad es su escudo: un escudo trabajado como el que usa su padre Zeus** **(también llamado _Égida_ ), obsequio de Atenea. En su superficie de bronce aparece en ****relieve la cabeza de Medusa, la Gorgona, y aunque no llegue a petrificarte como la** **auténtica, resulta tan espantosa que la mayoría se deja ganar por el pánico y echa a** **correr nada más verla.**

—Por supuesto el efecto no es tan poderoso como el de la _Égida_ original —dijo Thalia.

 **Hasta el doctor Espino hizo una mueca y se puso a gruñir cuando la tuvo delante.** **Thalia atacó con su lanza en ristre.**

 **—¡Por Zeus!**

 **Yo creí que Espino estaba perdido: Thalia le había clavado la lanza en la cabeza.**

—Eso ha tenido que doler —señaló Travis Stoll.

 **Pero él soltó un rugido y la apartó de un golpe.**

—Pero al parecer no ha sido suficiente —añadió su hermano.

 **Su mano se convirtió en una garra** **naranja con unas uñas enormes que soltaban chispas a cada arañazo que le daba al** **escudo de Thalia. De no ser por la _Égida_ , mi amiga habría acabado cortada en ****rodajitas. Gracias a su protección, consiguió rodar hacia atrás y caer de pie.** **El estrépito del helicóptero se hacia cada vez más fuerte a mi espalda, pero no me** **atrevía a volverme ni un segundo.**

 **El doctor le lanzó otra descarga de proyectiles a Thalia y esta vez vi cómo lo hacía.** **Tenía cola: una cola curtida como la de un escorpión, con una punta erizada de** **pinchos. La _Égida_ desvió la andanada, pero la fuerza del impacto derribó a Thalia.**

 **Grover se adelantó de un salto. Con sus flautas de junco en los labios, se puso a** **tocar una tonada frenética que un pirata habría bailado con gusto. Ante la sorpresa** **general,**

—¿Cómo que ante la sorpresa general? —preguntó Grover con molestia.

—Bueno, Grover, siendo sinceros la última vez te tocaste tus flautas, el resultado no fue muy... agradable —se defendió Percy.

 **empezó a surgir hierba entre la nieve y, en unos segundos, las piernas del** **doctor quedaron enredadas en una maraña de hierbajos gruesos como una soga.**

 **Espino soltó un rugido y comenzó a transformarse. Fue aumentando de tamaño** **hasta adoptar su verdadera forma, con un rostro todavía humano pero el cuerpo de** **un enorme león. Su cola afilada disparaba espinas mortíferas en todas direcciones.**

 **—¡Una mantícora! —exclamó Annabeth, ya visible. Se le había caído su gorra** **mágica de los Yankees cuando nos tiró al suelo.**

 **—¿Quiénes sois vosotros? —preguntó Bianca di Angelo—. ¿Y qué es esa cosa?**

—Una mantícora. Te lo acaban de decir —respondió Leo. Bianca lo miró fijamente y Leo, dando un pequeño chillido, se oculto tras Piper.

—Genial —murmuró Nico a Will—. Mi hermana ya ha desarrollado la mirada de una cazadora.

 **—Una mantícora —respondió Nico, jadeando—. ¡Tiene un poder de ataque de tres** **mil, y cinco tiradas de salvación!**

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

La gran mayoría dejó escapar voces estúpidas y se pusieron a mirar el libro, en manos de Lou Ellen, y a Nico di Angelo, quién lucía con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Parecía que nadie era capaz de entender lo que acababan de leer, así que asumieron que simplemente fue un comentario y lo dejaron estar.

 **Yo no entendí qué decía, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de preguntárselo. La** **mantícora había desgarrado las hierbas mágicas de Grover y se volvía ya hacia** **nosotros con un gruñido.**

 **—¡Al suelo! —gritó Annabeth, derribando a los di Angelo sobre la nieve.**

 **En el último momento, me acordé de mi propio escudo.**

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Teseo.

 **Pulsé el botón de mi reloj** **y la chapa metálica se expandió en espiral hasta convertirse en un escudo de bronce.** **Justo a tiempo. Las espinas se estrellaron contra él con tal fuerza que incluso lo** **abollaron.**

 _Desde luego ese escudo no me aguanta nada_ pensó Percy con una mueca.

 **El hermoso escudo, regalo de mi hermano, resultó seriamente dañado. Ni** **siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese parar una segunda descarga.**

—La verdad es que el escudo casi no ha aparecido —dijo Jason.

 **Oí un porrazo y un gañido. Grover aterrizó a mi lado con un ruido sordo.**

 **—¡Rendíos! —rugió el monstruo.**

 **—¡Nunca! —le chilló Thalia desde el otro lado, y se lanzó sobre él.**

 **Por un instante creí que iba a traspasarlo de parte a parte. Pero entonces se oyó un** **estruendo y a nuestra espalda surgió un gran resplandor. El helicóptero emergió de** **la niebla y se situó frente al acantilado. Era un aparato militar negro y lustroso, con** **dispositivos laterales que parecían cohetes guiados por láser. Sin duda tenían que ser** **mortales quienes lo manejaban, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo allí semejante trasto?** **¿Cómo era posible que unos mortales colaborasen con aquel monstruo?**

—Por dinero —respondió Ares.

 **En todo caso,** **sus reflectores cegaron a Thalia en el último segundo y la mantícora aprovechó para** **barrerla de un coletazo. El escudo se le cayó a la nieve y la lanza voló hacia otro lado.**

 **—¡No! —Corrí en su ayuda y logré desviar una espina que le iba directa al pecho.**

 **Alcé mi escudo para cubrirnos a los dos, pero sabía que no nos bastaría.** **El doctor Espino se echó a reír.**

 **—¿Os dais cuenta de que es inútil? Rendíos, héroes de pacotilla.**

 **Estábamos atrapados entre un monstruo y un helicóptero de combate. No** **teníamos ninguna posibilidad.** **Entonces oí un sonido nítido y penetrante: la llamada de un cuerno de caza que** **sonaba en el bosque.**

Todas a una, Artemisa y sus cazadoras (incluidas Thalia y Bianca) sonrieron ante eso.

 **La mantícora se quedó paralizada. Por un instante nadie movió una ceja. Sólo se** **oía el rumor de la ventisca y el fragor del helicóptero.**

 **—¡No! —dijo Espino—. No puede...**

—Sí, sí puede —dijo una de las cazadoras con una sonrisa de orgullo.

 **Se interrumpió de golpe cuando pasó por mi lado una ráfaga de luz. De su** **hombro brotó en el acto una resplandeciente flecha de plata.** **Espino retrocedió tambaleante, gimiendo de dolor.**

 **—¡Malditos! —gritó. Y soltó una lluvia de espinas hacia el bosque del que había** **partido la flecha.**

 **Pero, con la misma velocidad, surgieron de allí infinidad de flechas plateadas. Casi** **me dio la impresión de que aquellas flechas interceptaban las espinas al vuelo y las** **partían en dos, aunque probablemente mis ojos me engañaban.**

Percy sacudió la cabeza. En su momento se había sorprendido por eso. Pero tras viajar con dos cazadoras por el país, se había dado cuenta de que algo así era completamente sencillo para ellas.

 **Nadie —ni siquiera** **los chicos de Apolo del campamento— era capaz de disparar con tanta precisión.**

—Nosotras somos mejores —dijo Alana.

 **La mantícora se arrancó la flecha del hombro con un aullido. Ahora respiraba** **pesadamente. Intenté asestarle un mandoble, pero no estaba tan herida como parecía.**

 _Ojala lo hubiese estado_ pensó Percy. Se habrían evitado tantos problemas.

 **Esquivó mi espada y le dio un coletazo a mi escudo que me lanzó rodando por la** **nieve.**

 **Entonces salieron del bosque los arqueros. Eran chicas: una docena, más o menos.**

Artemisa frunció el ceño. Actualmente el número de sus cazadoras era de unos quince. Eso quería decir que en el futuro, alrededor de tres de ellas dejarían la caza.

 **La más joven tendría diez años; la mayor, unos catorce, igual que yo. Iban vestidas** **con parkas plateadas y vaqueros, y cada una tenía un arco en las manos. Avanzaron** **hacia la mantícora con expresión resuelta.**

 **—¡Las cazadoras! —gritó Annabeth.**

Nico puso cara de molestia. Si no fuese por su aparición, su hermana jamás se habría unido a ellas y, por tanto, no habría muerto.

 _Pero si no hubiesen aparecido en ese momento, estaríais perdidos_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

 _¡Cállate!_

 **Thalia murmuró a mi lado:**

 **—¡Vaya, hombre! ¡Estupendo!**

 **No tuve tiempo de preguntarle por qué lo decía.**

 **Una de las chicas mayores se aproximó con el arco tenso. Era alta y grácil, de piel** **cobriza. A diferencia de las otras, llevaba una diadema en lo alto de su oscura** **cabellera, lo cual le daba todo el aspecto de una princesa persa.**

 _Princesa persa, ¿eh?_ pensó Zoë con diversión. Al fin y al cabo Persia, la actual Irán, se encontraba en dirección contraria al hogar natal de Zoë.*

 **—¿Permiso para matar, mi señora?**

 **No supe con quién hablaba, porque ella no quitaba los ojos de la mantícora.**

—¿Con quién quieres que hable si no es con Artemisa? —preguntó Atenea.

—En su momento no sabía que eran las cazadoras de Artemisa —respondió Percy.

—Y eso que le hable de ellas —dijo Annabeth.

 **El monstruo soltó un gemido.**

 **—¡No es justo! ¡Es una interferencia directa! Va contra las Leyes Antiguas.**

Artemisa levantó una ceja.

—La última vez que lo revisé (aunque fuese hace cuatrocientos años) la caza formaba parte de mis dominios.

 **—No es cierto —terció otra chica, ésta algo más joven que yo; tendría doce o trece** **años. Llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una cola. Sus ojos, de un amarillo** **plateado como la luna, resultaban asombrosos. Tenía una cara tan hermosa que** **dejaba sin aliento, pero su expresión era seria y amenazadora—. La caza de todas las** **bestias salvajes entra en mis competencias. Y tú, repugnante criatura, eres una bestia** **salvaje. —Miró a la chica de la diadema—. Zoë, permiso concedido.**

 **—Si no puedo llevármelos vivos —refunfuñó la mantícora—, ¡me los llevaré** **muertos!**

—¿Pero no ha dicho que los necesitaba vivos? —preguntó Perseo.

—Mejor no te preguntes como piensa un monstruo, anda —le recomendó Aquiles.

 **Y se lanzó sobre Thalia y sobre mí, sabiendo que estábamos débiles y aturdidos.**

 **—¡No! —chilló Annabeth, y cargó contra el monstruo.**

—¡Annabeth! —exclamó Atenea, sorprendida.

Annabeth se sonrojo. En ese momento no había pensado mucho y simplemente se había abalanzado sobre Espino con el objetivo de proteger a Percy y a Thalia. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello en lo más mínimo.

 **—¡Retrocede, mestiza! —gritó la chica de la diadema—. Apártate de la línea de** **fuego.**

 **Ella no hizo caso. Saltó sobre el lomo de la bestia y hundió el cuchillo entre su** **melena de león. La mantícora aulló y se revolvió en círculos, agitando la cola,** **mientras Annabeth se sujetaba como si en ello le fuese la vida, como probablemente** **así era.**

 **—¡Fuego! —ordenó Zoë.**

—¡¿Vais a disparar?! —chilló Atenea, fulminando a Zoë con la mirada.

—Mis cazadoras son lo suficientemente hábiles como para darle sin dañar a tu hija, Atenea —la tranquilizó Artemisa.

 **—¡No! —grité.**

 **Pero las cazadoras lanzaron sus flechas. La primera le atravesó el cuello al** **monstruo. Otra le dio en el pecho. La mantícora dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó** **aullando.**

 **—¡Esto no es el fin, cazadoras! ¡Lo pagaréis caro!**

 **Y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el monstruo —con Annabeth todavía** **en su lomo— saltó por el acantilado y se hundió en la oscuridad.**

La sala se quedó en silencio unos instantes, aturdidos por lo que acababan de leer. Varios de ellos ya sabían que Annabeth había desaparecido, pero hasta ese momento desconocían los detalles de lo ocurrido. Los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de leer. Por supuesto todos entendían que Annabeth se había salvado, ya que estaba ahí con los demás.

Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiese sufrido algún daño durante su cautiverio.

De repente se percataron de una gran fuerza divina parecía provenir de Atenea. La diosa temblaba de furia y sus ojos grises estaban fijos en Percy. Poseidón se fijo en eso y tomó su tridente con fuerza.

—Más te vale apartar la mirada de mi hijo y calmarte, Atenea —dijo con calma, pero con un tono de dureza.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! —espetó Atenea—. ¡Por culpa de tu hijo mi hija ha sido secuestrada!

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Cara de búho, tu hija se encuentra en esta misma habitación. Así que sabemos que esta bien.

—¡Pero no sabemos que le ocurrió durante su cautiverio! —replicó Atenea.

—Cálmate, Atenea —dijo en ese momento Zeus—. Cierto que el hijo de mi hermano no tendría que haberse aventurado el solo. Sin embargo tú misma has sido testigo de como llamaba a su amigo sátiro para pedir refuerzos, así que no se puede decir que no hiciese nada.

Algunos se sorprendieron de que Zeus protegiese a Percy. Pero, si se lo paraban a pensar, era normal. Al fin y al cabo uno de los dominios de Zeus era la justicia (dominio que compartía con su hija Dice)** y, aunque no la demostrase mucho, solía sacarla a relucir de vez en cuando.

Finalmente Atenea pareció calmarse un poco, pero por su mirada parecía que aún estaba decidida a convertir a Percy en una brocheta de semidiós.

 **—¡Annabeth! —chillé.**

 **Intenté correr tras ella, pero nuestros enemigos no habían terminado aún. Se oía** **un tableteo procedente del helicóptero: ametralladoras.** **La mayoría de las cazadoras se dispersaron rápidamente mientras la nieve se iba** **sembrando de pequeños orificios. Pero la chica de pelo rojizo levantó la vista con** **mucha calma.**

 **—A los mortales no les está permitido presenciar mi cacería —dijo.**

—Correcto —dijo Artemisa.

 **Abrió bruscamente la mano y el helicóptero explotó y se hizo polvo. No, polvo no:** **el metal negro se disolvió y se convirtió en una bandada de cuervos que se perdieron** **en la noche.**

 **Las cazadoras se nos acercaron.**

 **La que se llamaba Zoë se detuvo en seco al ver a Thalia.**

 **—¡Tú! —exclamó con repugnancia.**

Algunos alzaron sus cejas, ya que parecía que Thalia y Zoë se llevaban bien.

 **—Zoë Belladona. —A Thalia la voz le temblaba de rabia—. Siempre en el** **momento más oportuno.**

Zoë estaba un poco sorprendida. Por sus escasas conversaciones con Thalia había creído que ellas dos eran buenas amigas. Pero, o al menos eso indicaba el libro, no parecía ser el caso.

 _Aunque en realidad no sé como nos conocimos_ pensó Zoë, porque era evidente que, en el libro, ambas se conocían de antes. _Tal parece que tuvimos nuestras diferencias._

 **Zoë examinó a los demás.**

 **—Cuatro mestizos y un sátiro, mi señora.**

 **—Sí, ya lo veo —dijo la chica más joven, la del pelo castaño rojizo—. Unos cuantos** **campistas de Quirón.**

—En realidad solamente dos —dijo Piper.

 **—¡Annabeth! —grité—. ¡Hemos de ir a salvarla!**

 **La chica se volvió hacia mí.**

 **—Lo siento, Percy Jackson. No podemos hacer nada por ella...**

 **Traté de incorporarme, pero un par de cazadoras me mantenían sujeto en el suelo.**

Poseidón le dirigió una mirada a Artemisa. La diosa se encogió de hombros.

—Estarán procurando que no haga ninguna locura.

 **—... y tú no estás en condiciones de lanzarte por el acantilado.**

—Eso es cierto —admitió Atenea con amargura. Si no fuese por esa estúpidas Leyes Antiguas, ella misma habría ido a salvar a su hija.

 **—¡Déjame ir! —exigí—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?**

Algunos dioses soltaron bufidos.

—Se nota que no sabes quién es —dijo Ares—. Ningún hombre le hablaría de esa manera a Artemisa sin acabar convertido en un jackalope.

—Me sorprendes que no estés más enfadada —señaló Hermes a Artemisa.

—Se nota que el chico no sabe quién soy. —Artemisa examinó a Percy con su mirada, sonriendo con diversión cuando lo vio temblar ligeramente—. De otra manera lo habría convertido en un jackalope, como bien dice Ares.

 **Zoë se adelantó como si fuese a abofetearme.**

—Seguramente lo iba ha hacer —admitió la hija de Atlas—. Al fin y al cabo no dejaré que nadie, y menos un chico, hable mal de Milady.***

 **—No —la detuvo, cortante—. No es falta de respeto, Zoë. Sólo está muy alterado.** **No comprende. —Y me miró con unos ojos más fríos y brillantes que la luna en** **invierno—. Yo soy Artemisa —anunció—, diosa de la caza.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Lou Ellen, al mismo tiempo que cierto dios de la música entraba con una mueca de dolor y frotándose la cabeza.

* * *

 ***: El Jardín de las Hespérides se hallaba originalmente en el norte de África, cerca de la cordillera del Atlas.**

 ****: Dice, hija de Zeus y Temis (hija de Urano y Gea y una de las seis titánides originales) era una de las tres Horas de segunda generación junto a sus hermanas Eunomia (diosa de las leyes y la legislación) y Eirene (diosa de la paz y las riquezas); ella era la diosa de la justicia moral. Su contraparte romana es Iustitia.**

 *****: Probablemente en algún otro momento habré usado Mi Señora o algo así. Iré cambiando de vez en cuando, ya os lo aviso.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Tercer capítulo publicado. Hay algunos que me habéis dicho que este es vuestro libro favorito y debo de confesar que es el mío también.**

 **Aquí hay una pequeña teoría que se me ha ocurrido, relacionada con la familia Chase. Ya sabemos que están emparentados con la mitología grecorromana gracias a que Annabeth es hija de Atenea; y con la mitología nórdica ya que Magnus es hijo de Frey (aparte de posiblemente ser ambos legados de Frey, ya que en _El Martillo de Thor_ Loki dice que la espada _Skofnung_ solamente podían ser blandida por los descendientes de la nobleza sueca y Randolph Chase pudo blandirla. Además de que en _La Espada de Verano_ Gunilla menciona que los reyes de Suecia estaban relacionados con Frey, así que posiblemente uno de sus antepasados fue hijo de Frey y la descendencia llegó hasta los Chase actuales).**

 **Ahora bien, una vez expuestos esos dos puntos de arriba, ¿no notáis que falta algo? Venga os doy cinco segundos para pensarlo. (No sé para que hago todo esto si lo podéis leer a continuación... aunque seguramente los cinco segundos ya habrán pasado cuando leáis esto). Exacto, la mitología egipcia. Los Chase no están relacionados con esa mitología... ¿es eso cierto?**

 **Mi teoría es que Emma y Aubrey Chase, las primas de Magnus y Annabeth, tuviesen la Sangre de los Faraones proveniente de su lado materno. En un principio había pensado que fuese del lado paterno. Sobre todo gracias al hecho de que Annabeth podía usar magia egipcia en _La Corona de Ptolomeo,_ cuando Sadie le paso el conocimiento de como hacer. (Que sí, que es muy posible que eso fuese debido a que es una semidiosa, pero igualmente me parece raro).**

 **Entonces, ¿qué os parece esta pequeña teoría? ¿La veis posible? Y sí así es, y dando el hecho de que Emma y Aubrey no hubiesen muerto, ¿las veis apareciendo en el Nomo Vigésimo Primero, la Casa de Brooklyn,como magas de la Casa de la Vida?**

 **Eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	4. Bianca di Angelo toma una decisión delic

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **-Nommus: Por eso prefiero pensar que, en el caso de que sean magas egipcias, Emma y Aubrey hayan heredado la Sangre de los Faraones de su lado materno en vez de su lado paterno (es decir los Chase).**

 **Pues en verdad no sé si fueron a Helheim ya que no estoy seguro de si ellas eran conscientes del mundo mitológico nórdico en cuanto murieron o no. Sé que en _El Barco de los Muertos,_ Magnus escucha la voz de Emma, junto a la de su madre y sus tíos, cuando está en Helheim, pero imagino que será un truco de Hel o algo así, ya que en _La Espada de Verano_ Frey dice que Natalie no fue a Helheim al morir.**

 **-Guest: Habrá algunos momentos Solangelo (aunque solamente tengo pensado uno). Pero será un poco lento ya que Nico todavía siente cosas por Percy.**

* * *

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Apolo, ocupando su trono—. Recuerdo estar hablando con Artemisa y entonces le vi mover la pi...

—Te tropezaste y te desmayaste —dijo Artemisa rápidamente.

—Estoy bastante seguro que...

—Te TRO-PE-ZAS-TE y te DES-MA-YAS-TE —repitió Artemisa con una sonrisa de psicópata en su cara.

—En-entendido...

—Me gustaría leer —dijo Silena Beauregard, antes de que el asunto entre los dos dioses se complicase—. **Bianca di Angelo toma una decisión delicada.**

Bianca se tensó. Sabía que era el momento en que se había unido a la caza y, que seguramente sería criticada por todos por haber dejado atrás a Nico. Sin embargo decidió que eso no la molestaría. Ellos podían decir lo que quisiesen, pero nunca habían estado en el lugar de Bianca. Para ella toda la vida que podía recordar era estar cuidando de Nico, día y noche, sin tener espacio para ella misma.

Entonces, ¿podías culpar a una niña de tan solo doce años el anhelar algo de libertar para ella? Pues claro que no. Pero las personas que estaban ahí no tendrían en cuenta eso. Para ellos Bianca solamente sería una mala hermana que había huido y dejado atrás a su único hermano, y no pensarían en nada más.

La juzgarían de la misma manera que Percy lo hizo en su momento.

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento. Para Bianca, Percy había sido el chico que había arriesgado su vida para salvarles la suya, como una especie de hermano mayor. Y ver esa mirada en alguien como Percy había sido molesto... y doloroso.

 **Después de ver al doctor Espino convertirse en un monstruo y caer en picado por** **el acantilado con Annabeth montada en su lomo, cualquiera diría que ya nada podía** **impresionarme. Pero cuando aquella chica de doce años me dijo que era la diosa** **Artemisa, tuve una de esas respuestas inteligentes del tipo: «Ah... bueno.»**

—¿Tanto te sorprendió? —preguntó Annabeth con diversión.

—Bueno, no me esperaba que una niña de doce años me dijese de repente que era la diosa Artemisa —se defendió Percy.

—¿Lo ves, hermanita? Te lo he dicho muchas veces —dijo Apolo—. Deja de usar tu forma de niña o mucha gente se acabará confundiendo.

—Apolo, ya has estado inconsciente todo un capítulo. ¿Acaso quieres estarlo otro?

—¿Entonces reconoces que me has dejado inconsciente?

—No. Simplemente que puedes tener muy mala suerte y tropezarte de nuevo —replicó Artemisa—. Deberías hablar con Tique, para ver si te puede ayudar con esa mala suerte.

 **Lo cual no fue nada comparado con lo de Grover. El ahogó un grito, se arrodilló** **en la nieve y empezó a gimotear:**

 **—¡Gracias, señora Artemisa! Es usted tan... tan... ¡Uau!**

Artemisa rodó los ojos. Aunque le gustaba que los sátiros la reverenciaran (al fin y al cabo era una diosa) tenía que reconocer que exageraban mucho.

 **—¡Levanta, niño cabra! —le soltó Thalia—. Tenemos otras cosas de que** **preocuparnos. ¡Annabeth ha desaparecido!**

—Esa debería de ser vuestra principal oportunidad —gruño Atenea. Aún consideraba que todo eso era culpa de Percy.

 **—¡So! —dijo Bianca di Angelo—. Momentito. Tiempo muerto.**

 **Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando.**

—Supongo que con todo lo que ha pasado debe de tener muchas preguntas —dijo Jason.

—Ni te imaginas —respondió Bianca.

 **Ella nos fue señalando, uno a uno, como si** **estuviera repasando las piezas de un rompecabezas.**

 **—¿Quién... quiénes sois todos vosotros?**

—Pues vamos a tardar si tenemos que ponernos a explicarte todo el parentesco que tenemos —dijo Hermes.

—Tampoco es para tanto —dijo Percy—. O al menos en el libro. Veréis... Artemisa, Thalia y yo somos primos de Nico y Bianca; y a la vez Thalia es medio hermana de Artemisa. Fácil, ¿lo veis?

—En ese momento no sabíamos que eran hijos de Hades, Sesos de algas —replicó Thalia, dándole un golpe a su primo en la cabeza.

 **La expresión de Artemisa se ablandó un poco.**

 **—Quizá sería mejor, mi querida niña, saber primero quién eres tú. Veamos,** **¿quiénes son tus padres?**

 **Bianca miró con nerviosismo a su hermano, que seguía contemplando maravillado** **a Artemisa.**

Varias miradas se dirigieron al hijo de Hades.

—Vaya, vaya. El pequeño Nico se ha enamorado de cierta diosa de la caza —canturreó Apolo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Más te vale no hacer nada raro, chico —dijo Artemisa.

—Os aseguró que no me interesáis de esa forma —replicó Nico.

 **—Nuestros padres murieron —dijo Bianca—. Somos huérfanos. Hay un fondo que** **se ocupa de pagar nuestro colegio, pero... —Titubeó. Supongo que vio en nuestra** **expresión que no la creíamos—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. Es la verdad.**

 _En parte no se equivoca_ pensó Percy. Al fin y al cabo, la madre de los hermanos di Angelo había muerto.

 **—Tú eres una mestiza —dijo Zoë Belladona, cuyo acento era difícil de situar.** **Sonaba anticuado, como si estuviera leyendo un libro viejísimo**

 _Tampoco es para tanto_ pensó la cazadora.

 **—. A fe mía que uno** **de vuestros progenitores era un mortal. El otro era un olímpico.**

 **—¿Un olímpico? ¿Un atleta, quieres decir?**

—Que va. Hades no corre mucho —dijo Poseidón—. Aunque hace siglos, cada vez que se topaba con Deméter, salía escopeteado en dirección contraria.

—Es que tú no la oías mascullar cosas terroríficas —murmuró Hades.

 **—No —dijo Zoë—. Uno de los dioses.**

 **—¡Qué guay! —exclamó Nico.**

—No sabes la tonterías que acabas de decir, Mini-yo —dijo Nico.

 **—¡Ni hablar! —terció Bianca con voz temblorosa—. ¡No lo encuentro nada guay!**

—Haz caso a Bianca, Mini-yo —señaló Nico.

 **Nico se había puesto a dar saltos.**

 **—¿Es verdad que Zeus tiene rayos con una potencia destructiva de seiscientos? ¿Y** **que gana puntos extra por...?**

—No me acostumbro a ver a Nico de esta forma —dijo Leo, un poco sorprendido.

 **—¡Cierra el pico, Nico! —Bianca se pasó las manos por la cara—. Esto no es tu** **estúpido juego de _Mitomagia_ , ¿sabes? ¡Los dioses no existen!**

—Chica... —gruñó Zeus.

—No puedes culpar a mi hija, Zeus —replicó Hades—. Apenas acaba de descubrir sobre nosotros.

 **Aunque a mí me dominaba la angustia por Annabeth —lo único que deseaba era** **salir en su busca—,**

Annabeth tomó la mano de Percy.

 **no podía dejar de sentir lástima por los di Angelo. Me acordaba** **de lo que había significado para mí descubrir que era un semidiós.**

—Es que es demasiado confuso —dijo Katie—. Tan pronto crees que el mundo es de una manera, como de repente te enteras que todo lo que habías creído era mentira.

 **Thalia debió de sentir algo parecido, porque la furia que brillaba en sus ojos** **pareció atenuarse un poco.**

 **—Ya sé que cuesta creerlo**

—Eso es quedarse corto —bufó Alyson.

 **—le dijo—, pero los dioses siguen existiendo. Créeme,** **Bianca. Son inmortales. Y cuando tienen hijos con humanos, chicos como nosotros,** **bueno... la cosa se complica. Nuestras vidas peligran.**

—Algunas más que la de otros —añadió Chris, mirando de reojo a Percy.

 **—¿Como la de la chica que se ha caído? —dijo Bianca.**

—Genial. Has heredado el tacto de tu padre —dijo Perséfone, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bianca se sonrojo.

 **Thalia se dio la vuelta. Incluso Artemisa parecía afligida.**

 _Claro que esta afligida_ pensó Lester. _Esta perdiendo la oportunidad de conseguir una nueva cazadora._

Lester no podía culpar a Artemisa de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo la caza era uno de sus dominios, y ella necesitaba a las cazadoras.

 **—No desesperéis —dijo la diosa—. Era una chica muy valiente. Si es posible** **encontrarla, yo la encontraré.**

—Ahora me siento más tranquila —dijo Atenea. Si Artemisa, la mejor rastreadora entre los dioses, decía algo como eso, podía estar segura de que lo haría.

 **—Entonces ¿por qué no nos dejas ir a buscarla? —pregunté.**

 **—Porque ha desaparecido. ¿Acaso no lo percibes, hijo de Poseidón? Hay un** **fenómeno mágico en juego. No sé exactamente cómo o por qué, pero tu amiga se ha** **desvanecido.**

 **Yo seguía deseando saltar por el acantilado para buscarla, pero intuía que** **Artemisa tenía razón. Annabeth había desaparecido. Si hubiese estado allá abajo, en** **el mar, yo habría sido capaz de percibir su presencia.**

—Es decir que se han teletransportado a otra parte —dijo Lou Ellen—. Pero, ¿adónde?

—Es más, ¿la mantícora puede hacer algo como eso? —señaló Alyson.

—No, no puede —respondió Butch, haciendo algo de memoria.

—Bueno, pero conocemos a alguien que si puede hacerlo —replicó Clovis, señalando a Luke.

—¿Tú sabes dónde esta mi hija, hijo de Hermes? —gruñó Atenea, preparada para tomar su lanza y hacer kebab de semidiós.

—Venga, venga, Atenea. —Hermes rápidamente se puso en medio—. En primer lugar no sabemos si mi hijo es el culpable. Y en segundo lugar, no puedes culparle por algo que todavía no ha hecho.

 **—¿Y el doctor Espino? —intervino Nico, levantando la mano—. Ha sido** **impresionante cómo lo habéis acribillado. ¿Está muerto?**

—Por desgracia, no —replicó Alana.

 **—Era una mantícora —dijo Artemisa—. Espero que haya quedado destruida por** **el momento. Pero los monstruos nunca mueren del todo. Se vuelven a formar una y** **otra vez, y hay que cazarlos siempre que reaparecen.**

 **—O ellos nos cazan a nosotros —observó Thalia.**

—Suele ser más el segundo caso que el primero —dijo Percy.

 **Bianca di Angelo se estremeció.**

 **—Lo cual explica... ¿Te acuerdas, Nico, de los tipos que intentaron atacarnos el** **verano pasado en un callejón de Washington?**

—¿Qué tipos? —preguntó Hades al instante.

—Eh... unos. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de fijarnos porque huimos rápidamente —respondió Bianca.

 **—Y aquel conductor de autobús —recordó Nico—. El de los cuernos de carnero.**

 _Cuernos de carnero_ pensó Jason con un escalofrío. _Pero era imposible que se tratase de Críos. ¿A lo mejor era un fauno o algo así?_

 **Te lo dije. Era real.**

 **—Por eso os ha estado vigilando Grover —les expliqué—. Para manteneros a salvo** **si resultabais ser mestizos.**

 **—¿Grover? —Bianca se quedó mirándolo—. ¿Tú eres un semidiós?**

—Nope —respondió Grover.

 **—Un sátiro, en realidad. —Se quitó los zapatos y le mostró sus pezuñas de cabra.** **Creí que Bianca se desmayaría allí mismo.**

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se asusta cuando ven mis pezuñas? —se quejó Grover.

—Porque nadie espera verlas de golpe, Niño cabra —replicó Annabeth.

 **—Grover, ponte los zapatos —dijo Thalia—. Estás asustándola.**

 **—¡Eh, que tengo las pezuñas limpias!**

—¡Ese no es el caso! —exclamó Piper.

 **—Bianca —tercié—, hemos venido a ayudaros. Tenéis que aprender a sobrevivir.** **El doctor Espino no va a ser el último monstruo con que os tropecéis. Tenéis que** **venir al campamento.**

—Con mi hermana por allí, os va resultar muy difícil llevaros a Bianca —dijo Apolo.

 **—¿Qué campamento?**

 **—El Campamento Mestizo. El lugar donde los mestizos aprenden a sobrevivir.** **Podéis venir con nosotros y quedaros todo el año, si queréis.**

 _Irónicamente_ _ninguno de los dos lo hizo_ pensó Percy. Bianca se había unido a las cazadoras y Nico había acabado huyendo del campamento y apenas se pasaba por ahí.

 **—¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos! —exclamó Nico.**

 **—Espera. —Bianca meneó la cabeza—. Yo no...**

 **—Hay otra opción —intervino Zoë.**

 **—No, no la hay —dijo Thalia.**

Thalia hizo una mueca. No había querido que Bianca se uniese a las cazadoras por una sencilla razón. Ella, a diferencia de Thalia, tenía su hermano cerca. No quería que la relación entre los di Angelo se viese afectada por eso. Por desgracia no consiguió evitar que Bianca entrase en la Caza.

 **Las dos se miraron furibundas.** **Yo no sabía de qué hablaban, pero estaba claro que** **entre ellas había alguna cuenta pendiente. Por algún motivo, se odiaban de verdad.**

—Es raro. Porque ahora parece que os lleváis bien —dijo Alana.

 **—Ya hemos abrumado bastante a estos críos —zanjó Artemisa—. Zoë,** **descansaremos aquí unas horas. Levantad las tiendas. Curad a los heridos. Recoged** **en la escuela las pertenencias de nuestros invitados.**

 **—Sí, mi señora.**

 **—Y tú, Bianca, acompáñame. Quiero hablar contigo.**

—Me parece muy bien que quieras que se te una a la Caza —dijo Deméter—. Pero al menos podrías esperar que estuviese en el campamento para hacerlo.

—Por desgracia algo me dice que no tendré tiempo de esperar —replicó Artemisa.

 **—¿Y yo? —preguntó Nico.**

 **Artemisa lo examinó un instante.**

 **—Tú podrías enseñarle a Grover cómo se juega a ese juego de cromos que tanto te** **gusta.**

Grover soltó un suspiro exasperado. Él haría cualquier cosa por Artemisa. Pero, siendo sinceros, prefería saltar a un volcán en erupción que volver a escuchar a Nico di Angelo hablar sobre _Mitomagia_.

 **Grover se prestará con gusto a entretenerte un rato... como un favor especial** **hacia mí.**

 **Grover estuvo a punto de trastabillar.**

—Creo que lo acabas de dejar un poco loco —comentó Afrodita con diversión, mientras Grover se sonrojaba.

 **—¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos, Nico!**

 **Los dos se alejaron hacia el bosque, hablando de energía vital, nivel de armadura y** **cosas así, típicas de chiflados informáticos. Artemisa echó a caminar por el borde del** **acantilado con Bianca, que parecía muy confusa.**

Varios le dirigieron miradas de simpatía a Bianca. La pobre debía tener un cacao mental en ese mismo instante.

 **Las cazadoras empezaron a vaciar** **sus petates y montar el campamento.** **Zoë le lanzó una nueva mirada furibunda a Thalia y se fue a supervisarlo todo.**

 **En cuanto se hubo alejado, Thalia pateó el suelo con rabia.**

 **—¡Qué caraduras, estas cazadoras! Se creen que son tan... ¡Aggg!**

—Me sorprende que te convirtieras en cazadora, teniendo en cuenta de que parece que las odias —señaló Afrodita—. Sobre todo a Zoë.

—La primera vez que me cruce con las cazadoras, acabé teniendo un enfrentamiento con Zoë —respondió Thalia—. Ya hemos arreglado nuestra diferencias, pero aquí aún no nos llevábamos bien.

 **—Estoy contigo —asentí—. No me fío...**

—¿A qué te refieres, chico? —preguntó Artemisa con el ceño fruncido. Gracias a los dos anteriores libros, había descubierto que Percy era diferente a los otros hombres, pero ahora empezaba a dudarlo.

—Bueno, no puedo evitarlo —se defendió Percy ante la mirada atenta, no solo de Artemisa, sino del resto de las cazadoras—. A pesar de que no lo diga, sentía la mirada de recelo y despreció de las cazadoras todo el rato encima mío. No es que fuese muy cómodo, la verdad.

—Y en el campamento pasa igual —dijo Chris—. Da igual que nunca hables con ninguna de ellas, siempre te van a estar mirando como si fueses un insecto.

—Bueno, eres un hombre. Sois bastante similares —murmuró una de las cazadoras, haciendo reír al resto.

—En eso tienen razón, Artemisa —dijo Hestia—. Gracias a mi deber de custodiar la hoguera, he estado muchas veces en el campamento y he podido ver las reacciones de tus cazadoras con los campistas, sobre todo si estos son hombres.

—Eso es algo que yo no puedo controlar —dijo Artemisa—. Muchas de las cazadoras han sufrido en manos de los hombres, y otro tanto ha estado escuchando historias bastante malas acerca de ellos.

—Eso puedo entenderlo —admitió la diosa del hogar—. ¿Pero al menos podían hacer un pequeño esfuerzo? No me refiero a tratarlos bien ni nada de eso. Simplemente que sean un poco más amables.

Artemisa suspiró.

—¿Podéis hacer eso, chicas?

Las cazadoras se miraron.

—Supongo que sí —asintió Zoë.

 **—¿Así que estás conmigo? —Se volvió hecha un basilisco—. ¿Y en qué estabas** **pensando en el gimnasio? ¿Creías que ibas a poder tú solo con Espino? ¡Sabías muy** **bien que era un monstruo!**

—Eso es cierto —dijo Hazel—. Sé que eres fuerte, pero lo que hiciste fue una locura.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró Percy.

 **—Yo...**

 **—Si hubiéramos permanecido juntos habríamos acabado con él sin que** **intervinieran las cazadoras.**

—Nada de eso. Las cazadoras habrían intervenido sí o sí —dijo Apolo.

—Ahora lo sé —aseguró Thalia.

 **Y Annabeth tal vez seguiría aquí. ¿No lo has pensado?**

 **Apreté los dientes. Se me ocurrieron varias cosas que decirle,**

Thalia levantó una ceja.

—Vaya... ¿qué cosas? —preguntó Thalia.

—Sinceramente lo he olvidado.

 **y quizá se las habría** **dicho si no hubiese bajado entonces la vista y reparado en una cosa azul tirada en la** **nieve. La gorra de béisbol de los Yankees. La gorra de Annabeth.**

—Pues ha sido una suerte que la gorra no se perdiese —dijo Katie.

 **Thalia no dijo nada. Se secó una lágrima y se alejó sin más, dejándome solo con la** **gorra mojada y pisoteada.**

 **Las cazadoras montaron el campamento en unos minutos. Siete grandes tiendas,** **todas de seda plateada, dispuestas en una medialuna alrededor de la hoguera. Una** **de las chicas sopló un silbato plateado. De inmediato, del bosque surgieron unos** **lobos blancos que empezaron a rondar en círculo alrededor del campamento, como** **un equipo de perros guardianes. Las cazadoras se movían entre ellos y les daban** **golosinas sin ningún miedo, pero yo decidí no alejarme de las tiendas. Había** **halcones observándonos desde los árboles con los ojos centelleantes por el** **resplandor de la hoguera, y yo tenía la sensación de que también ellos estaban de** **guardia.**

—Oh, lo están —dijo Alana—. Los lobos vigilan desde el suelo y los halcones desde arriba por si hay algún peligro y así avisarnos.

—Suena como si casi pudieseis hablar con ellos —observó Reyna.

—Es que podemos hablar con ellos —dijo Phoebe—. El zoolinguismo es una de las habilidades que nuestra señora nos otorga. Nos permite hablar con cualquier animal salvaje.

—Creía que solamente podíais hablar con los ciervos —señaló Piper.

—Yo no dije eso. Dije que podíamos hablar con los ciervos, y esos son animales salvajes —replicó Thalia con una sonrisa.

 **Incluso el tiempo parecía doblegarse a la voluntad de la diosa. El aire seguía** **frío, pero el viento se había calmado y ya no nevaba, con lo que resultaba casi** **agradable permanecer junto al fuego.**

 **Casi... salvo por el dolor del hombro y la culpa que me abrumaba. No podía creer** **que Annabeth hubiese desaparecido. Y por muy enfadado que estuviera con Thalia,** **tenía la sensación de que era cierto lo que me había dicho. Había sido por mi culpa.** **¿Qué era lo que iba a contarme Annabeth en el gimnasio? «Algo muy grave»,** **había dicho. Quizá nunca llegaría a saberlo. Recordé cómo habíamos bailado juntos** **media canción y me sentí aún más apesadumbrado.**

Annabeth se dejó caer sobre Percy, apoyando su peso en el pecho de este.

 **Miré a Thalia, que se paseaba inquieta entre los lobos, en apariencia sin ningún** **temor. De pronto se detuvo y se volvió hacia Westover Hall, que ahora, sumido en** **una completa oscuridad, asomaba sobre la ladera que quedaba más allá del bosque.** **Me pregunté qué estaría pensando.**

—En muchas cosas —reconoció Thalia.

 **Siete años atrás, su padre la había convertido en un pino para impedir que** **muriese mientras hacía frente a un ejército de monstruos en lo alto de la Colina** **Mestiza. Ella se había sacrificado para que sus amigos Luke y Annabeth pudieran** **escapar. Ahora sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que había recuperado su forma** **humana, y de vez en cuando se quedaba tan inmóvil que habrías jurado que seguía** **siendo un árbol.**

—Es un poco raro —dijo Thalia, mirándose sus manos—. Apenas tengo recuerdos de lo que sucedió, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que todo mi cuerpo es más rígido que antes.

 **Al cabo de un rato, Grover y Nico regresaron de su paseo. Una de las cazadoras** **me trajo mi mochila y Grover me ayudó a curarme el hombro.**

 **—¡Lo tienes verde! —comentó Nico, entusiasmado.**

Varios miraron a Nico, divertidos.

—Era la primera vez que veía algo así —murmuró Nico.

 **—No te muevas —me ordenó Grover—. Toma, come un poco de ambrosía** **mientras te limpio la herida.**

 **Empezó a curarme y yo hice una mueca de dolor, aunque la ambrosía ayudaba un** **montón. Sabía a brownie casero; se te deshacía en la boca y te infundía una cálida** **sensación por todo el cuerpo. Entre eso y el bálsamo mágico que usaba Grover, me** **sentí mucho mejor en un par de minutos.**

 **Nico se puso a hurgar en su propia mochila, que por lo visto las cazadoras habían** **llenado con todas sus cosas (aunque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se habrían colado** **sin ser vistas en Westover Hall).**

—Las cazadoras somos expertas en sigilo —dijo Hemithea, una de las cazadoras más antiguas.

 **Sacó un montón de figuritas y las dejó sobre la** **nieve. Eran réplicas en miniatura de los dioses y los héroes griegos, entre ellos Zeus** **con un rayo en la mano, Ares con su lanza, y Apolo con el carro del sol.**

Nico sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar su juego de _Mitomagia_ que había terminado quemando.

 **—Buena colección —le dije.**

 **Nico sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

 **—Casi los tengo todos,**

—¿Cuál te faltaba? —preguntó Hermes.

—Hades —respondió Nico—. Y un par más.

—Menuda casualidad —rió Apolo—. ¿Pero los reuniste?

—No —negó Nico.

 **además de sus cromos holográficos. Sólo me faltan unos** **cuantos muy raros.**

 **—¿Llevas mucho tiempo jugando a este juego?**

 **—Sólo este año. Antes... —Frunció el ceño.**

 **—¿Qué? —le pregunté.**

 **—Lo he olvidado. Es extraño.**

—Muy extraño —admitió Atenea.

 **—Parecía incómodo, pero no le duró mucho—. Oye,** **¿me enseñas esa espada que has usado antes?**

 **Saqué a _Anaklusmos_ y le expliqué cómo pasaba de ser un bolígrafo a una espada ****cuando le quitabas el capuchón.**

 **—¡Qué pasada! ¿Nunca se le acaba la tinta?**

 **—Bueno, en realidad no lo utilizo para escribir.**

—Pues podrías empezar a usarla, Sesos de algas —dijo Annabeth.

—¿Y dónde lo hago? Porque en la escuela dudo que pueda sacarla, aún estando la Niebla presente —replicó su novio.

 **—¿De verdad eres hijo de Poseidón?**

 **—Pues sí.**

 **—Entonces sabrás hacer surf muy bien.**

Varios se echaron a reír mientras el hijo de Hades se sonrojaba.

 **Miré a Grover, que hacía esfuerzos por contener la risa.**

 **—¡Jo, Nico! —le dije—. Nunca lo he probado.**

—Aún no lo he hecho —reconoció Percy.

 **Él siguió haciendo preguntas. ¿Me peleaba mucho con Thalia, dado que era hija de** **Zeus?**

—Nah, lo normal —dijo Thalia.

 **(Ésa no la respondí.) Si la madre de Annabeth era Atenea, la diosa de la** **sabiduría, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que tirarse por el acantilado?**

—¿De verdad, Nico? —dijo Annabeth con una ceja levantada.

—Desde mi perspectiva parecía que te habías tirado —murmuró Nico, sonrojado.

 **(Tuve que contenerme para no estrangularlo.) ¿Annabeth era mi novia?**

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos los semidioses.

 **(A esas** **alturas ya estaba a punto de meterlo en un saco y arrojárselo a los lobos.)**

 **Supuse que iba a preguntarme cuántos puntos extra tenía, como si yo fuera un** **personaje de su juego, pero entonces se nos acercó Zoë Belladona.**

 **—Percy Jackson.**

 **Zoë tenía ojos de un tono castaño oscuro y una nariz algo respingona. Con su** **diadema de plata y su expresión altanera, parecía un miembro de la realeza y yo casi** **hube de reprimir el impulso de ponerme firmes y decir: «Sí, mi señora.»**

—Eso habría sido divertido —dijo Zoë.

 **Ella me** **observó con desagrado, como si fuese una bolsa de ropa sucia que le habían** **mandado recoger.**

—Esto... siento eso —se disculpó Zoë.

—No importa —replicó Percy.

 **—Acompañadme —me dijo—. La señora Artemisa desea hablar con vos.**

—¿Para que quieres hablar con un hombre? —preguntó Apolo.

—Es el futuro, Apolo. No lo sé —respondió Artemisa.

 **Me guió hasta la última tienda, que no parecía diferente de las otras, y me hizo** **pasar. Bianca estaba sentada junto a la chica del pelo rojizo. A mí aún me costaba** **pensar en ella como en la diosa Artemisa.**

—Artemisa suele causar ese efecto en la gente —dijo Apolo—. Se suele presentar con su apariencia de niña que muy pocos creen que sea una diosa.

 **El interior de la tienda era cálido y confortable. El suelo estaba cubierto de** **alfombras de seda y almohadones. En el centro, un brasero dorado parecía arder** **solo, sin combustible ni humo. Detrás de la diosa, en un soporte de roble, reposaba** **su enorme arco de plata, que estaba trabajado de tal manera que recordaba los** **cuernos de una gacela. De las paredes colgaban pieles de animales como el oso** **negro, el tigre y otros que no supe identificar. Pensé que un activista de los derechos** **de los animales habría sufrido un ataque al ver todo aquello. Pero como Artemisa era** **la diosa de la caza, quizá tenía el poder de reemplazar a cada animal que abatía.**

—Lo tengo —dijo Artemisa—. Al menos los mortales.

 **Me** **pareció que había otra piel tendida a su lado y, de repente, advertí que era un animal** **vivo: un ciervo de pelaje reluciente y cuernos plateados, que apoyaba la cabeza** **confiadamente en su regazo.**

 **—Siéntate con nosotras, Percy Jackson —dijo la diosa.**

Apolo silbó, mostrando su asombro.

—Es realmente raro que mi hermana deja que un hombre ingrese en su tienda, y aún más que deje que se siente con ella.

 **Me senté en el suelo frente a ella. La diosa me estudió con atención, cosa que a mí** **me incomodaba. Tenía una mirada viejísima para ser una chica tan joven.**

 **—¿Te sorprende mi edad? —me preguntó.**

 **—Eh... un poco.**

 **—Puedo aparecer como una mujer adulta, o como un fuego llameante, o como** **desee. Pero esta apariencia es la que prefiero. Viene a ser la edad de mis cazadoras y** **de todas las jóvenes doncellas que continúan bajo mi protección hasta que se echan a** **perder.**

 **—¿Cómo...?**

 **—Hasta que crecen. Hasta que enloquecen por los chicos, y se vuelven tontas e** **inseguras y se olvidan de sí mismas.**

—Enamorarse no significa nada de eso, Artemisa —replicó Afrodita.

 **—Ah.**

 **Zoë se había sentado a su derecha y me miraba de un modo furibundo, como si yo** **fuese el culpable de todos los males que Artemisa había descrito. Como si la mera** **noción de ser un chico la hubiera inventado yo.**

 **—Has de perdonar a mis cazadoras si no se muestran muy amigables contigo —** **dijo Artemisa—. Es rarísimo que entren chicos en este campamento. Normalmente** **les está prohibido el menor contacto con las cazadoras. El último que pisó el** **campamento... —Miró a Zoë—. ¿Cuál fue?**

 **—Ese chico de Colorado. Lo transformasteis en un jackalope, mi señora.**

—¿Qué es un jackalope? —preguntó Leo.

—Un animal de la mitología americana —respondió Piper—. Ese que es mezcla entre liebre y antílope.

 **—Ah, sí —asintió Artemisa, satisfecha—. Me gusta hacer jackalopes,**

—Y cuando estabas en Francia te gustaba hacer Dahus —dijo Apolo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me parecían monos —dijo Artemisa.

—¿Cómo te podían parecer monos unos animales que parecían una mezcla entre ciervos y cabras con las patas deformes? —preguntó Hermes con asombro.

 **ya sabes, ese** **animal de la mitología americana, mezcla de liebre y antílope. En todo caso, te he** **llamado para que me hables un poco más de la mantícora. Bianca me ha contado** **algunas de las cosas inquietantes que el monstruo dijo. Pero quizá ella no las haya** **entendido bien. Quiero oírlas de tus labios.**

—Me sorprende que hayas ido a buscar a Percy en vez de Thalia o incluso Grover —dijo Afrodita.

—Imagino que Bianca me recomendó que hablase con Percy —dijo Artemisa.

—Así es —asintió Bianca—. Le dije que Percy era el primero que había ido en ayudarnos y el que más cosas había oído.

 **Se lo conté todo, de principio a fin. Cuando terminé, Artemisa puso una mano en** **su arco, pensativa.**

 **—Ya me temía que tendría que usarlo.**

Artemisa frunció el ceño. Si tenía que usar su arco, solamente significaba que la cosa que tenía que cazar era peligrosa.

 **Zoë se echó hacia delante.**

 **—¿Lo decís por el rastro, mi señora?**

 **—Sí.**

 **—¿Qué rastro? —pregunté.**

 **—Están apareciendo criaturas que yo no había cazado en milenios —murmuró** **Artemisa**

La diosa tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío al recordarlas. Desde luego no quería volver a verlas.

 **—. Presas tan antiguas que casi las había olvidado. —Me miró fijamente—.** **Vinimos aquí ayer noche porque detectamos la presencia de la mantícora.**

—Por eso estabas ahí —dijo Perséfone.

 **Pero ése** **no era el monstruo que ando buscando. Vuelve a repetirme lo que dijo el doctor** **Espino exactamente.**

 **—Eh... «Me horrorizan los bailes de colegio.»**

—Creo que esa parte no me interesa —dijo Artemisa, reprimiendo una risa.

 **—No, no. Después de eso.**

 **—Dijo que alguien llamado el General me lo iba a explicar todo.**

 **Zoë palideció.**

Varios miraron a la cazadora, curiosos por su reacción. Zoë, aquí, también había palidecido. Pero al notar las mirada, endureció su semblante y les dedicó una mirada fiera.

 **Se volvió hacia Artemisa y empezó a decirle algo, pero la diosa alzó** **una mano.**

 **—Continúa, Percy.**

 **—Bueno, entonces se refirió al Gran Despertador...**

—Despertar. ¿Cómo has confundido "despertar" con "despertador"? —le preguntó Annabeth con asombro.

 **—Despertar —me corrigió Bianca.**

 **—Eso. Y dijo: «Pronto tendremos al monstruo más importante de todos. El que** **provocará la caída del Olimpo.»**

 _¡El taurofidio!_ pensó Atenea. _¡Sabía que era él!_

 **La diosa permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua.**

 **—Quizá mentía —sugerí.**

 **Artemisa meneó la cabeza.**

 **—No, no mentía. He sido demasiado lenta en percibir los signos. Tengo que cazar** **a ese monstruo.**

—Y cuanto antes mejor —murmuró Artemisa.

 **Haciendo un esfuerzo para no parecer asustada, Zoë asintió.**

 **—Saldremos de inmediato, mi señora.**

—No creo que os lleve —replicó Artemisa.

 **—No, Zoë. Esto he de hacerlo sola.**

 **—Pero Artem...**

Artemisa levantó una ceja. Zoë solamente la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban a solas o cuando estaba muy molesta. Y dado que Percy y Bianca estaban con ellas, evidentemente era el segundo caso.

 **—Es una tarea demasiado peligrosa incluso para las cazadoras. Tú ya sabes dónde** **debo empezar la búsqueda, y no puedes acompañarme allí.**

Zoë asintió con resignación. Ni loca quería volver a ese lugar, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar a la diosa ir por su cuenta. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

 **—Como... como deseéis, mi señora.**

 **—Hallaré a esa criatura —prometió Artemisa—. Y la traeré de vuelta al Olimpo** **para el solsticio de invierno. Será la prueba que necesito para convencer a la** **Asamblea de Dioses del peligro que corremos.**

—Eso si tu padre esta dispuesto a escucharte —dijo Poseidón, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo estaré —aseguró Zeus.

 **—¿Y usted, señora, sabe de qué monstruo se trata? —pregunté.**

 **Artemisa agarró su arco con fuerza.**

 **—Recemos para que esté equivocada.**

—¿Un dios puede rezar? —preguntó Leo con asombro.

—Imagino que a otros dioses, ¿no? —dijo Chris.

 **—¿Una diosa puede rezar? —inquirí, porque era una idea que nunca se me había** **ocurrido.**

—Solamente cuando las cosas estén muy, pero que muy negras —respondió Hermes.

 **La sombra de una sonrisa aleteó por sus labios.**

—¡¿Has hecho sonreír a Artemisa?! —exclamó Orión con asombro. Él lo había intentado durante meses hasta conseguirlo, y su hermanito, en la primera noche, lo había logrado.

 **—Antes de irme, Percy Jackson, tengo una tarea para ti.**

 **—¿Incluye acabar convertido en un jackalope de ésos?**

 **—Lamentablemente, no.**

—Seguramente te verías muy bien como jackalope —murmuró Artemisa.

—Artemisa, nada de convertir a mi hijo en animales pequeños y peludos —suspiró Poseidón.

 **Quiero que escoltes a las cazadoras hasta el Campamento** **Mestizo.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron las cazadoras.

Artemisa les mandó una mirada de advertencia.

 **Allí permanecerán a salvo hasta mi regreso.**

 **—¿Qué? —soltó Zoë—. ¡Pero Artemisa! Nosotras aborrecemos ese lugar. La última** **vez...**

—No me recuerdes eso—murmuró Quirón.

 **—Ya lo sé —respondió la diosa—. Pero estoy segura de que Dioniso no nos** **guardará rencor por un pequeño, eh... malentendido.**

—¿Malentendido? —bufó Clarisse—. Acabaron once campistas en la enfermería. Siete por varias lesiones y cuatro con crisis de ansiedad. Eso sin contar que casi queman las cabañas cinco, siete y once.

—¿Y por qué nuestras cabañas? —se quejaron Ares, Apolo y Hermes.

—Seguramente fueron un par de trastadas —dijo Artemisa en defensa de las cazadoras.

—Artemisa —advirtió Hestia. Artemisa tuvo un escalofrío al notar la mirada de Hestia. Desde luego no quería hacer enfadar a esa diosa amante de la paz.

 **Tenéis derecho a usar la cabaña** **número ocho siempre que la necesitéis. Además, tengo entendido que han** **reconstruido las cabañas que vosotras incendiasteis.**

 **Zoë masculló algo sobre estúpidos campistas.**

—La verdad es que ahora quiero saber que sucedió en el campamento —murmuró Percy, mirando a su novia. Esta se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé muy bien, apenas tenía nueve años —respondió Annabeth.

—Creo que empezó por una pelea entre algunos campistas de Ares, Apolo y Hermes contra las cazadoras —dijo Luke—. Yo mismo no sé que sucedió. Solamente que varios tuvieron que ser llevados a la enfermería y nuestras cabañas recibieron varias flechas en llamas.

 **—Y ya sólo queda una decisión que tomar. —Artemisa se volvió hacia Bianca—.** **¿Te has decidido ya, niña?**

—¿Al final la vas a reclutar? —preguntó Deméter.

—Reclutar jóvenes doncellas es lo que hago —respondió Artemisa.

—Ya, pero... —Deméter miró a Nico, sintiendo lástima por él.

 **Bianca vaciló.**

 **—Aún me lo estoy pensando.**

 **—Un momento —dije—. ¿Pensarse qué?**

 **—Me han propuesto... que me una a las cazadoras.**

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Apolo de repente,

—Vaya novedad —murmuró Artemisa—, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Tú forma de actuar en ese momento —dijo Apolo.

—¿El que reclute a una chica para la caza? —replicó Artemisa—. ¡Si es lo que hago siempre!

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Apolo—. Pero tú yo de siempre no le habría pedido respuesta tan rápido, sabiendo que ella y su hermano estaban solos. Hubieses esperado unos días más, al menos hasta que comprobases si Bianca prefería quedarse en el campamento junto a su hermano o irse con vosotras.

Artemisa se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero imagino que debe deberse al hecho de que tengo que salir sola de caza. Seguramente quiero tener finiquitado eso cuanto antes.

Percy inclinó un poco su cabeza, y le susurró a Alana:

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Así es —asintió Alana—. Por ejemplo, Amelie —señaló a una de las cazadoras—, y su hermano Antoine son hijos de Afrodita. Cuando los conocimos, mi Señora le dio a Amelie la oportunidad de estar unos días en el campamento para ver si se quedaba allí o no.

 **—¿Cómo? ¡Pero no puedes hacerlo! Tienes que ir al Campamento Mestizo y** **ponerte en manos de Quirón. Es el único modo de que aprendas a sobrevivir por tus** **propios medios.**

—Esa es la única forma si eres un chico —replicó una de las cazadoras, Josephine.

 **—¡No es el único modo para una chica! —dijo Zoë.**

 **No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.**

 **—¡Bianca, el campamento es un sitio guay! Tiene un establo de pegasos y un** **ruedo para combatir a espada...**

—¿Sabes? Lo del establo me gustó. Pero el ruedo... —dijo Bianca.

—Lo pillo. Mal ejemplo —dijo Percy.

 **Quiero decir, ¿qué sacas uniéndote a las cazadoras?**

 **—Para empezar —repuso Zoë—, la inmortalidad.**

—Es un buen incentivo para unirse a las cazadoras —admitió Frank.

 **La miré boquiabierto; luego me volví hacia Artemisa.**

 **—¿Está de broma, no?**

 **—Zoë raramente bromea**

—Es un poco amargada en ese aspecto —dijo Phoebe. Varias cazadoras asintieron de acuerdo a ella. Zoë las miró mal.

 **—dijo Artemisa—. Mis cazadoras me siguen en mis** **aventuras. Son mis servidoras, mis camaradas, mis compañeras de armas. Una vez** **que me han jurado lealtad, se vuelven inmortales, sí. Salvo que caigan en el campo de** **batalla, cosa muy improbable, o que falten a su juramento.**

 **—¿Y qué han de jurar? —pregunté.**

—A una de las mejores experiencias que pueden sentir —dijo Afrodita con voz soñadora.

 **—Que renuncian para siempre al amor romántico —dijo Artemisa—. Que no** **crecerán ni contraerán matrimonio. Que seguirán siendo doncellas eternamente.**

 **—¿Cómo usted, señora?**

 **La diosa asintió.**

 **Traté de imaginarme aquello. Ser inmortal. Vagabundear por ahí con tus amigas** **del colé para siempre. No me cabía en la cabeza.**

—No esta tan mal —dijo Thalia—. Es cierto que hecho de menos varios placeres que tenía antes de ser cazadora, como ir al cine o comerme una buena hamburguesa; pero no me arrepiento de haberme unido.

 **—O sea que usted recorre el país reclutando mestizas...**

—Mestizas no es lo único que recluto —dijo Artemisa.

 **—No sólo mestizas —me interrumpió Zoë—. La señora Artemisa no discrimina a** **nadie por su nacimiento. Todas aquellas que honren a la diosa pueden unirse a** **nosotras. Mestizas, ninfas, mortales...**

 **—¿Y tú qué eres?**

Zoë hizo una mueca.

—Mala pregunta.

—Imagino que sí —dijo Percy, recordando al padre de Zoë. Desde luego Atlas no era el sujeto que querías como figura paterna.

 **Un relámpago de cólera cruzó su mirada.**

 **—Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia. La cuestión es que Bianca puede unirse a** **nosotras si lo desea. La decisión está en sus manos.**

Varios entendieron que Zoë tenía razón. Por muy poco que les gustase que Artemisa le propusiese a Bianca unirse a la caza, dejando a Nico solo; sabían que la decisión final estaba a manos de la hija de Hades.

 **—¡Es una locura, Bianca! —le dije—. ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano? Nico no puede** **convertirse en cazadora.**

—A menos que Artemisa lo convierta en una chica... —murmuró Afrodita.

—Artemisa, baja la mano —gruñó Hades al ver que la diosa levantaba la mano a escondidas y apuntaba a Nico.

Artemisa bajó la mano, molesta.

 **—Desde luego que no —dijo Artemisa—. El irá al campamento. Por desgracia, es** **lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar un chico.**

—¡Eh! —protestaron varios.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hazel, confundida.

—Que dicho de esa manera, da entender que nosotros no conseguiríamos nada mejor que ir al campamento en nuestras vidas —respondió Jason.

 **—¡Eh! —protesté.**

 **—Podrás verlo de vez en cuando —le aseguró Artemisa a Bianca**

Varios dirigieron miradas de asombro a la diosa, provocando que ella rodase los ojos.

—No soy una desalmada, ¿sabéis? —dijo—. Reconozco que los hombres no me agradan, pero jamás permitiría a dos hermanos no volver a verse. Amelie, ¿alguna vez te he prohibido que te pongas en contacto con tu hermano?

La hija de Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás. Incluso me permite mandarle un Mensaje Iris una vez a la semana para hablar con él —dijo Amelie.

—Eso no parece mucho —murmuró Afrodita.

 **—. Pero ya no** **tendrás ninguna responsabilidad sobre él. Los instructores del campamento se harán** **cargo de su educación. Y tú tendrás una nueva familia. Nosotras.**

 **—Una nueva familia —repitió Bianca con aire de ensoñación—**

Bianca bajó la cabeza, poco dispuesta a mirar a la gente. Estaba empezando a notar las miradas de reproche sobre ella.

 **. Sin ninguna** **responsabilidad.**

 **—Bianca, no puedes hacerlo —insistí—. Es una locura.**

—Cierto —dijo Hazel, de repente—. No puedes aceptar así como así y dejar atrás a Nico.

Bianca le dirigió una mirada molesta. Tenía que reconocer que la chica le caía bien (además del hecho de que era hermana suya), pero le irritaba que reprochase su actitud, cuando ella era ajena a todo lo que había pasado.

—Mira, agradecería que no te metieses en mis asuntos y mis decisiones con tanta facilidad.

—¡Pero...!

Frank tomó por el hombro a Hazel, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

—Ella tiene razón, Hazel. Es su decisión y no podemos reprochársela, por muy poco que nos guste.

 **Ella miró a Zoë.**

 **—¿Vale la pena?**

—Depende de como lo veas —murmuró Hazel, solamente siendo oída por su novio.

 **Zoë asintió.**

 **—Sí.**

 **—¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

 **—Repite —le dijo Zoë—: Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa.**

 **—Pro... prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa.**

 **—Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre** **y me uno a la Cacería.**

 **Bianca repitió estas palabras.**

 **—¿Ya está?**

 **Zoë asintió.**

 **—Si la señora Artemisa acepta tu compromiso, ya es vinculante.**

 **—Lo acepto —dijo Artemisa.**

 **Las llamas del brasero se avivaron, arrojando por toda la estancia un resplandor** **plateado.**

Bianca empezó a recibir miradas acusatorias de toda la sala, debido al hecho de haber aceptado, finalmente, unirse a las cazadoras. Ella simplemente puso una cara de impasibilidad.

—Entiendo que sea tu decisión y todo eso —dijo Alyson—. Pero...

—¿Pero qué? —interrumpió Bianca de forma cortante—. ¿Qué tenía que haberme esperado un poco más? ¿Qué he hecho mal por dejar atrás a Nico? ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Pero era mi única forma de ser simplemente Bianca di Angelo; y no ser Bianca di Angelo, la niñera de Nico, su hermano pequeño!

De haberse tratado de su yo habitual, Bianca se habría callado la boca. Pero estaba harta de toda esa gente que la estaba juzgando sin molestarse en aprender lo que ella había pasado.

—¡Todos mis recuerdos de antes de unirme a la Cacería eran sobre yo cuidando a Nico! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos, sin excepción! ¡No podía hacer nada sin tener a Nico enganchado como una lapa en la espalda, siempre hablando de sus tonterías sobre _Mitomagia_!¡Solo quería un poco de tiempo para mí y alejarme de la molestia que era Nico! ¡Y Artemisa me dio la oportunidad, así que solamente la tomé!

Bianca dejó de gritar, respirando con dificultad. Fue entonces cuando pareció reparar en las palabras que acababa de decir.

 _¿Acaso he dicho que Nico era una molestia?_ pensó Bianca en pánico. _¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! Solamente estaba alterada. No medía bien mis palabras._

Bianca se giró, para mirar a su hermano.

—Nico, te juro que no quería...

—Déjalo —interrumpió Nico con frialdad. Bianca se estremeció ante los ojos con aspecto de muerto que parecía poseer su hermano pequeño—. Ya sabía yo que era una molestia.

—Claro que...

Pero antes de que Bianca pudiese explicarse, las sombras crecieron y tragaron a Nico, haciendo que desapareciese del lugar.

Bianca estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, dispuesta a buscar a Nico. Pero Hazel se acercó a ella. Las dos chicas se miraron unos instantes, y entonces la hija de Plutón abofeteó a la hija de Hades.

—Espero que estés contenta —le dijo con frialdad. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la Sala de los Tronos para ir en busca de Nico.

Bianca, por su parte, se quedó allí paralizada de la impresión. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla abofeteada, como si no entendiese lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Bianca? —murmuró Hades, mirando a su hija con preocupación. Esta se giró, estremeciéndose al percatarse, por primera vez, el parecido entre Nico y Hades—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo —Bianca observó las puertas—. Tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo de la sala.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Silena Beauregard, quién era la que estaba leyendo—. ¿Esperamos a que vuelvan o...?

—¿Cuanto queda del capítulo? —preguntó Hestia.

—Prácticamente nada.

—Pues entonces acabamos de leer —respondió Hestia, mirando a todos. Se la veía bastante alicaída—. Además ya es tarde, y lo mejor sería continuar mañana.

 **Bianca no parecía distinta, pero ella respiró hondo, abrió los ojos y** **murmuró:**

 **—Me siento... más fuerte.**

—Es el efecto de la caza —dijo Alana.

 **—Bienvenida, hermana —dijo Zoë.**

 **—Recuerda tu promesa —añadió Artemisa—. Ahora es tu vida.**

 **Yo no podía intervenir. Me sentía como un intruso. Y como un fracasado integral.** **No podía creer que hubiese llegado hasta allí y sufrido tanto para perder a Bianca a** **manos de un club femenino eterno.**

 **—No te desesperes, Percy Jackson —me dijo Artemisa—. Aún tienes que** **mostrarles a los di Angelo el campamento. Y si Nico así lo decide, puede quedarse a** **vivir allí.**

—Hasta que descubra que es hijo de Hades —murmuró Percy. Él estaba mirando cada dos por tres, como debatiéndose si ir a por Nico o no. Si no lo había hecho todavía, era porque Annabeth no le dejaba.

 **—Estupendo —dije, intentando no sonar arisco—. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a** **llegar al campamento?**

 **Artemisa cerró los ojos.**

 **—Se acerca el amanecer.**

Apolo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cómo no, siempre tengo que ser yo.

 **Zoë, desmonta el campamento. Tenéis que llegar cuanto** **antes a Long Island sin sufrir daños. Pediré a mi hermano que os lleve.**

 **A Zoë no pareció entusiasmarle la idea,**

—¿Cómo iba ha hacerlo? Apolo y Hermes hacen lo imposible para espiarnos mientras nos bañamos y cosas así —dijo Zoë.

—Incluso una vez Apolo se hizo pasar por una cazadora y nos estuvo manoseando a todas —añadió Alana.

—Venga Alana, querida. ¿Acaso te has olvidado del orgasmo tan placentero que te di? —dijo Apolo con arrogancia.

Al instante se arrepintió de dichas palabras. Una ola le golpeó en la cara y la triple punta de un tridente fue colocada sobe su pecho.

—¿Qué dices que le diste a mi hija, Apolo? —gruñó Poseidón.

—Esto... ¿una almohada muy cómoda?

—¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?

—Lo afirmo.

—Lástima. Respuesta equivocada.

Poseidón levantó el tridente y golpeó con la parte baja la cabeza de Apolo, dejándolo desmayado en el suelo.

—Pues al final si que se ha desmayado —comentó Lou Ellen.

 **pero asintió y le dijo a Bianca que la** **siguiera. Cuando salían, ésta se detuvo un instante a mi lado.**

 **—Lo siento, Percy, pero deseo hacerlo. Lo deseo de verdad.**

 **Salieron las dos y me quedé solo con aquella diosa de doce años.**

 **—Entonces —le dije con aire sombrío—, ¿su hermano se encargará de llevarnos,** **señora?**

 **Sus ojos plateados destellaron.**

 **—Así es. ¿Sabes?, Bianca di Angelo no es la única que tiene un hermano irritante.**

 _Menuda elección de palabras_ pensaron algunos.

 **Ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a mi muy irresponsable gemelo. Apolo.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Silena.

—¡Muy bien, todos a dormir! —anunció Zeus.

—¿Y qué hacemos con Apolo? —preguntó Hermes.

—Dejadlo allí. Ya despertará cuando sea necesario.

Y, dejando al dios del sol inconsciente en el suelo, todos salieron de la estancia. Sin embargo a medio camino se detuvieron, observando perplejos la situación que se desarrollaba enfrente de ellos.

Hazel Levesque y Bianca di Angelo se estaban enfrentando, espada contra cuchillas.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Cuarto capítulo publicado. En fin, algún que otro punto que quiero aclarar.**

 **Primero estaría la actitud permisiva de Artemisa al dejar que una chica que le interese para la caza y tenga un familiar masculino (como es el caso de Amelie y Antoine), pueda pensárselo antes de escoger; no lo hace por amabilidad ni nada de eso. Simplemente quiera evitar que su futura cazadora tenga remordimientos por escoger a la caza antes que que a su familia. En el caso de los hermanos di Angelo, es distinto porque tengo la teoría de que Artemisa sabía desde el principio que eran hijos de Hades, y esa fue su manera de protegerlos. A Bianca mandándola a la caza y a Nico al no revelar que era hijo de Hades. (Seguramente en el siguiente capítulo aclare mejor ese punto).**

 **En el caso de Bianca, aunque me molesta su actitud de dejar a Nico abandonado por la caza, siendo su única familia; al ponerme en el pellejo de ella lo entiendo. Bianca es una niña de doce años que, para ella, ha estado prácticamente desde siempre cuidando a Nico sola sin ayuda de nadie más (recordad que los hermanos di Angelo perdieron los recuerdos cuando Hades ordeno bañarlos en el Lete antes de mandarlos al Casino Lotus). Así que puedo imaginar que cuando Artemisa le dio la oportunidad de huir de esa carga, la niña lo aceptase sin pensárselo demasiado. Ojo, que no digo que la actitud de Bianca me parezca correcta, sino que simplemente la entiendo pero no la comparto.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	5. Los hijos del rey del Inframundo

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Guest: Empecé la historia de leyendo los Héroes del Olimpo sin haber acabado estás, básicamente porque tenía ganas de empezar esos libros y sé que muchos de los que me leen también querían empezar con esos. Además, como ya he indicado algunas veces, esta saga de lectura es completamente independiente de la otra, así que puedes leer las dos sin problemas.**

* * *

 **Después de leer vuestros comentarios, Bianca me ha dado mucha pena. Que no digo que no se lo mereciese, pero igualmente me la da, XD.**

* * *

Hazel miró alrededor del jardín, esperando ver la figura de su hermano. Su mano derecha, la misma con la que había abofeteado a Bianca, le escocía. Tenía que admitir que su arrebato de furia le había sorprendido a ella misma, pero en ese momento Bianca di Angelo no era una de sus personas favoritas.

Eso quería decir que la odiaba. No, claro que no la odiaba. Estaba molesta con ella por lo que había dicho sobre Nico, aunque, a pesar de eso, sabía que Bianca jamás había tenido la intención de decirlo.

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados atrás suyo la hicieron volverse.

—Ah...

Bianca se detuvo y observó a Hazel. Esta última, al percatarse de la mejilla levemente enrojecida de la otra, se sintió un poco culpable.

—¿Dónde esta? —preguntó Bianca de golpe.

—¿Dónde esta quién? —Hazel no sabía porque preguntaba. Sabía que se refería a Nico.

—Nico. ¿Dónde se encuentra? —Hazel tampoco sabía porque Bianca respondía.

—No lo sé —respondió Hazel—. Y, aunque lo supiese, no te lo diría.

Bianca apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Hazel pudo haberla dejado irse sin más, pero algo dentro de ella no le dejó hacerlo.

—Mejor que no lo hagas.

Bianca, quién estaba a punto de desaparecer camino abajo, se detuvo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y miró a la hija de Plutón con cierta irritación.

—¿Qué?

—Que mejor no lo busques ahora. Seguramente prefiera estar solo ahora. Si quieres hablar con él, esperate a mañana —dijo Hazel, esperando que sus palabras sonasen a sugerencia y no a una orden o algo parecido.

Bianca volvió sobre sus pasos y se colocó enfrente de Hazel. La hija de Plutón hizo una pequeña mueca al darse cuenta que Bianca, a pesar de tener doce años, era unos centímetros más alta y estaba algo más desarrollada que ella, quién tenía catorce.

—Quiero hablar con Nico. No es de tú incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer —dijo Bianca.

—No si involucra a mi hermano —replicó Hazel.

—Es mi hermano. No el tuyo.

—Ya veo que buena hermana eres. Que te deshaces de él a la menor oportunidad.

Bianca crispó su expresión y, durante unos segundos, Hazel creyó que cogería las cuchillas que tenía atadas a la cintura. Pero no, la hija de Hades simplemente se dio la vuelta.

Y de nuevo Hazel abrió la boca por segunda vez, cuando no era necesario.

—Viendo como eres me sorprende que Nico estuviese tan preocupado con la idea de revivirte.

Bianca de detuvo de nuevo y miró a Hazel, aunque esta vez la expresión que tenía en su cara era de shock.

—¿Revi... virme? —Hazel se reprendió a si misma. Seguramente Nico no la perdonaría por decirle a su hermana que ella moriría en algún momento en los próximos años—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada. Olvídalo.

—¡No puedes decirme que me olvidé de algo como eso de buenas a primeras! —exclamó Bianca—. ¿Qué demonios me ocurrió?

—No lo sé... Nico nunca me lo contó.

El semblante de Bianca se endureció.

—Ahora si que tengo que ir ha hablar con él —decidió en voz alta.

—¡Alto! ¡No puedes preguntarle algo como eso justo ahora! —exclamó Hazel, mientras se preguntaba si la diferencia de dos años que había entre alguien de catorce y alguien de doce, era lo suficientemente grande como para justificar ciertas acciones.

—Pues no haber sacado el tema —gruñó Bianca.

Hazel sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que Bianca se fuese. Así que se interpuso entre Bianca y el camino y sacó su _spatha._

—Sé dónde se encuentra Nico. Si me derrotas te lo diré —mintió Hazel.

La gente siempre le había dicho a Hazel que era una mentirosa terrible. Pero en este caso, ya fuese porque era muy crédula o estaba nerviosa, Bianca se tragó la mentira de Hazel.

La hija de Hades sacó sus cuchillas de Plata divina y se puso en guardia. Hazel tenía que admitir que, aunque no perfecta, la posición de Bianca era bastante buena. Hazel levantó su _spatha_ y se puso en posición.

La primera en moverse fue Bianca. Lanzó un tajo contra la mano derecha de Hazel con su cuchilla izquierda, pero Hazel lo rechazó rápidamente.

 _Ya veo_ pensó Hazel. _El golpe no ha estado nada mal. Pero se nota que es una completa aficionada._

Las dos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, aunque más bien Bianca era la única que atacaba. Hazel se limitaba a bloquear sus ataques, sin devolvérselos. Pero cada vez le estaba costando más hacerlo. Casi parecía que Bianca estuviese aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Se preguntó si las cazadoras de Artemisa tenían la habilidad de aprender mientras combatían o algo similar. Tampoco podía descartar la opción de que ella se estuviese cansando y que, por eso, los ataques de Bianca tenían mayor efecto.

Hazel se dio cuenta de que el resto se había reunido a unos metros de ellas e hizo una mueca. Le habría gustado acabar con ese asunto antes de que el resto llegase, pero al parecer no había tenido esa suerte. Así que tomó una decisión un tanto imprudente, querer acabar el asunto del enfrentamiento ya mismo.

Hazel se adelantó con su espada en ristre para golpear la mano izquierda de Bianca. Normalmente ese golpe tendría que haber surtido efecto contra alguien como Bianca, quién apenas tenía experiencia en el área. Sin embargo Bianca detuvo el golpe con su cuchilla derecha. Y no solo fue eso, sino que además consiguió girar el brazo de Hazel y, con la cuchilla izquierda, golpeó la muñeca de Hazel.

La _spatha_ de la hija de Plutón cayó al suelo. Hazel se quedó asombrada durante unos segundos. Jamás hubiese llegado a pensar que Bianca la desarmaría a pesar de la diferencia de experiencia que ambas poseían.

—He... ganado —jadeó Bianca. Parecía agotada.

—No creas —replicó Hazel.

Sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago en cuanto se concentró. Las cuchillas de Plata divina de Bianca temblaron en sus manos y, como si la fuerza de la gravedad ejerciese un peso adicional, estás escaparon de las manos de la hija de Hades y se estrellaron en el suelo.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, jadeando con fuerza. Hazel se sorprendió al ver como los ojos de Bianca parecían un remolino de emociones. Miedo, culpabilidad, rencor, etc.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Bianca cayó hacia delante, desmayada.

* * *

Nico ni siquiera sabía porque había ido ahí. Había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien. Y la primera persona que le había venido a la mente era Will. Por ese motivo se hallaba en las puertas del palacio de Apolo, esperando a que el rubio llegase y poder hablar con él.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y Will seguía sin aparecer.

 _¿Habrán seguido leyendo?_ se preguntó Nico. Le extrañaba que ese fuese el caso, Ya era tarde y estaba seguro de que Hestia no dejaría que los chicos se fuesen a dormir tarde.

Los pasos apresurados de alguien llamaron la atención del hijo de Hades, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Nico levantó la cabeza, sonriendo inconscientemente al ver la caballera rubia de Will. Pero su sonrisa se borró automáticamente al ver que llevaba alguien en brazos.

—¿Bianca? —murmuró—. ¡Bianca! ¡Will, ¿qué ha pasado?!

—Ahora no, Nico. Ábreme la puerta, anda —gruñó Will.

Nico abrió la puerta del palacio y Will entró con Bianca en sus brazos. Nico los siguió rápidamente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —volvió a preguntar Nico.

—Ni idea. Se ha desmayado —respondió Will, entrando en una sala dónde habían varias camas vacías de hospital. Nico reconoció la sala. Era dónde había acabado ingresado tras impedir que el alma de Percy se fuese de vacaciones sin su cuerpo—. Lester ha ido a despertar a papá, a ver si él puede hacer algo.

Will depositó a Bianca sobre una de las camas.

—¿Desperartle? —murmuró Nico, confundido.

—Es que al parecer a mi padre le encanta desmayarse —respondió Will—. Poseidón lo ha dejado inconsciente —explicó al ver que Nico seguía con esa expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Por qué haría Poseidón algo así?

—Por algo de causarle un orgasmo a su hija o algo así.

—¿Qué?

Un destello dorado anunció la llegada de Apolo, que venía acompañado de Lester. Sin decir nada Apolo miró a Bianca.

—Se ha desmayado —declaró. Los otros tres le dirigieron una mirada de "No jodas, genio"—. Quiero decir —Apolo se aclaró la garganta— que se ha desmayado porque ha recibido demasiada información de golpe y eso la ha saturado. Con que duerma aquí hoy ya debería ser suficiente.

—¿Demasiada información? —murmuró Will.

—Recuerdo que se estaba peleando con la hija de Plutón, pero no sé que tiene eso que ver —comentó Lester.

—¿Bianca y Hazel estaban peleando? —preguntó Nico—. Creo que entiendo que ha podido ocurrir. Lord Apolo, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría quedarme esta noche aquí?

Apolo examinó a Nico con sus ojos azul cielo, antes de asentir.

—No veo el problema —dijo—. Incluso si mi hermana se pone tiquismiquis porque una de sus cazadoras ha pasado la noche con un chico, le recordaré que sois hermanos.

—Gracias —agradeció Nico, quién no se veía lidiando con Artemisa sin recibir un flechazo en el culo.

—Will, tú lleva a Lester a los dormitorios. Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer —dijo Apolo, desapareciendo con un destello dorado.

—¿Qué cosas tiene que hacer? —se preguntó Will.

—Bastantes —respondió Lester—. So... padre es un dios bastante ocupado.

—Supongo. Venga, Lester que te llevaré a la habitación —dijo Will, abriendo la puerta de e indicando a su hermano que saliese—, Buenas noches, Nico.

—Buenas noches.

Will fue a cerrar la puerta, pero cuando estuvo casi cerrada, habló de nuevo.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo?

—Nada.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco. Nico suspiró y se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama de Bianca. Examinó el rostro durmiente de su hermana y sonrió un poco.

—Esto es raro, ¿sabes? —murmuró Nico en voz baja—. Tú eras las que siempre estabas cuidando de mí, y ahora es al revés. —Nico apartó la mirada de la cara de Bianca y examinó las paredes de la habitación—. Entiendo el motivo por el cuál te uniste a las cazadoras. Seguramente de haber estado yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Quiero decir ¡mírame! ¡era una completa molestia con diez años! cualquiera hubiese querido librarse de mí...

—No sabía que hablabas a solas, di Angelo —dijo una voz de repente.

—¡Ua! ¡Solace! —exclamó Nico, mirando la puerta de la habitación con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado por ti —respondió Will tranquilamente mientras entraba en la habitación—. ¿Y desde cuando me llamas por el apellido?

—Desde que te apareces detrás de mí como un fantasma —gruñó Nico.

Will enarcó una ceja.

—Tiene gracia que tú lo digas, Rey Fantasma.

—No tengo el título de Rey Fantasma por ese motivo —bufó Nico.

—Lo que tú digas. —Will agarró una silla, la colocó junto a la de Nico y se sentó—. Por cierto, a mí me parecías adorable con diez años.

Las mejillas de Nico se sonrojaron.

—¿Has estado escuchando o qué?

—Eres tú quién te has puesto ha soltar un monólogo de buenas a primeras —dijo Will, levantando las manos en señal de paz—. Sabes que no debes sentirte culpable de lo ocurrido, ¿verdad? —Nico asintió—. Ya es tarde. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?

—No quiero dejar a Bianca —murmuró el hijo de Hades.

—Y no hace falta que lo hagas. —El hijo de Apolo señaló un sofá que había en un rincón—. Puedes dormir ahí.

Nico asintió y se dirigió al sofá. Una vez se hubo sentado en él. Will se sentó justo a su lado.

—¿Se puede saber que haces? —preguntó Nico, frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo también voy a pasar la noche aquí —respondió Will como si fuese algo obvio.

—¡Ni hablar! Márchate —espetó Nico.

—Ya he dicho que me tienes preocupado —dijo Will, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Nico y acercándolo a él, haciendo que el hijo de Hades acabase apoyado en su pecho—. Así que no me pienso mover de aquí.

Nico se apartó de Will, completamente sonrojado, y se dirigió al otro extremo del sofá.

—Ya entiendo, ya entiendo. No hace falta que me abraces.

—Lo hacía por tu bien. Como parece que tienes frío y los de Apolo tenemos una temperatura corporal más elevada que el resto, he pensado que podía ser útil —explicó Will.

—Pues pensabas mal.

Tras eso los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Nico volvió ha hablar.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó—. ¿De verdad los de Apolo tenéis la temperatura corporal más alta?

—¡Ah, eso! Nah, era mentira.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Solamente quería abrazarte.

Nico soltó un bufido.

—Déjate de bromas y vete a dormir —gruñó Nico, dándole la espalda a Will.

—No era broma —susurró Will.

—¿Decías algo? —preguntó Nico, sin darse la vuelta.

—Nada. Buenas noches.

—Sí, sí. Buenas noches.

Y pronto ambos se encontraron sumidos en los profundos brazos de Morfeo.*

* * *

 ***: Para aclarar. Simplemente es una expresión, no que el verdadero dios les hiciese dormir en sus brazos ni nada similar.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo quinto subido. Bueno, como habéis visto han habido dos interacciones en este capítulo. Por un lado hemos tenido a Hazel y a Bianca y, por el otro, hemos tenido un pequeño momento Solangelo. Ya comenté que tenía pensado un momento para esos dos y ya os digo que no ha sido este. Así que toca esperarse hasta que salga y os aseguro que aún tardará un poco.**

 **Por otro lado, este domingo me voy de vacaciones dos semanas y dudo que pueda estar conectado o algo similar. Así que si no hay interacción mía en ese periodo de tiempo es debido a eso.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	6. Thalia incendia Nueva Inglaterra

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **I19: Es difícil hacer que todos los personajes participen dadas sus personalidades. Por ejemplo personajes como Apolo, Hermes o Leo tienden a salir más porque son de un carácter más abierto que otros.**

* * *

Bianca despertó en una habitación desconocida para ella. Confundida miró alrededor suyo, deduciendo pocos segundos después de que debía hallarse en la habitación de un hospital o algo similar.

 _¿Qué hago en un hospital?_ pensó Bianca, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba detenidamente en lo que había ocurrido antes de desmayarse. _Estábamos leyendo, salió el tema de mi entrada a la Cacería y yo..._

—¡Nico! —exclamó de repente al recordar a su hermano.

Se levantó enseguida de la cama, pero al instante se paralizó de la sorpresa al ver la escena enfrente de ella. Su hermano dormía en un sofá junto al hijo de Apolo, Will Solace. En eso no había nada que tuviese que sorprender a Bianca. Lo que le había dejado sorprendida era en la postura en la que se hallaban.

Nico se había apoyado en el pecho de Will, rodeándole con los brazos el torso; mientras que Will había pasado su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Nico, atrayéndole hacia él.

Bianca abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. No se esperaba, nada más despertar, encontrase a su hermano durmiendo felizmente en los brazos de otro hombre,

—Bianca...

Mientras Bianca seguía sumergida en su conflicto sobre despertarles o irse sin más, Nico decidió que era un buen momento de abandonar el mundo de los sueños.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Nico sin percatarse en la posición en la que se hallaba.

—Esto... bien, Oye, Nico —Bianca quería preguntarle a su hermano sobre el tema de su muerte. Pero, ahora que habían pasado unas horas y su cabeza se había enfriado, no le parecía buena idea—. Esto,,, ¿estás cómodo así?

—¿Qué si estoy cómodo? —repitió Nico—. ¿Qué quier...?

Nico, finalmente, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se apartaba bruscamente de Will, haciendo que el hijo de Apolo despertase desorientado.

—Bu-buenos días —Will bostezó ruidosamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza—. ¿Cómo estáis? Nico, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja. No tendrás fiebre, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien —respondió Nico mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Venga, vamos a desayunar.

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando atrás de él a Bianca y a Will.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Will, mirando confundido a Bianca.

—Esto... —dijo Bianca, sin saber muy si contar la verdad o no—. Creo que solamente tiene hambre. Venga, vamos nosotros también.

—De acuerdo —asintió Will—. Ves tu primera. Yo voy a mirar si Lester ha despertado ya y ahora os alcanzo.

Bianca asintió y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Una vez terminado el desayuno y de reunirse en la Sala de los tronos para seguir con la lectura, el hijo de Baco, Dakota, se presentó voluntario para seguir leyendo.

— **Thalia incendia Nueva Inglaterra** —leyó Dakota con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

La hija de Zeus ocultó su cara entre sus manos, roja de la vergüenza.

 **Artemisa había asegurado que se acercaba el alba, pero nadie lo habría dicho:** **estaba todo más oscuro, más frío y nevado que nunca.**

—Eso es cosa de mi hermano. En invierno siempre se pone de un vago... —dijo Artemisa.

—Es que hace frío y no hay ganas de levantarse —protestó Apolo.

—Pensaba que los dioses no necesitabais dormir —señaló Annabeth.

—No nos hace falta —afirmó Hermes—. Pero siempre es divertido levantarse tras haber "dormido" un rato.

 **Allá en la colina, las ventanas** **de Westover Hall seguían oscuras. Me preguntaba si los profesores habrían** **advertido la desaparición de los hermanos Di Angelo.**

—Seguramente la Niebla habrá hecho creer a los profesores que alguien ha ido a buscarles o algo así, Percy —dijo Sally.

—Tiene sentido —asintió Percy ante las palabras de su madre.

 **Prefería no estar allí cuando lo** **descubrieran. Con mi suerte, seguro que el único nombre que la señorita Latiza** **recordaría sería el mío,**

—Tengo por seguro —rió Thalia quién, desde el principio del capítulo, estaba bastante interesada observando las columnas.

 **y entonces me convertiría en víctima de una cacería humana** **por todo el país. Otra vez.**

—Al final voy a terminar demandando al país por daños y prejuicios contra mi persona —aseguró Percy, haciendo reír al resto de las personas en la sala.

 **Las cazadoras levantaron el campamento tan deprisa como lo habían montado.**

—Cuestión de práctica —dijo Zoë.

 **Ellas parecían tan tranquilas en medio de la nieve,**

—Cuestión de práctica —volvió a decir Alana.

 **pero yo aguardaba tiritando** **mientras Artemisa escudriñaba el horizonte por el este. Bianca se había sentado más** **allá con su hermano. Ya se veía por la expresión sombría de Nico que estaba** **explicándole su decisión de unirse a la Cacería. Desde luego, ella había sido muy** **egoísta al abandonar a su hermano de aquella manera.**

Habían varios que pensaban como Percy. Pero, recordando lo ocurrido la noche pasada, se callaron la boca. Lo mejor era que los hermanos di Angelo resolviesen cualquier duda que tuvieran entre ellos en privado.

 **Thalia y Grover se me acercaron, deseosos de saber lo que había ocurrido durante** **mi audiencia con la diosa.**

 **Cuando se lo conté, Grover palideció.**

 **—La última vez que las cazadoras vinieron al campamento, la cosa no fue** **demasiado bien.**

—La cosa no fue nada bien —replicó Quirón.

 **—¿Por qué se habrán presentado aquí? —me pregunté—. Quiero decir, ha sido** **como si surgieran de la nada.**

—Lo más probable es que estuviéramos detrás de la mantícora —dijo Artemisa, mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **—Y Bianca se ha unido a ellas —dijo Thalia, indignada—. La culpa la tiene Zoë.** **Esa presumida insoportable...**

Zoë levantó las cejas.

—Se nota que no te caigo bien por esa época.

—Al principio no mucho, pero después te cogí cariño —dijo Thalia—. Me ocurrió lo mismo con Percy. Al principio no me agradaba mucho, pero al final se convirtió en un buen amigo.

—¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que te caía bien desde siempre, Cara pino —dijo Percy mientras hacía una falsa mueca de dolor.

—Pues ya ves que no —negó Thalia, mientras le sacaba la lengua con diversión.

 **—¿Cómo va uno a culparla? —dijo Grover, suspirando—. Toda una eternidad con** **Artemisa...**

Artemisa rodó los ojos. ¿Es qué los sátiros nunca entenderían que no tenían posibilidades con ella o qué?

 **Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **—Sois increíbles los sátiros. Todos loquitos por Artemisa. ¿No comprendéis que** **ella nunca va a corresponderos?**

 **—Es que... le va tanto la onda de la naturaleza. —Grover parecía casi en trance.**

—A mí también me va la onda de la naturaleza y no estáis tan loquitos por mí —se quejó Deméter.

—Mamá —dijo Katie, un poco asombrada.

—¿Qué? Una tiene sus necesidades y los sátiros son buenos amantes —dijo la diosa de la agricultura.

—¡Mamá! —chilló Katie avergonzada, mientras tapaba los oídos de Meg con sus manos.

—Vaya con tu madre —susurró Hades al oído de Perséfone—. No sabía que tenía esos gus... Oye, ¿por qué te sonrojas y apartas la mirada?

—Esto... —Perséfone jugueteó con sus dedos.

—No me digas que...

Perséfone asintió con timidez.

—Mamá me recomendó que lo probase al menos una vez... ¡Aunque fue antes de convertirme en tu esposa!

—Y desde entonces supongo que ya no, ¿verdad? —dijo Hades.

Perséfone le miró con una ceja levantada

—No creo que tú tengas mucho que decir, esposo mío.

Hades se sonrojo.

—Mejor dejamos el tema aquí.

 **—Estás chiflado —le espetó Thalia.**

 **—Me chifla, sí —dijo Grover, soñador—. Es cierto.**

 _Soy yo o este sátiro parece más interesado en mí que el resto de sátiros_ pensó la diosa de la luna.

 **El cielo empezó a clarear por fin. Artemisa murmuró:**

 **—Ya era hora. ¡Es tan perezoso en invierno!**

—¡Es que hace frío! —volvió a protestar Apolo.

—Me sorprende que tengas frío dentro del carro del sol —dijo Atenea.

—Hay dentro no tengo frío. Tengo frío mientras voy hacia allí —dijo Apolo.

—Sabes que puedes teletransportarte justo dentro, ¿verdad? —señaló Hefesto.

—Oh...

 **—¿Estás esperando, eh... la salida del sol? —le pregunté.**

 **—Sí, a mi hermano.**

 **Yo no quería ser grosero.**

Varios dirigieron miradas de sorpresa a Percy.

 **Es decir, conocía las leyendas sobre Apolo (otras veces,** **Helios)**

—En la Antigua Grecia era Helios. Yo empecé a llevar el carro por la época de los romanos —explicó Apolo.

 **conduciendo por el cielo el gran carro del sol. Pero también sabía que el sol es** **una estrella situada a no sé cuántos millones de kilómetros.**

—Alrededor de unos ciento cuarenta y nueve millones de kilómetros —añadió Annabeth.

 **Ya había asimilado la** **idea de que algunos mitos griegos fueran ciertos, pero vamos... no lograba** **imaginarme cómo iba a arreglárselas Apolo para conducir el sol.**

—Conduciéndolo —dijo Apolo como si nada.

 **—No es exactamente lo que tú crees —me dijo Artemisa, como si me leyese el** **pensamiento.**

—Casi todos piensan lo mismo que tú —aclaró Artemisa.

 **—Ah, bueno. —Empecé a relajarme—. Entonces no es que vaya a llegar...**

—¿Con el sol? Literalmente va a llegar con el sol —dijo Hermes.

—No entiendo nada —murmuró Leo.

—Es algo complicada de entender, hijo —dijo Hefesto.

 **Hubo un destello repentino en el horizonte y enseguida una gran ráfaga de calor.**

 **—No mires —me advirtió Artemisa—. Hasta que haya aparcado.**

 **«¿Aparcado?»**

—En algún sitio tendré que meter el carro, ¿no?

 **Desvié la vista y vi que los demás hacían lo mismo. La luz y el calor se** **intensificaron hasta que me dio la sensación de que mi abrigo iba a derretirse. Y** **entonces la luz se apagó.**

 **Me volví. No podía creerlo. ¡Era mi coche!**

—¿Qué? —exclamaron varios con confusión.

Hermes negó con la cabeza.

—Apolo, mira que robarle el coche a Percy para conducir el sol —dijo con falsa decepción.

 **Bueno, el coche con el que soñaba, para** **ser exactos.**

—¡Ah! Eso tiene más sentido —dijo Chris.

 **Un Maserati Spyder descapotable rojo. Era impresionante.**

—Lo es —afirmó Lester con una sonrisa—. Quiero decir, que debe serlo.

Luke, Hermes y Artemisa tuvieron que resistir el impulso de golpear a Lester en la cabeza, ya que un poco más y rebela su secreto ante Zeus.

 **Resplandecía.** **Aunque enseguida comprendí que relumbraba porque la chapa estaba casi al rojo.**

—Consejo número uno al acercarse al carro del sol. No tocarlo —advirtió Apolo—. Puede ser algo evidente, pero casi todos tienen el impulso de tocarlo la primera vez.

Nico se sonrojo. Él había querido tocarlo, pero Bianca no le había dejado.

 **La** **nieve se había derretido alrededor del Maserati en un círculo perfecto, lo cual** **explicaba que yo notara los zapatos mojados y que de repente pisara hierba verde.**

 **El conductor bajó sonriendo. Parecía tener diecisiete o dieciocho años y, por un** **segundo, tuve la incómoda sensación de que era Luke, mi viejo enemigo.**

—Oh, eh... —Apolo miró a Luke—. Yo soy mucho más atractivo —afirmó al final.

—No me digas. Ni que fueses el dios de la belleza masculina —se burló Ares.

 **El mismo** **pelo rubio rojizo; el mismo aspecto saludable y deportivo. Pero no. Era más alto y no** **tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara, como Luke. Su sonrisa resultaba más juguetona.** **(Luke no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y sonreír con desdén últimamente.)**

—Suelen ser los efectos de estar cerca de padre —dijo Poseidón.

 **El** **conductor del Maserati iba con tejanos, mocasines y una camiseta sin mangas.**

 **—Uau —se asombró Thalia entre dientes—. Qué calor irradia este tipo.**

 **—Es el dios del sol —dije.**

 **—No me refería a eso.**

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Apolo—. Parece que cierta hermanita mía quiere pasar un rato muy cariñoso con un servidor —dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Thalia.

Luke se llevó la mano al bolsillo, aferrando la llave que había allí.

—Deja de coquetear con mis cazadoras, Apolo —gruñó Artemisa.

Apolo levantó sus manos en son de paz.

—Pero si ha sido ella la que ha empezado...

—Apolo —advirtió, no Artemisa, sino Zeus—. Cállate.

 **—¡Hermanita! —gritó Apolo. Si hubiera tenido los dientes un pelín más blancos** **nos habría cegado a todos**

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo Apolo, enseñando los dientes. Estos empezaron a brillar más y cada vez más fuerte. Al final Hefesto le puso un trapo manchado de aceite de motor en la boca.

Apolo se lo quitó rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada envenenada al dios.

 **—. ¿Qué tal? Nunca llamas ni me escribes. Ya empezaba a** **preocuparme.**

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer —dijo Artemisa.

 **Artemisa suspiró.**

 **—Estoy bien, Apolo. Y no soy tu hermanita.**

 **—¡Eh, que yo nací primero!**

 **—¡Somos gemelos! ¿Cuántos milenios habremos de seguir discutiendo...?**

—Además que la que nací primero fui yo —dijo Artemisa.

 **—Bueno, ¿qué pasa? —la interrumpió—. Tienes a todas las chicas contigo, por lo** **que veo. ¿Necesitáis unas clases de arco?**

Las cazadoras le dirigieron una mirada de disgusto al dios del tiro con arco. ¿Ellas pedirle unas clases de arco a él? ¡Y qué más!

 **Artemisa apretó los dientes.**

 **—Necesito un favor. He de salir de cacería. Sola. Y quiero que lleves a mis** **compañeras al Campamento Mestizo.**

 **—¡Claro, cielo...! Un momento. —Levantó una mano, en plan «todo el mundo** **quieto»**

Los que ya conocían las costumbres de Apolo, rodaron los ojos.

 **—. Siento que me llega un haiku.**

 **Las cazadoras refunfuñaron. Por lo visto, ya conocían a Apolo.**

—Demasiado bien —murmuró Phoebe.

 **Él se aclaró la** **garganta y recitó con grandes aspavientos:**

 _ **Hierba en la nieve.**_

 _ **Me necesita Artemisa.**_

 _ **Yo soy muy guay.**_

—¡Guay! —exclamó Apolo—. ¿Cómo se llamaba eso? ¿Haiku?

—Así es —asintió Piper.

 **Nos sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sin duda, esperaba un aplauso.**

 **—El último verso sólo tiene cuatro sílabas —observó su hermana.**

—¿Y qué problema hay? —preguntó Hazel.

—Que el haiku es un poema que contiene cinco, siete y cinco sílabas —explicó Annabeth.

 **El frunció el ceño.**

 **—¿De veras?**

 **—Sí. ¿Qué tal: «Yo soy muy engreído»?**

 **—No, no. Tiene seis. Hmm... —Empezó a murmurar en voz baja.**

 **Zoë Belladona se volvió hacia nosotros.**

 **—El señor Apolo lleva metido en esta etapa haiku desde que estuvo en Japón.**

—Tengo planeado ir a Japón en un año o así —dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

—Pues empieza a cancelar el viaje —gruñó Artemisa.

 **Peor fue cuando le dio por escribir poemas épicos. ¡Al menos un haiku sólo tiene tres** **versos!**

Los dioses, menos Apolo, rodaron los ojos. ¡La de veces que se fue Apolo a tierras nórdicas simplemente para cantar sus poemas épicos en compañía de Thor y otros dioses nórdicos! En realidad fue una suerte que los nórdicos no declarasen la guerra a los griegos por culpa de los "poemas" de Apolo.

 **—¡Ya lo tengo! —anunció Apolo—. «Soy fe-no-me-nal». ¡Cinco sílabas! —Hizo** **una reverencia, muy satisfecho de sí mismo**

—Muy bien. Muy bien —Hermes acarició la cabeza de Apolo—. Te has ganado una galleta.

Apolo apartó la mano de Hermes.

 **—. Y ahora, querida... ¿un transporte** **para las cazadoras, dices? Muy oportuno. Iba a salir a dar una vuelta.**

—En realidad no tienes más remedio —señaló Atenea.

 **—También tendrías que llevar a estos semidioses —precisó Artemisa,** **señalándonos—. Son campistas de Quirón.**

 **—No hay problema. —Nos echó un vistazo—. Veamos... Tú eres Thalia, ¿verdad?** **Lo sé todo sobre ti.**

—Acosador —se burló Hermes.

 **Ella se ruborizó.**

Al igual que en la sala, aunque en este caso fue porque le dirigían miradas burlonas.

 **—Hola, señor Apolo.**

 **—Hija de Zeus, ¿no? Entonces somos medio hermanos. Eras un árbol, ¿cierto? Me** **alegra que ya no. No soporto ver a las chicas guapas convertidas en árboles.** **Recuerdo una vez...**

 **—Hermano —lo atajó Artemisa—. Habrías de ponerte en marcha.**

—No creo que tengamos tiempo a perder, y siempre tiende a enrollarse cuando habla de Dafne —explicó Artemisa.

 **—Ah, sí. —Y me miró a mí, entornando los ojos—. ¿Percy Jackson?**

 **—Aja. Digo... sí, señor.**

 **Resultaba extraño llamar «señor» a un adolescente, pero ya había aprendido a ser** **prudente con los inmortales. Se ofenden con gran facilidad.**

—Eso no es cierto —protestó Zeus. Los semidioses (y la mayoría de dioses) le dirigieron miradas incrédulas—. Bueno, puede que un poco-

 **Y entonces todo salta por** **los aires.**

—Son unos dramáticos —le susurró Travis a Connor.

 **Apolo me observó detenidamente, pero no dijo una palabra, cosa que me resultó** **un poco inquietante.**

—Más te vale no estar pensando nada raro con mi hijo, Apolo —dijo Poseidón seriamente. Al parecer aún recordaba cuando Apolo explicó (por accidente) que le había causado un orgasmo a su hija.

 **—¡Bueno! —dijo—. Será mejor que subamos. Este cacharro sólo viaja en una** **dirección, hacia el oeste.**

—Sería muy raro que el sol fuese hacia el este —dijo Jason.

—Suerte que el carro del sol solamente puede viajar hacia el oeste o Apolo ya estaría dando tumbos de un lado hacia el otro —murmuró Deméter.

—En momentos como este, echó de menos a Helios —asintió Hera—. ¡Él si llevaba el carro del sol con tranquilidad y dignidad! ¡Y jamás cometía errores! Menos cuando le dejó conducir a su hijo Faetón. Ahí si que cometió un error.

 **Si se te escapa, te quedas en tierra.**

 **Yo miré el Maserati. Allí cabían dos personas como máximo. Y éramos veinte.**

—Apretujandoos cabéis —dijo Leo.

 **—Un coche impresionante —dijo Nico.**

 **—Gracias, chico —respondió Apolo.**

 **—¿Cómo vamos a meternos todos ahí?**

 **—Ah, bueno. —Parecía que acabase de advertir el problema**

—Conociendo a mi hermano, seguro que se había percatado y estaba esperando a que alguien se lo señalase —dijo Artemisa.

—¿Acaso dudabas, hermanita? —replicó Apolo.

 **—. Está bien. No me** **gusta cambiarlo del modo «deportivo», pero si no hay más remedio...**

 **Sacó las llaves y presionó el botón de la alarma. ¡Pip, pip!**

 **Por un momento, el coche resplandeció otra vez. Cuando se desvaneció el** **resplandor, el Maserati había sido reemplazado por un autobús escolar.**

—¿Por qué un autobús escolar? —preguntó Frank.

—No sé —respondió Percy.

—¿Tal vez por qué eramos un grupo de adolescentes? —adivinó Nico.

—Puede ser —asintió Grover—. Aunque tú eres un niño.

—Y tú un viejo —replicó Nico.

—Los sátiros envejecemos más lentamente que los humanos —dijo Grover—.Si fuese un ser humano, ahora mismo mi edad rondaría entre los diecisiete o dieciocho años.

 **—Venga —dijo—. Todos, arriba.**

 **Zoë ordenó a las cazadoras que subieran. Iba a recoger su mochila, cuando Apolo** **le dijo:**

 **—Dame, cariño. Déjamela a mí.**

—Tú tienes un deseo de muerte, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermes.

 **Zoë dio un paso atrás; una mirada asesina le relampagueaba en los ojos.**

 **—Hermanito —lo reprendió Artemisa—. No pretendas echarles una mano a mis** **cazadoras. No las mires, no les hables, no coquetees con ellas. Y sobre todo, no las** **llames «cariño».**

—¡Es que no puedo hacer nada divertido con ellas! —se quejó Apolo.

—¿Qué no entiendes del concepto "doncellas eternas"? —preguntó Artemisa.

 **Apolo extendió las palmas.**

 **—Perdón. Se me había olvidado. Oye... ¿y tú adónde vas?**

 **—De cacería —dijo Artemisa—. No es cosa tuya.**

—Yo soy la diosa de la caza.

 **—Ya me enteraré. Yo lo veo todo y lo sé todo.**

—Lo dicho. Eres un acosador —dijo Hermes.

 **Artemisa soltó un resoplido.**

 **—Tú encárgate de llevarlos. ¡Sin perder el tiempo por ahí!**

 **—Pero si nunca me entretengo por el camino...**

—Más quisieses —gruñó Hefesto.

 **Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco; luego nos miró.**

 **—Nos veremos para el solsticio de invierno. Zoë, te quedas al frente de las** **cazadoras. Actúa como yo lo haría.**

 **Ella se irguió.**

 **—Sí, mi señora.**

 **Artemisa se arrodilló y examinó el suelo, como si buscase huellas. Cuando se** **incorporó, parecía intranquila.**

 **—El peligro es enorme. Hay que dar con esa bestia.**

 _Y pensar que hizo ese viaje para nada_ pensó Percy. Por supuesto no lo menciono. No quería acabar con una flecha plateada insertada en el culo.

 **Echó a correr hacia el bosque y se disolvió entre la nieve y las sombras.**

 **Apolo nos sonrió, haciendo tintinear las llaves.**

 **—Bueno —dijo—. ¿Quién quiere conducir?**

Los dioses, menos Apolo, se palmearon la cara con las manos.

—Apolo, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de dejar que los mortales lleven el carro del sol? —espetó Zeus.

—Seguramente la cosa irá bien esta vez —aseguró Apolo, sin darse cuenta de que Thalia se había sonrojado a más no poder.

 **Las cazadoras subieron en tropel al autobús y se apelotonaron en la parte trasera** **para estar lo más lejos posible de Apolo y los demás varones (como si fuésemos** **enfermos contagiosos).**

Aunque sabían que no podía evitarse, los hombres de la sala fruncieron el ceño.

 **Bianca se sentó con ellas y dejó a su hermano con nosotros, en** **las filas de delante, cosa que yo encontré muy desangelada por su parte,**

 _Pensé que lo mejor era alejarme lo antes posible de Nico_ pensó la hija de Hades.

 **aunque a** **Nico no parecía importarle.**

 **—¡Menuda pasada! —decía él, dando saltos en el asiento del conductor**

—Ni se te ocurra dejar a mi hijo conducir —dijo Hades.

—No te preocupes, tío H —dijo Apolo.

 **—. ¿Esto es** **el sol de verdad? Yo creía que Helios y Selene eran los dioses del sol y la luna.**

—Eso era en Grecia. En Roma pasaron a ser Apolo y Artemisa. O mejor dicho Febo* y Diana —explicó Atenea.

 **¿Cómo** **se explica que unas veces sean ellos y otras veces, tú y Artemisa?**

 **—Reducción de personal —dijo Apolo—. Fueron los romanos quienes empezaron.** **No podían permitirse tantos templos de sacrificio, de manera que despidieron a** **Helios y Selene y atribuyeron a nuestros puestos todas sus funciones.**

—Y eso causo la desaparición de ambos —murmuró Hestia con tristeza.

 **Mi hermana se** **quedó con la luna y yo con el sol. Al principio fue una lata, pero al menos me dieron** **este coche impresionante.**

 **—¿Y cómo funciona? —preguntó Nico—. Yo creía que el sol era una gran esfera de** **gas ardiente.**

—Pff. Chaval, si tenemos que empezar a explicar todo este concepto, nos tiraríamos horas —dijo Ares.

 **Apolo se echó a reír entre dientes y le alborotó el pelo.**

 **—Ese rumor seguramente se difundió porque Artemisa tenía la manía de decir** **que yo era un globo enorme de humo o algo así. Hablando en serio, chico, todo** **depende de si quieres hablar de astronomía o de filosofía. ¿Quieres que hablemos de** **astronomía? Bah... ¿dónde está la gracia? ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que los** **humanos piensan del sol? Ah, eso ya es más interesante. Ten presente que casi todas** **sus apuestas dependen de cómo corra este cacharro, por así decirlo. El sol les da** **calor, alimenta sus cosechas, produce energía, hace que todo parezca más risueño:** **más soleado, vamos. Este carro está construido con los sueños de los hombres sobre** **el sol. Es tan antiguo como la civilización occidental. Cada día circula por el cielo, de** **este a oeste, iluminando la endeble vida de los pobres mortales. El carro es** **sencillamente una manifestación del poder del sol tal como los mortales lo perciben.** **¿Lo entiendes?**

—Eso es solamente el concepto básico —señaló Atenea.

—Es como dice Ares. Si me pongo a explicar todo con más profundidad, nos tiraremos horas haciéndolo —dijo Apolo.

 **Nico meneó la cabeza.**

 **—Pues no.**

 **—Bueno, entonces considéralo como un coche solar muy potente y bastante** **peligroso.**

—Buen resumen —rió Hermes.

 **—¿Puedo conducirlo?**

 **—No. Eres demasiado joven.**

Hades respiró con alivio.

 **—¡Yo, yo! —se ofreció Grover, levantando la mano.**

—Te vas a abrasar los pelos del culo... literalmente —dijo Leo.

 **—Humm... mejor no —decidió Apolo—. Demasiado peludo. —Miró más allá** **(pasándome a mí de largo)**

—Supongo que no es buena idea que un hijo de Poseidón conduzca el carro del sol por el cielo —dijo Alyson.

—Puede ser —asintió Percy.

 **y se fijó en Thalia.**

 **—¡La hija de Zeus! —exclamó—. El señor de los cielos. Perfecto.**

 _Yo no diría eso_ pensaron la susodicha y Percy.

 **—Uy, no. —Thalia meneó la cabeza—. Muchas gracias.**

—Llamarme loca, pero ¿no sería mejor que el dios del sol conduciese el carro del sol? —señaló Lou Ellen.

—Eso es aburrido —replicó Apolo.

 **—Venga ya —dijo Apolo—. ¿Qué edad tienes?**

 **Ella vaciló.**

 **—No lo sé.**

Eso dejó a varios confundidos. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien no supiese su edad?

 **Era triste pero cierto. Thalia se había transformado en un árbol a los doce, y de eso** **hacía siete años. Es decir, ahora tendría diecinueve, si se contaba año por año. Pero** **ella se sentía aún como si tuviera doce y, si la observabas, llegabas a la conclusión de** **que estaba a medio camino entre los doce y los diecinueve. Según deducía Quirón,** **ella había seguido creciendo cuando era un árbol, pero mucho más despacio.**

Bueno, ahora entendían como es que Thalia no conocía su edad.

 **Apolo se dio unos golpecitos en el labio.**

 **—Tienes quince, casi dieciséis.**

—¿Cómo puede saber eso? —preguntó Katie.

—Ventajas de ser el dios de las profecías —respondió Apolo.

 **—¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **—Bueno, soy el dios de la profecía. Tengo mis trucos. Cumplirás dieciséis en una** **semana, más o menos.**

 **—¡Es verdad!, ¡es mi cumpleaños! El veintidós de diciembre.**

 **—Lo cual significa que ya tienes edad suficiente para conducir con un permiso** **provisional.**

—Deja de encasquetar tu trabajo a los demás, Apolo —suspiró Afrodita.

 **Thalia se removió en su asiento, nerviosa.**

 **—En...**

 **—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —la interrumpió Apolo—. Que no mereces el honor de** **conducir el carro del sol.**

—Si eso me libraba de conducir el carro, felizmente lo decía —masculló Thalia para ella misma.

 **—No, no iba a decir eso.**

 **—¡No te agobies! El trayecto desde Maine hasta Long Island es muy corto. Y no te** **preocupes por lo que le pasó a mi último alumno. Tú eres hija de Zeus. A ti no te** **sacará del cielo a cañonazos.**

—Ahora quiero saber que ocurrió —murmuró Apolo.

—Lo más seguro es que fuese un mortal que querías ligartelo y le dejaste conducir el sol —dijo Hefesto.

 **Se echó a reír con ganas. Los demás no nos unimos a su regocijo.**

Los mortales se miraron. No encontraban divertido reírse de la muerte de alguien, y menos cuando tú eras el culpable de ella.

 **Thalia intentó protestar, pero Apolo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un «no» por** **respuesta.**

—Cómo todos los dioses en realidad —replicó Luke en voz baja.

 **El dios pulsó un botón del salpicadero y en lo alto del parabrisas apareció** **un rótulo. Tuve que leerlo invertido (cosa que, para un disléxico, tampoco es mucho** **más complicada que leer al derecho). Ponía: «Atención: Conductor en prácticas.»**

—Mientras tanto Zeus empezaba a preparar sus rayos en el Olimpo —narró Hermes con voz de locutor.

 **—¡Adelante! —le dijo Apolo—. ¡Seguro que eres una conductora nata!**

—Por tierra puede. Por el cielo... —murmuró Percy, solamente siendo escuchado por Annabeth quién lo miró confundido.

 **He de reconocer que tenía celos. Yo me moría por empezar a conducir. Mi madre** **me había llevado a Montauk un par de veces aquel otoño, cuando la carretera de la** **playa estaba vacía, y me había dejado probar su Mazda. Vale, sí, aquello era un** **turismo japonés y esto, el carro del sol... Pero ¿había tanta diferencia, a fin de** **cuentas?**

—Creo que sí, hijo —rió Sally.

Percy hizo una mueca.

—Gracias por recordármelo, mamá.

 **—La velocidad y el calor van a la par —le explicó Apolo—. O sea, que empieza** **despacio y asegúrate de que has alcanzado una buena altitud antes de pisar a fondo.**

—¿Has entendido, Thalia? —le preguntó Nico con cierta burla.

Thalia le mandó una descarga eléctrica.

 **Thalia agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto** **blancos. Daba la impresión de que se iba a marear de un momento a otro.**

—No lo sabes bien, Sesos de algas —murmuró Thalia.

 **—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.**

 **—Nada —dijo temblando—. N-no pasa nada.**

 **Tiró del volante y el autobús dio una sacudida tan brusca que me fui hacia atrás y** **me estrellé contra una cosa blanda.**

 **—¡Uf! —exclamó Grover.**

 **—Lo siento.**

 **—Más despacio —le recomendó Apolo.**

 **—Perdón —dijo Thalia—. ¡Lo tengo controlado!**

Los que habían viajado con ella le dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad.

 **Logré ponerme en pie. Por la ventana vi un círculo humeante de árboles en el** **claro desde el que habíamos despegado.**

—Yo le he dicho que fuese despacio, ¿verdad? —empezó a murmurar Apolo.

 **—Thalia —le dije—, afloja un poco.**

 **—Ya lo he entendido, Percy —me respondió con los dientes apretados. Pero ella** **seguía pisando a fondo.**

—Yo creo que no lo ha entendido —susurró Meg a Lester.

 **—Relájate.**

 **—¡Estoy relajada! —Se la veía tan rígida como si se hubiese convertido otra vez en** **un trozo de madera.**

—Es evidente que esta muy relajada —dijo Perseo.

 **—Hemos de virar al sur para ir a Long Island —dijo Apolo—. Gira a la izquierda**

 **Thalia dio un volantazo y me lanzó de nuevo en brazos de Grover, que soltó un** **gañido.**

 **—La otra izquierda —sugirió Apolo.**

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esto va a acabar mal? —gimió Teseo.

 **Cometí el error de mirar de nuevo por la ventana. Ya habíamos alcanzado la** **altitud de un avión, e incluso más porque el cielo empezaba a verse negro.**

—Llamadme loco, pero creo que no ha sido buena idea dejar a Thalia llevar el carro del sol —dijo Apolo.

Silencio.

—¡¿TÚ CREES?!

 **—Esto... —empezó Apolo. Me dio la impresión de que se esforzaba por parecer** **tranquilo—. No tan arriba, cariño. En Cape Cod se están congelando.**

—Joder con las quejas que me llegaran —murmuró Zeus desde su trono.

 **Thalia accionó el volante. Tenía la cara blanca como el papel y la frente perlada de** **sudor. Algo le sucedía, sin duda. Yo nunca la había visto así.**

—Yo una vez —recordó Luke—. Fue cuan... Quiero decir, ¡jamás he visto a Thalia de esta manera! —añadió al ver la mirada de furia de la hija de Zeus.

 **El autobús se lanzó en picado y alguien dio un grito. Quizá fui yo.**

—Creo que todos gritamos un poco ese día —dijo Nico.

—Y también perdimos años de nuestras vidas —murmuró Grover para que Thalia no le escuchase. No funcionó—. ¡Ay!

 **Ahora** **bajábamos directos hacia el Atlántico a unos mil kilómetros por hora, con el litoral de** **Nueva Inglaterra a mano derecha. Empezaba a hacer calor en el autobús.**

—Bonita manera de describir que eso parecía una sauna dentro de un desierto situado en el infierno —comentó Bianca. Solamente recordar esa temperatura, estaba haciendo que empezara a sudar otra vez.

 **Apolo había salido despedido hasta el fondo, pero ya avanzaba de nuevo entre los** **asientos.**

 **—¡Toma tú el volante! —le suplicó Grover.**

 **—No os preocupéis —dijo Apolo,**

—¡Soltadme que voy a convertir su culo de inmortal en una diana viviente! —chilló Artemisa mientras Atenea y Afrodita se aferraban a ella para impedir que se abalanzase sobre su hermano quién, haciendo gala de su condición de dios, se había ocultado detrás del trono de Hermes dando un chillido.

 **aunque él mismo parecía más que** **preocupado—. Sólo le falta aprender a... ¡Uuaaaau!**

 **Yo también vi lo que él veía. A nuestros pies había un pueblecito de Nueva** **Inglaterra cubierto de nieve. Mejor dicho, había estado allí hasta hacía unos minutos,** **porque ahora la nieve se estaba fundiendo a ojos vistas en los árboles, en los tejados y** **los prados. La torre de la iglesia, completamente blanca un momento antes, se volvió** **marrón y empezó a humear. Por todo el pueblo surgían delgadas columnas de humo,** **que parecían velas de cumpleaños. Los árboles y tejados se estaban incendiando.**

—Pues sí ha incendiado Nueva Inglaterra al final—comentó Pólux.

 **—¡Frena! —grité.**

 **Thalia tenía en los ojos un brillo enloquecido.**

—Creo que no va a frenar —dijo Ariadna.

 **Tiró del volante bruscamente. Esta** **vez logré sujetarme. Mientras ascendíamos a toda velocidad, por la ventanilla trasera** **vi que el súbito regreso del frío sofocaba los incendios.**

—Por lo menos parece que no se ha extendido mucho —dijo Jason.

 **—¡Allí está Long Island! —dijo Apolo, señalando al frente—. Todo derecho.** **Vamos a disminuir un poco la velocidad, querida. No estaría bien arrasar el** **campamento.**

—Lo que nos faltaba. Que el campamento fuese arrasado mientras estaban trayendo a las cazadoras —murmuró Quirón.

 **Nos dirigíamos a toda pastilla hacia la costa norte de Long Island. Allí estaba el** **Campamento Mestizo: el valle, los bosques, la playa. Ya se divisaban el pabellón del** **comedor, las cabañas y el anfiteatro.**

 **—Lo tengo controlado —murmuraba Thalia—. Lo tengo...**

—Thalia, no inventes —dijo Orión.

 **Estábamos a sólo unos centenares de metros.**

 **—Frena —dijo Apolo.**

 **—Lo voy a conseguir.**

—¡Que frenes!

 **—¡Frena!**

 **Thalia pisó el freno a fondo y el autobús describió un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco** **grados y fue a empotrarse en el lago de las canoas con un estruendoso chapuzón.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Bueno... podría haber sido peor —dijo Clovis.

Varios tuvieron que admitir que el hijo de Hipnos tenía razón.

 **Se** **alzó una nube de vapor y enseguida surgieron aterrorizadas las náyades, que** **huyeron con sus cestas de mimbre a medio trenzar.**

—Pobres —se compadeció Hazel.

 **El autobús salió a la superficie junto con un par de canoas volcadas y medio** **derretidas.**

—Suerte que en invierno no solemos usarlas —dijo Silena—. O tendríamos campistas a la brasa.

 **—Bueno —dijo Apolo con una sonrisa—. Era verdad, querida. Lo tenías todo** **controlado. Vamos a comprobar si hemos chamuscado a alguien importante, ¿te** **parece?**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Dakota.

* * *

 ***: Es muy posible que, cuando me refiera al Apolo romano, lo haga bajo el nombre de Febo, que es uno de sus epítetos.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y sexto capítulo subido. No voy a comentar mucho aquí ya que es casi la una de la madrugada en España, y simplemente quería subir el capítulo antes de irme a dormir. Por suerte este ha sido un capítulo corto, así que lo he podido terminar antes de lo previsto.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	7. Hago una llamada submarina

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Justo cuando Dakota terminó de leer, hubo un nuevo destello de luz en la sala. Saliendo de él, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello rubio y ojos castaños ocultos tras unas gafas. Vestía con el típico atuendo que estaría relacionado con un profesor de universidad y, el libro de historia militar que llevaba en su mano, indicaba que seguramente si fuese un profesor universitario.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Annabeth mientras se levantaba de su sitio, junto a su novio, y se lanzaba contra su padre para envolverlo con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Annabeth! —exclamó Frederick Chase, un poco sorprendido, pero devolviéndole el abrazo. Poco después, padre e hija se separaron y Frederick miró a su alrededor, fijándose en la sala y las personas en ellas, sobre todo a las que estaban sentadas en unos tronos. Solamente reconoció a una de ellas pero, gracias a eso, pudo reconocer al resto—. Annabeth, ¿ellos son...?

—Sí —asintió su hija—. Son los dioses del Olimpo.

Rápidamente Frederick se arrodilló enfrente de ellos.

—Un honor conocerles. Soy Frederick Chase, un mortal y, cómo seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta, padre de Annabeth Chase —se presentó el hombre rápidamente.

—Sí, sí, cómo sea —suspiró Zeus—. Apolo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El dios asintió y, chasqueando sus dedos, permitió que la mente del señor Chase se llenase de los recuerdos de la lectura que habían hecho hasta ese instante.

Frederick comprendió todo lo que ocurría y se sentó junto a su hija, quién ya había vuelto junto a Percy.

—¡Me pido leer el siguiente! —exclamó Meg, tomando el libro.

—¿Segura que puedes leerlo? —le preguntó Lester. Para toda respuesta, Meg le dio una patada mientras le espetaba un "¡Cállate!".

— **Hago una llamada submarina** —leyó Meg.

 **Nunca había visto el Campamento Mestizo en invierno y la visión de la nieve me** **sorprendió.**

—Solo por eso debes pasar, sí o sí, un invierno en el campamento —dijo Silena.

 **El campamento dispone de un control climático de tipo mágico que es el último** **grito. Ninguna borrasca atraviesa sus límites a menos que el director en persona —el** **señor D— lo permita.**

—U otro dios que este de mal humor —murmuró Travis, recordando como Zeus había permitido que lloviese en el campamento durante el primer verano de Percy.

 **Así pues, yo creía que haría sol y buena temperatura. Pero no:** **habían dejado que cayera una ligera nevada. La pista de carreras y los campos de** **fresas estaban llenos de hielo. Habían decorado las cabañas con lucecitas** **parpadeantes similares a las navideñas, salvo que parecían bolas de fuego de verdad.**

—Vaya, desde luego suena precioso —dijo Hazel.

—Puedes venir a verlo si quieres —le ofreció Annabeth.

—¿De verdad? Pues acepto encantada.

 **También brillaban luces en el bosque. Y lo más extraño de todo: se veía el resplandor** **de una hoguera en la ventana del desván de la Casa Grande, donde moraba el** **Oráculo apresado en un cuerpo momificado. Me pregunté si el espíritu de Delfos** **estaría asando malvaviscos o algo por el estilo.**

Los griegos fruncieron un poco el ceño, intentando imaginarse al antiguo Oráculo asando malvaviscos en un ático polvoriento. La imagen resultaba a la vez graciosa como terrorífica.

 **—Uau —dijo Nico al bajarse del autobús—. ¿Eso es un muro de escalada?**

 **—Así es —respondí.**

 **—¿Cómo es que chorrea lava?**

 **—Para ponerlo un poquito más difícil...**

—Hombre, yo eso no diría que es un poquito más difícil —dijo Frank.

 **Ven. Te voy a presentar a Quirón. Zoë, ¿tú** **conoces...?**

 **—Conozco a Quirón —dijo,**

—Desde hace muchísimos años —añadió Zoë.

 **muy tiesa—. Dile que estaremos en la cabaña ocho.** **Cazadoras, seguidme.**

 **—Os mostraré el camino —se ofreció Grover.**

 **—Ya conocemos el camino.**

 **—De verdad, no es ninguna molestia. Resulta bastante fácil perderse por aquí si** **no tienes...**

Las cazadoras rodaron los ojos, mientras Grover enrojecía de la vergüenza. Más al oír a sus amigos reírse de su reacción.

 **Tropezó aparatosamente con una canoa, pero se levantó sin parar de hablar.**

 **—... como mi viejo padre solía decir: ¡adelante!**

 **Zoë puso los ojos en blanco, pero supongo que comprendió que no podría librarse** **de Grover.**

—Demasiado tiempo tratando con sátiros —dijo la hija de Atlas.

 **Las cazadoras cargaron con sus petates y arcos, y se encaminaron hacia** **las cabañas. Antes de seguirlas, Bianca se acercó a su hermano y le susurró algo al** **oído; lo miró esperando una respuesta, pero Nico frunció el entrecejo y se volvió.**

Nico miró el libro con una cara inexpresiva, recordando las palabras de Bianca.

 _No te preocupes. Sigues siendo mi hermanito aunque yo sea una cazadora. Te quiero, Nico._

 **—¡Cuidaos, guapas! —les gritó Apolo a las cazadoras.**

—¿Yo que te he dicho, Apolo? —gruñó Artemisa.

—¿Qué no tocase a tus cazadoras? ¿O era que no coquetease con ellas? —probó de adivinar Apolo.

—Y que tampoco las llamases "guapas" —gruñó la diosa.

 **A mí me guiñó un ojo**

—¿Eso ha sido de manera confidente o estabas tratando de ligar con él? —preguntó Hermes.

Apolo observó a Percy, evaluándolo con la mirada.

—Creo que por ambas. Aunque me decantó más por lo de ligar.

Instantáneamente Annabeth se colocó entre Percy y Apolo, fulminando a este último con la mirada. Mientras Poseidón soltó un suspiro.

—Deja de molestar a mi hijo, Apolo.

 **—.** **Tú, Percy, ándate con cuidado con esas profecías.**

—Y luego Rachel me pregunta por qué odio las profecías —murmuró Percy.

 **Nos veremos pronto.**

 **—¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **En lugar de responder, se subió al autobús de un salto.**

 **—¡Nos vemos, Thalia! —gritó—. ¡Y sé buena!**

 **Le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba.**

—Es lo más probable —aseguró Jason.

 **Luego** **cerró las puertas y arrancó. Tuve que protegerme con una mano mientras el carro del** **sol despegaba entre una oleada de calor. Cuando volví a mirar, el lago despedía una** **gran nube de vapor y un Maserati remontaba los bosques, cada vez más** **resplandeciente y más alto, hasta que se disolvió en un rayo de sol.**

 **Nico seguía de mal humor. Me pregunté qué le habría dicho su hermana.**

 **—¿Quién es Quirón? —me preguntó—. Esa figura no la tengo.**

—Para los mortales no soy tan importante como otras figuras de la Antigua Grecia —dijo Quirón.

—Pues deberías de serlo —dijo Perseo—. La mayoría de héroes han llegado dónde estás, gracias a ti.

Los otros semidioses, sobre todo los griegos, se mostraron de acuerdo con las palabras del rey de Micenas.

 **—Es nuestro director de actividades —le dije—. Es... bueno, ahora lo verás.**

—¿Tanto te costaba decirme que era un centauro? —preguntó Nico.

—Es que no estaba seguro de como te lo ibas a tomar —respondió Percy.

 **—Si no cae bien a esas cazadoras —refunfuñó él—, para mí ya tiene diez puntos.** **Vamos.**

 **La segunda cosa que me sorprendió fue lo vacío que estaba el campamento. Yo** **sabía que la mayoría de los mestizos se entrenaban sólo en verano. Ahora** **únicamente quedaban los que pasaban allí todo el año: los que no tenían un hogar** **adónde ir o los que habrían sufrido demasiados ataques de los monstruos si hubieran** **abandonado el campamento.**

—Bueno, a esos añádeles a los campistas que viven todo el año en el mundo mortal y simplemente vuelven al Campamento Mestizo por Navidades —dijo Katie.

 **Pero incluso ese tipo de campistas parecían más bien** **escasos.**

 **Charles Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto, avivaba la forja que había junto al** **arsenal. Los hermanos Stoll, Travis y Connor, de la cabaña de Hermes, estaban** **forzando la cerradura del almacén. Varios chicos de la cabaña de Ares se habían** **enzarzado con las ninfas del bosque en una batalla de bolas de nieve.**

—La verdad es que se siente un poco solitario. Cuando llegué al campamento, en invierno, me daba la impresión de que estaba más lleno —recordó Piper.

—Bueno, ten en cuenta de que las clases acabaron hace poco. Imagino que aún no habrían llegado todos los campistas que deberían estar allí —señaló Lester.

 **Y nada más,** **prácticamente. Ni siquiera Clarisse, mi antigua rival de la cabaña de Ares, parecía** **andar por allí.**

Clarisse recordó que, en esos momentos, ella debería andar por Arizona, ayudando a su madre con el tema de Chris.

 **La Casa Grande estaba decorada con bolas de fuego rojas y amarillas que** **calentaban el porche sin incendiarlo. Dentro, las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea. El** **aire olía a chocolate caliente. El señor D, director del campamento, y Quirón se** **entretenían jugando una partida de cartas en el salón.**

—¿Se puede considerar un juego si Quirón siempre gana? —preguntó Teseo, haciendo que el dios del vino le fulminase con la mirada.

 **Quirón llevaba la barba más desgreñada en invierno y algo más largo su pelo** **ensortijado. Ahora no tenía que adoptar la pose de profesor y supongo que podía** **permitirse una apariencia más informal. Llevaba un suéter lanudo con un estampado** **de pezuñas y se había puesto una manta en el regazo que casi tapaba del todo su silla** **de ruedas.**

 **Nada más vernos, sonrió.**

 **—¡Percy! ¡Thalia! Y éste debe de ser...**

 **—Nico di Angelo —dije—. Él y su hermana son mestizos.**

 **Quirón suspiró aliviado.**

—Parece que esperabas que fallásemos —señaló Thalia.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Quirón—. Pero, no voy a negar que una parte de mí, temía que el ejército del Señor del Tiempo hubiese llegado antes.

 **—Lo habéis logrado, entonces.**

 **—Bueno...**

 **Su sonrisa se congeló.**

 **—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y dónde está Annabeth?**

—Era demasiado evidente que algo le había pasado —murmuró Quirón.

 **—¡Por favor! —dijo el señor D con fastidio—. No me digáis que se ha perdido** **también.**

—¿También? —dijo Atenea—. ¿Es qué también se ha perdido otro campista?

—Tampoco sería tan raro —respondió Dioniso—. Algún que otro mocoso muere de vez en cuando, mientras residen en el mundo mortal.

 **Yo había intentado hacer caso omiso del señor D, pero era difícil ignorarlo con** **aquel chándal atigrado de color naranja y las zapatillas de deporte moradas**

Afrodita parecía a punto de sufrir un tic nervioso.

 **(¡como si** **él hubiese corrido alguna vez en toda su vida inmortal!).**

—No creas. Tendrías que haberlo visto corriendo cuando a Deméter le dio porque solamente comiésemos vegetales —dijo Hermes.

—Tampoco es que fuese el único exactamente —señaló Hefesto.

 **Llevaba una corona de** **laurel ladeada sobre su oscuro pelo rizado. No creo que significara que había ganado** **la última mano a las cartas.**

 **—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Thalia—. ¿Quién más se ha perdido?**

 **En ese momento entró Grover, trotando y sonriendo con aire alelado. Tenía un ojo** **a la funerala y unas marcas rojas en la cara que parecían de una bofetada.**

Las cazadoras bufaron, fulminando al sátiro con la mirada. Este bajó la cabeza avergonzado y rezando para que Enebro jamás se enterase de eso.

 **—¡Las cazadoras ya están instaladas! —anunció.**

 **Quirón arrugó la frente.**

 **—Las cazadoras, ¿eh? Tenemos mucho de que hablar, por lo que veo. —Le echó** **una mirada a Nico—. Grover, deberías llevar a nuestro joven amigo al estudio y** **ponerle nuestro documental de orientación.**

—Yo todavía no he visto ese documental —murmuró Percy.

—Tampoco es que lo vayas a necesitar ahora, ¿no, Sesos de algas? —replicó Annabeth. Luego pareció pensarlo un poco—. No, espera. Creo que aún lo necesitas.

 **—Pero... Ah, claro. Sí, señor.**

 **—¿Un documental de orientación? —preguntó Nico—. ¿Será apto para menores?** **Porque Bianca es bastante estricta...**

Nico bufó, recordando que hace unos pocos años (o muchos, según se mire), Bianca le prohibió ver una película porque salían zombis y luego tendría pesadillas. ¿Quién le iba a decir que varios años más tarde, el mismo Nico pasaría mucho tiempo rodeado de muertos?

 **—Es para todos los públicos —aclaró Grover.**

 **—¡Genial! —exclamó el chico mientras salían del salón.**

 **—Y ahora —añadió Quirón dirigiéndose a nosotros—, tal vez deberíais tomar** **asiento y explicarnos la historia completa.**

—Esta en los capítulos ante...

Antes de que Travis pudiese terminar la broma, Katie le dio un golpe en la cabeza para silenciarlo.

 **Cuando Thalia y yo concluimos nuestro relato, Quirón se volvió hacia el señor D.**

 **—Tenemos que organizar un grupo para encontrar a Annabeth.**

 **Thalia y yo levantamos enérgicamente la mano.**

—Era evidente que esos dos se propondrían a ir a buscarla —dijo Lou Ellen con cierta diversión.

—Creo que muchos de los que estaban ahí, querrían ir a buscar a Annabeth —añadió Alyson, justo a su lado.

 **—¡Ni hablar! —soltó el señor D.**

—¿Cómo que "ni hablar"? —gruñó Atenea, sujetando su lanza y fulminando a su medio hermano con la mirada.

—Seguro que ahora se explica —respondió Dioniso con fingida calma, aunque por dentro estaba suplicando "¡Por favor, que se explique!"

 **Empezamos a protestar, pero él alzó la mano. Tenía en su mirada ese fuego** **iracundo que indicaba que algo espantoso podía suceder si no cerrábamos el pico.**

—Vamos, su mirada de siempre —aclaró Percy.

El dios lo miró con esa mirada pero Percy, acostumbrado a ella, la ignoró completamente.

 **—Por lo que me habéis contado —dijo—, no hemos salido tan mal parados,** **después de todo. Hemos sufrido, sí, la pérdida lamentable de Annie Bell...**

 **—Annabeth —dije con rabia. Había vivido en el campamento desde los siete años** **y, sin embargo, el señor D todavía pretendía aparentar que no conocía su nombre.**

—Soy malo para esas cosas —se limitó a decir.

—¿Se da cuenta de que esa excusa nunca le sirvió? —susurró Nico a Will.

—Creo que desde el primer día —respondió este en voz baja.

 **—Sí, está bien —dijo—. Pero habéis traído para reemplazarla a este crío latoso.**

Una bandada de lechuzas se abalanzó sobre el dios para empezar a picotear su cabeza. Dioniso intentó apartarse del trono para huir de ellas, pero unas cadenas, hechas de sombras, lo encadenaron al sitio.

—Au, ay... que alguien me quite a esos pajarracos de la cabeza —gimió el dios.

Pero todos, incluida Ariadna, lo ignoraron. Aunque esta última, de vez en cuando, seguían mandándole miradas un tanto preocupadas.

 **Así** **pues, no creo que tenga sentido poner en peligro a otros mestizos en una absurda** **operación de rescate. Hay grandes posibilidades de que esa Annie esté muerta.**

La bandada de lechuzas se marchó, dejando a Dioniso a solas. Este cerró los ojos y suspiró con alivio. Pero, al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró con un terrorífico rostro que le hizo chillar del pánico.

—¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Dando un espasmo terrible, Dioniso acabó inconsciente sobre su trono.

Atenea, satisfecha, ocultó su _Égida_ y regreso a su trono.

 **Quise estrangularlo. Era una injusticia que Zeus lo hubiera nombrado director del** **campamento para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicara durante cien años. Se** **suponía que era en castigo por su mal comportamiento en el Olimpo, pero había** **acabado convirtiéndose en un castigo para nosotros.**

Los semidioses griegos refunfuñaron acerca de eso, mostrándose de acuerdo con las palabras del hijo de Poseidón.

 **—Annabeth podría estar viva —dijo Quirón, aunque me di cuenta de que le** **costaba bastante mostrarse optimista. Él había criado a Annabeth durante todos los** **años que pasó en el campamento, antes de que volviera a intentar vivir con su padre** **y su madrastra—. Es una chica muy inteligente. Si nuestros enemigos la tienen en su** **poder, tratará de ganar tiempo. Tal vez simule incluso que está dispuesta a colaborar.**

 **—Es cierto —dijo Thalia—. Luke la querrá viva.**

Atenea asintió. Al menos eso era un seguro de vida por ahora.

 **—En tal caso —dijo el señor D—, me temo que deberá arreglárselas con su** **inteligencia y escapar por sus propios medios.**

—Por muy inteligente que sea, si no puede escapar por cualquier motivo, pues no podrá escapar —señaló Rachel.

 **Me levanté airado de la mesa.**

Los que conocían los enfados del chico, temblaron un poco.

 **—Percy... —susurró Quirón, advirtiéndome. Yo ya sabía que con el señor D no** **podías meterte ni en broma. Aunque fueses un chico impulsivo aquejado de** **Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención (THDA) como yo, no te dejaba pasar** **ni una. Pero estaba tan furioso que me daba igual.**

 **—Parece muy contento de haber perdido a otro campista —le dije—. ¡A usted le** **encantaría que desapareciéramos todos!**

—Puedes apostar por ello —murmuró Butch.

 **El señor D ahogó un bostezo.**

 **—¿Tienes algún motivo para decir eso?**

—Bastantes —respondieron los semidioses griegos, incluido su hijo.

 **—Desde luego que sí —repliqué—. ¡Que lo enviasen aquí como castigo no** **significa que tenga que comportarse como un estúpido perezoso! Esta civilización** **también es la suya. Podría hacer un esfuerzo y ayudar un poco...**

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente fue roto por el suspiro exasperado de Hestia.

—En serio, necesitas manejar ese autocontrol —le recomendó la diosa del hogar a su sobrino—. Por muy idiota que sea, sigue siendo un dios... No, porque es un idiota, necesitas tener cuidado con él.

—Ya lo sé, Hestia —aseguró Percy.

—Me alegra de que al menos seas consciente de eso —sonrió Hestia a su campeón.

 **Durante un segundo se hizo el silencio absoluto, a excepción del crepitar del** **fuego. La luz se reflejaba en los ojos del señor D y le daba un aire siniestro. Abría la** **boca para decir algo (seguramente para soltar una maldición que me haría saltar en** **pedazos) cuando Nico irrumpió en el salón seguido de Grover.**

—Salvado por la campana —susurró Annabeth a Percy.

—Yo diría que más bien, salvado por el zombi.

 **—¡Qué pasada! —gritó señalando a Quirón—. ¡O sea, que eres un centauro!**

 **Quirón logró esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.**

 **—Sí, señor Di Angelo, en efecto. Pero prefiero permanecer con mi forma humana, e** **n esta silla de ruedas, al menos durante los primeros encuentros.**

—Pues conmigo no lo hizo mucho —dijo Percy.

—Tú ya me conocías de la Academia Yancy, Percy —replicó Quirón.

 **—¡Uau! —Nico miró al señor D—. ¿Y tú eres el tipo ese del vino? ¡Qué fuerte!**

Algún que otro dios ahogó una carcajada ante el apodo del joven Nico.

 **El señor D apartó los ojos de mí y le dirigió a Nico una mirada de odio.**

 **—¿El tipo del vino?**

—Bueno, en realidad dice la verdad —dijo Apolo.

 **—¿Dioniso, no? ¡Uau! Tengo tu figura.**

 **—¿Mi figura?**

 **—En mi juego _Mitomagia_. ¡También tengo tu cromo holográfico! ¡Y aunque sólo ****posees unos quinientos puntos de ataque y todo el mundo dice que tu cromo es el** **más flojo, a mí me parece que tus poderes molan un montón!**

—¿Eh?

La mayoría ladeo la cabeza confundida, mientras Nico ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

 **—Ah. —El señor D se había quedado estupefacto, perplejo de verdad, cosa que** **probablemente me salvó la vida—. Bueno... es gratificante saberlo.**

—Literalmente fuiste salvado por Nico y sus conocimientos de _Mitomagia_ —señaló Silena.

—Cierto —asintió Percy—, y nunca se lo agradecí. Gracias Nico y a tus conocimientos de _Mitomagia._

—¡Cállate! —espetó el hijo de Hades con vergüenza.

 **—Percy —dijo Quirón rápidamente—, tú y Thalia ya podéis iros a las cabañas.** **Anunciad a todos los campistas que mañana por la noche jugaremos un partido de** **capturar la bandera.**

Percy y Thalia se miraron, recordando ese captura la bandera.

 **—¿En serio? —pregunté—. Pero si no hay suficientes...**

 **—Es una vieja tradición —repuso Quirón—. Un partido amistoso que se celebra** **siempre que nos visitan las cazadoras.**

—Y que siempre perdemos —masculló el centauro. De verdad esperaba con ansias el día en que pudiesen derrotar a las cazadoras. Pero este parecía estar muy lejos, más allá del horizonte.

 **—Sí —musitó Thalia—. Muy amistoso, seguro.**

Los campistas bufaron. Si las cazadoras estaban involucradas, no sería muy amistoso.

 **Quirón señaló con la cabeza al señor D, que seguía escuchando con ceño las** **explicaciones de Nico sobre los puntos de defensa que los dioses tenían en su juego.**

—Bueno, cualquier juego de cartas le interesa —dijo Deméter.

—Más que nada para ver si encuentra algo con lo que vencer a Quirón —añadió su hija.

—Pero hasta ahora no ha habido suerte —aclaró Afrodita.

 **—Largaos ya —ordenó Quirón.**

 **—Entendido. Venga, Percy —dijo Thalia, y me sacó de la Casa Grande antes de** **que Dioniso se acordase de que quería matarme.**

—Con un juego de cartas, tienes tiempo hasta que se acuerde —dijo Poseidón.

 **—Ya tienes a Ares en tu contra —me recordó mientras caminábamos por la nieve** **hacia las cabañas—. ¿Es que quieres otro enemigo inmortal?**

—Cualquier semidiós es enemigo mortal de Dioniso. Más si eres un hijo de Poseidón —dijo Teseo.

El resto de la sala lo miró, pensando: _¿Y de quién es la culpa?_

 **Thalia tenía razón. Durante mi primer verano en el campamento me había** **enredado en una trifulca con Ares, y desde entonces el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos** **querían acabar conmigo.**

—Todos, todos no —dijo Clarisse—. Pon unos tres o cuatro. El resto queríamos romperte varios huesos y mandarte una temporada a la enfermería.

—Vaya, ahora me siento mejor —replicó Percy con sarcasmo.

 **Así que no me hacía falta sacar de quicio también a** **Dioniso.**

 **—Lo siento —dije—. No he podido evitarlo. Es demasiado injusto.**

Los semidioses bufaron. Su vida básicamente se resumía en injusticias, una detrás de otra.

 **Se detuvo junto al arsenal y contempló la cima de la Colina Mestiza, al otro lado** **del valle. Su pino seguía allí, con el Vellocino de Oro reluciendo en la rama más baja.**

Thalia tembló un poco. Aún le costaba aceptar que, durante varios años, no había sido más que un árbol. Quizás fuese por eso que sentía una conexión especial con las ninfas, sobre todo las dríades.

 **La magia del árbol continuaba protegiendo los límites del campamento, pero ya no** **extraía su poder del espíritu de Thalia.**

 **—Percy, todo es injusto —murmuró—. A veces me gustaría...**

 **No terminó la frase; su tono era tan triste que la compadecí. Con su pelo negro** **desgreñado y su ropa punk, además del viejo abrigo de algodón que se había echado** **sobre los hombros, parecía un cuervo enorme, completamente fuera de lugar en** **aquel paisaje tan blanco.**

—Anda que menuda referencia —masculló la hija de Zeus.

 **—Rescataremos a Annabeth —prometí—. Aunque todavía no sepa cómo.**

 **—Primero supe que habíamos perdido a Luke —dijo ella con la mirada** **extraviada—. Y ahora también a Annabeth...**

Thalia bajó la mirada, mientras Luke la miraba con culpabilidad evidente en su rostro.

 **—No pienses así.**

 **—Tienes razón —dijo, irguiéndose—. Encontraremos la manera.**

 **En la pista de baloncesto, varias cazadoras tiraban unas canastas. Una de ellas** **discutía con un chico de la cabaña de Ares. El chico ya tenía la mano en el pomo de** **su espada y ella daba la impresión de estar a punto de dejar la pelota para agarrar su** **arco.**

—Vamos, hijo. Demuestra a esa estúpida cazadora quién manda —sonrió Ares.

Artemisa lo observó, con una ceja levantada.

—Más le vale a tu hijo andarse con ojo o acabará en la enfermería con varias flechas saliendo de su trasero —aseguró la diosa.

 **—Yo me encargo de separarlos —dijo Thalia—. Tú pásate por las cabañas y avisa a t** **odos del partido de capturar la bandera.**

 **—De acuerdo. Deberías ser tú la capitana.**

 **—No, no. Tú llevas más tiempo en el campamento. Tienes que ser tú.**

 **—Podríamos ser... co-capitanes o algo así.**

—Mala idea —dijeron todos los semidioses hijos de esos dos dioses.

 **La idea pareció gustarle tan poco como a mí, pero asintió.**

 **Cuando ya se iba hacia la pista de baloncesto, le dije:**

 **—Oye, Thalia.**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **—Siento lo ocurrido en Westover. Debí haberos esperado.**

—Deberías —gruñó Atenea.

Para ella, el principal factor de que su hija hubiese sido secuestrada en la historia, era el hecho de que el hijo de Poseidón, siendo el imbécil que era, se había abalanzado solo hacia el peligro.

 **—No importa, Percy. Yo habría hecho lo mismo seguramente.**

Nico tenía que admitir que él, de haber estado en lugar de Percy, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, la sangre de los Tres Grandes que fluía por las venas de sus hijos era bastante orgullosa.

 **—Desplazó su peso** **de un pie a otro, como dudando—. ¿Sabes?, el otro día me preguntaste por mi madre** **y te mandé a freír espárragos. Es que... la estuve buscando después de estos siete** **años y me enteré de que había muerto en Los Angeles. Bebía mucho y hace dos años,** **al parecer, mientras conducía de noche... —Parpadeó y tragó saliva.**

Jason no dijo nada. Thalia ya le había explicado el destino de su madre y, siendo sinceros, Jason no sabía como sentirse por ello. Era cierto que esa mujer fue su madre, pero Jason apenas pasó tiempo con ella, así que no podía verla de esa manera.

 **—Lo siento.**

 **—Sí, bueno. No... no es que estuviésemos muy unidas. Yo me largué a los diez** **años de casa.**

—Pues anda que yo, que me fui a los tres —murmuró Jason, mientras tomaba la mano de Piper, sentada a su lado.

 **Y los dos mejores años de mi vida fueron los que pasé con Luke y** **Annabeth yendo de un sitio para otro. Pero aun así...**

 **—Por eso tenías problemas con el autobús solar.**

—No, no es eso —susurró Annabeth con una mirada destelleante.

Percy, siendo el único que la escuchó, giró la cabeza para mirarla y se pregunto si acaso Annabeth conocía sobre el miedo a las alturas de Thalia. Siendo hija de Atenea, no le extrañaría que así fuese.

 **Me miró, recelosa.**

 **—¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—Que estabas toda rígida. Seguramente tenías presente a tu madre y no te** **apetecía ponerte al volante.**

 **Enseguida me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Su expresión se parecía peligrosamente** **a la que tenía Zeus la única vez que lo había visto enfurecerse. Como si en cualquier** **momento sus ojos fuesen a disparar un millón de voltios.**

Ahora Thalia agradecía que Percy fuese un poco denso, ya que en ese momento no le habría apetecido nada que el hijo de Poseidón supiese sobre sus miedos. Aunque al final los había acabado averiguando.

 **—Sí —murmuró—. Debe de haber sido eso.**

Y con esa frase, muchos estuvieron seguros de que Thalia escondía algo.

 **Y se alejó lentamente hacia la pista, donde el chico de Ares y la cazadora estaban a** **punto de matarse con una espada y una pelota de baloncesto.**

—Y estoy seguro de que habría ganado la cazadora con la pelota de baloncesto —murmuró Hermes a Apolo.

 **Las cabañas formaban la colección de edificios más estrafalaria que hayas visto en** **tu vida. La de Zeus y la de Hera, que eran las cabañas uno y dos, ambas con** **columnas blancas, se levantaban en el centro, flanqueadas por cinco cabañas de** **dioses a la izquierda y otras cinco de diosas a la derecha,**

—Cuatro diosas y un dios, Peter Johnson —murmuró Dioniso, que al parecer, acababa de despertar.

 **de manera que entre todas** **dibujaban una U en torno a un prado verde con una barbacoa.**

 **Las recorrí una a una, avisando a todo el mundo del partido del día siguiente.**

 **Encontré a un chico de Ares durmiendo la siesta y me dijo a gritos que me largara.**

—Los de Ares tienen muy mal pronto al despertar —dijo Chris quien, al salir con una hija de Ares, sabía sobre estas cosas.

—¿Quién dices que tiene mal despertar, Chris? —preguntó Clarisse con un tono dulce claramente falseado. Además de que su mirada parecía decir: "Responde bien o sufrirás mucho dolor".

—N-nadie —tartamudeó el hijo de Hermes, mientras suplicaba dentro de su mente para que Meg siguiese con la lectura.

 **Cuando le pregunté dónde andaba Clarisse, me respondió:**

 **—Una operación de búsqueda de Quirón. ¡Alto secreto!**

 **—Pero ¿está bien?**

—Vaya, si al final va a resultar que te preocupas por mí y todo —se burló Clarisse.

—Claro que me preocupo —respondió Percy sin dudarlo.

—Ah...

Clarisse no supo muy bien que responder. Así que simplemente apartó la mirada del hijo de Poseidón, mientras se sonrojaba.

 **—No he tenido noticias desde hace un mes. Desaparecida en combate.**

—Así que ella es la campista que había desaparecido, aparte de mi hija —murmuró Atenea.

Ares resopló, mirando a su hija.

—Seguro que eso te ha pasado por no ir con cuidado.

 **Como te va** **a pasar a ti si no sales zumbando.**

—Cómo ya he dicho... —Mirada de Clarisse—. Nada.

—Chris tiene un extraño deseo de muerte, ¿no? —susurró Connor a Travis.

—Eso parece —asintió este.

 **Decidí dejar que siguiera durmiendo.**

 **Finalmente llegué a la cabaña tres, la de Poseidón: un edificio bajo y gris** **construido con rocas de mar llenas de caparazones y corales incrustados. Como** **siempre, en su interior no había nada, salvo mi camastro. Bueno, también había un** **cuerno de minotauro colgado en la pared junto a la almohada.**

—Me encanta como trata el cuerno de minotauro como si no fuese nada —dijo Teseo. De haber sido él, estaría todo el día con el cuerno para arriba y para abajo... bueno, eso fue lo que hizo en realidad en su momento.

 **Saqué de mi mochila la gorra de béisbol de Annabeth y la dejé en la mesilla. Se la** **devolvería cuando la encontrase. Y la encontraría.**

—Fue una suerte que se te cayese en ese momento —dijo Percy—. Me fue de mucha utilidad.

 **Me quité el reloj de pulsera y activé el escudo. Chirriando ruidosamente, se** **desplegó en espiral. Las espinas del doctor Espino habían abollado la superficie de** **bronce en una docena de puntos. Una de las hendiduras impedía que el escudo se** **abriera del todo, de manera que parecía una pizza sin un par de porciones. Las bellas** **imágenes que mi hermano había grabado estaban deformadas. Sobre el dibujo en que** **aparecíamos Annabeth y yo luchando con la Hidra, daba la impresión de que un** **meteorito hubiese abierto un cráter en mi cabeza. Colgué el escudo de su gancho,** **junto al cuerno de minotauro, pero ahora me resultaba doloroso mirarlo. Quizá** **Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto, fuese capaz de arreglármelo. Era el mejor** **herrero del campamento. Se lo pediría durante la cena.**

—Desde luego le hicieron un buen destrozo —dijo Beckendorf.

 **Estaba contemplando aún el escudo cuando oí un ruido extraño, una especie de** **gorgoteo, y me di cuenta entonces de que había algo nuevo al fondo de la cabaña:** **una alberca de roca de mar con un surtidor esculpido en el centro que parecía una** **cabeza de pez. De su boca salía un chorro de agua salada,**

—¿Cómo sabías que era agua salada? —preguntó Reyna con interés.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que puedo porque soy hijo de Poseidón.

 **y debía de estar caliente** **porque, en aquel frío aire invernal, despedía vapor como una sauna. Servía para** **caldear toda la cabaña y la inundaba de aroma a mar.**

—Aparte del olor a mar que desprendía —añadió Percy.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Hazel.

 **Me acerqué. No había ninguna nota, claro, pero sabía que sólo podía ser un regalo** **de Poseidón.**

—Teniendo en cuenta de que esa alberca tendrías que haberla visto sí o sí al entrar, esta claro que apareció de la nada. Y alguien que haría algo así, justo en esa cabaña, sería Poseidón —dijo Annabeth.

 **Contemplé el agua y dije:**

 **—Gracias, padre.**

 **La superficie se rizó de ondas. Al fondo de la alberca distinguí el brillo de una** **docena de dracmas de oro. Entonces comprendí el sentido de aquella fuente. Era un** **recordatorio para que siguiese en contacto con mi familia.**

—Nosotros no tenemos nada como eso —se quejó Will.

—Bueno, sería raro tener una alberca en medio de las cabañas. En la única que no queda raro es en la de Poseidón —razonó Clovis.

—Pero podría haber algo con lo que crear arco iris y así llamar a nuestras familias mortales, por si hiciese falta —señaló el hijo de Apolo.

—Si se pusiese algo así en las cabañas, ya me imagino las peleas que habrían —dijo Clovis—. Creo que hasta los de Hipnos pelearíamos, y eso que somos los que menos campistas tienen.

 **Abrí la ventana más cercana y el sol invernal formó un arco iris con el vapor.** **Saqué una moneda del agua caliente.**

 **—Iris, diosa del arco multicolor —dije—, acepta mi ofrenda.**

 **Lancé la moneda a través del vapor y desapareció. Entonces advertí que no había** **decidido con quién hablar primero.**

—Esas cosas debes decidirlas antes, Percy —dijo Butch en tono de regañina—. Mi madre debe de estar lo suficientemente ocupada como para perder el tiempo en posibles mensajes.

Percy bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Mientras Hazel y Frank intercambiaron una mirada, no muy seguros si decirle al hijo de Iris, que la diosa dejaba la mayor parte de su trabajo en cuanto a Mensajes Iris a su ayudante.

 **¿Con mi madre? Eso sería propio de un «buen hijo». Pero ella no estaría** **preocupada por mí. Ya se había acostumbrado a que desapareciera durante días e** **incluso durante semanas.**

Sally Jackson suspiró.

—Aunque, por desgracia, este acostumbrada a eso, no quita el hecho de que cada vez que desapareces, yo me preocupe por ti.

—Oh... —Percy agachó la cabeza con vergüenza—. Siento preocuparte de esa manera, mamá.

—No pasa nada, cielo. Pero algún que otro mensaje no me importaría recibir.

 **¿Con mi padre? Había pasado mucho, casi dos años, desde la última vez que hablé** **con él. Pero ¿era posible enviarle un mensaje Iris a un dios?**

—Se puede hacer —dijo Hermes.

 **Nunca lo había probado.** **¿Les irritaría, les sacaría de quicio como una llamada de venta telefónica?**

—Creo que más bien lo encontraría gracioso —dijo Deméter.

Poseidón asintió de acuerdo a las palabras de su hermana. Se imagino como hubiese sido si Percy le hubiese mandado un Mensaje Iris mientras los dioses estaban reunidos. La cara que habría puesto Zeus habría sido tan graciosa, que el dios ya se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber dejado una nota con un "Llámame" escrito.

 **Titubeé y me decidí por fin.**

 **—Muéstrame a Tyson —dije—. En las fraguas de los cíclopes.**

 **La niebla tembló un instante y enseguida apareció la imagen de mi hermanastro.**

 **Estaba rodeado de fuego por todas partes, lo cual habría resultado alarmante si no** **hubiese sido un cíclope. Inclinado sobre el yunque, golpeaba con un martillo la hoja** **incandescente de una espada. Las chispas y las llamas se arremolinaban a su** **alrededor. Detrás de él, había una ventana con marco de mármol por la que** **solamente se veía agua azul oscuro: el fondo del océano.**

—Debe de ser una experiencia única trabajar ahí para un herrero —dijo Leo.

—¡Vaya, Leo! Si al final va a resultar que tienes una vena romántica y todo —exclamó Piper con asombro.

—Eso ya lo sabías, Reina de la belleza —presumió el hijo de Hefesto.

—¿En serio? Porque eso de escribirte con rotulador en el brazo cosas como "Chico malo" y "El terror de las nenas, Leo" no es muy romántico —replicó la hija de Afrodita.

—¡Piper! —chilló Leo, avergonzado.

—¿Eso cuando fue? —preguntó Jason, confundido.

—Hará unas semanas, cuando fui a buscar a Leo para que cenase algo —respondió Piper.

 **—¡Tyson! —grité.**

 **Al principio no me oyó a causa del estrépito del martillo y el fragor de las llamas.**

 **—¡Tyson!**

 **Se dio media vuelta y su único ojo se abrió de par en par mientras contraía el** **rostro en una sonrisa torcida.**

 **—¡Percy!**

 **Dejó caer la hoja de la espada y corrió hacia mí, tratando de abrazarme. La visión** **se emborronó y me eché hacia atrás instintivamente.**

Algunos rieron un poco, pero Percy negó con la cabeza. No era divertido ver a un hombretón como Tyson abalanzadose sobre ti. Aunque supieses que no corrías peligro por hallaros en dos sitios diferentes.

 **—Tyson, es un mensaje Iris. No estoy ahí de verdad.**

 **—Ah. —Se situó otra vez en mi campo visual, un poco avergonzado—. Sí, ya lo** **sabía.**

Atenea resopló. Tenía serias dudas de que eso fuese cierto.

 **—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?**

 **Su ojo se iluminó.**

 **—¡Me encanta el trabajo! ¡Mira! —Recogió la hoja al rojo vivo con las manos** **desnudas—. ¡La he hecho yo!**

Beckendorf soltó un suspiro.

—Y parece ayer cuando le enseñé a forjar espadas —dijo en tono melancólico.

—¿Enseñaste a un cíclope a forjar? —preguntó Silena con asombro.

Su novio se encogió de hombros.

—Más que enseñarle, simplemente me le di un par de indicaciones de como hacerlo correctamente —explicó.

 **—Es una pasada.**

 **—He puesto mi nombre. Aquí.**

 **—Impresionante. Escucha, ¿hablas mucho con papá?**

Poseidón hizo una mueca. Estaba seguro de que apenas había hablado con su hijo cíclope.

 **Su sonrisa se desvaneció.**

 **—No mucho. Está muy ocupado. Le preocupa la guerra.**

Eso puso en tensión a las diosas y una diosa en particular ya empezaba a pensar en estrategias. Aunque en ese momento era bastante inútil, ya que apenas tenía conocimiento sobre la situación.

 **—¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Tyson suspiró y sacó la hoja de la espada por la ventana, provocando una nube de** **burbujas. Cuando la metió dentro otra vez, el metal ya se había enfriado.**

—Eso lo que suele pasar cuando enfrías metal en el fondo del océano —dijo Hefesto.

 **—Algunos antiguos espíritus del mar están dando problemas. Egeón. Océano.** **Esos tipos.**

—Esto es malo —murmuró Poseidón—. Muy, pero que muy malo.

 **Sabía de qué hablaba, más o menos. Se refería a los inmortales que regían los** **mares en la época de los titanes, antes de que los olímpicos se impusieran. El hecho** **de que ahora reaparecieran, precisamente cuando Cronos, el señor de los titanes, y** **sus aliados iban recobrando fuerzas, era muy mala señal.**

—Cada vez hay más pistas sobre una posible guerra contra los titanes —dijo Hades.

—Sí —asintió Poseidón—. Y el idiota de nuestro hermano todavía no hace nada de nada.

Zeus se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco sé exactamente porque no estoy haciendo nada.

 **—¿Puedo hacer alguna cosa? —le pregunté.**

—Dudo que puedas hacer algo —dijo Lester.

 **Tyson meneó la cabeza tristemente.**

 **—Estamos armando a las sirenas. Necesitan mil espadas más para mañana. —** **Miró la hoja que tenía en las manos y volvió a suspirar**

—Al menos ya sabemos que destino tendrá esa espada —dijo Alana.

 **—. Los antiguos espíritus** **protegen al barco malo.**

 **—¿El _Princesa Andrómeda_? **

Perseo hizo una mueca ante el nombre.

 **—dije—. ¿El barco de Luke?**

—A menos que haya otro barco malo, yo diría que es ese —dijo Grover—. Aunque ahora que me pregunto, ¿de dónde ha sacado Luke ese barco? Sé que es un hijo de Hermes, pero dudo que haya podido reunir el suficiente dinero como para comprar semejante barco; y tampoco creo que lo haya encontrado tirado en el puerto de Nueva York.

Todos tuvieron que admitir que el sátiro tenía razón. ¿Cómo había conseguido Luke el _Princesa Andrómeda_? Tan ocupados estaban pensando en eso, que no se percataron que dos personas en particular tenían miradas sombrías, ya que ellos si sabían de dónde había sacado Luke su barco.

 **—Sí. Ellos lo vuelven más difícil de localizar. Lo protegen de las tormentas de** **papá. De no ser por ellos, ya lo habría aplastado.**

—Eso explica porque aún no he hecho nada contra el barco —reflexionó Poseidón.

 **—Eso estaría bien.**

 **Tyson pareció animarse, como si se le hubiera ocurrido otra cosa.**

 **—¿Y Annabeth? —preguntó—. ¿Está ahí?**

—Uuuff —murmuró Annabeth—. No creo que a Tyson le haga gracia saber lo que me ha ocurrido.

 **—Bueno... —Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. Tyson creía que Annabeth era** **la cosa más guay de este mundo desde la invención de la mantequilla de cacahuete** **(que lo volvía loco),**

—Me alegra saber que estoy al mismo nivel que la mantequilla de cacahuete —dijo Annabeth con una risita.

—En realidad me parece que estás un escalón por debajo —aclaró Percy—. Claro que eso nos deja al resto mucho más abajo.

 **y a mí me faltaba valor para decirle que había desaparecido. Se** **pondría a llorar de tal modo que acabaría apagando la fragua**

—¿Eso sería posible? La fragua se halla debajo del océano, ¿no? —señaló Frederick Chase.

—Las fraguas están protegidas de tal forma que el agua del mar no entre en ellas, aunque se abran todas las ventanas —aclaró el dios del mar.

 **—. No está aquí ahora** **mismo.**

 **—¡Dile hola de mi parte! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Hola, Annabeth!**

—¡Hola, Tyson!

—Sabes que Tyson no esta aquí, ¿verdad, Listilla? —señaló Percy.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo sé, Sesos de algas.

 **—Está bien —dije, tragándome el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta—.** **Así lo haré.**

 **—Y no te preocupes por el barco malo. Se está alejando.**

 **—¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **—¡El canal de Panamá! Eso está muy lejos.**

—¿El canal de Panamá? —murmuró la diosa de la sabiduría—. ¿Por qué ir a un lugar como ese?

Atenea pensó en el mapa de América. Si Luke Castellan navegaba en dirección hacia allí, probablemente querría cruzar del océano atlántico al pacífico. Pero, ¿para qué? En ese lado se encontraba el oeste de Estados Unidos: el campamento de los romanos y... el Monte Otris.

 _¿Quieren liberar a Atlas? Pero para hacerlo, tendrán que dejar a alguien en esa posición._

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en Atenea. Esperaba estar equivocada.

 **Arrugué el entrecejo. ¿Por qué habría llevado Luke su crucero infestado de** **demonios hasta allá abajo? La última vez que lo vimos iba bordeando la costa Este** **mientras reclutaba mestizos y entrenaba a su monstruoso ejército.**

 **—Bien —respondí, aunque no me había tranquilizado—. Es una buena noticia,** **imagino.**

—No creo que lo sea —dijo Hazel.

 **En el interior de la fragua resonó el bramido de una voz ronca que no logré** **identificar. Tyson dio un paso atrás.**

 **—He de volver al trabajo. Si no, el jefe se pondrá furioso. ¡Buena suerte, hermano!**

 **—Bueno. Dile a papá...**

 **Antes de que pudiera terminar, la visión tembló y empezó a desvanecerse. Me** **encontré otra vez en mi cabaña, ahora más solo que nunca.**

 **Durante la cena me sentí abatido. Es decir, la comida era excelente, como siempre.** **Un menú a base de barbacoa, pizza y soda a discreción nunca falla. Las antorchas y** **los braseros mantenían caldeado el pabellón, situado a la intemperie. Pero teníamos** **que sentarnos con nuestros compañeros de cabaña, lo cual significaba que yo estaba** **solo en la mesa de Poseidón y Thalia estaba sola en la de Zeus, pero no podíamos** **sentarnos juntos.**

—Esa es una de las cosas que no me gusta —murmuró Percy. A veces le gustaría que Annabeth le acompañase durante las comidas, o él sentarse con Nico.

Thalia, por su parte, entendía como se sentía Percy (y seguramente Nico aunque no lo reconociese). Por suerte, ahora que era una cazadora de Artemisa, se podía sentar junto a sus "hermanas" sin ningún problema.

 **Normas del campamento. Al menos, las cabañas de Hefesto, Ares y** **Hermes contaban con unos cuantos campistas. Nico se había sentado con los** **hermanos Stoll, porque los nuevos tenían que quedarse en la cabaña de Hermes** **mientras no se supiera quiénes eran sus progenitores olímpicos. Los Stoll intentaban** **convencer a Nico de que el póquer era más divertido que la _Mitomagia_ , y recé por que ****no tuviese ningún dinero que perder.**

—Oh, lo intentaron —dijo Nico—. Aunque al final no hicieron nada.

—No somos tan cabrones como para engañar a un niño —se defendió Travis, mientras intercambiaba una mirada nerviosa con su hermano.

En realidad si que habían tratado de estafar a Nico, Pero cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, el niño los había mirado de una forma que les había asustado, así que desistieron de eso.

 **La única mesa donde parecían pasárselo bien era la de Artemisa. Las cazadoras** **bebían y comían y no paraban de reírse como una familia feliz. Zoë ocupaba la** **cabecera, con aires de mamá clueca. Ella no se reía tanto como las demás, pero** **sonreía de vez en cuando. Su diadema plateada de lugarteniente relucía entre sus** **trenzas oscuras.**

 **Me parecía mucho más guapa cuando sonreía.**

—¿A Percy no le vas a decir nada? —acusó Apolo a su hermana—. A mí me gritas cuando llamo guapa a una de tus cazadoras. Pero cuando él lo hace, no dices nada.

Artemisa se encogió de hombros.

—Solamente lo ha pensando, no lo ha dicho —respondió la diosa.

 **Bianca daba la impresión de** **divertirse muchísimo. Se había empeñado en aprender a echar un pulso con una de** **las cazadoras, la que se había peleado en la pista de baloncesto con un chico de Ares.** **La otra la derrotaba una y otra vez, pero a ella no parecía importarle.**

Bianca se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabía que no podría derrotarla.

 **Cuando terminamos de comer, Quirón hizo el brindis habitual dedicado a los** **dioses y dio la bienvenida formal a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Los aplausos que** **sonaron no parecían muy entusiastas.**

 _Y no me extraña_ pensó Quirón con una mueca.

 **Luego anunció el partido de capturar la bandera que se celebraría en su honor al día siguiente por la noche, lo cual tuvo una** **acogida mucho más calurosa.**

Las cazadoras sonrieron con suficiencia. Les parecía increíble que, tras tantas derrotas, los campistas aún creyesen que tenían posibilidades. Bueno, al menos eso hacía que las partidas fuesen interesantes.

 **Después desfilamos hacia las cabañas. En invierno se apagaban las luces muy** **temprano. Yo estaba exhausto y me quedé dormido enseguida. Ésa fue la parte** **buena. La mala fue que tuve una pesadilla.**

—Cuando no —murmuraron los padres del semidiós.

 **E incluso para lo que yo estaba** **acostumbrado, era una pesadilla de campeonato.**

 **Annabeth estaba en una oscura ladera cubierta de niebla.**

Atenea se tensó. Algo le decía que estaba a punto de saber si su presentimiento era cierto o no.

 **Parecía casi el** **inframundo, porque yo sentía claustrofobia en el acto. No veía el cielo sobre mi** **cabeza: sólo una pesada oscuridad, como si estuviese en el interior de una cueva.**

 **Annabeth subía trabajosamente la colina. Había antiguas columnas griegas de** **mármol esparcidas aquí y allá, como si un enorme edificio hubiese saltado por los** **aires.**

Una mala sensación se instaló en los dioses. Esperaban que eso no fuese lo que ellos creían que era.

 **—Espino —gritaba Annabeth—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?**

 **Cruzaba un muro en ruinas y llegaba a la cima.** **Jadeaba.**

 **Y allí estaba Luke. Sufriendo tremendos dolores.**

Eso dejó desconcertados a varios. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Luke para que estuviese sufriendo de esa forma?

Hermes apretó su caduceo. Puede que su hijo fuese un traidor, pero seguía siendo su hijo y no quería verlo sufriendo.

 **Se había desplomado en el suelo de roca y trataba de incorporarse. La negrura a su** **alrededor parecía más espesa, como un remolino de niebla girando ávidamente.**

—Urano —murmuró Hera.

 **Tenía la ropa hecha jirones y la cara llena de rasguños y empapada de sudor.**

 **—¡Annabeth! —gritaba—. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!**

 **Ella corría a socorrerlo.**

 **Yo quería gritar: «¡Es un traidor! ¡No te fíes de él!»**

—Hazle caso. Claramente es una trampa —dijo Atenea.

—Lo sé —dijo Annabeth—. Pero no podía dejarlo allí —murmuró en voz baja.

 **Pero mi voz no sonaba en el** **sueño.**

 **Annabeth tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Extendía la mano, como si quisiera acariciarle** **la cara, pero en el último segundo vacilaba.**

 **—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntaba a Luke.**

 **—Me han dejado aquí —gemía él—. Por favor. Me está matando.**

 **Yo no acababa de ver qué le ocurría. Parecía forcejear con una maldición invisible,** **como si la niebla estuviera estrangulándolo.**

—En realidad es mucho más simple de lo que parece —murmuró Zoë—. Simple y peor.

 **—¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? —le preguntaba Annabeth con voz dolida.**

—Buena pregunta. Mejor déjalo allí, pringada —dijo Ares.

—Dudo que pueda hacerlo. Habrán monstruos escondidos por ahí y la chica se nota agotada —señaló Hefesto.

 **—No tienes motivos para hacerlo —respondía Luke—. Me he portado** **horriblemente contigo. Pero si no me ayudas, moriré.**

Thalia apretó los puños. Era tan evidente que Luke se estaba aprovechando del cariño que aún le procesaba Annabeth. Y era evidente que Luke parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que se había abrazado las piernas y hundido la cara en ellas, solamente para no ver nada de nada.

 **«Déjalo morir», quería chillar yo. Luke había tratado de matarnos a sangre fría** **demasiadas veces. No se merecía nada, ni la menor ayuda de Annabeth.**

 **Entonces la oscuridad que se cernía sobre él empezaba a desmoronarse, como el** **techo de una cueva durante un terremoto.**

Los dioses se tensaron. El peso del cielo no era algo que un simple mortal pudiese soportar.

 **Caían trozos enormes de roca. Annabeth** **se adelantaba justo cuando se abría una grieta y se venía abajo el techo entero. Y** **lograba sostenerlo, no sé cómo. Impedía con sus propias fuerzas que todas aquellas** **toneladas de roca se derrumbaran sobre ambos. Era increíble. Ella no habría sido** **capaz de hacer algo así.**

—Es parte de la maldición —murmuró Zoë sin ser escuchada por nadie—. Al principo parece que puede aguantar, pero lentamente te vas desmoronando.

 **Luke rodaba, libre de todo aquel peso.**

 **—Gracias —lograba decir, jadeando.**

 **—Ayúdame a sostenerlo —gemía Annabeth.**

—No es así como funciona —gruñó Atenea. De buena gana hubiese insertado al hijo de Hermes con su lanza, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de su hija. Parecía decirle "todo va bien".

—Viendo esto, me doy cuenta de lo inútil que soy en muchas ocasiones —murmuró Frederick.

—Claro que no, papá —protestó Annabeth, tomando su mano—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste al final?

Frederick sonrió un poco. La verdad es que había sido divertido.

 **El recobraba el aliento. Tenía la cara cubierta de mugre y sudor. Se levantaba,** **tambaleante.**

 **—Sabía que podía contar contigo —decía, y echaba a caminar mientras la bóveda** **temblorosa amenazaba con aplastar a Annabeth.**

 **—¡Ayúdame!**

 **—No te preocupes —decía Luke—. Tu ayuda está en camino. Todo entra dentro** **del plan. Entretanto, procura no morirte.**

 _Todo esta dentro del plan_ pensó Atenea. _Claro, Annabeth es imposible que aguante eternamente. Entonces necesitan a otro inmortal. Pero, ¿cuál?_

 **El techo de oscuridad empezaba a desmoronarse otra vez, oprimiéndola contra el** **suelo.**

 **Me erguí de golpe en la cama, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas. No se oía** **nada, salvo el gorgoteo de la fuente de agua salada. Era un poco más tarde de** **medianoche, según el reloj de mi mesilla.**

 **Sólo había sido un sueño, sí, pero yo tenía dos cosas muy claras: que Annabeth** **corría un espantoso peligro y que Luke era el culpable.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Meg.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Séptimo capítulo subido. No voy a comentar mucho ahora, ya que me tengo que ir. Pero quería dejar el capítulo subido antes.**

 **Pero antes os digo de que época viene Frederick Chase. Él proviene del espacio que hay entre _El Último Dios del Olimpo_ y _El Héroe Perdido._ (Y por si no lo dije en su momento, Sally Jackson proviene de la misma época). Y, por cierto, tanto Lester como Meg provienen del final de _La Profecía Oscura,_ antes de encontrarse con Grover.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	8. Una vieja amiga muerta nos visita

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

—Yo leo el siguiente —se ofreció Beckendorf. Tomó el libro que Meg le ofrecía y leyó el título del capítulo siguiente—. **Una vieja amiga muerta nos visita.**

—Muy mal, Nico —dijo Leo con un tono de falsa decepción—. Mira que usar tus poderes tan pronto.

Nico lo miró, alzando una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes que es cosa mía?

—¿De quién más puede ser entonces?

Mientras los que habían estado allí ese día se miraron de reojo, recordando el día en que el antiguo oráculo de Delfos había decidido dar un paseo para estirar sus extremidades muertas y, de paso, ofrecer una profecía o dos a los pobres incautos que se topasen con ella. La verdad es que, si lo pensaban bien, ese podía ser un buen argumento de película de terror.

 **A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, le conté mi sueño a Grover. Nos** **habíamos sentado en un prado nevado y mirábamos cómo los sátiros perseguían a** **las ninfas.**

—¿Por qué siguen haciéndolo? —preguntó Will—. ¡Si nunca las van a pillar!

Miraron al único sátiro de la sala, esperando respuestas.

—Porqué es divertido. Tanto para ellas como para nosotros —respondió Grover.

 **Ellas habían prometido besarlos si las atrapaban, cosa que difícilmente** **ocurría,**

—Mejor di que nunca ocurre —dijo Thalia.

—Alguna que otra vez ha ocurrido —protestó Grover.

—Niño cabra, cuando un sátiro alcanza a una ninfa, era porque esta quería —replicó Annabeth.

 **porque las ninfas dejaban que los sátiros se pusieran a cien y, en el último** **momento, se convertían en árboles cubiertos de nieve. Y ellos, claro, se iban de** **cabeza contra los troncos y se ganaban, además, el montón de nieve que se les venía** **encima con la sacudida.**

Grover se rió junto a varios en la sala, mientras recordaba cuando era más joven y jugaba con otras ninfas y sátiros al mismo juego.

 **Cuando le conté mi pesadilla, Grover empezó a retorcerse con los dedos el pelaje** **de la pierna.**

 **—¿El techo de la cueva se desmoronó sobre ella?**

—Yo no diría eso.

—En ese momento no sabía lo que era en realidad —replicó el hijo de Poseidón.

 **—Exacto. ¿Qué narices crees que significa?**

—Ni que yo fuese el interprete de sueños de semidioses oficial del campamento —murmuró Grover.

—Ese sueño significa que Annabeth lo tiene chungo —dijo Clovis mientras bostezaba y se frotaba el ojo derecho con expresión somnolienta.

—¿No puedes darle otra cosa de esas? —preguntó Alyson a Lou Ellen.

—No hasta que se duerma del todo —respondió la hija de Hécate.

 **Meneó la cabeza.**

 **—No lo sé. Pero después de lo que Zoë ha soñado...**

 **—¿Cómo? ¿Zoë ha tenido un sueño parecido?**

—Uy, Artemisa —dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tu teniente y el pequeño Percy han soñado lo mismo. Si no vas con ojo, el puesto de teniente quedará libre.

—Cómo si eso fuese a pasar, ¿verdad, Zoë? —dijo Artemisa, sin estar muy consciente de lo hipócrita que eran sus palabras.

—Claro que no sucederá, mi señora —asintió la hija de Atlas.

 **—No... no lo sé con exactitud. Hacia las tres de la mañana se presentó en la Casa** **Grande diciendo que quería hablar con Quirón. Parecía muerta de pánico.**

—¿A las tres de la mañana? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Hazel, confundida.

—Nos hacemos una idea —dijeron la mayoría de las cazadoras.

 **—Un momento... ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?**

 **Grover se sonrojó.**

 **—Yo había, esto... acampado cerca de la cabaña de Artemisa.**

—Lo suponíamos. —Al ver la mirada confundida de varios, Alana continuó hablando—. Grover no es ni el primer, ni el último sátiro en hacer eso.

 **—¿Para qué?**

 **—Pues... para estar cerca de ellas.**

—Algo te reconozco. Tienes valor para decir la verdad —dijo Zoë—. Los otros sátiros, cuando le preguntábamos, siempre decían que era por nuestra seguridad y demás tonterías.

 **—Eres un vulgar acosador con pezuñas.**

—Eso me dolió, ¿sabes? —dijo Grover, con una fingida mueca de dolor.

—Silencio, acosador con pezuñas.

—¡Eh!

—Pero si lo eres.

 **—¡No es cierto!**

—Es cierto.

—Genial, ahora todos están en mi contra —gruñó Grover.

 **Bueno, el caso es que la seguí hasta la Casa Grande, me escondí** **tras un matorral y desde allí lo vi todo.**

—Acosad...

—¡Al siguiente acosador con pezuñas, me pongo a tocar a Hilary Duff! —amenazó Grover, sacando su juego de flautas de junco.

 **Ella se enfadó muchísimo cuando Argos no la** **dejó pasar. Fue bastante violento.**

 **Intenté imaginarme la escena. Argos era el jefe de seguridad del campamento: un** **tipo grandote y rubio, con ojos diseminados por todo el cuerpo. Raramente se dejaba** **ver, a menos que sucediera algo muy grave. No me habría atrevido a apostar en una** **pelea entre Argos y Zoë.**

—Gana Zoë —dijo Artemisa al instante, siendo respaldada por las otras cazadoras.

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —replicó Hera mirando a su hijastra con una ceja levantada—. Argos no tiene la posición de vigilante simplemente por sus muchos ojos, ¿sabes?

—Sé perfectamente que Argos es fuerte. Pero, a diferencia de ti, también conozco a Zoë y sé de lo que es capaz —dijo Artemisa.

Hera frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

 **—¿Qué dijo ella? —pregunté.**

 **Grover hizo una mueca.**

 **—Bueno, cuando se enfada se pone a hablar de esa manera anticuada y no resulta** **fácil entenderla. Pero era algo así como que Artemisa estaba en un aprieto**

Las cazadoras y algunos se tensaron al escuchar eso.

 **y que** **necesitaba a las cazadoras. Luego le espetó a Argos que era un patán sin seso... Creo** **que es un insulto.**

—Es un insulto —aseguró Hermes.

 **Y él llamó...**

 **—¡Uf!, espera. ¿Cómo va a estar Artemisa en un aprieto?**

—Meter a un dios en un aprieto no es imposible. Muy difícil, pero no imposible —dijo Hefesto.

 **—Eh... Bueno, finalmente apareció Quirón en pijama y con la cola llena de rulos...**

Quirón sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras oía risas reprimidas alrededor suyo.

—Bueno, esa cola tan esplendida se debe cuidar correctamente —saltó Afrodita en defensa del centauro.

 **—¿Se pone rulos en la cola?**

—Aún no me lo creo —murmuró Percy.

 **Grover se tapó la boca.**

 **—Perdón.**

—Tarde.

 **Continúa.**

 **—Bueno, Zoë le dijo que necesitaba su permiso para salir del campamento de** **inmediato. Pero Quirón se negó. Le recordó a Zoë que las cazadoras debían quedarse** **hasta recibir órdenes de Artemisa. Y ella respondió... —Grover tragó saliva—. Dijo:** **«¿Cómo vamos a recibir órdenes de Artemisa si se ha perdido?»**

—¿Perdido? ¿Es que no se ha llevado un mapa? —preguntó Travis.

Katie le dio una colleja.

—No se refiere a eso, idiota.

 **—¿Qué significa eso de «perdido»? ¿Que no encuentra el camino?**

—Mira, Percy piensa como. —Travis parpadeó, confundido—. Espera, ¿eso es bueno o es malo?

 **—No. Supongo que se refería a que ha desaparecido. Que se la han llevado. Que la** **han raptado.**

 **—¿Raptado? —Intenté asimilar la idea—. ¿Cómo van a raptar a una diosa** **inmortal? ¿Es eso posible?**

—Es posible —gruñó Deméter, fulminando a Hades con la mirada.

 **—Bueno, sí. Le pasó a Perséfone.**

 **—Ya, pero ella era algo así como la diosa de las flores...**

—Primavera —gruñó la diosa.

 **Grover me miró ofendido.**

 **—De la primavera.**

 **—Vale, como quieras, pero Artemisa es muchísimo más poderosa.**

—Eso le gusta creer a ella —dijo Perséfone.

—Pero si el chico dice la verdad —señaló Artemisa con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Eso es porque aún no ha visto de lo que soy capaz de hacer —replicó Perséfone.

 **¿Quién sería** **capaz de raptarla? ¿Y por qué?**

 **Grover meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre.**

 **—No lo sé. ¿Cronos?**

—Será un buen candidato —reconoció Artemisa.

 **—No puede ser tan poderoso aún. ¿O sí?**

—Teniendo en cuenta de que solo han pasado unos meses, yo diría que no —dijo Atenea—. Al fin y al cabo, eso es un proceso que debe durar su tiempo.

 **La última vez que habíamos visto a Cronos, estaba hecho añicos. Bueno... verlo, lo** **que se dice verlo, no lo habíamos visto exactamente. Miles de años atrás, después de** **la guerra entre dioses y titanes, los dioses lo cortaron en pedacitos con su propia** **guadaña y diseminaron los restos por el Tártaro, que viene a ser un cubo de reciclaje** **sin fondo que tienen los dioses para sus enemigos. Hacía dos veranos, Cronos nos** **había atraído con engaños hasta el borde de ese abismo y poco faltó para que nos** **empujara al vacío. Finalmente, el verano pasado, vimos en el crucero infernal de** **Luke un gran ataúd dorado. En su interior, según nos dijo Luke, estaban rescatando** **poco a poco del abismo al señor de los Titanes: cada vez que alguien se unía a su** **causa, se añadía un pedacito más a su cuerpo. Cronos ya podía influir y engañar a la** **gente a través de los sueños, pero no lograba imaginar cómo iba a secuestrar a** **Artemisa si todavía era un montón maligno de detritus.**

—Puede ser otro titán a sus ordenes —supuso Poseidón.

 **—No lo sé —dijo Grover—. Creo que se sabría si Cronos estuviera recuperado por** **completo. Los dioses estarían mucho más nerviosos. Pero, aun así, es raro que tú** **hayas tenido una pesadilla la misma noche que Zoë. Es casi como si...**

 **Terminé la frase antes que él:**

 **—Estuvieran relacionadas.**

—No es lo que tú estás pensando —dijo Artemisa, señalando a Afrodita con el dedo.

—Pero si no estaba pensando que Percy y Zoë podrían hacer una gran pareja —replicó Afrodita con una sonrisa inocente que nadie se tragó.

Annabeth se aproximó más a Percy, fulminando a la diosa del amor con la mirada.

 **En medio del prado helado, un sátiro empezó a derrapar sobre sus pezuñas detrás** **de una ninfa pelirroja. Ella soltó una risita, abrió los brazos y ¡plop!, se convirtió en** **un pino cuyo duro tronco fue a besar el sátiro a toda velocidad.**

 **—¡Ah, el amor! —gimió Grover con expresión soñadora.**

—Yo no sé si llamar eso amor —murmuró Silena.

 **Yo pensaba en la pesadilla de Zoë, soñada sólo unas horas más tarde que la mía.**

 **—Tengo que hablar con ella —dije.**

—Veremos si esta muy dispuesta —murmuró Lester, quién sabía muy bien como se las gastaban las cazadoras cuando estaban preocupadas por algo.

 **—Antes de que lo hagas... —Grover sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Era un** **tríptico, como un folleto de viajes—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, que era raro que las** **cazadoras se hubieran presentado sin más en Westover Hall? Creo que tal vez** **estaban siguiéndonos.**

Eso intereso a algunos.

 **—¿Siguiéndonos? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Me dio el folleto. Era sobre las cazadoras de Artemisa. El titular de la tapa rezaba:** **«¡UNA SABIA DECISIÓN PARA TU FUTURO!» En el interior se veían fotografías de** **jóvenes doncellas en plena cacería, persiguiendo monstruos y disparando flechas. En** **los pies de foto se leían cosas como: «¡BENEFICIOS PARA LA SALUD: LA** **INMORTALIDAD, CON TODAS SUS VENTAJAS!» O bien: «¡UN FUTURO LIBRE** **DE PESADOS MOSCONES!»**

—No sabía que teníais eso para reclutar cazadoras —dijo Apolo con asombro.

—Y no lo tenemos. Pero no me parece mala idea hacerlos —dijo su hermana.

 **—Lo encontré en la mochila de Annabeth —aclaró Grover.**

Con eso varios entendieron a que se refería Grover. Pero, por las caras de otros, parecían que no comprendían de que iba el asunto.

 **Lo miré fijamente.**

 **—No te entiendo.**

Y, al parecer, el Percy del libro tampoco se enteraba.

 **—Bueno, a mí me parece que... quizá Annabeth estaba pensando en unirse a ellas.**

Frederick, aunque se había dado cuenta de la implicación de que su hija tuviese un panfleto publicitario de las cazadoras en su mochila, era un tema del cuál prefería no escuchar.

 **Me gustaría decir que me tomé bien aquella noticia.**

Los que conocían a Percy muy bien, bufaron de incredulidad.

 **Pero la verdad es que me entraron ganas de estrangular a las cazadoras de** **Artemisa: una doncella eterna tras otra.**

Las cazadoras miraron a Percy fijamente, obligando al chico a esconderse tras su novia.

 **Intenté mantenerme ocupado el resto del día, aunque me sentía muy angustiado** **por Annabeth. Asistí a una clase de lanzamiento de jabalina, pero el campista de** **Ares que se encargaba de darla me sacó de allí enfurecido cuando me distraje y lancé** **la jabalina antes de que él pudiese apartarse.**

—Es peligroso manejar armas cuando estás distraído —dijo Aquiles.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es porque Percy sigue empeñado en usar otras armas que no sean su espada. ¡Pero si ya ha quedado más que demostrado que es un inútil más allá de manejar espadas! —exclamó Thalia.

 **Me disculpé por el agujero que le hice** **en los pantalones, pero el tipo me mandó igualmente a freír espárragos.**

—Y no me extraña, teniendo en cuenta que casi lo empalas con una lanza —bufó Clarisse.

 **También visité los establos de los pegasos, pero me encontré a Silena Beauregard,**

Silena levantó una ceja. No recordaba haber visto a Percy por ahí.

 **de la cabaña de Afrodita, discutiendo con una de las cazadoras y pensé que era mejor** **no meterse.**

 _Por eso no me di cuenta_ pensó la hija de Afrodita.

Mientras, Apolo, soltaba un suspiró.

—Muy mala idea dejar a una hija de Afrodita a sola con una cazadora de Artemisa. Son dos polos completamente opuestos.

 **Luego fui a sentarme en la tribuna de la pista de carreras de carros y me quedé** **allí, enfurruñado. En los campos de tiro al arco, Quirón estaba dirigiendo las** **prácticas de puntería.**

—Una suerte que Percy decida no participar en esas prácticas —dijo Will.

—Hasta yo sé que soy un caso perdido con el tiro con arco —dijo el hijo de Poseidón con una sonrisa.

Los demás lo miraron como diciendo "Lo dudamos seriamente, chaval".

 **Yo sabía que él era la persona más indicada para hablar. Quizá** **pudiera darme algún consejo. Sin embargo, algo me frenaba. Tenía la sensación de** **que Quirón intentaría protegerme, como de costumbre, y de que no me contaría todo** **lo que sabía.**

Quirón suspiró, sabiendo que Percy tenía razón.

 **Miré en otra dirección. En la cima de la Colina Mestiza, el señor D y Argos le** **daban su pitanza al dragón bebé que vigilaba el Vellocino de Oro.**

—Me sorprende que, justamente tú, te dediques a cuidar del dragón —dijo Hermes a Dionisio.

El dios del vino se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tendré que hacer algo para matar el tiempo mientras no juego a cartas.

 **Y entonces se me ocurrió: en la Casa Grande no habría nadie en ese momento,** **pero sí había allí una cosa a la que podía recurrir para orientarme.**

—Percy, no lo hagas —dijo Rachel con una seriedad inusual en ella—. Recurrir al Oráculo para cualquier cosa, puede resultar catastrófico para uno a la larga.

 **La sangre me zumbaba en los oídos cuando entré corriendo en la casa y subí las** **escaleras. Sólo había hecho aquello una vez en mi vida, y aún me provocaba** **pesadillas. Abrí la trampilla y entré en el desván.**

 **Estaba oscuro, polvoriento y atestado de trastos, como la otra vez. Había escudos** **mutilados por mordiscos de tamaño monstruoso, y espadas dobladas de tal modo** **que parecían cabezas de demonios. También un montón de animales disecados, entre** **ellos una arpía y una pitón naranja.**

—Desde luego, con todo lo que hay allí, se podría hacer un museo de antigüedades —dijo Frederick.

—Y eso solamente es una parte, papá —señalo su hija.

 **Junto a la ventana, en un taburete de tres patas, estaba la momia apergaminada de** **una vieja dama, con un vestido hippie teñido. El Oráculo.**

 **Me obligué a acercarme y aguardé a que saliera de su boca la ondulante niebla** **verde de la otra vez. Pero nada sucedió.**

—Pues entonces es que no tienes nada que hacer ahí —dijo Apolo—. O sí, y sencillamente no es la hora.

 **—Hola —dije—. Eh... ¿cómo van las cosas?**

—Esta muerta, ¿cómo quieres que le vayan? —soltó Nico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Hice una mueca ante la estupidez de mi pregunta. Si estás muerto y arrumbado en** **el desván, las cosas no te «van» ni bien ni mal.**

—Decidme que no acabó de decir algo similar que Percy —suspiró Nico, cerrando los ojos.

—No te preocupes. —Will palmeó suavemente su hombro derecho—. Encontraremos una cura.

 **Pero yo sabía que el espíritu del** **Oráculo estaba allí. Percibía una fría presencia en la habitación, como una serpiente** **enroscada y dormida.**

 **—Tengo una pregunta —proseguí un poco más alto—. Sobre Annabeth. ¿Cómo** **puedo salvarla?**

 **Nada. Un rayo de sol oblicuo se colaba por la sucia ventana, iluminando las motas** **de polvo que bailaban en el aire.**

—Sí —asintió Apolo—, definitivamente o no tienes nada que hacer ahí o todavía no es la hora de que actúes.

 **Aguardé un poco más, hasta que al final me harté. Me estaba vacilando un** **cadáver.**

—Pregunta: ¿se puede ser más patético? —dijo Percy, alzando su mano.

—No —fue la respuesta de varios.

—Lo suponía.

 **—Muy bien —dije—. Ya lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.**

 **Di media vuelta y tropecé con una mesa alargada llena de recuerdos. Parecía** **incluso más atiborrada que la vez anterior.**

—Bueno, estuviste ahí hará un año y medio más o menos —dijo Quirón—. La gente fue consiguiendo cosas entre medias. Y otras tantas simplemente las vamos moviendo de lugar conforme pasa el tiempo.

 **Los héroes almacenaban los objetos más** **variopintos en aquel desván. Trofeos que ya no querían conservar en sus cabañas,** **trastos que les traían malos recuerdos... Yo sabía que Luke había dejado allí arriba la** **garra de un dragón: la que le había marcado la cara. Vi la empuñadura rota de una** **espada con el rótulo: «Cuando se rompió, mataron a Leroy. 1999.»**

Muchos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en quién sería Leroy. Quirón, por su parte, simplemente observó el libro con una mirada solemne y completamente en silencio.

 **Entonces me fijé en un chal de seda rosa con una etiqueta.**

—¡Mi bufanda! —exclamó Afrodita, encantada.

 **La recogí y traté de** **leerla.**

 ** _BUFANDA DE LA DIOSA AFRODITA_**

 _ **Recuperada en Waterland, Denver, Co., por Annabeth Chase y Percy Jackson**_

 **Contemplé aquel chal. Lo había olvidado por completo. Dos años atrás, Annabeth** **me lo había quitado de las manos, diciéndome algo como: «Ah, no. ¡Apártate de esa** **magia de amor!»**

—Huélela ahora —dijo Afrodita con un extraño tono de excitación—. Te revelerá secretos que no sabías que tenías.

Annabeth pellizcó a Percy en el brazo.

—Espero que no la hayas olido —le susurró al oído.

 **Yo creía que lo habría tirado, pero estaba allí. ¿Lo había conservado todo este** **tiempo? ¿Y por qué lo había guardado en el desván?**

—Pues para no tenerla cerca, Sesos de algas —suspiró Annabeth.

 **Me volví hacia la momia. No se había movido, pero las sombras le dibujaban una** **sonrisa espantosa.**

 **Dejé caer el pañuelo y procuré no salir corriendo.**

Afrodita hizo un ruido de descontento mientras Annabeth frotaba el brazo de su novio que, previamente, había pellizcado.

 **Aquella noche, después de cenar, estaba resuelto a derrotar a las cazadoras en la** **captura de la bandera.**

Los campistas hicieron un ruido de disconformidad mientras las cazadoras sonrían con arrogancia. Hasta ahora ellas jamás habían perdido a ese juego.

 **Iba a ser un partido muy reducido: sólo trece cazadoras,** **incluyendo a Bianca di Angelo, y más o menos el mismo número de campistas.**

—Eramos un par más que ellas —dijo Connor Stoll con una mueca. Y es que, a pesar de ser más, habían acabado perdiendo igualmente.

 **Zoë Belladona parecía muy contrariada. No paraba de mirar a Quirón con rencor,** **como si no pudiera creer que la hubiera obligado a quedarse y participar en aquel** **juego.**

Quirón suspiró. Él no podía (ni quería) mandar a nadie a una clara trampa a menos que no hubiese más remedio. De no ser así, habría permitido que las cazadoras partiesen al mismo instante que Zoë se lo solicito.

 **A las demás cazadoras tampoco se las veía muy contentas. Ya no se reían ni** **bromeaban como la noche anterior. Ahora se apiñaban en el pabellón y susurraban** **entre ellas mientras se ajustaban las armaduras. Daba la impresión de que algunas** **habían estado llorando. Supongo que Zoë les habría contado su pesadilla.**

—Por supuesto. Si tiene que ver con nuestra señora, deben saberlo —dijo Zoë.

 **Nosotros teníamos en nuestro equipo a Beckendorf y a otros dos chicos de** **Hefesto, a unos cuantos integrantes de la cabaña de Ares (seguía extrañándome que** **Clarisse no apareciera),**

—Lo de misión secreta no lo pillas, ¿eh, Prissy?

 **a los hermanos Stoll y a Nico, de la cabaña de Hermes, y a** **varios chicos y chicas de Afrodita. Era curioso que la cabaña de Afrodita se prestase a** **jugar.**

—Siempre que vienen las cazadoras, las de Afrodita acaban participando —dijo Lou Ellen.

 **Ellas habitualmente se mantenían al margen, charlando y contemplando su** **reflejo en el río. Pero en cuanto se enteraron de que íbamos a enfrentarnos con las** **cazadoras, se apuntaron con unas ganas enormes.**

 **—Ya les enseñaré yo si «el amor no vale la pena» —refunfuñaba Silena** **Beauregard mientras se colocaba su armadura—. ¡Las voy a pulverizar!**

Algunas cazadoras rieron en silencio al escuchar eso. Cómo si una hija de Afrodita pudiese hacer algo contra ellas. Parecían olvidarse que una compañera suya, Amelie, precisamente era hija de esa diosa.

 **Y finalmente, estábamos Thalia y yo.**

 **—Yo me encargo del ataque —propuso ella—. Tú ocúpate de la defensa.**

—Eso no le va a gustar —dijo Sally—. Y eso que ni siquiera sé como juega al Captura la Bandera.

 **—Eh... —Titubeé, porque había estado a punto de decir exactamente lo mismo,**

Varias cejas se alzaron mientras sus respectivos dueños miraban al hijo de Poseidón.

 **sólo que al revés**

—Eso tiene más sentido —dijo Thalia.

 **—. ¿No te parece que con tu escudo estarías mejor defendiendo?**

—No necesariamente —dijo Ares.

 **Thalia ya tenía la _Égida_ en el brazo, y hasta nuestros propios compañeros ****mantenían las distancias y procuraban no encogerse de miedo ante la cabeza de la** **Medusa.**

—Aún me pregunto porque narices sacó el dichoso escudo antes de tiempo —susurró Travis a su hermano.

—Para ver las caras que poníais —respondió Thalia, quién parecía haber escuchado el intercambio entre los hermanos.

 **—Bueno, justamente estaba pensando que el escudo servirá para reforzar el** **ataque —respondió ella—. Además, tú tienes más práctica en la defensa.**

—Yo no sé si llamar a eso "práctica" —murmuró Teseo.

 **No sabía si me tomaba el pelo o no.**

—Lo que tú creas, será la respuesta correcta, Percy —dijo Thalia con una sonrisa.

Percy la miró fijamente antes de sacar el dedo del medio de su mano derecha y enseñárselo. Thalia le sacó la lengua antes de estallar en carcajadas.

 **Yo más bien había tenido experiencias** **desagradables jugando de defensa. En mi primer año, Annabeth me había utilizado** **como cebo para despistar al equipo contrario y poco había faltado para que me** **despedazaran a lanzazos**

—¡Bah, no te quejes! —dijo Annabeth—. Si al final lograste vencer a los de Ares.

—Por muy poco —replicó Percy.

Mientras Clarisse iba gruñendo por lo bajo:

—Estúpidos poderes de pescado.

Era evidente que esa derrota seguía siendo un tema delicado para ella.

 **y me devorara un perro del infierno.**

—¡Pero si eso no fue mi culpa!

 **—Vale, es cierto —mentí.**

 **—Genial.**

 **Thalia se puso a ayudar a las chicas de Afrodita, pues algunas tenían problemas** **para ponerse la armadura sin estropearse las uñas.**

—Hay trucos para ponerse la armadura sin estropear las uñas —declaró Afrodita.

—O simplemente podrían preocuparse menos por sus uñas —murmuró Piper.

 **Nico di Angelo se me acercó** **esbozando una ancha sonrisa.**

 **—¡Esto es una pasada, Percy! —El casco de bronce, con un penacho de plumas** **azules en lo alto, casi le tapaba los ojos, y su peto debía de ser unas seis tallas grande.**

—Y eso fue lo más pequeño que pudimos encontrar —dijo Beckendorf, interrumpiendo la lectura.

 **Me pregunté si yo también habría tenido un aspecto tan ridículo cuando llegué al** **campamento. Seguramente sí.**

—Ni lo dudes —dijeron los Stoll a la vez.

 **Nico alzó su espada con esfuerzo.**

 **—¿Podemos matar a los del otro equipo?**

—¡No! —chillaron algunos.

—¡Y yo que sabía! Lo único que me dijeron es que las cazadoras no podían morir. Es normal que pensase que podía matarlas —se quejó Nico.

—No creo que sea muy normal que un crío de diez años tenga ese tipo de ideas —masculló Bianca.

 **—Eh... no.**

 **—Pero las cazadoras son inmortales, ¿verdad?**

—¿Lo veis?

 **—Sólo si no caen en combate.**

—Gracias por explicarlo, Percy —suspiró Quirón. Lo último que necesitaba era a una Artemisa enojada simplemente porque un campista no había comprendido como funcionaba la inmortalidad de las cazadoras.

 **Además...**

 **—Sería genial que resucitáramos en cuanto nos mataran y pudiéramos seguir** **peleando...**

—Cómo si eso fuese posible —exclamó Clarisse.

* * *

—¿Te has resfriado? —preguntó Alex Fierro al escuchar el estornudo que su novio acababa de hacer.

—¿Los einherjar nos podemos resfriar? —replicó Magnus Chase mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura—. Creo que simplemente ha sido un simple estornudo.

—¿Sabías que en algunas culturas se considera que, si una persona estornuda sin motivo aparente, es que alguien esta hablando sobre ella?

—Si eso es así, me da la impresión de que no solamente estaban hablando de mí.

* * *

 **—Nico, esto va en serio. Son espadas reales. Y pueden hacer mucho daño.**

—Papá Percy hace su aparición —anunció Connor Stoll.

 **Me miró, un poco defraudado, y me di cuenta de que acababa de hablar como mi** **madre.**

—¿Acaso eso es mala señal? —preguntó Sally Jackson, levantando una ceja.

—Claro que no, mamá.

 **Grrr. Mala señal.**

Sally levantó aún más, si acaso eso era posible, su ceja.

Percy se sonrojo y apartó la mirada.

 **Le di unas palmaditas.**

 **—Ya verás, será fantástico. Tú limítate a seguir al equipo. Y mantente alejado de** **Zoë.**

—No sé como sentirme acerca de eso —murmuró la susodicha.

 **Nos lo pasaremos bomba.**

 **Los cascos de Quirón resonaron en el suelo del pabellón.**

 **—¡Héroes! —llamó—. Ya conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la línea divisoria. El** **equipo azul, del Campamento Mestizo, ocupará el bosque del oeste. El equipo rojo,** **de las cazadoras de Artemisa, el bosque del este. Yo ejerceré de arbitro y médico de** **campaña. Nada de mutilaciones, por favor.**

Ares gruñó. ¡Con lo divertido que era ver a alguien retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, mientras chillaba y miraba con horror la parte del cuerpo que le faltaba!

 **Están permitidos todos los artilugios** **mágicos. ¡A vuestros puestos!**

 **—Estupendo —me susurró Nico—. ¿Qué tipo de artilugios mágicos? ¿Yo tengo** **alguno?**

 **Estaba a punto de confesarle que no, cuando Thalia gritó:**

 **—¡Equipo azul! ¡Seguidme!**

 **Todos estallaron en vítores y la siguieron. Tuve que apresurarme para darles** **alcance y tropecé con el escudo de otro chico. En resumen: no parecía demasiado un** **co-capitán. Más bien un idiota.**

Los griegos hicieron una mueca divertida. Era cierto que Percy, gran parte del tiempo, no destacaba exactamente como un líder. Solamente en los momentos de verdadera necesidad dejaba salir su lado de líder. Y era por esos momentos que ellos le admiraban y seguían como el líder del Campamento Mestizo.

 **Situamos nuestra bandera en lo alto del Puño de Zeus: un grupo de rocas en mitad** **de los bosques del oeste que, visto desde cierto ángulo, parece un gigantesco puño** **surgido de las entrañas de la tierra.**

—Su egocentrismo es tan grande, que da su nombre a cosas que apenas tienen que ver con él —masculló Poseidón.

 **Si lo miras por el otro lado, parece un montón de** **excrementos de ciervo,**

Varios, sobre todo Poseidón y Hades, estallaron en carcajadas.

 **pero Quirón no nos habría permitido que lo llamásemos** **Montón de Mierda,**

—¡Quirón! —se quejaron los dos dioses como niños pequeños.

 **sobre todo después de haber sido bautizado ya con el nombre de** **Zeus, que no tiene demasiado sentido del humor.**

—Reina del drama —se burlaron sus hermanos.

Zeus sabía que la cosa estaba muy mal, hasta cuando Hestia, la mayor y más calmada, se burlaba de él.

 **En todo caso, era un buen lugar para situar la bandera. La roca más alta tenía seis** **metros y era bastante difícil de escalar, de manera que la bandera quedaba bien** **visible, tal como establecía el reglamento, sin que importara demasiado que los** **centinelas no pudieran permanecer a menos de diez metros de ella.**

 **Puse a Nico de guardia con Beckendorf y los hermanos Stoll, pensando que así** **quedaría a salvo y al margen de la trifulca.**

Nico suspiró, aunque entendía los motivos de Percy de alejarlo del peligro.

 **—Vamos a enviar un señuelo hacia la izquierda —dijo Thalia a todo el equipo—. Sile** **na, tú lo encabezarás.**

 **—¡Entendido!**

 **—Llévate a Laurel y Jason.**

—Así que en el campamento había otro llamado Jason —dijo Leo—. Pues no recuerdo haberlo visto.

—Leo —siseó Piper al ver la mirada sombría de algunos de los campistas griegos.

A pesar de que no tenía mucha idea de lo que había sucedido, ella recordaba que no hacía mucho habían librado una guerra y mucha gente, de ambos bandos, había muerto. Piper solamente podía suponer que ese tal Jason era una de las víctimas.

 **Son buenos corredores. Describe un arco bien amplio** **en torno a las cazadoras. Atrae a todas las que puedas. Yo daré un rodeo por la** **derecha con el grupo de asalto y las pillaré por sorpresa.**

 **Todos asintieron. Parecía un buen plan,**

—Es un buen plan —dijo Atenea—. Por supuesto tiene sus riesgos, pero todos los planes los tienen.

 **y Thalia lo había explicado con tanta** **confianza que era fácil creer que funcionaría.**

 **Ella me miró.**

 **—¿Algo que añadir, Percy?**

—Suerte que le deja decir algo al otro co-capitán... aunque sea al final —murmuró Teseo.

 **—Eh, sí. Ojo avizor en la defensa. Tenemos cuatro centinelas y dos exploradores.** **No es mucho para un bosque tan grande. Yo iré cambiando de posición. Gritad si** **necesitáis ayuda.**

 **—¡Y no abandonéis vuestros puestos!**

 **—Salvo que veáis una ocasión de oro —añadí.**

 **Thalia frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—No abandonéis vuestros puestos, ¿vale?**

 **—Exacto. Salvo...**

Varios se rieron. Se notaba que a Percy no le hacía ni pizca de gracia estar en la defensa.

 **—¡Percy! —Me puso la mano en el brazo y recibí una buena descarga. En invierno** **cualquiera puede transmitir electricidad estática, pero si lo hace Thalia duele un rato,** **lo aseguro.**

—Para algo soy hija del dios del rayo —dijo Thalia.

 **Imagino que tendrá que ver con el hecho de que su padre sea el dios del** **rayo.**

Thalia puso una mueca de horror al darse cuenta de la similitud de su frase con la frase que acababa de decir Percy.

 **He oído que ha llegado a freírle las cejas a más de uno—. Perdón —se disculpó** **enseguida, aunque no parecía muy arrepentida**

—Claro que estaba arrepentida —dijo con una sonrisa que indicaba que no estaba nada arrepentida.

 **—. Bueno, ¿todo el mundo lo ha** **entendido?**

 **Todos asintieron. Nos fuimos dispersando en pequeños grupos. Sonó la caracola y** **empezó el juego.**

 **El grupo de Silena desapareció por la izquierda. El de Thalia le dio unos segundos** **de ventaja y se lanzó hacia la derecha.**

 **Yo aguardé a que ocurriese algo. Trepé hasta lo alto del Puño de Zeus para** **disponer de una buena vista del bosque. Recordaba cómo habían surgido las** **cazadoras sin más la otra ocasión, mientras luchábamos con la mantícora, y me** **esperaba un ataque relámpago parecido: una carga por sorpresa pensada para** **arrollarnos. Pero no pasaba nada.**

—Lanzar un ataque como contra la mantícora hubiese sido estúpido, aparte de peligroso —señaló Alana.

 **Divisé un instante a Silena y sus dos exploradores. Cruzaron corriendo un claro,** **seguidos por cinco cazadoras, y se internaron en el bosque con el fin de alejarlas lo** **máximo posible de Thalia. El plan parecía funcionar. Luego vi a otro pelotón de** **cazadoras que se dirigían hacia el este con sus arcos en ristre. Debían de haber** **localizado a Thalia.**

 **—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó Nico mientras intentaba encaramarse a mi lado.**

—Creo que no hay suficiente sitio para que estéis los dos ahí —dijo Annabeth mientras recordaba la forma del Puño de Zeus.

 **Mi mente funcionaba a cien por hora. Thalia no lograría abrirse paso,**

—Eso es confianza —dijo Thalia.

—Pues era lo que parecía ese momento —replicó Percy.

 **pero las** **cazadoras estaban divididas. Y con tantas de ellas destinadas a cubrir los flancos,** **habrían dejado el centro desguarnecido y muy expuesto. Si me movía deprisa...**

—Siendo uno solo, lo encuentro muy arriesgado —dijo Annabeth—. Sobre todo si te enfrentas a las cazadoras, cuya fuerza física y resistencia es superior a la de los semidioses.

 **Miré a Beckendorf.**

 **—¿Podéis sostener la posición vosotros solos?**

 **Beckendorf soltó un bufido.**

 **—Pues claro.**

 **—Entonces voy a buscarla.**

 **Los hermanos Stoll y Nico me lanzaron vítores mientras yo salía disparado hacia** **la línea divisoria.**

Thalia suspiró. Si había querido que Percy se quedase defendiendo la bandera, era porque estaba segura de que él sería el único capaz de hacerle frente a las cazadoras el tiempo suficiente hasta que Thalia volviese con la bandera enemiga.

 **Corría a toda velocidad y me sentía fenomenal. Salté el arroyo y entré en territorio** **enemigo. Ya veía su bandera plateada un poco más adelante, con una sola cazadora** **de guardia que ni siquiera miraba en mi dirección.**

Con solamente esa descripción las cazadoras entendieron al instante a quién se refería Percy. A su nueva integrante, al menos en los libros, Bianca di Angelo. Lo sabían ya que, de haber sido otra, habría reaccionado a los ruidos que hacía Percy al correr entre los árboles.

 **Oí ruido de lucha a derecha e** **izquierda, en el espesor del bosque. ¡Estaba hecho!**

 **La cazadora se volvió en el último momento. Era Bianca di Angelo. Abrió los ojos** **de par en par justo cuando ya me abalanzaba sobre ella y la derribaba sobre la nieve.**

Bianca hizo una mueca. El golpe, más que dolerle, le había pillado de sorpresa.

 **—¡Lo siento! —grité. Arranqué del árbol la bandera de seda plateada y eché a** **correr otra vez.**

 **Me había alejado diez metros cuando Bianca acertó a pedir socorro. Creía que** **estaba salvado.**

—Nunca pienses que estás a salvo hasta que no estés en tu base —dijo Jason.

—Incluso ahí es mejor que no te consideres a salvo del todo —añadió Reyna.

 **¡Flip! Una cuerda plateada se coló entre mis tobillos y fue a enrollarse en el árbol** **de al lado.**

Las cazadoras chocaron las manos. Uno de los motivos por el cuál solían tardar en estos casos era porque colocaban pequeñas trampas a su paso.

 **¡Una trampa disparada con arco! Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en** **detenerme, caí de bruces sobre la nieve.**

 **—¡Percy! —chilló Thalia desde la izquierda—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?**

—Fastidiar el plan, al parecer —murmuró Thalia.

 **No llegó a alcanzarme, porque justo entonces estalló una flecha a sus pies y una** **nube de humo amarillo se enroscó alrededor de su equipo. Todos empezaron a toser** **y sufrir arcadas. A mí me llegaba el olor del gas: una peste espantosa a sulfuro.**

 **—¡No es justo! —jadeó Thalia—. ¡Las flechas pestilentes son antideportivas!**

Nico miró a Thalia.

—Manda cojones que, justamente tú, digas eso.

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

—Antes no era una cazadoras. Ahora sí lo soy.

 **Me incorporé y eché a correr otra vez. Unos metros más hasta el arroyo y me** **alzaría con la victoria. Varias flechas me silbaron en los oídos. Una cazadora surgió** **como por ensalmo y me lanzó un tajo con su cuchillo, pero yo lo esquivé y seguí** **corriendo.**

—No, si al final va a ganar y todo —murmuró Alana, sin saber muy bien como sentirse. Por un lado, si el campamento ganaba, se entristecería por la perdida de las cazadoras y se alegraría por la victoria de su hermano. En cambio, si ganaban las cazadoras, ocurriría justo lo contrario.

 **Oí gritos desde nuestro lado, más allá del arroyo. Beckendorf y Nico venían hacia** **mí disparados. Primero creí que habían salido a darme la bienvenida, pero luego** **comprendí que perseguían a alguien: a Zoë Belladona, que volaba hacia mí con una** **agilidad de chimpancé,**

—¿Qué es la agilidad de chimpancé? —preguntó Hazel, inclinando la cabeza.

—Ir saltando de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad —explicó Clovis.

 **esquivando a todos los campistas que le salían al paso. Y** **sujetaba nuestra bandera.**

—Cómo no.

 **—¡No! —grité, y aceleré todavía más.**

 **Estaba sólo a medio metro del agua cuando ella cruzó de un salto al lado que le** **correspondía y se me echó encima por si acaso.**

—Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Zoë es más lanzada de lo que parece —dijo Afrodita, moviendo sus cejas de forma sugestiva—. Mira que lanzarse de esa forma sobre el inocente Percy.

—Solo lo hizo para inmovilizarle —replicó Artemisa.

—Algo completamente innecesario, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían ganado nada más cruzar —señaló la diosa del amor.

—En el libro dice claramente que lo hizo por si acaso.

—Por si acaso... desde el _punto de vista_ de Percy —dijo Afrodita—. No sabemos que estaba pensando en verdad Zoë en ese momento.

Antes de que las dos dioses pudiesen seguir discutiendo, Hestia intervino.

—¿Por qué no dejamos esta conversación? Es evidente que Zoë simplemente lo hizo para ganar tiempo.

 **Las cazadoras estallaron en vítores** **mientras todos acudían al arroyo. Quirón surgió de la espesura con aire ceñudo.**

 **Llevaba sobre su lomo a los hermanos Stoll, que parecían haber recibido varios** **golpes muy fuertes en la cabeza.**

Los Stoll asintieron.

 **Connor Stoll tenía dos flechas en el casco que** **sobresalían como un par de antenas.**

Connor se frotó la cabeza. Aunque las flechas no le habían producido ninguna herida, el impacto le había dejado atontado durante unos instantes.

 **—¡Las cazadoras ganan! —anunció Quirón sin ninguna alegría. Y añadió entre** **dientes—: Por quincuagésima sexta vez seguida.**

—Pues si que han ganado las cazadoras —comentó Meg.

 **—¡Perseus Jackson! —chilló Thalia, acercándose.**

—Estás en problemas —dijeron la mayoría de varones en la sala.

 **Olía a huevos podridos y estaba tan furiosa que saltaban chispas de su armadura.**

—Estás en muchos problemas.

 **Todo el mundo se encogía y retrocedía ante la visión de la _Égida_.**

—Y encima con la _Égida_ fuera. Estás en...

—¡Muchos problemas, lo sé!

—En realidad iba a decir en demasiados problemas.

 **Yo tuve que** **emplear toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no arrugarme.**

 **—En nombre de todos los dioses, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —bramó.**

—Pero si ya sabes que Percy nunca piensa —interrumpió Nico.

 **Apreté los puños. Ya había tenido bastante mal rollo aquel día. No necesitaba más.**

—¡Uuh! Estás en problemas. —Pero esta vez las palabras fueron a Thalia y no a Percy.

 **—¡He capturado la bandera, Thalia! —La agité ante su rostro—. He visto una** **ocasión y la he aprovechado.**

—Oh.

Annabeth, de repente, se dio cuenta de la estrategia de las cazadoras. Habían dejado a propósito el centro libre, además de colocar a su jugador más débil en la defensa, para hacer que los del campamento se confiasen y fuesen directos hacia allí, debilitando sus defensas.

 **—¡Yo había llegado a su base! —me gritó a todo pulmón—. Pero su bandera había** **desaparecido. Si no te hubieses metido, habríamos ganado.**

 **—¡Tenías a demasiadas cazadoras encima!**

 **—Ah, ¿así que es culpa mía?**

 **—Yo no he dicho eso.**

—Estoy empezando a tener un _déjà vu_ —se quejó Hera. Esa pelea le sonaba demasiado a las que solían tener Zeus y Poseidón. Se notaba que esos dos eran sus hijos.

 **—¡Argggg! —Me dio un empujón y recibí una descarga tan intensa que me lanzó** **tres metros más allá, directo al centro del arroyo.**

—¡Thalia! —exclamó Annabeth con sorpresa.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se defendió la chica.

 **Varios campistas ahogaron un grito y un par de cazadoras contuvieron la risa.**

 **—¡Perdona! —se disculpó Thalia, palideciendo—. No pretendía...**

 **Sentí la cólera rugiendo en mi interior, y de repente surgió una ola del arroyo y** **fue a estrellarse en la cara de Thalia, que quedó empapada de pies a cabeza.**

—¡Percy! —exclamó Annabeth, esta vez con el ceño fruncido y dándole un golpe en el hombro a su novio.

—¡Au! ¿Por qué a mí si me pegas y a ella, en cambio, no? —se quejó Percy.

—Porque lo de Thalia ha sido un accidente. Lo tuyo ha sido intencional.

 **—Ya —refunfuñé mientras me ponía en pie—. Yo tampoco quería...**

—Y nosotros vamos a creerte —replicó Frank.

 **Thalia jadeaba de rabia.**

 **—¡Ya basta! —terció Quirón.**

 **Pero ella blandió su lanza.**

—Es como ver pelear a Zeus y a Poseidón en versión semidiós —terció Hermes.

—Y con los poderes reducidos —añadió Apolo.

 **—¿Quieres un poco, Sesos de alga?**

 **Que Annabeth me llamase a veces así estaba bien, o al menos ya me había** **acostumbrado, pero oírselo decir a Thalia no me sentó nada bien.**

 **—¡Venga, tráela para aquí, Cara de pino!**

 **Alcé mi espada, pero antes de que pudiera defenderme, Thalia dio un grito y al** **instante cayó un rayo del cielo que chisporroteó en su lanza, como si fuese un** **pararrayos, y me golpeó directamente en el pecho.**

—Un poco difícil que puedas enfrentarte a ella si te manda a volar con rayos en cuanto le da la gana —señaló Orión.

 **Me desmoroné con estrépito. Noté olor a quemado y tuve la sensación de que era** **mi ropa.**

 **—¡Thalia! —rugió Quirón—. ¡Ya basta!**

 **Me levanté y ordené al arroyo entero que se alzase. Cientos de litros de agua se** **arremolinaron para formar un enorme embudo helado.**

Thalia recordó ese momento a la perfección. Si el Oráculo no hubiese aparecido justo a tiempo, Thalia sabía que no habría salido muy bien parada.

 **—¡Percy! —suplicó Quirón.**

 **Estaba a punto de arrojárselo encima a Thalia cuando vi algo en el bosque. Mi** **cólera y mi concentración se disolvieron al instante, y el agua cayó chorreando en el** **lecho del arroyo. Thalia se quedó tan pasmada que se volvió para ver qué estaba** **mirando.**

—Y no era para menos que se sorprendiese de esa forma —murmuró Thalia.

 **Alguien... algo se aproximaba. Una turbia niebla verdosa impedía ver de qué se** **trataba, pero cuando se acercó un poco más, todos los presentes —campistas y** **cazadoras por igual— ahogamos un grito.**

—No... no puede ser —dijo Rachel, estupefacta. El Oráculo estaba muerto, era imposible que se moviese por cuenta propia.

 **—No es posible —murmuró Quirón. Nunca lo había visto tan impresionado—.** **Jamás había salido del desván. Jamás.**

 **Tal vez no. Sin embargo, la momia apergaminada que encarnaba al Oráculo** **avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta situarse en el centro del grupo. La niebla** **culebreaba en torno a sus pies, confiriéndole a la nieve un repulsivo tono verdoso.**

—Ha llegado el momento de hacer una profecía importante —declaró Apolo con seriedad.

 **Nadie se atrevió a mover ni una ceja. Entonces su voz siseó en el interior de mi** **cabeza. Los demás podían oírla también, por lo visto, porque muchos se taparon los** **oídos.**

 **«Soy el espíritu de Delfos —dijo la voz—. Portavoz de las profecías de Apolo** **Febo, que mató a la poderosa Pitón.»**

 **El Oráculo me observó con sus ojos muertos. Luego se volvió hacia Zoë Belladona.**

 **«Acércate, tú que buscas, y pregunta.»**

—Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que iría a por Percy —dijo Hermes.

 **Zoë tragó saliva.**

 **—¿Qué debo hacer para ayudar a mi diosa?**

 **La boca del Oráculo se abrió y dejó escapar un hilo de niebla verde. Vi la vaga** **imagen de una montaña, y a una chica en su áspera cima. Era Artemisa, pero cargada** **de cadenas y sujeta a las rocas con grilletes.**

Las cazadoras apretaron sus puños, sintiendo no poder hacer nada por Artemisa.

 **Permanecía de rodillas con las manos** **alzadas, como defendiéndose de un atacante, y parecía sufrir un gran dolor.** **El** **Oráculo habló:**

 _ **Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada,**_

Percy, Zoë, Grover, Thalia y Bianca tuvieron un escalofrío.

 _ **uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia,**_

Nico dirigió una mirada discreta a Bianca.

 _ **el**_ _ **azote del Olimpo muestra la senda,**_

— _Bessie_ —murmuró Percy, preguntándose como estaría el taurofidio.

 _ **campistas y cazadoras prevalecen unidos,**_

 _Pues la cosa esta chunga_ pensaron varios.

 _ **a la maldición**_ ** _del titán uno resistirá,_**

Percy, inconscientemente se frotó un mechón de su cabello negro. Aquel que, tenía ciertas vetas grises en él.

 ** _y uno perecerá por mano paterna._**

Zoë, sin motivo aparente, sintió un escalofrío. Entonces fue cuando supo dónde estaba Artemisa y cuál sería el final de su aventura.

 **En medio de un silencio sepulcral, la niebla verde se replegó, retorciéndose como** **una serpiente, y desapareció por la boca de la momia. El Oráculo se sentó en una roca** **y se quedó tan inmóvil como en el desván. Como si fuera a quedarse junto al arroyo** **cien años.**

—Pues ya podría haber vuelto por su cuenta —se quejaron Percy y Grover en voz baja.

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Charles Beckendorf.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Octavo capítulo. No tengo mucho que comentar en esta ocasión, así que pasamos ya a la despedida.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: (En especial para los fans de Harry Potter): Cómo ya sabréis, este viernes se estrena _Animales Fantásticos: Los Crímenes de Grindelwald._ Seguramente iré a verla el sábado o el domingo, así que hasta después de eso no publicaré capítulo nuevo ni en _Conociendo el futuro 4_ ni en _Petunia, la bruja_ , ya que quiero dar mi opinión acerca de la película (evitando todo lo posible los spoilers, tranquilos).**


	9. Todos me odian, salvo el caballo

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Algunos me habéis estado preguntando porque he tardado en publicar este capítulo y todo eso. Pues muy bien, estuve liado con algunas cosas y después vino Navidad, y entre unas cosas y otras se me hizo un poco complicado estar constantemente escribiendo. Pero bueno, ahora que las fechas están terminando, imagino que será un poco más fácil.**

* * *

El señor Chase se presentó voluntario para leer el siguiente capítulo.

— **Todos me odian, salvo el caballo** —leyó Frederick.

—Claro que no te odiábamos, Percy —dijo Travis.

—A lo mejor te queríamos romper una pierna —añadió Connor—. Pero no odiarte.

—No sé si eso es mejor a que me odiéis o no —masculló Percy—. Además me da la sensación de que esos dos se han olvidado que estaban conmigo.

 **Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho la momia era volver andando al desván por su** **cuenta.**

—Pero si esta muerta, ¿cómo quieres que volviese? —preguntó Will.

—Si pudo dar un paseo zombi de ida, puede dar un paseo zombi de vuelta —replicó Percy.

 **Pero no. Nos tocó a Grover y a mí llevarla de vuelta. Y no creo que fuera por** **nuestra popularidad precisamente.**

—Técnicamente fue por tu popularidad, Percy —dijo Grover—. Tú mala popularidad, pero por tu popularidad al fin y al cabo.

 **—¡Cuidado con la cabeza! —me advirtió Grover mientras subíamos las escaleras.** **Demasiado tarde...**

 **¡Paf! Le di un trompazo al rostro momificado contra el marco de la trampilla y se** **levantó una nube de polvo.**

Algunos hicieron una mueca de dolor, aunque sabían que el Oráculo no había recibido daño porque, bueno, ya estaba muerto.

 **—¡Vaya, hombre! —La dejé en el suelo y miré a ver si había desperfectos—. ¿He** **roto algo?**

 **—No sabría decirte —repuso Grover encogiéndose de hombros.**

—Hubiese sido genial que, tras ese golpe, el Oráculo hubiese empezado a soltar profecías entrecortadas, en plan radio rota —dijo Leo.

—No hubiese sido nada guay —replicó Annabeth—. Si las profecías ya cuestan de entender cuando se oyen perfectamente, no quiero ni imaginarme como sería con interferencias.

 **Volvimos a levantarla y la colocamos en su taburete, los dos sudando y** **resoplando. ¿Quién habría dicho que una momia podía pesar tanto?**

—Es que estáis llevando un peso muerto —dijo Nico. Varios lo miraron—. ¿Qué?

—¿Eso era un chiste? —preguntó Hermes, seriamente.

—No.

—Más te vale.

 **En vista de lo ocurrido, parecía evidente que el Oráculo no iba a hablarme. Aun** **así, sentí un gran alivio cuando salimos del desván y cerramos la trampilla de un** **portazo.**

 **—Menudo asco, chico —dijo Grover.**

—¿El desván o llevar a la momia? —preguntó Thalia.

—Las dos cosas —respondió Grover.

 **Intentaba tomarse las cosas a la ligera para animarme, pero no obstante me sentía** **muy abatido. Todo el mundo debía de estar indignado conmigo por haber perdido** **frente a las cazadoras.**

—Solo un poco molestos —dijo Beckendorf—. Hemos perdido antes las cazadoras cientos de veces. Ya estamos acostumbrados.

 **Y además, estaba el asunto de la nueva profecía del Oráculo.**

 **Era como si el espíritu de Delfos hubiese querido excluirme expresamente. No había** **hecho ni caso de mi pregunta y, en cambio, se había tomado la molestia de caminar** **un kilómetro para hablarle a Zoë. Por si fuera poco, no había dicho nada de** **Annabeth; ni siquiera nos había dado una pista.**

—Pero ya sabes que Annabeth esta con Artemisa —dijo Apolo—. Aunque solamente mencionase a Artemisa, indirectamente también hablaba sobre Annabeth.

 **—¿Qué crees que decidirá Quirón? —le pregunté a Grover.**

 **—Ya me gustaría saberlo. —Desde la ventana del segundo piso, miró** **ensimismado las colinas ondulantes cubiertas de nieve—. Ojalá estuviese ahí fuera.**

 **—¿Buscando a Annabeth?**

 **Tardó un segundo en asimilar mi pregunta. Y entonces se sonrojó.**

 **—Claro, sí. Eso también. Desde luego.**

—Ya veo lo importante que soy para ti, Niño cabra —dijo Annabeth en broma.

Grover se sonrojo.

—No es que no estuviese preocupado por ti ni nada de eso, Annabeth. Solamente es...

—Ya sé que tenías otras cosas en mente, Grover. No te preocupes.

 **—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?**

 **Pateó el suelo con sus pezuñas.**

 **—En una cosa que dijo la mantícora. Eso del Gran Despertar. No puedo dejar de** **preguntarme... Si todos esos antiguos poderes están despertando, quizá no todos** **sean malos.**

—Pan —murmuró Hermes.

 **—Te refieres a Pan.**

 **Me sentí un poco estúpido: había olvidado por completo la gran ambición de** **Grover.**

—Tú también tienes tus preocupaciones. Es normal que no lo recuerdes todo —dijo Hestia.

 **El dios de la naturaleza había desaparecido hacía dos mil años. Se** **rumoreaba que había muerto, pero los sátiros no lo creían y estaban decididos a** **encontrarlo. Llevaban siglos buscando en vano, y Grover estaba convencido de que** **sería él quien lo lograse. Este año, como Quirón había puesto a todos los sátiros en** **alerta roja para rastrear mestizos, Grover no había podido continuar su búsqueda. Y** **eso debía de tenerlo loco.**

—Lamento eso, Grover. Pero era necesario localizar al máximo número posibles de mestizos, antes que lo hiciese el Señor del Tiempo —suspiró Quirón.

 **—He dejado que se enfríe el rastro —dijo—. Siento una inquietud permanente,** **como si me estuviera perdiendo algo importante. Él está ahí fuera, en alguna parte.** **Lo presiento.**

 **Yo no sabía qué decir. Me habría gustado animarlo, pero no sabía cómo.**

—Pues mejor que no lo animes —recomendó Piper—. Si intentas animar a alguien sin saber que decirle, es muy posible que la fastidies.

 **Mi propio** **optimismo había quedado pisoteado en la nieve del bosque, junto con nuestras** **esperanzas de capturar la bandera y salir victoriosos.**

—Si te sirve de consuelo, habríais perdido de todas formas —dijo Alana.

—Pues la verdad es que no mucho.

 **Antes de que pudiera responder, Thalia subió las escaleras con gran estrépito.** **Ahora, oficialmente no me hablaba, pero miró a Grover y le dijo:**

 **—Dile a Percy que mueva el culo y baje ya.**

 **—¿Para qué? —pregunté.**

 **—¿Ha dicho algo? —le preguntó Thalia a Grover.**

—Thalia, ¿en serio? —suspiró Annabeth, mirando a su amiga.

Esta se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba molesta con él.

—¿Y eso justifica portarte así con Percy? Pídele disculpas —ordenó Annabeth.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, Annabeth...!

—No quiero oír excusas. Pídele perdón por comportarte como una niña.

Thalia se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirar a Percy.

—Perdón por comportarme como una niña, Percy.

Este, riéndose entre dientes, aceptó las disculpas de la hija de Zeus. Entonces Annabeth le dio un codazo.

—¿A qué esperas, Sesos de algas? Discúlpate con Thalia por fastidiar su plan.

—¿Qué? Pero si Al...

—¡Hazlo!

—Perdona por fastidiar tu plan, Thalia.

Annabeth asintió, satisfecha.

—¿Lo veis? ¿Era tan difícil?

Mientras tanto, la mayoría de la sala estaba aguantando la risa de ver a Percy y a Thalia siendo regañados como niños pequeños.

 **—Eh... Pregunta para qué.**

 **—Dioniso ha convocado un consejo de los líderes de cada cabaña para analizar la** **profecía —dijo—. Lo cual, lamentablemente, incluye a Percy.**

 **El consejo se celebró alrededor de la mesa de ping pong, en la sala de juegos.**

—¿Lo celebráis allí? —preguntó Reyna con sorpresa.

—No tenemos una sala especialmente diseñada para eso, ya que no nos solemos reunir mucho todos los líderes para debatir algo —explicó Annabeth, para después poner una expresión pensativa—. Aunque podríamos tener alguna... ¿Qué opinas, Quirón?

—Que seguramente ya tengas un diseño en mente —respondió el centauro, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la hija de Atenea—. Si es así, no veo el problema para que hagamos una para el campamento. Aunque tendremos que ver dónde la ponemos.

—No hay problema. Hay mucho espacio libre —dijo Annabeth.

 **Dioniso hizo una seña y surgieron bolsas de nachos y galletitas saladas y unas** **cuantas botellas de vino tinto.**

Dionisio desvió la mirada al sentir los ojos de su padre sobre él.

 **Quirón tuvo que recordarle que el vino iba contra las** **restricciones que le habían impuesto,**

—Eso es —dijo Zeus.

 **y que la mayoría de nosotros éramos menores.**

—Eso es —dijo Hestia.

 **El señor D suspiró. Chasqueó los dedos y el vino se transformó en Coca Diet. Nadie** **la probó tampoco.**

—No me extraña —murmuró Leo.

 **El señor D y Quirón —ahora en silla de ruedas— se sentaron en un extremo de la** **mesa. Zoë y Bianca di Angelo, convertida en su asistente personal o algo parecido,** **ocuparon el otro extremo. Thalia, Grover y yo nos situamos en el lado derecho y los** **demás líderes —Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard y los hermanos Stoll—, en el** **izquierdo. Se suponía que los chicos de Ares tenían que enviar también un** **representante, pero todos se habían roto algún miembro durante la captura de la** **bandera —cortesía de las cazadoras— y ahora reposaban en la enfermería.**

Clarisse suspiró y movió su cabeza.

—En serio, ¿en qué piensan?

 **Zoë abrió la reunión con una nota positiva:**

 **—Esto no tiene sentido.**

—Empezamos bien la reunión —suspiró Orión.

 **—¡Nachos! —exclamó Grover, y empezó a agarrar galletitas y pelotas de ping** **pong a dos manos, y a untarlas con salsa.**

—Espera, ¿estábamos hablando de la comida? —preguntó Leo.

—Creo que no —respondió Zoë.

 **—No hay tiempo para charlas —prosiguió Zoë**

—Eso tiene más sentido —asintió Alana.

 **—. Nuestra diosa nos necesita. Las** **cazadoras hemos de partir de inmediato.**

Las cazadoras asintieron.

 **—¿Adónde? —preguntó Quirón.**

 **—¡Al oeste! —dijo Bianca.**

—Ya. Pero es que el oeste pueden ser muchos lugares. Los Ángeles, San Diego... —señaló Frank.

 **Era asombroso lo mucho que había cambiado en unos** **pocos días con las cazadoras. Llevaba el pelo oscuro trenzado como Zoë y recogido** **de manera que ahora sí podías verle la cara. Tenía un puñado de pecas esparcidas en** **torno a la nariz, y sus ojos oscuros me recordaban vagamente a los de un personaje** **famoso, aunque no sabía cuál.**

Hades carraspeó.

 **Daba la impresión de haber hecho mucho ejercicio y** **su piel, como la de todas las cazadoras, brillaba levemente como si se hubiera** **duchado con luz de luna—. Ya has oído la profecía: «Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la** **diosa encadenada.» Podemos elegir a cinco cazadoras y ponernos en marcha.**

—No funcionará —notó enseguida Piper—. _Campistas y cazadoras permanecerán unidos._

—En realidad es prevalecerán —señaló Jason.

—En realidad es prevalecen —corrigió Leo.

 **—Sí —asintió Zoë—. ¡La han tomado como rehén! Hemos de dar con ella y** **liberarla.**

 **—Se te olvida algo, como de costumbre —dijo Thalia—. «Campistas y cazadoras** **prevalecen unidos.»**

Leo sonrió con suficiencia a sus mejores amigos por haberse acordado de la palabra correcta. Jason y Piper simplemente pusieron los ojos en blanco.

 **Se supone que tenemos que hacerlo entre todos.**

 **—¡No! —exclamó Zoë**

—Es lo que dice la profecía —dijo Apolo—. Y quieras o no, la profecía se va ha acabar cumpliendo.

—Pues espero que no, porque eso de "alguien perecerá por mano paterna" no me gusta mucho como suena —replicó Afrodita.

 **—. Las cazadoras no han menester vuestra ayuda.**

—¿Qué?

—Necesitan.

—¡Ah!

 **—No «necesitan», querrás decir—refunfuñó Thalia—. Lo del «menester» no se oye** **desde hace siglos. A ver si te pones al día.**

 **Zoë vaciló, como si estuviera procesando la palabra correcta.**

 **—No precisamos vuestro auxilio —dijo al fin.**

—Podríamos decir que mejor —dijo Frederick, aunque no sonaba muy seguro. Seguramente no quería llevarla la contraria a una chica que podía clavarle una flecha en sus partes nobles antes de que diese cuenta.

 **Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **—Olvídalo.**

—Es lo mejor —aseguraron las cazadoras más novatas.

 **—Me temo que la profecía dice que sí necesitáis nuestra ayuda —terció Quirón—.** **Campistas y cazadoras deberán colaborar.**

 **—¿Seguro? —musitó el señor D, removiendo la Coca Diet y husmeándola como si** **fuera un gran bouquet—. «Uno se perderá. Uno perecerá.» Suena más bien** **desagradable, ¿no? ¿Y si fracasáis justamente por tratar de colaborar?**

—En realidad estamos asumiendo que la parte de uno se perderá, equivale a que morirá —dijo Hermes—. A lo mejor se refiere a una perdida temporal o algo así, y aparece al final de la misión.

 _Ojala hubiese sido así_ suspiró Percy en su mente.

 **—Señor D —dijo Quirón, suspirando—, con el debido respeto, ¿de qué lado está** **usted?**

 **Dioniso arqueó las cejas.**

 **—Perdón, mi querido centauro. Sólo trataba de ser útil.**

Los dioses, y en general toda la sala, miraron con incredulidad al dios.

 **—Se supone que hemos de actuar juntos —se obstinó Thalia con tozudez—. A mí** **tampoco me gusta, Zoë, pero ya sabes cómo son las profecías. ¿Pretendes desafiar al** **Oráculo?**

 **Zoë hizo una mueca desdeñosa, pero era evidente que Thalia acababa de anotarse** **un punto.**

Zoë asintió a regañadientes. No era tan estúpida como para desafiar al Oráculo.

 **—No podemos retrasarnos —advirtió Quirón—. Hoy es domingo. El próximo** **viernes, veintiuno de diciembre, es el solsticio de invierno.**

 **—¡Uf, qué alegría! —masculló Dioniso entre dientes—. Otra de esas aburridísimas** **reuniones anuales.**

—Nadie te obliga a asistir —dijo Zeus.

—¡Tú lo haces! —replicaron los dioses del consejo.

—¡Ah, es cierto!

 **—Artemisa debe asistir al solsticio —observó Zoë—. Ella ha sido una de las voces** **que más han insistido dentro del consejo en la necesidad de actuar contra los** **secuaces de Cronos. Si no asiste, los dioses no decidirán nada. Perderemos otro año** **en los preparativos para la guerra.**

 **—¿Insinúas, joven doncella, que a los dioses les cuesta actuar unidos? —preguntó** **el señor D.**

—Sí —asintieron la mayoría, incluido un par de diosas.

 **—Sí, señor Dioniso.**

 **Él asintió.**

 **—Era sólo para asegurarme. Tienes razón, claro. Continuad.**

—¿Qué? Sé perfectamente que a los dioses les cuesta trabajar juntos —dijo Dionisio.

 **—No puedo sino coincidir con Zoë —prosiguió Quirón—. La presencia de** **Artemisa en el Consejo de Invierno es crucial. Sólo tenemos una semana para** **encontrarla. Y lo que es más importante seguramente: también para encontrar al** **monstruo que ella quería cazar. Ahora tenemos que decidir quién participa en la** **búsqueda.**

 **—Tres y dos —dije.**

 **Todos se volvieron hacia mí. Incluso Thalia olvidó su firme decisión de ignorarme.**

—Me impresiona tú resolución —se burló Nico.

Thalia se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

 **—Se supone que han de ser cinco —razoné, algo cohibido—. Tres cazadoras y dos** **del Campamento Mestizo. Parece lo justo.**

—Sí —dijo Rachel—. Es evidente que el mayor número de cazadoras querrán ir en ayuda de Artemisa.

—Entonces pueden ir cuatro cazadoras y un campista, ¿no? —señaló Hazel.

—Me temo que no. Dice campistas en plural —dijo la pelirroja—. E igualmente no creo que sea muy buena idea mandar a un solo campista rodeado de cazadoras, sin ofender —añadió, mirando a las cazadoras.

 **Thalia y Zoë se miraron.**

 **—Bueno —dijo Thalia—. Tiene sentido.**

 **Zoë soltó un gruñido.**

 **—Yo preferiría llevarme a todas las cazadoras. Hemos de contar con una fuerza** **numerosa.**

—Si vais todas, os resultará más difícil seguir mi rastro —advirtió Artemisa—. Esa es una de las primeras cosas que os enseñó.

 **—Vais a seguir las huellas de la diosa —le recordó Quirón—. Tenéis que moveros** **deprisa. Es indudable que Artemisa detectó el rastro de ese extraño monstruo a** **medida que se iba desplazando hacia el oeste. Vosotras deberéis hacer lo mismo. La** **profecía lo dice bien claro: «El azote del Olimpo muestra la senda.» ¿Qué os diría** **vuestra señora? «Demasiadas cazadoras borran el rastro.» Un grupo reducido es lo** **ideal.**

Artemisa asintió y Zoë, a regañadientes, reconoció que Quirón tenía razón.

 **Zoë tomó una pala de ping pong y la estudió como si estuviera decidiendo a quién** **arrear primero.**

De repente varios, incluso la misma Zoë, tuvieron la impresión de que si quería arrear a alguien, ese sería Percy.

 **—Ese monstruo, el azote del Olimpo... Llevo muchos años cazando junto a la** **señora Artemisa y, sin embargo, no sé de qué bestia podría tratarse.**

—Es mucho más antigua que tú, Zoë —dijo Artemisa.

 **Todo el mundo miró a Dioniso, imagino que porque era el único dios que había** **allí presente y porque se supone que los dioses saben de estas cosas.**

—A mí no me miréis. Soy un dios bastante joven. Apenas tengo cuatro mil años —dijo el dios.

 **Él estaba** **hojeando una revista de vinos, pero levantó la vista cuando todos enmudecieron.**

 **—A mí no me miréis. Yo soy un dios joven, ¿recordáis? No estoy al corriente de** **todos los monstruos antiguos y de esos titanes mohosos. Además, son nefastos como** **tema de conversación en un cóctel.**

—Pues ahora nos vendría bien que fuesen populares —suspiró Grover.

 **—Quirón —dije—, ¿tienes alguna idea?**

 **Él frunció los labios.**

 **—Tengo muchas ideas, pero ninguna agradable. Y ninguna acaba de tener sentido** **tampoco. Tifón, por ejemplo, podría encajar en esa descripción. Fue un verdadero** **azote del Olimpo. O el monstruo marino Ceto.**

—Imposible. Son demasiado grandes y ruidosos —dijo Atenea—. Nos hubiésemos enterado enseguida si hubiesen despertado.

 **Pero si uno de ellos hubiese** **despertado, lo sabríamos. Son monstruos del océano del tamaño de un rascacielos.** **Tu padre Poseidón ya habría dado la alarma.**

El dios del mar asintió.

 **Me temo que ese monstruo sea más** **escurridizo. Tal vez más poderoso también.**

—¿Más poderoso que un monstruo del tamaño de un rascacielos? Lo dudo —dijo Leo.

—Que un monstruo sea grande no significa que sea fuerte —replicó Annabeth—. Además, lo de poderoso no tiene que venir por su fuerza bruta, sino por más cosas.

 **—Ése es uno de los peligros que corréis —dijo Connor Stoll. (Me encantó lo de** **«corréis», en vez de «corremos»)**

—¿Qué? Era evidente que yo no iba a ir —dijo Connor.

 **—. Da la impresión de que al menos dos de esos** **cinco morirán.**

—Bueno, cómo ha dicho Hermes, que uno se pierda no significa que muera —señaló Apolo.

 **—«Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia» —añadió Beckendorf—. En vuestro** **lugar, yo me mantendría alejado del desierto.**

—Eso suena bien —admitió Perseo.

—Por desgracia van a tener que pasar por un desierto —suspiró Aquiles—. Es que ya los veo venir.

 **Hubo un murmullo de aprobación.**

 **—Y esto otro —terció Silena—: «A la maldición del titán uno resistirá.» ¿Qué** **podría significar?**

 **Reparé en que Quirón y Zoë se miraban nerviosos.**

Varios les echaron miradas sospechosas a ambos. Pero fuese lo que fuese lo que ellos sabían, no dijeron nada.

 **Fuese lo que fuese lo que** **pensaran, no lo contaron.**

 **—«Uno perecerá por mano paterna» —dijo Grover sin parar de engullir nachos y** **pelotas de ping pong**

—Bonita conversación para mantener mientras engulles nachos, Grover —se burló Nico.

—Y no te olvides de las pelotas de ping pong. Esas son las más importantes —añadió Thalia.

 **—. ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? ¿Qué padre sería capaz de tal** **cosa?**

—Uf, pues en la antigua Grecia no era tan raro —dijo Apolo—. Había un punto que eso casi parecía un deporte nacional y todo.

 **Se hizo un espeso silencio.**

 **Miré a Thalia y me pregunté si estaría pensando lo mismo que yo.**

—Es lo más seguro —asintió Thalia.

 **Años atrás, a** **Quirón le habían hecho una profecía sobre el próximo descendiente de los Tres** **Grandes —Zeus, Poseidón y Hades— que cumpliera los dieciséis años. Según la** **profecía, ese joven tomaría una decisión que salvaría o destruiría a los dioses para** **siempre. Por tal motivo, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial los Tres Grandes habían** **jurado no tener más hijos. Pero, aun así, Thalia y yo habíamos nacido y ahora nos** **acercábamos a los dieciséis.**

—Yo me acercó a los dieciséis. A ti todavía te quedan un par de años —replicó Thalia.

—Técnicamente ya los he superado —señaló Percy—. Además, tú estás atrapada en tus quince para toda la eternidad.

 **Recordé una conversación mantenida con Annabeth el año anterior. Yo le había** **preguntado por qué los dioses no me mataban si representaba un peligro en** **potencia. «A algunos dioses les gustaría matarte —me había contestado—. Pero** **temen ofender a Poseidón.»**

—Normalmente suele ser muy tranquilo... pero en cuanto se enoja.

 **¿Podía uno de los olímpicos volverse contra su hijo mestizo? ¿No sería la solución** **más fácil para ellos permitir que muriera?**

—Supongo que esa sería la solución más fácil —admitió Poseidón—. Aunque eso no quiere decir que sea la mejor.

 **Si había dos mestizos con motivos para** **preocuparse por ello, éramos Thalia y yo. Me pregunté si, a fin de cuentas, no tendría** **que haberle enviado a Poseidón aquella corbata con estampado de caracolas por el** **día del Padre.**

—¿Qué? —exclamaron varios, mirando a Percy como si estuviese loco. ¿Le había mandado a su padre, que era un dios, una corbata con estampados de caracolas? ¿Es qué estaba loco o qué? Luego recordaron que era Percy Jackson, y que solía hacer locuras como esa.

—Gracias por la corbata, hijo —rió Poseidón entre dientes.

 **—Habrá muertes —sentenció Quirón—. Eso lo sabemos.**

—Por desgracia —murmuró Hestia.

 **—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Dioniso de repente.**

Todos lo miraron, haciendo que el dios desviase la mirada, claramente incómodo.

 **Todos lo miramos. Él levantó la vista** **de las páginas de la _Revista de Catadores_ con aire inocente—. Es que hay un nuevo ****lanzamiento de pinot noir.**

—Sí, ya —replicó Afrodita en voz baja.

 **No me hagáis caso.**

 **—Percy tiene razón —prosiguió Silena Beauregard—. Deberían ir dos campistas.**

—A ver quienes son esos dos locos que se presentan —murmuró Leo a sus amigos.

—Creo que tengo una idea —asintió Jason.

 **—Ya veo —dijo Zoë con sarcasmo—. Y supongo que tú vas a ofrecerte voluntaria.**

Silena desvió la mirada.

 **Silena se sonrojó.**

 **—Yo con las cazadoras no voy a ninguna parte. ¡A mí no me mires!**

—Eso y que no quieres ir a una misión suicida, reconocelo —dijo Teseo.

 **—¿Una hija de Afrodita que no desea que la miren? —se mofó Zoë—. ¿Qué diría** **vuestra madre?**

—Que prefiero que la vean personas que sepan apreciar su belleza —replicó Afrodita.

—¿Insinúas algo? —preguntó Artemisa, levantando una ceja.

—¿Yo? Nada, nada..

 **Suena hizo ademán de levantarse, pero los hermanos Stoll la hicieron sentarse de** **nuevo.**

 **—Basta ya —dijo Beckendorf, que era muy corpulento y tenía una voz resonante.** **No hablaba mucho, pero la gente tendía a escucharlo cuando lo hacía—.**

—Bueno, es que tememos que nos suelte una ostia si no le dejamos hablar —murmuró Travis a su hermano. Este asintió, examinando los brazos del hijo de Hefesto.

 **Empecemos** **por las cazadoras. ¿Quiénes seréis las tres?**

 **Zoë se puso en pie.**

 **—Yo iré, por supuesto,**

—Bueno, la profecía te la han hecho a ti —señaló Apolo.

 **y me llevaré a Febe. Es nuestra mejor rastreadora.**

 **—¿Es esa chica grandota, la que disfruta dando porrazos en la cabeza? —preguntó** **Travis Stoll con cautela.**

La susodicha les echó una mirada de advertencia a los Stoll.

 **Zoë asintió.**

 **—¿La que me clavó dos flechas en el casco? —añadió Connor.**

 **—Sí —replicó Zoë—. ¿Por qué?**

 **—No, por nada —dijo Travis—. Es que tenemos una camiseta del almacén para** **ella.**

 _Trampa_ pensaron todos los campistas griegos.

 **—Sacó una camiseta plateada donde se leía: «Artemisa, diosa de la luna-Tour de** **Caza de otoño 2002», y a continuación una larga lista de parques naturales—. Es un** **artículo de coleccionista. Le gustó mucho cuando la vio. ¿Quieres dársela tú?**

 _Me pregunto que clase de jugarreta han hecho con la camiseta_ pensó el padre de los hermanos.

 **Yo sabía que los Stoll tramaban algo. Siempre están igual. Pero me figuro que Zoë** **no los conocía tanto, porque dio un suspiro y se guardó la camiseta.**

Zoë miró fijamente a ambos chicos.

—Más os vale que esto no sea una broma vuestra —les advirtió—. No estamos para perder el tiempo.

Travis y Connor tragaron saliva. Esperaban que, cuando se descubriese que habían embadurnado la camiseta con sangre de centauro, Silena y Beckendorf saltasen en su defensa. Al fin y al cabo ellos dos habían estado de acuerdo con el plan.

 **—Como iba diciendo, me llevaré a Febe conmigo. Y me gustaría que Bianca** **viniese también.**

Hades sintió una mala premonición. Ya sabía que su hija estaba muerta en el futuro y tenía la sensación de que estaba relacionado con esta misión.

 **Bianca se quedó patidifusa.**

 **—¿Yo? Pero... si soy nueva. No serviría para nada.**

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Piper—. Yo tuve mi primera misión a las horas de llegar al campamento y tampoco fue tan mal.

—Aunque podría haber salido mejor —añadió Leo.

 **—Lo harás muy bien —insistió Zoë—. No hay senda más provechosa para** **probarse una a sí misma.**

 **Bianca cerró la boca. Yo la compadecí. Me acordaba de mi primera búsqueda** **cuando tenía doce años. Había tenido todo el tiempo la sensación de no estar** **preparado. Quizá me sentía honrado, pero también algo resentido y muerto de** **miedo. Imaginé que esos mismos sentimientos eran los que le rondaban ahora a** **Bianca.**

—Creo que esos sentimientos rondan por dentro de todos la primera vez que salen de misión —dijo Jason.

 **—¿Y del campamento? —preguntó Quirón. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero** **yo no sabía qué estaba pensando.**

 _Supongo que estaba intentando ver si me presentaba voluntario o no_ pensó Percy.

 **—¡Yo! —Grover se puso en pie tan bruscamente que chocó con la mesa. Se sacudió** **del regazo las migas de las galletas y los restos de las pelotas de ping pong—. ¡Estoy** **dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a Annabeth!**

—Pero si hace un rato no se acordaba de ella —susurró Dakota a Pólux.

 **Zoë arrugó la nariz.**

 **—Creo que no, sátiro. Tú ni siquiera eres un mestizo.**

—Pero es un campista —señaló Reyna,

 **—Pero es un campista —terció Thalia**

—Eso mismo.

 **—. Posee el instinto de un sátiro y también la** **magia de los bosques. ¿Ya sabes tocar una canción de rastreo, Grover?**

 **—¡Por supuesto!**

—¿Una canción de rastreo que no suene a Hilary Duff? —añadió Percy. Grover lo miró mal.

 **Zoë vaciló. Yo no sabía qué era una canción de rastreo, pero, por lo visto, ella lo** **consideraba algo útil.**

—Es muy, muy útil —corroboró Zoë.

—¿Para que sirve? —preguntó Hazel.

—Sirve para saber cuál camino hemos de seguir —respondió Grover.

 **—Muy bien —dijo Zoë—. ¿Y el segundo campista?**

 **—Iré yo. —Thalia se levantó y miró alrededor, como desafiando cualquier** **objeción por anticipado.**

—Esos... hacen cinco, ¿no? —preguntó Afrodita con el ceño fruncido.

Atenea puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Afrodita. Hacen cinco... ¿cuantas neuronas has perdido para llegar a ese cálculo tan complicado? —le preguntó con cierta sorna.

—No lo decía por el cálculo, sino por el hecho de que son cinco y Percy no esta en el grupo —señaló la diosa de la belleza femenina.

—¿Y?

—Pues que si Percy es quién narra la historia, ¿no tendría que estar él en el grupo?

—Que haya sido el narrador hasta ahora, eso no quiere decir que no se pueda cambiar —replicó Atenea.

—Afrodita tiene razón —dijo Deméter—. Percy ha sido el protagonista hasta ahora. Sería muy raro que a mitad del tercer libro nos lo cambien.

—Pero ya se ha visto que no esta en el grupo —replicó Atenea—. A menos que uno se vaya y entré él o... ¡Oh! Vale, ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes? —preguntó Hefesto.

—Supongo que lo veremos dentro de poco —respondió Atenea.

 **En fin, sé que mis dotes matemáticas no son óptimas,**

—Cierto, las matemáticas no son tu fuerte, cariño —dijo su madre.

 **pero caí en la cuenta de que** **habíamos llegado a cinco y yo no estaba en el grupo.**

 **—Eh, eh, alto ahí —dije—. Yo también quiero ir.**

 **Thalia permaneció en silencio. Quirón seguía estudiándome con ojos tristes.**

 **—¡Oh! —exclamó Grover, advirtiendo de pronto el problema—. ¡Claro! Se me** **había olvidado. Percy tiene que ir. Yo no pretendía... Me quedaré aquí. Percy irá en** **mi lugar.**

—Supongo que Grover se irá y entrará Percy —dijo Perseo.

—Se os olvida algo —señaló Alana—. Dudo que Zoë y las otras quieran viajar con un chico.

 **—No puede —refunfuñó Zoë—. Es un chico. No voy a permitir que mis cazadoras** **viajen con un chico.**

—Lo sabía.

 **—Has viajado hasta aquí conmigo —le recordé.**

—Porque no había más remedio —respondió Quirón.

 **—Eso fue una situación de emergencia, por un corto trayecto y siguiendo** **instrucciones de la diosa. Pero no voy a cruzar el país desafiando multitud de** **peligros en compañía de un chico.**

 **—¿Y Grover? —pregunté.**

Zoë puso cara de extrañeza.

—Es un sátiro —se limitó a decir.

Grover frunció el ceño.

—¿Debería sentirme insultado? —se preguntó para si mismo.

 **Ella meneó la cabeza.**

 **—El no cuenta. Es un sátiro. No es un chico, técnicamente.**

—Bueno, quédate una noche a solas con un sátiro en una habitación, y allí ya me cuentas... —comentó Deméter, "inocentemente". Los que entendieron a lo que se refería la diosa, se sonrojaron.

 **—¡Eh, eh! —protestó Grover.**

 **—Tengo que ir —insistí—. He de participar en esta búsqueda.**

 **—¿Por qué? —replicó Zoë—. ¿Por vuestra estimada Annabeth?**

—Sí —respondió Percy, recibiendo una sonrisa de Annabeth—. Aunque también por Artemisa —añadió al notar que la diosa lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

 **Noté que me ruborizaba. No soportaba que todos me estuvieran mirando.**

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Travis Stoll, mirando fijamente a Percy.

—No nos habíamos dado cuenta —añadió Connor Stoll.

 **—¡No! O sea... en parte sí. Sencillamente, siento que debo ir.**

—Un argumento un tanto pobre, la verdad —dijo Reyna.

 **Nadie se alzó en mi defensa.**

—Yo lo habría hecho, pero con ese argumento... —dejó caer Silena.

 **El señor D, aún con su revista, parecía aburrirse.** **Silena, los hermanos Stoll y Beckendorf no levantaban la vista de la mesa.**

Los susodichos hicieron una mueca. Les habría gustado apoyar a Percy, pero sabían que ponerse a discutir con Zoë solamente sería contraproducente.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estás tú? —preguntó Deméter a su hija.

—En casa por vacaciones —respondió Katie—. El resto ni idea.

—La gran mayoría de los de Deméter se suelen ir a finales de año y regresar a principios —explicó Quirón—. Creo que ese año fue uno de los casos más raro y todos se fueron a sus casas o...

La voz del centauro se perdió en el aire, pero todos entendieron a que se refería. O se habían ido a casa o se habían unido a Cronos.

 **Bianca me** **dirigió una mirada compasiva.**

 **—No —se empecinó Zoë—. Insisto. Me llevaré a un sátiro si es necesario, pero no** **a un héroe varón.**

 **Quirón soltó un suspiro.**

 **—La búsqueda se emprende por Artemisa. Las cazadoras tienen derecho a** **aprobar o vetar a sus acompañantes.**

 **Los oídos me zumbaban cuando volví a sentarme. Sabía que Grover y algunos** **más me observaban compadecidos, pero yo no podía mirarlos a los ojos. Permanecí** **allí sentado hasta que Quirón dio por terminado el consejo.**

 **—Que así sea —concluyó—. Thalia y Grover irán con Zoë, Bianca y Febe. Saldréis** **al amanecer. Y que los dioses —miró a Dioniso—, incluidos los presentes, espero, os** **acompañen.**

—No cuentes con ello —murmuró Dionisio, siendo escuchado solamente por su esposa, quién le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

 **No me presenté a cenar aquella noche, lo cual fue un error,**

—Error —dijeron varios, principalmente las personas más traviesas.

 **porque Quirón y** **Grover vinieron luego a buscarme.**

 **—¡Lo siento, Percy! —dijo Grover, sentándose en la cama a mi lado—. No sabía** **que ellas... que tú... ¡De verdad!**

—En realidad es bastante evidente si lo piensas un poco —señaló Apolo, haciendo que Grover se sintiese peor.

 **Comenzó a gimotear y pensé que si no lo animaba un poco, o bien se pondría a** **sollozar a gritos o bien empezaría a mordisquear mi colchón. Tiene tendencia a** **comerse los objetos domésticos cuando está disgustado.**

—En realidad todos los sátiros tienen esa manía —señaló Hermes—. Recuerdo como en una ocasión, cuando aún era joven, mi hijo Pan se comió uno de los tapices de Atenea de los puros nervios.

—Oh, sí... recuerdo eso —gruñó la diosa con cierto tono de fastidio.

 **—No importa —mentí—. De verdad. Está todo bien.**

 **Le temblaba el labio.**

—Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? —dijo Percy.

—Conexión empática, ¿recuerdas?

 **—Ni siquiera pensaba... Estaba tan concentrado en la idea de ayudar a Artemisa.** **Pero prometo que buscaré a Annabeth por todas partes. Si me es posible encontrarla,** **la encontraré.**

 **Asentí y procuré no prestar atención al cráter que sentía abrirse en mi pecho.**

 **—Grover —dijo Quirón—, ¿me dejas hablar un momento con Percy?**

 **—Claro —repuso.**

 **Quirón aguardó.**

—Creo que quieres que te vayas —señaló Chris con amabilidad.

 **—Ah —dijo Grover—. Solos, quieres decir. Por supuesto, Quirón. —Me miró** **desconsolado—. ¿Lo ves? Nadie necesita a una cabra.**

—Era una charla privada, Grover —suspiró Quirón.

 **Salió trotando al tiempo que se limpiaba la nariz con la manga.**

 **Quirón suspiró y flexionó sus patas de caballo.**

 **—Percy, yo no pretendo comprender las profecías.**

—En realidad cuanto más intentas comprenderlas, peor te sale. Lo mejor es dejarse llevar por ellas y que suceda lo que tenga que pasar —dijo Rachel.

 **—Ya. Quizá porque no tienen ningún sentido.**

—Hay que reconocer que ese también es un buen motivo —señaló Meg.

 **Él observó la fuente que gorgoteaba en el rincón.**

 **—Thalia no habría sido la persona que yo hubiese elegido en primer lugar. Es** **demasiado impetuosa, actúa sin pensar. Se muestra demasiado segura de sí misma.**

Los que conocía bien a la chica asintieron, haciendo que la hija de Zeus los mirase echando chispas por los ojos... quién, siendo hija de quién era, probablemente pudiese. Tal vez debería intentar eso en un futuro.

 **—¿Me habrías elegido a mí?**

 **—Sinceramente, no.**

—Por lo menos es sincero —dijo Aquiles.

 **Tú y Thalia sois muy parecidos.**

—¿Eso me lo tomo como un insulto o no? —preguntó Thalia.

—Tomátelo como un insulto —le recomendó Nico—. Seguramente Percy habrá hecho eso.

—¡Claro que no!

 **—Muchas gracias.**

—... o puede que sí.

Sinceramente Percy no recordaba esa parte.

 **Él sonrió.**

 **—La diferencia estriba en que tú estás menos seguro de ti mismo. Lo cual puede** **ser bueno o malo.**

—¿Pero es bueno o no? —preguntó Leo.

—Depende —se limitó a responder Quirón, haciendo que el hijo de Hefesto frunciera el ceño con disgusto. A él no le servían las respuestas ambiguas. ¡Quería respuestas directas!

 **Pero de una cosa estoy seguro: los dos juntos seríais una** **combinación peligrosa.**

 **—Sabríamos controlarlo.**

Varios le lanzaron miradas escépticas a Percy.

 **—¿Como esta noche en el arroyo?**

—Por poner un ejemplo —dijo Annabeth.

 **No respondí. Me había pillado.**

 **—Quizá lo mejor sea que vuelvas con tu madre para pasar las vacaciones**

Sally sacudió la cabeza. Quirón a veces pecaba de ingenuo si de verdad creía que Percy iría tranquilamente a casa, estando una de sus mejores amigas en peligro.

 **—** **añadió—. Si te necesitamos, te llamaremos.**

 **—Ya —dije—. Quizá sí.**

 **Saqué del bolsillo a _Anaklusmos_ y lo dejé en la mesilla. Por lo visto, no tendría ****que usarlo para nada, salvo para escribir felicitaciones de Navidad.**

—Es un buen uso —dijo Hestia.

—Me aseguraré de escribirle las próximas Navidades —aseguró Percy.

 **Al ver el bolígrafo, Quirón hizo una mueca.**

 **—No me extraña que Zoë no quiera tenerte cerca. Al menos mientras lleves esa** **arma encima.**

Zoë hizo una mueca, pero sabía que el centauro tenía razón.

 **No comprendí a qué se refería. Entonces recordé algo que me había dicho mucho** **tiempo atrás, cuando me entregó aquella espada mágica: «Tiene una larga y trágica** **historia que no hace falta contar.»**

 **Iba a preguntarle por aquella historia,**

—Creo que yo no sería el correcto de contarla —dijo Quirón.

 **cuando él sacó un dracma de oro de su** **alforja y me lo lanzó.**

 **—Llama a tu madre —dijo—. Avísala de que irás a casa por la mañana. Ah, y por** **si te interesa... Estuve a punto de ofrecerme yo mismo como voluntario.**

—¿Podrías ofrecerte como voluntario? —preguntó Frank con sorpresa.

—Claro, la profecía indicaba campistas y no semidioses. Y yo, aunque sea el director de actividades, sigo siendo un campista —respondió Quirón.

—¿Eso es así? —preguntó Bianca en un susurro confuso.

 **Habría ido** **de no ser por el último verso: «Uno perecerá por mano paterna.»**

 **No hacía falta que me lo aclarase. Sabía que su padre era Cronos, el malvado señor** **de los titanes. Aquel verso habría encajado perfectamente si Quirón hubiera** **participado en la búsqueda. A Cronos no le importaba nadie, ni siquiera sus propios** **hijos.**

Los hijos de Cronos que habían en la sala hicieron una mueca.

 **—Quirón, tú sabes en qué consiste esta maldición del titán, ¿verdad?**

 **Su rostro se ensombreció. Hizo una garra con tres dedos sobre su corazón y la** **desplazó hacia fuera, como si apartara algo de sí: un gesto antiguo para ahuyentar** **los males.**

Si alguien tenía alguna duda, esa fue despejada. Definitivamente Quirón sabía sobre la maldición.

 **—Esperemos que la profecía no signifique lo que pienso.**

 _Por desgracia lo fue_ pensó Quirón.

 **Bien, Percy, buenas** **noches. Ya llegará tu hora. De eso estoy convencido. No hace falta precipitarse.**

 **Había dicho «tu hora», igual que hace la gente cuando se refiere a «tu muerte».**

Quirón dejó escapar un suspiro. Él no lo había dicho de esa forma, pero tenía la sensación de que así había sonado.

 **No** **sabía si lo había dicho en ese sentido, pero viendo su expresión preferí no preguntar.**

 **Permanecí junto a la fuente de agua salada, manoseando la moneda que Quirón** **me había dado y tratando de imaginar qué iba a decirle a mamá. La verdad era que** **no me apetecía oír a otro adulto explicándome que no hacer nada era lo mejor que** **podía hacer. Pero, por otra parte, pensé que mi madre se merecía que la pusiera al** **corriente de todo.**

—Interesante. Seguramente otro habría decidido no decirle nada —dijo Silena.

—Mamá ya es consciente del mundo mitológico. Si no fuese así, seguramente no le habría dicho nada.

 **Finalmente, respiré hondo y arrojé la moneda.**

 **—Oh, diosa, acepta mi ofrenda.**

 **La niebla tembló. Con la luz del baño bastaba para formar un tenue arco iris.**

 **—Muéstrame a Sally Jackson —pedí—. En el Upper East Side, Manhattan.**

—Oh —murmuró Sally por lo bajo, recordando de repente con quién había estado esa noche en casa. Se pregunto como se lo tomarían los de la sala, teniendo en cuenta su pasado con Gabe.

 **Entonces en la niebla se dibujó una escena inesperada.**

—¿Inesperada? —preguntó Poseidón con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo que inesperada?

—Eso quiere decir que atrapó a Sally en algo comprometido —murmuró Hermes de forma pensativa—. ¿Quizás masturbándose? —cuestionó sin darse cuenta de la cara enrojecida de Sally y la expresión de asco de Percy.

—O quizás usando algún que otro juguete para mayores de edad —siguió Apolo, también sin ser consciente que se acercaba a una zona peligrosa—. A lo mejor Sally ha descubierto no solo el placer en forma vaginal, sino también anal...

—¡¿PODEMOS CORTAR ESTO?! —chilló finalmente Percy con la cara roja de la vergüenza. No quería seguir escuchando sobre su madre en ningún ámbito sexual de ninguna de la formas.

Frederick, compadeciéndose de Percy y Sally (sobre todo de esta última), siguió con la lectura.

 **Mi madre estaba sentada a** **la mesa de la cocina con... con un tipo.**

Eso atrajo la atención de varios, sobre todo de cierto dios del mar. ¿Qué hacía Sally a solas con un tipo? ¿Y si resultaba ser igual que su anterior esposo?

 **Y se desgañitaban de risa. Había un montón** **de libros de texto entre los dos. El hombre tendría, no sé, treinta y pico. Llevaba el** **pelo entrecano bastante largo y vestía chaqueta marrón y camiseta negra. Tenía pinta** **de actor: la clase de tipo que interpreta a un agente secreto en la tele.**

—Vaya, escuchando solamente su descripción, puedo saber que esta bastante bien —dijo Afrodita.

 **Me quedé demasiado estupefacto para articular palabra.**

—Bueno, después de haber vivido con Gabe durante años no esperéis que me alegre cuando vea que mi madre sale con otro tipo que no conozco de nada —dijo Percy.

 **Por suerte, ellos estaban** **muy ocupados riéndose para reparar en el mensaje Iris.**

—Menuda suerte tuviste, Sesos de algas —dijo Annabeth.

—En mi defensa diré que no sabía que estaba allí —se defendió Percy.

—Es por eso que siempre debes tener cuidado cuando mandes un Mensaje Iris al exterior, Percy. Por ejemplo podéis acordar una hora en concreto para contactar y cosas así.

 **—Eres la monda, Sally —dijo el tipo—. ¿Quieres más vino?**

—¿Vino? Peter...

—Es Percy, señor —murmuró el adolescente.

—Como sea. ¿Sabes que marca era? —preguntó Dioniso.

—No, señor. No estaba para la labor.

Dioniso chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y tú, Sara Jordan?

—Estaba más pendiente de otras coas, así que me temo que no.

Dioniso, una vez más, chasqueó la lengua en clara señal de irritación. Madre e hijo eran igual de inútiles cuando se trataba de las cosas verdaderamente importantes, como saber la marca de un vino que estaban tomando.

 **—Uy, no debería. Sírvete tú si quieres.**

 **—Antes será mejor que vaya al cuarto de baño. ¿Puedo?**

 **—Al fondo del pasillo —le indicó ella, conteniendo la risa.**

 **El actorcillo sonrió, se levantó y salió de la cocina.**

 **—¡Mamá! —dije.**

 **Ella dio un respingo tan brusco que poco le faltó para derribar los libros.**

—Siento haberte asustado, mamá —se disculpó Percy.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Solamente que no me esperaba tu llamada.

 **Finalmente, me vio.**

 **—¡Percy, cariño! ¿Va todo bien?**

—Pues no mucho, la verdad —respondió Percy.

 **—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.**

 **Ella pestañeó.**

 **—Los deberes —contestó.**

—Ya... los "deberes" —dijo Afrodita, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sally.

 **Y entonces pareció comprender mi expresión—. Ah,** **cariño... Es Paul, digo... el señor Blofis.**

—¿El señor Besugoflis? —preguntaron Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Alana a la vez.

—Blofis, tarugo —espetó Atenea.

—Oh...

Poseidón sonaba como si realmente le entristeciera que el apellido de Paul no fuese Besugoflis.

 **Está en mi taller de escritura.**

 **—¿El señor Besugoflis?**

—Y otro que se confunde —masculló Atenea. ¡Vamos, que tampoco era tan difícil!

 **—Blofis. Volverá en un minuto. Cuéntame qué pasa.**

 **Siempre que ocurría algo, ella lo adivinaba en el acto.**

—Bueno, no me sueles llamar mucho y además me llamabas tarde... ya era de suponer que ocurría algo —comentó Sally.

 **Le conté lo de Annabeth.** **También lo demás, claro, pero sobre todo le hablé de Annabeth.**

 **Mi madre contuvo las lágrimas, y lo hizo por mí.**

 **—Oh, Percy...**

 **—Ya. Y todos me dicen que no puedo hacer nada.**

—No que no puedas hacer nada, sino que sería mejor que no hicieses nada. Son dos cosas diferentes —señaló Quirón.

 **Así que voy a volver a casa.**

 **Ella empezó a juguetear con el lápiz.**

 **—Percy, por muchas ganas que tenga de verte**

Quirón soltó un suspiro. Cuando le había pedido a Percy que hablase con su madre, desde luego no esperaba que ella lo alentase a escaparse del campamento. Había imaginado que Percy le había dicho que iría a casa y que después, por la noche, habría tenido un sueño relacionado con Annabeth y por eso se había escapado.

 **—dijo con un suspiro, como** **arrepintiéndose ya de lo que me estaba diciendo—, por mucho que desee que** **permanezcas a salvo, quiero que comprendas una cosa: has de hacer lo que tú creas** **que debes hacer.**

 **Me la quedé mirando.**

 **—¿Qué quieres decir?**

—Tampoco es tan difícil de comprender —dijo Jason.

—Solo quería asegurarme —replicó el hijo de Poseidón.

 **—Bueno... ¿de verdad crees, en el fondo de tu corazón, que tienes que ayudar a** **salvarla? ¿Crees que eso es lo que debes hacer? Porque si una cosa sé de ti, Percy, es** **que tu corazón no se equivoca. Escúchalo.**

 **—¿Me estás diciendo... que vaya?**

—¿Tú que crees, Sesos de algas? —preguntó Thalia con algo de burla.

—Cómo ya he dicho solamente estaba asegurándome —respondió Percy.

 **Ella frunció los labios.**

 **—Lo que digo es que... bien, que ya eres mayor para que te diga lo que tienes que** **hacer. Lo que digo es que te apoyaré incluso si decides hacer algo que entrañe** **peligro. Oh, no puedo creer que esté diciéndote esto...**

—Sigo sin creerme que haya dicho esto —suspiró Sally.

 **—Mamá...**

 **Se oyó la cisterna del lavabo.**

—Cómo Besugoflis vuelva ahora y los vea charlando, seguramente se lleve una buena sorpresa —dijo Teseo, un poco divertido de imaginarse la reacción del hombre.

—Que su apellido es Blofis —murmuró Sally, un poco molesta. No había que olvidar que ese también era su apellido.

 **—No tengo mucho tiempo —se apresuró a decir—. Percy, decidas lo que decidas,** **te quiero. Y sé que harás lo mejor para Annabeth.**

 **—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

 **—Porque ella haría lo mismo por ti.**

—Sin duda —sonrió Annabeth mientras tomaba la mano de Percy.

—Yo preferiría que no lo hicieses —murmuró Frederick para él.

 **Dicho lo cual, se despidió de mí con la mano mientras la niebla se disolvía,** **dejándome con una última imagen de su nuevo amigo, el señor Besugoflis, que** **regresaba sonriente.**

Sally suspiró mientras su hijo se sonrojaba.

 **No recuerdo cuándo me dormí, pero sí recuerdo el sueño.**

 _Pues al final si que tuvo un sueño_ pensó Quirón. _Pero me preguntó si ese sueño fue el detonante final para que decidiese marcharse, o ya lo había decidido tras hablar con su madre._

 **Me encontraba otra vez** **en la cueva.**

—Era evidente que el sueño sería allí —murmuró Lester.

 **El techo se cernía muy bajo sobre mi cabeza. Annabeth permanecía** **arrodillada bajo el peso de una masa oscura que parecía un enorme montón de rocas.**

La voz del señor Chase tembló ligeramente al leer esa parte. Aunque sabía que su hija estaba bien, ya que la había visto en el futuro, y la tenía al lado suyo; eso no quería decir que no estaba preocupado por ella.

 **Estaba demasiado cansada para pedir socorro. Le temblaban las piernas. En** **cualquier momento se le agotarían las fuerzas y el techo de la caverna se desplomaría** **sobre ella.**

 **—¿Cómo sigue nuestra invitada mortal? —retumbaba una voz masculina.**

 **No era Cronos. La voz de Cronos era chirriante y metálica como un cuchillo** **arañando una pared de piedra. Yo la había oído muchas veces en sueños mofándose** **de mí. No: esta voz era más grave, como el sonido de un bajo. Y tan potente que** **hacía vibrar el suelo.**

Zoë se removió ligeramente inquieta. Sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía esa voz.

 **Luke surgía de las tinieblas. Se acercaba corriendo a Annabeth y se arrodillaba a** **su lado. Luego se volvía hacia la voz.**

 **—Se le están acabando las fuerzas. Hemos de darnos prisa.**

—¿Daros prisa? —susurró Atenea, mirando a Luke con los ojos entrecerrados—. Te recuerdo, hijo de Hermes, que mi hija esta en esa situación básicamente por tu culpa. Así que será mejor que no trates de hacer ver que te preocupas por ella.

Aunque Luke presentía que lo mejor era callarse, en esa ocasión no pudo hacerlo.

—Claro que me preocupo por ella. Seguramente más que algunas personas en esta sala.

Luke no se había referido a nadie pero todos se dieron cuenta de que se refería a Atenea.

Los ojos de la susodicha se entrecerraron mientras agarraba con fuerza su lanza. Antes de que pudiese utilizarla para empalar a Luke, Zeus habló.

—Déjalo, Atenea. Recuerda el juramente —dijo el dios. Atenea, molesta, volvió a dejar la lanza junto a su trono—. Y tú, Luke Castellan, será mejor que no sigas tensando la cuerda. Puede que a la próxima no te vaya tan bien.

 **El muy hipócrita. Como si le importase lo que fuera a pasarle.**

Atenea tenía que admitir que en ese momento estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del hijo de su rival.

 **La voz emitía una breve risotada. Era alguien que se ocultaba en las sombras, en el** **límite de mi campo visual. Una mano rechoncha empujaba a una chica hacia la luz.**

 **Era Artemisa, con las manos y los pies atados con cadenas de bronce celestial.**

La diosa entrecerró los ojos, molesta de haber sido capturada. Pudo captar la mirada de preocupación de Orión que le lanzaba, y le hizo un gesto discreto con la cabeza, para indicarle que todo iba bien y que no se preocupase.

 **Yo sofocaba un grito. Tenía su vestido plateado hecho jirones, y la cara y los** **brazos llenos de cortes. Sangraba icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses.**

Las cazadoras ahogaron un grito e incluso a unas pocas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

 **—Ya has oído al chico —decía la voz de las tinieblas—. ¡Decídete!**

 **Los ojos de Artemisa destellaban de cólera. Yo no entendía por qué no hacía** **estallar las cadenas o desaparecía sin más. Pero por lo visto no podía. Quizá se lo** **impedían las cadenas, o un efecto mágico de aquel lugar siniestro.**

—Puede ser cualquiera de las dos cosas —admitió Artemisa.

 **La diosa miraba a Annabeth y su ira se transformaba al instante en angustia e** **indignación.**

 **—¿Cómo te atreves a torturar así a una doncella? —preguntaba con un sollozo.**

 **—Morirá muy pronto —decía Luke—. Pero tú puedes salvarla.**

 **Annabeth soltaba un débil gemido de protesta. Yo sentía como si estuvieran** **retorciéndome el corazón y haciéndole un nudo. Quería correr a ayudarla, pero no** **podía moverme.**

Annabeth sintió como Percy aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre.

 **—Desátame las manos —pedía Artemisa.**

 **Luke sacaba su espada, _Backbiter_ , y cortaba los grilletes de la diosa de un solo ****golpe.**

Durante una fracción de segundo varios pensaron que Artemisa atacaría a sus captores. pero inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que eso sería una estupidez. Si habían conseguido reducir a la diosa, eso quería decir que no podría enfrentarse a ellos.

 **Artemisa corría hacia Annabeth y tomaba sobre sí la carga de sus hombros.**

Artemisa hizo una mueca, como si pudiese sentir ese peso sobre ella.

 **Mientras Annabeth se desplomaba como un fardo y se quedaba tiritando en el suelo,** **la diosa se tambaleaba, tratando de sostener el peso de aquellas negras rocas.**

 **El hombre de las tinieblas se echaba a reír entre dientes.**

 **—Eres tan previsible como fácil de vencer, Artemisa.**

Atenea tuvo que darle la reacción al hombre de las tinieblas. Si había una doncella en peligro, Artemisa haría lo posible para ayudarla. Claramente Cronos y los suyos se habían aprovechado de eso.

 **—Me tomaste por sorpresa —decía ella, tensándose bajo su carga—. No volverá a** **suceder.**

 **—Desde luego que no —replicaba él—. ¡Te hemos retirado de circulación para** **siempre!**

 _Eso es lo que tú te crees_ pensaron Percy, Thalia y Grover con un poco de tristeza al recordar que esa misión había sido la causa de que en el futuro faltasen dos personas.

 **Sabía que no podrías resistir la tentación de ayudar a una joven doncella. Es** **tu especialidad, al fin y al cabo, querida.**

 **Artemisa profería un quejido.**

 **—Tú no conoces la compasión, maldito puerco.**

—No, no lo hace —murmuró Zoë oscuramente.

 **—En eso —respondía el hombre— estamos de acuerdo. Luke, ya puedes matar a** **la chica.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron varios con asombro. Sabían que Annabeth estaba viva en el futuro, así que no se explicaban como había podido salir ilesa, para decirlo de algún modo, de eso.

 **—¡No! —gritaba Artemisa.**

 **Luke titubeaba.**

 **—Aún puede sernos útil, señor. Como cebo.**

 **—¡Bah! ¿Lo crees de veras?**

 **—Sí, General. Vendrán a buscarla. Estoy seguro.**

—Y también pueden venir a buscar a Artemisa, así que sería muy idiota si se traga esa excusa —señaló Atenea.

—Es un idiota, ya que otro idiota lo engañó —murmuró Zoë.

 **El hombre de las tinieblas hacía una pausa.**

 **—En ese caso, las dracaenae pueden encargarse de vigilarla.**

—Pues por lo visto si que es idiota —dijo Ares.

 **Suponiendo que no** **muera de sus heridas, puedes mantenerla viva hasta el solsticio de invierno.** **Después, si nuestro sacrificio sale como hemos previsto, su vida será insignificante.** **Las vidas de todos los mortales serán insignificantes.**

 **Luke recogía el cuerpo desfallecido de Annabeth y se lo llevaba en brazos.**

 **—Nunca encontraréis al monstruo que estáis buscando**

Eso hizo que Percy recordase una cosa. Si no se equivocaba, _Bessie_ haría su aparición en el próximo capítulo. Se pregunto como reaccionarían los dioses si descubrían que Percy había visto primero al Taurofidio.

 **—decía Artemisa—.** **Vuestro plan fracasará.**

 **—No tienes ni la menor idea, mi joven diosa —respondía el hombre—. Ahora** **mismo, tus queridas cazadoras salen en tu busca. Ellas vienen sin saberlo a hacerme** **el juego. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos un largo viaje por delante. Hemos de** **prepararles un buen recibimiento a tus cazadoras y asegurarnos de que su búsqueda** **es... un auténtico reto.**

 **Su carcajada resonaba en la oscuridad, haciendo temblar el suelo como si el techo** **entero de la caverna fuera a venirse abajo.**

 **Desperté con un sobresalto, seguro de haber oído unos golpes.**

 **Miré alrededor. Fuera aún estaba oscuro. La fuente de agua salada continuaba** **gorgoteando. No se oía nada más, salvo el chillido de una lechuza en el bosque y el** **murmullo apagado de las olas en la playa. A la luz de la luna, vi sobre la mesita de** **noche la gorra de los Yankees de Annabeth. La miré un instante. Y entonces volvió a** **sonar: ¡Pom! ¡Pom!**

 **Alguien (o algo) aporreaba la puerta.**

—Prefiero que sea alguien —murmuró Poseidón, preguntándose que tipo de visitas recibiría su hijo en medio de la noche para pensar que podría ser "algo" en vez de "alguien".

 **Eché mano de _Anaklusmos_ y salté de la cama.**

 **—¿Sí? —dije.**

 **¡Pom! ¡Pom!**

 **Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta, destapé el bolígrafo, abrí de golpe y... me** **encontré cara a cara con un pegaso negro.**

—¿Qué?

—¿Un pegaso negro? —preguntó Alana—. ¿No liberaste a un pegaso negro del barco de Cronos en el ultimo libro?

—Así es. Es ese —asintió Percy.

 **«¡Cuidado, jefe!» Su voz resonó en mi mente mientras sus cascos retrocedían ante** **el brillo de mi espada. «¡No quiero convertirme en un pincho de carne!»**

 **Extendió alarmado sus alas negras y la ráfaga de aire me echó hacia atrás.**

 **—¡ _Blackjack_! —exclamé con alivio, aunque algo enfadado—. ¡Estamos en plena ****noche!**

 ** _Blackjack_ resopló.**

 **«De eso nada, jefe. Son las cinco.**

—Creo que eso aún puede ser considerado de noche —señaló Piper.

 **¿Para qué sigue durmiendo todavía?»**

 **—¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo? No me llames jefe.**

 **«Como quiera, jefe. Usted manda. Usted es la autoridad suprema.»**

—Veo que ha captado el mensaje —comentó Annabeth con cierta diversión.

Ciertamente Percy le había contado acerca de _Blackjack_ y su manía de llamarle jefe. Pero definitivamente era más divertido leerlo que escucharlo... aunque técnicamente aquí también lo estaba escuchando.

 **Me restregué los ojos y procuré que el pegaso no me leyera el pensamiento. Ese es** **el problema de ser hijo de Poseidón: como él creó a los caballos con la espuma del** **mar, yo entiendo a casi todas las criaturas ecuestres, pero ellas también me entienden** **a mí. Y a veces, como en el caso de _Blackjack_ , tienen tendencia a adoptarme.**

 ** _Blackjack_ había estado cautivo en el barco de Luke hasta el verano pasado, cuando ****organizamos un pequeño motín que le permitió escapar. Yo tuve poco que ver en el** **asunto, la verdad, pero él me atribuyó todo el mérito de su liberación.**

 **— _Blackjack_ —dije—, se supone que has de permanecer en el establo.**

 **«Ya, los establos. ¿Usted ha visto a Quirón en los establos?»**

—Pero yo soy un centauro, mi querido pegaso —replicó Quirón.

—Quirón, esto... eres consciente de que le estás hablando a un libro, ¿verdad? —dijo Apolo tentativamente.

 **—Eh... pues no.**

 **«Ahí tiene. Escuche, tenemos a otro amiguito del mar que necesita su ayuda.»**

 **—¿Otra vez?**

 **«Sí. Les he dicho a los hipocampos que vendría a buscarlo.»**

 **Empecé a refunfuñar. Cada vez que me encontraba cerca de la playa, los** **hipocampos querían que los ayudara a resolver sus problemas. Y los tenían a** **montones. Una ballena varada, una marsopa atrapada en unas redes, una sirena con** **un padrastro en el dedo... Cualquier cosa. Y enseguida me llamaban para que bajara** **al fondo a echar una mano.**

—Mucho que te quejas, pero estoy seguro que vas enseguida a ayudarles —dijo Nico.

—Pues claro —respondió Percy.

 **—Está bien —contesté—, ya voy.**

 **«Es usted el mejor, jefe.»**

 **—¡Y no me llames jefe!**

 ** _Blackjack_ soltó un suave relincho. Tal vez era una risa.**

—Seguro que era una risa —masculló Percy—. Hasta los caballos se ríen de mí.

 **Eché un vistazo a mi cama, aún calentita. El escudo de bronce seguía colgado de la** **pared, abollado e inservible. Y en la mesilla reposaba la gorra de los Yankees de** **Annabeth. Obedeciendo a un impulso, me la metí en el bolsillo. Supongo que** **presentía que no iba a regresar en mucho tiempo.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Frederick.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **¡Feliz año 2019! Al menos este año si que os lo felicito en enero y no en febrero como el año pasado, XD.) Y como regalo de Navidad os traigo el capítulo número nueve. Y como la vez anterior, no tengo mucho más que añadir, así que...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	10. Hago una promesa arriesgada

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Después de que el señor Chase terminase de leer, Hestia propuso hacer una pausa para comer algo. Dicha pausa fue breve, ya que, aunque todos sabían que Annabeth estaba bien, aún querían saber como había ido exactamente las cosas.

Una vez que todos hubiesen comido y volvieron a ocupar sus sitios, Alyson, la hija de Némesis, pidió permiso para seguir con la lectura.

— **Hago una promesa arriesgada —** leyó la adolescente.

Nico no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. Sabía a que promesa se refería el titulo del capítulo. Se preguntó que pensaría Bianca acerca de eso.

 ** _Blackjack_ me llevó volando a la playa, lo cual, debo reconocerlo, es siempre una ****pasada. Montar en un caballo alado, pasar rozando las olas a ciento ochenta por hora** **con el viento alborotándote el pelo y la espuma rociándote la cara... Bueno, es una** **sensación que le da cien vueltas al esquí acuático.**

—Lástima que no muchos pueden hacer algo así —suspiró Annabeth.

Montar en pegaso requería cierto nivel de habilidad al que costaba llegar. Así que para muchos esos trucos, como ése que había mostrado Percy en los libros, eran muy difícil de llegar.

 **«Aquí es. — _Blackjack_ redujo la velocidad y descendió en círculos—. Al fondo, en ****línea recta.»**

 **—Gracias. —Me deslicé del lomo y me sumergí en el mar helado.**

Percy hizo una pequeña mueca. Aunque su sangre divina del dios de los mares le protegía de la temperatura del agua, eso no quería decir que no siguiese siendo incómodo para él lanzarse en pleno mar helado, a mitades de diciembre y de noche.

 **En los dos últimos años me había acostumbrado a esta clase de acrobacias. Ahora** **ya era capaz de moverme a mis anchas bajo el agua, simplemente ordenando a las** **corrientes que se concentraran a mi alrededor y me propulsaran hacia delante. Podía** **respirar sin problemas en el agua y la ropa no se me mojaba si yo no quería.**

—Eso suena genial —dijo Dakota.

—No creas. En ocasiones no recuerdo que mis ropas no se mojan y que salgo completamente seco —replicó Percy.

—Cómo en esa clase de natación, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo Rachel.

—Ah, sí —asintió Percy.

—No sé nada acerca de eso. ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Annabeth.

—No mucho, la verdad —respondió Percy—. Al acabar una clase de Educación Física en la que habíamos nadado, salí de la piscina sin recordar que, si no me concentro, salgo completamente seco y un par de compañeros me vieron. Por suerte Rachel también se dio cuenta, así que fingió tropezarse conmigo y me empujó de nuevo a la piscina. Así que los que me vieron creyeron haber visto mal y se olvidaron del tema.

—Ya veo. Pues tuviste suerte que Rachel estuviese ahí, Sesos de algas —dijo Annabeth.

—Sí —asintió Percy.

 **Me lancé hacia las profundidades.**

 **Seis, nueve, doce metros. La presión no me molestaba. No sabía si también habría** **un límite de profundidad para mí; nunca había hecho la prueba.**

—En principio no deberían haber problemas —dijo Poseidón al sentir varias miradas sobre él.

 **Sabía que los seres** **humanos normales no podían descender más allá de los sesenta metros sin quedar** **aplastados como una lata de aluminio. A aquellas profundidades, y en plena noche,** **no era posible ver nada, pero percibía el calor de los seres vivos y la temperatura de** **las corrientes. Es algo difícil de describir. No es como la visión normal, pero me** **permite localizar cada cosa.**

—¿Cómo visión térmica? —preguntó Leo.

—Sí. Se podría decir que sí —respondió Percy, tras pensarlo un poco.

 **Al acercarme al fondo, vi a tres hipocampos —caballitos de mar— nadando en** **círculos alrededor de un barco volcado. Eran preciosos. En sus colas, de un brillo** **fosforescente, tremolaban los colores del arco iris. Los tres tenían crines blancas y** **galopaban por el agua igual que un caballo nervioso en medio de una tormenta. Algo** **los inquietaba.**

 **Me aproximé y vi de qué se trataba. Había una forma oscura —algún animal—** **atascada bajo el barco en una red: una de esas grandes redes que usan los pesqueros** **de arrastre para llevárselo todo a la vez. Yo aborrecía aquel tipo de artilugios. Ya era** **bastante horrible que ahogaran a las marsopas y los delfines. Pero es que además** **acababan atrapando en ocasiones a criaturas mitológicas.**

—Me pregunto que verán los pescadores cuando atrapan a una criatura mitológica —dijo Leo, pensativo.

—Seguramente que será algo sin valor o similar —dijo Piper.

 **Cuando las redes se** **enganchaban, siempre había algún pescador perezoso que las cortaba, dejando morir** **a las presas que habían quedado atrapadas.**

 **La pobre criatura, por lo visto, había estado deambulando por el fondo del** **estuario Long Island Sound**

Percy se preguntó que estaría haciendo allí el taurofidio. Seguramente huir de los maniáticos que querían abrirle el canal para sacar sus entrañas.

 **y se había enganchado en las redes de aquel barco de** **pesca hundido. Al intentar liberarse, había desplazado el barco y se había quedado** **aún más atascada. Ahora los restos del casco, que se apoyaban en una gran roca,** **habían empezado a balancearse y amenazaban con desmoronarse sobre el animal.**

—Pobre.

 **Los hipocampos nadaban en círculos de un modo frenético, con el deseo de** **ayudar, aunque sin saber muy bien cómo. Uno de ellos se había puesto a** **mordisquear la red, pero sus dientes no estaban preparados para eso.**

—No creo que llegué muy lejos —dijo Atenea.

 **Aunque** **poseen un gran vigor, los hipocampos no tienen manos ni son muy inteligentes.**

—Mira, eso lo tenéis en común —dijo Thalia.

—Pero si yo tengo manos —replicó Percy con la mirada confusa.

—No me refería a eso.

 **«¡Ayuda, señor!», dijo uno nada más verme. Los otros se sumaron a su petición.**

 **Avancé nadando para echarle una mirada de cerca a la criatura atrapada. Primero** **pensé que era un joven hipocampo.**

—Eso explicaría porque los hipocampos están tan nerviosos —reconoció Aquiles.

 **Ya había rescatado a más de uno en el pasado.** **Pero entonces oí un sonido extraño, nada propio de la vida submarina:**

 **—¡Muuuuuu!**

Los dioses se quedaron mudos del asombro. Les parecía increíble que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, el hijo de Poseidón se hubiese topado con el taurofidio de buenas a primeras.

 **Me acerqué más y vi que era una vaca. A ver, yo había oído hablar de vacas** **marinas, como los manatíes y demás, pero aquélla era una vaca de verdad, sólo que** **con los cuartos traseros de una serpiente. Por delante era una ternera: un bebé con el** **pelaje negro, con unos grandes ojos tristes y el hocico blanco; y por detrás tenía una** **cola negra y marrón con aletas en el lomo y el vientre, igual que una anguila gigante.**

—Y, eso niños, es lo que ocurre cuando juntas a una vaca y a una anguila —dijo Leo.

Los dioses hijos de Cronos se preguntaron a que tipo de juegos sexuales jugarían Gea y Urano, presuntos padres del taurofidio, para haber engendrado semejante espécimen.

 **—Uau, pequeña**

 _Así que desde el principio creía que era hembra_ pensó Grover con cierta diversión.

 **—dije—. ¿De dónde sales?**

—¿Hace falta entrar en detalles? —preguntó Apolo.

—Eh... no —respondió Percy, sin saber muy bien que quería decir el dios.

 **La criatura me miró tristemente.**

 **—¡Muuuuuu!**

 **No podía captar sus pensamientos. Sólo hablo la lengua de los caballos.**

—Equina, Sesos de algas. Se dice lengua equina —dijo Annabeth.

—Será lo mismo, digo yo —replicó Percy.

 **«No sabemos qué es, señor —me informó un hipocampo—. Están apareciendo** **cosas muy extrañas.»**

 **—Ya —murmuré—. Eso he oído.**

 **Destapé a _Anaklusmos_ y la espada creció hasta alcanzar toda su envergadura. ****Su hoja de bronce relumbró en la oscuridad.**

 **La vaca-serpiente se asustó y empezó a forcejear otra vez con ojos desorbitados.**

Percy sintió pena por el taurofidio. Seguramente para él, ver armas de Bronce celestial, después de que en el pasado lo matasen y le abriesen, no sería una experiencia placentera.

 **—¡Oye! —traté de tranquilizarla—. ¡Que no voy a hacerte daño! ¡Déjame cortar la** **red!**

 **Pero ella se revolvió enloquecida y se enredó todavía más. El barco comenzó a** **ladearse, removiendo una nube de lodo y amenazando con venirse abajo sobre el** **pobre animal. Los hipocampos relinchaban de pánico y se agitaban nerviosamente, lo** **cual tampoco ayudaba mucho.**

 **—¡Vale, vale! —dije, guardando la espada y hablando con toda la calma de que fui** **capaz para que los hipocampos y la vaca-serpiente se aplacasen. No sabía si era** **posible provocar una estampida submarina, pero prefería no averiguarlo**

—¿Lo has averiguado? —preguntó Connor con interés.

—Todavía no —respondió Percy.

—Lástima —suspiró Travis con decepción.

—¿Vosotros para que queréis causar una estampida submarina? —preguntó Katie con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por nada —respondieron los hermanos Stoll al unísono.

 **—.** **Tranquilo. Ya no hay espada, ¿lo veis? Nada de espada. Calma y serenidad. Hierba** **verde. Mamá vaca. Vegetarianos.**

—Gran manera de tranquilizar, Sesos de algas —se burló Nico.

—Al menos lo intenta —dijo Hazel.

 **Dudaba que la vaca entendiera mis palabras, pero sí parecía responder al tono de** **mi voz.**

—Nah, te entendía perfectamente —dijo Grover. _Por algo estaba molesto cuando lo llamabas chica_ pensó con cierta gracia.

 **Los hipocampos aún estaban inquietos, pero habían dejado de arremolinarse** **alrededor.**

 **«¡Ayuda, señor!», me suplicaban.**

 **—Ya —dije—. Eso ya lo he entendido. Ahora estoy pensando.**

—Pobre —murmuró Thalia con fingida pena.

 **¿Cómo podía liberar a la vaca-serpiente si ella se volvía loca de pánico en cuanto** **veía el filo de mi espada? Daba la impresión de haber visto espadas otras veces y de** **saber lo peligrosas que eran.**

—Y tanto —murmuró Zeus. Esperaba que el chico llevase al taurofidio al campamento y que Quirón se pusiese en contacto con el Olimpo. Si acababan con el taurofidio, podían evitar que los titanes lo usasen para acabar con el Olimpo.

 **—Muy bien —dije a los hipocampos—. Necesito que me ayudéis a empujar. Pero** **exactamente como yo os diga.**

 **Empezamos a mover el barco. No era fácil, pero con una fuerza de tres caballos** **logramos desplazar el casco de modo que no pudiera írsele encima al bebé de vaca serpiente. Luego me puse a trabajar en las redes; las desenredé tramo a tramo,** **desenmarañé anzuelos y pesos de plomo y arranqué los nudos que trababan las** **pezuñas del animal. Me llevó un buen rato. Vamos, fue peor que cuando tuve que** **desenredar los cables del mando de mi consola.**

—Pensándolo bien ahora, no sé en verdad que fue más difícil —murmuró Percy.

 **Y durante todo el tiempo, mientras la** **vaca marina mugía y gemía, yo iba hablándole y asegurándole que todo saldría bien.**

 **—Ya casi está, _Bessie_ —le dije. No me preguntéis por qué empecé a llamarla así. ****Me pareció un nombre adecuado para una vaca—. Buena vaquita. Vaquita linda.**

—Esto... ¿el taurofidio no se supone que era macho? —preguntó Deméter.

—Sí, lo era —confirmó Hera.

—Es decir, que el mocoso de Poseidón ha confundido al taurofidio con una hembra —dijo Hades.

Varios de la sala estallaron en risas.

—Sigo pensando que es una chica —murmuró Percy.

—No pienses mucho, cariño. Que también te confundiste con _Blackjack_ —le susurró Annabeth—. Aunque tengo que reconocer que el nombre de _Bessie_ le queda bien.

 **Finalmente, conseguí desprender la red y la vaca-serpiente se deslizó bajo el casco** **y dio un salto de alegría en el agua.**

 **Los hipocampos relincharon de contento.**

 **«¡Gracias, señor!»**

 **—¡Muuuuu! —La vaca-serpiente me rozó con el hocico y me miró con sus grandes** **ojos marrones.**

 **—Bueno —dije—, ya está. Vaca linda. Y no te metas en líos.**

—¿Lo dejaste ir? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es? —cuestionó Zeus a Percy.

El chico suspiró.

—Sí, sé lo que es, aunque en ese momento no tenía ni idea —respondió Percy—. Pero aunque lo hubiese sabido, jamás habría dejado que el Olimpo acabase con _Bessie._

Zeus entrecerró los ojos.

—Tú no decides eso, chico.

—Tiene razón, _señor_ —dijo Percy, añadiendo un leve tono de sarcasmo en su última palabra—. Sin embargo, y con todo respeto, usted tampoco decide eso.

—¡¿Cómo...?!

— _Bessie,_ el taurofidio, es una criatura del mar y, por tanto, es Poseidón quién decide sobre ella. Y mi padre jamás permitiría que una criatura del mar sea destruida si él puede evitarlo —explicó Percy, recordando las palabras que Poseidón había dicho en el Consejo de invierno.

—Mi hijo tiene razón, hermano —aseguró Poseidón con firmeza.

—Sabes que si dejamos libre al taurofidio, puede ser peligroso para nosotros en el futuro, ¿verdad? —señaló Ares.

—Lo sé. No me parece justo ni correcto acabar con la vida de un ser inocente —dijo Percy—. Simplemente esta mal.

—Eso dice mucho de ti, Percy —sonrió Hestia.

 **Lo cual me recordó... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua? Una hora por lo** **menos. Tenía que volver a la cabaña antes de que Argos y las arpías descubrieran** **que había violado el toque de queda.**

—A mí no me importa que te quedes un rato más ahí, chico —dijo Dionisio—. Más en concreto el tiempo suficiente para que noten tu desaparición de tu cabaña y las arpías vayan a por ti. —Su esposa le dio un codazo y una mirada de advertencia—. Lo decía en broma, por supuesto.

Por supuesto que nadie se lo tragó.

 **Salí disparado hacia la superficie. En cuanto emergí, _Blackjack_ bajó zumbando, dejó ****que me agarrase de su cuello y me alzó por los aires para llevarme otra vez a tierra.**

 **«¿Ha habido éxito, jefe?»**

 **—Sí. Hemos rescatado a un bebé... de no sé qué.**

—De taurofidio —puntualizó Atenea.

—No es como si él pudiese saberlo en este momento, mamá —replicó Annabeth.

—Y técnicamente no se le puede considerar un bebé porque siempre tiene esa apariencia —añadió Hestia.

—Uff, ¿quién querría ser siempre un bebé? —preguntó Leo—. Lo único que hacen es dormir, comer y cagarse encima... y encima le llevan a todas partes... ¡¿quién no querría ser un bebé?! ¡Si es un chollo!

—Pues anda, si vas a buscar a Hebe, ella puede convertirte en un bebé —dijo Lester.

—¡Genial! ¿Dónde se...?

—¡No vas a ir en busca de la diosa de la juventud para ser un bebé, Leo! —le gritó Piper. Luego parpadeó, confundida—. Jamás pensé que llegaría a decir eso.

 **Pero ha costado mucho. Y por** **poco me arrasa una estampida.**

 **«Las buenas acciones siempre entrañan peligro, jefe. Pero bien que me salvó a mí** **el pellejo, ¿no es cierto?»**

 **No pude evitar pensar en mi sueño: en la imagen de Annabeth desmoronada y** **exánime en brazos de Luke. Me dedicaba a rescatar monstruos bebé, pero no era** **capaz de salvar a mi amiga.**

 **Cuando _Blackjack_ se aproximaba al fin a mi cabaña, miré por casualidad al ****pabellón del comedor. Vi una figura, la de un chico, agazapada tras una columna** **griega, como ocultándose.**

Eso extraño a varios. Por lo dicho por Percy en el libro, aún faltaba un rato para que saliese el sol. Por tanto, ¿qué hacía una figura allí sola?

 **Era Nico,**

—¿Nico? —murmuró Bianca, mirando a su hermano de reojo. Si no recordaba mal, y no lo hacía (ya que, para ella, esa conversación había sido hacía pocos días), en ese momento ella y Zoë estaban hablando acerca de la misión.

 **y ni siquiera había amanecido. No era ni de lejos la hora del desayuno.** **¿Qué andaba haciendo por allí?**

—Es demasiado raro —admitió Chris.

 **Vacilé. Lo último que deseaba era escucharle hablar de su juego de _Mitomagia._**

—Tranquilo, que yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar.

 **Pero no. Algo ocurría. Se veía en su modo de agazaparse.**

 **— _Blackjack_ —dije—, déjame allá abajo, ¿quieres? Detrás de esa columna.**

 **A punto estuve de fastidiarla.**

—Cómo no.

 **Subía por las escaleras que Nico tenía a su espalda. Él no me había visto y seguía** **detrás de la columna, asomando la cabeza y pendiente de lo que sucedía en la zona** **del comedor.**

Bianca suspiró. Efectivamente Nico la había estado espiando a ella y a Zoë. Se preguntaba como es que ni ella ni Zoë se habían percatado. Suponía que al estar oculto en las sombras de la columna, había hecho que, de forma inconsciente, activase sus poderes como hijo de Hades.

 **Lo tenía a poco más de un metro y ya iba a preguntarle «Pero ¿qué** **haces, chaval?», cuando se me ocurrió que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Grover:** **espiar a las cazadoras.**

Apolo y Hermes estallaron en carcajadas.

—Vaya, el chaval es más espabilado de lo que parecía —rió Apolo.

—Eh, Nico. Apolo y yo conocemos una zona perfecta en Yellowstone, más en concreto una laguna donde las cazadoras y Artemisa se suelen bañar cuando están por ahí —dijo Hermes, sin hacer caso de la mirada de advertencia de su medio hermano—. Imagínate, una docena de chicas jóvenes, todas desnudas y húmedas... —De repente Hermes pareció recordar dónde se encontraba, ya que se puso pálido y su voz se convirtió en un débil susurro—. Quiero decir, que espiar esta mal y es algo que jamás se debería hacer.

Artemisa los miró fijamente antes de mover los labios y decir, sin articular palabra, "luego moriréis".

Poco falto para que ambos dioses consiguieran el apodo de "dioses menores del pis".

 **Se oían voces. Dos chicas hablando en una de las mesas. ¿A aquellas horas?**

 **Saqué del bolsillo la gorra de Annabeth y me la puse.**

 **Al principio no noté nada, pero al alzar las manos no me las vi. Me había vuelto** **invisible.**

—Claro, ese el el funcionamiento de la gorra de invisibilidad, Sesos de algas —dijo Annabeth.

 **Me deslicé a hurtadillas junto a Nico y avancé. No veía bien a las chicas en la** **oscuridad, pero reconocí sus voces: eran Zoë y Bianca. Parecían discutir.**

Algunos mostraron interés, pero teniendo en cuenta de que esas dos se iban de misión, sería natural que se hubieran reunido antes. Otros se preguntaron dónde estaba la tercera cazadora, incluida la susodicha.

 **—Eso no se cura —decía Zoë—. O no tan deprisa, al menos.**

—¿El qué no se cura? —preguntó Febe con el ceño fruncido.

 **—Pero ¿cómo ha sucedido? —preguntó Bianca.**

 **—¡Una estúpida travesura! —rezongó Zoë—. Esos hermanos Stoll, de la cabaña de** **Hermes. La sangre de centauro es como un ácido. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pues** **resulta que habían rociado con ella esa camiseta del Tour de Artemisa.**

—Os advertí que sería mejor para vosotros no hacerle nada a la camiseta. —Los Stoll tragaron saliva, sin embargo Zoë se limitó a suspirar—. Tenéis suerte y no os haré nada, ya que en parte ha sido culpa mía.

—¿Zoë? —dijo Alana.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que, siendo hijos de Hermes, alguna trastada podrían haber hecho con la camiseta. Fue mi culpa no comprobarlo bien antes.

 **—¡Uy, qué espantoso!**

 **—Sobrevivirá —dijo Zoë—**

—Un poco de sangre de centauro no mata —dijo Quirón—. Molesta, pero no mata.

 **. Pero tendrá que permanecer postrada durante** **semanas con una horrible urticaria. Es imposible que venga. Todo queda en mis** **manos... y en las tuyas.**

—Y en la de Grover y en las mías —añadió Thalia.

—Sí, como sea.

 **—Pero la profecía... Si Febe no puede venir, sólo seremos cuatro. Tenemos que** **elegir a otra persona.**

—Ya me imaginó quién será esa quinta persona —suspiró Atenea.

 **—No hay tiempo. Hemos de salir con las primeras luces del alba. Es decir,** **inmediatamente. Además, la profecía decía que perderíamos a uno.**

—En la tierra sin lluvia —recordó Frank.

—Y el campamento tiene una barrera mágica que impide paso al mal tiempo —añadió Hazel—. Pero...

—Dudo que sea tan fácil —terminó Reyna.

 **—En la tierra sin lluvia —recordó Bianca—. Eso no puede ser aquí.**

 **—Tal vez sí —dijo Zoë, aunque ni siquiera ella parecía convencida—. El** **campamento tiene una frontera mágica y nada, ni las nubes ni las tormentas, puede** **cruzarla sin permiso. O sea que podría ser una tierra sin lluvia.**

—Muy cogido por pinzas —dijo Jason.

—Y en el campamento si ha llovido con anterioridad —recordó Silena, mientras pensaba en el primer año de Percy allí.

 **—Pero...**

 **—Bianca, escúchame. —Zoë hablaba ahora con la voz agarrotada**

—Si Zoë esta así, es que la cosa es más complicada de lo que creíamos —murmuró una de las cazadoras.

 **—. No... no** **puedo explicarlo, pero presiento que no debemos elegir a ninguna persona más.** **Sería demasiado peligroso. Podría acabar incluso peor que Febe.** **No quiero que** **Quirón escoja a un campista como quinto miembro del grupo. Y tampoco quiero** **arriesgar a otra cazadora.**

 **Bianca se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Luego levantó la vista.**

 **—Deberías contarle a Thalia el resto de tu sueño.**

Thalia frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería Bianca?

 **—No. No serviría de nada.**

—¿Qué sueño? —preguntó Thalia.

—No sé a lo que se refiere —respondió Zoë.

—Prometí no decir nada —añadió Bianca.

 **—Pero si tus sospechas sobre el General son ciertas...**

Zoë tragó saliva. Ahora entendía porque no quería hablar del tema.

 **—Tengo tu palabra de que no hablarás de ello —dijo Zoë. Sonaba angustiada de** **verdad—. Pronto lo averiguaremos. Y ahora, vamos. Acaba de romper el alba.**

 **Nico reaccionó rápido y corrió a esconderse. Yo tardé unos segundos en seguirlo,** **por lo que, cuando Zoë bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, casi se tropieza conmigo.** **Se quedó inmóvil y deslizó la mano hacia su arco, pero Bianca le dijo en ese** **momento:**

—Suerte que tenían prisa —murmuró Sally.

 **—Ya están encendidas las luces de la Casa Grande. ¡Deprisa!**

 **Y Zoë la siguió corriendo.**

 **Imaginaba perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Nico. Vi que respiraba hondo y** **que se disponía a correr tras ellas. Entonces me quité la gorra de invisibilidad.**

 **—Espera —le dije.**

 **Casi se resbaló en los escalones mientras se giraba.**

—Desde luego no te esperaba para nada —dijo Nico.

 **—Pero... ¿de dónde sales?**

 **—He estado aquí todo el rato. Invisible.**

 **Él movió los labios, como deletreando la palabra.**

 **—Uau. Increíble.**

—Bastante, la verdad —dijo Travis.

—Hemos intentado varias veces en el pasado que Annabeth nos dejase la gorra, pero no ha habido manera —dijo Connor.

—¿Para que hagáis bromas con ella? No, gracias —replicó la hija de Atenea.

 **—¿Cómo has sabido que Zoë y tu hermana estaban aquí?**

—Buena pregunta.

 **Se sonrojó.**

 **—Las oí pasar junto a la cabaña de Hermes. Yo... bueno, es que no duermo muy** **bien en el campamento. Escuché ruido de pasos y luego las oí susurrar. Y las seguí.**

—Puedo imaginarlo —dijo Lou Ellen.

 **—Y ahora quieres seguirlas en la búsqueda que van a emprender.**

 **—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?**

—Porque no eres muy sutil, pequeño Nico —dijo Will.

—No me llames así, Will —se quejó Nico.

 **—Porque si fuese mi hermana seguramente haría lo mismo.**

—Por eso también.

 **Pero no puedes** **hacerlo.**

 **Me miró desafiante.**

 **—¿Porque soy demasiado joven?**

—Dado que me fui con doce a recorrer el país en busca de una de las armas más peligrosas del mundo, no creo que pueda decirte algo así, la verdad —dijo Percy.

 **—Porque ellas no te lo permitirán.**

—Cierto —dijeron Zoë y Bianca.

 **Te pillarán a la primera y te enviarán de vuelta** **al campamento. Y sí, también porque eres demasiado joven.**

—Olvida lo que acabo de decir —murmuró el hijo de Poseidón mientras se sonrojaba y Nico lo miraba fijamente. El resto reía por la situación.

—Percy el hipócrita —masculló Nico.

 **¿Te acuerdas de la** **mantícora? Habrá un montón de criaturas parecidas por el camino. Más peligrosas** **incluso. Y algunos héroes morirán.**

—Eso último suele ser un buen argumento —admitió Butch.

 **Hundió los hombros y desplazó su peso a la otra pierna.**

 **—Quizá tengas razón. Pero... tú podrías ir en mi lugar.**

 **—¿Cómo?**

 **—Puedes volverte invisible. ¡Tú sí puedes ir!**

—Aunque lo de hacer invisible es cosa mía —dijo Annabeth.

 **—A las cazadoras no les gustan los chicos —le recordé—. Si llegasen a** **descubrirlo...**

—Seguramente te castren —dijo Ares como si nada.

—Genial, lo que necesito para motivarme —murmuró Percy.

 **—No dejes que lo descubran. Vuélvete invisible y síguelas. ¡Y no pierdas de vista a** **mi hermana! Has de hacerlo. Por favor.**

—Nico... —murmuró Bianca.

 **—Nico...**

 **—De todos modos, ya lo estabas pensando, ¿no?**

—Así es —dijeron todos los que conocían perfectamente a Percy.

 **Iba a negarlo, pero él me miró a los ojos y no me vi capaz de mentirle.**

 **—De acuerdo —repuse—. He de encontrar a Annabeth. He de ayudarlas, aunque** **ellas no quieran.**

—Muy bien, Percy. Imponiendo ayuda aunque no quieran —dijo Apolo.

 **—Yo no me chivaré. Pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás a salvo a mi** **hermana.**

 **—Eso es mucho prometer, en un viaje como éste. Además, ella ya tiene a Zoë, a** **Grover y Thalia...**

 **—Promételo —insistió.**

 **—Haré todo lo que pueda. Eso sí te lo prometo.**

—Él no falló a la promesa —murmuró Nico. Percy dijo que haría todo lo que él pudiese, no que evitaría que a Bianca le ocurriese algo malo.

 **—¡Entonces muévete! ¡Y buena suerte!**

 **Era una locura. Ni siquiera había hecho el equipaje. No tenía nada, salvo la gorra,** **la espada y lo puesto. Y se suponía que tenía que volver a casa esa mañana.**

 **—Dile a Quirón...**

 **—Ya me inventaré algo —dijo con un rictus travieso—. Eso se me da bastante** **bien. ¡No te entretengas!**

—Nunca te lo pregunté Nico. ¿Qué le dijiste a Quirón? —preguntó Percy.

—Que te habías ido a casa muy temprano —respondió Nico—. Aunque tengo la impresión de que no me creyó.

 _El Sr. D debió decirle que me escapé del campamento_ pensó Percy.

 **Me puse la gorra de Annabeth y eché a correr. El sol empezaba a salir y me volví** **invisible. Alcancé la cima de la Colina Mestiza justo a tiempo de divisar la furgoneta** **del campamento, que se perdía carretera abajo. Era Argos seguramente, que llevaba** **al grupo a la ciudad.**

 _Jamás me imagine que Zoë sabía conducir_ pensó Percy con cierta diversión. No sabía porque, pero eso le hacía gracia.

 **Después tendrían que seguir por su cuenta.** **Sentí una punzada de angustia. Estúpido de mí... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a** **seguirlos? ¿A pie?**

—Puedes hacer autostop —dijo Leo.

—Dudo que por allí, a esas horas, pasen muchos coches —dijo Frank.

—En general no suelen pasar muchos coches —añadió Beckendorf.

 **Entonces oí un poderoso batir de alas.**

—Parece que tu carruaje ha llegado —dijo Thalia.

 **_Blackjack_ se posó a mi lado y empezó, como ****quien no quiere la cosa, a mordisquear unos tallos de hierba que asomaban entre el** **hielo.**

 **«Si tuviera que apostar, jefe, diría que necesita un caballo para darse a la fuga.** **¿Qué dice? ¿Le interesa?»**

 **Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de pura gratitud. Aun así logré responder:**

 **—Sí. Volando.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Alyson.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el décimo capitulo. La verdad es que quería que este capítulo fuese uno de no lectura, pero como no me convencía, al final lo he borrado y he hecho este (que por suerte ha sido uno corto).**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	11. Aprendo a criar zombis

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan es propietario de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo**

* * *

—Ya leo yo el siguiente —dijo Butch, mientras le pedía el libro a Alyson con la mano. Una vez lo tuvo con él, leyó el título del siguiente capítulo—. **Aprendo a criar zombis.**

—¡Percy! ¡No le robes los poderes a Nico! —regañó Thalia al hijo de Poseidón, aunque ella ya sabía de que iba el tema.

 **Uno de los problemas de volar en un pegaso a la luz del día es que, si no tomas** **precauciones, puedes provocar un accidente en la autopista de Long Island.**

—Ya me imagino los titulares: "Un adolescente causa un accidente mientras volaba con su caballo volador" —dijo Leo.

 **Procuré** **mantenerme por encima de las nubes, que por suerte son bastante bajas en invierno.**

—Pero esas cosas las tendría que ocultar la Niebla, ¿no? —señaló Frederick.

—Señor Chase, seamos sinceros, la Niebla oculta lo que le da la gana —replicó Percy.

 **Í** **bamos lanzados, tratando de no perder de vista la furgoneta del campamento. Si** **abajo hacía frío, imagínate allí arriba, en el aire, donde me acribillaba una lluvia** **helada.**

 **Me habría ido bien un juego de ropa interior térmica como los que vendían en el** **almacén del campamento.**

—¿Vendéis ropa interior térmica? —preguntó Lester—. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?

 **Aunque después de la historia de Febe con la camiseta** **rociada de sangre de centauro, no sabía si volvería a fiarme de sus productos.**

—No te fíes de productos dados por estos dos —dijo Katie, señalando a su novio y a su cuñado.

—En general no te fíes de ningún producto dado por un hijo de Hermes —aclaró Lou Ellen.

 **Perdimos de vista la furgoneta un par de veces, pero estaba casi seguro de que** **primero pasarían por Manhattan, así que no me fue difícil localizarlos de nuevo.**

 **El tráfico era pésimo con las vacaciones. Entraron en la ciudad a media mañana.** **Hice que _Blackjack_ se posara cerca de la azotea del edificio Chrysler y desde allí ****observé la furgoneta blanca. Creía que se detendría en alguna estación de autobuses,** **pero siguió adelante.**

 **—¿Adónde los llevará Argos? —murmuré.**

—Creo que no es Argos quién lleva la furgoneta —adivinó Artemisa. Seguramente era Zoë quién la llevaba.

 **«No es Argos el que conduce, jefe —contestó _Blackjack_ —. Es esa chica.»**

 **—¿Qué chica?**

 **«La cazadora. La que lleva una corona de plata en el pelo.»**

 **—¿Zoë?**

 **«Esa misma. ¡Eh, mire! Una tienda de donuts. ¿No podríamos comprar algo para** **el viaje?»**

—Eso es concentración —murmuró Will con cierta diversión.

 **Intenté explicarle que si entraba en la tienda con un pegaso, le daría un ataque al** **guardia de seguridad.**

—Leo, ni se te ocurra ir con un pegaso a una tienda —le advirtió Piper a su amigo pseudo-elfo.

 **Pero él no acababa de comprenderlo. La furgoneta, entretanto,** **continuaba serpenteando hacia el túnel Lincoln. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que** **Zoë supiera conducir. Vamos, si parecía no haber cumplido los dieciséis.**

—Soy mucho más vieja que eso —dijo Zoë.

 **Claro que** **era inmortal. Me pregunté si tendría un permiso de conducir de Nueva York y, en tal** **caso, qué fecha de nacimiento figuraría allí.**

—¿Permiso... de conducir? —preguntó Zoë con confusión.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar —decidió Thalia.

 **—Bueno —dije—, vamos tras ellos.**

 **Íbamos a emprender el vuelo desde lo alto del edificio Chrysler cuando _Blackjack_** **soltó un relincho y casi me derribó.**

—No sé mucho acerca de pegasos, pero creo que eso no es normal —señaló Leo.

 **Algo se me estaba enroscando por la pierna como** **una serpiente. Busqué mi espada, pero al mirar vi que no era ninguna serpiente, sino** **ramas de vid.**

—¿Qué estás tramando, sobrino? —preguntó Poseidón con los ojos entrecerrados.

El dios del vino se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, tío P. Pero ten en cuenta de que tu hijo ha roto las reglas del campamento —respondió Dionisio.

—En realidad no lo ha hecho —corrigió Hermes—. Él dijo que volvería a casa, así que tendría que salir del campamento. El medio de transporte y lo que tardase en ir son cosas distintas.

—Bueno, aunque al final no volví a casa —murmuró Percy a su novia.

 **Habían surgido de las grietas del edificio y se enredaban entre las** **patas de _Blackjack_ , y en mis propios tobillos, inmovilizándonos a ambos.**

 **—¿Ibais a alguna parte? —dijo el señor D.**

 **Estaba reclinado contra el edificio, aunque en realidad levitaba en el aire, con su** **chándal atigrado y su pelo oscuro ondeando al viento.**

—Sí no fuese por la ropa, hasta quedaría bien —dijo Afrodita.

 **«¡Anda! —exclamó _Blackjack_ —. ¡Pero si es el tipo del vino!»**

—Adoro a este caballo —rió Apolo.

 **El señor D resopló, exasperado.**

 **—¡El próximo humano, o equino, que me llame «el tipo del vino» acabará** **encerrado en una botella de merlot!**

—Pero lo de "el tipo del vino" te describe perfectamente —dijo Hermes entre risas.

—¿Acaso quieres ser llamado "el tipo de los mensajes"? —cuestionó Dionisio a Hermes—. ¿O tú "el tipo de la música"? —preguntó, esta vez, a Apolo—. Lo imaginaba —dijo al ver que ambos dioses dejaban de reírse.

 **—Ah, señor D. —Procuré hablar con calma, aunque la vid seguía enroscándose** **entre mis piernas—. ¿Cómo le va?**

—Haciendo lo de siempre. Ya sabes, pasear, jugar al póquer, atar con vides a semidioses y a sus caballos voladores parlantes de lo alto de un edificio... —dijo Leo.

—Técnicamente el pegaso no habla —dijo Frank.

—Lo que sea.

 **—¿Que cómo me va? ¿Habías creído acaso que el inmortal y todopoderoso** **director del campamento no se enteraría de que te ibas sin permiso?**

—Bueno, no se enteró cuando un grupo de semidioses se largo para unirse a Cronos —señaló Percy.

—Seguramente el Señor del tiempo les protegía, Peter Johnson —gruñó Dionisio.

 **—Bueno...**

 **—Debería arrojarte desde aquí sin el caballo volador para ver con qué heroísmo** **aullabas de camino al suelo.**

—Al menos tendría más heroísmo en esa caída que tú en toda tu vida de semidiós —replicó Teseo en voz baja.

Perseo le dio un codazo de advertencia. Teseo ya le caía lo suficientemente mal a Dionisio, como para encima añadir más leña al fuego.

 **Apreté los puños. Sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada, pero el señor D se** **disponía a matarme o arrastrarme ignominiosamente al campamento, y yo no** **soportaba ninguna de las dos ideas.**

 **—¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Qué le he hecho yo?**

—No te creas especial. Odio a todos los héroes, pero especialmente a los hijos de Poseidón —dijo Dionisio con una mueca, como si la sola idea de pronunciar "hijo de Poseidón" le enfermase.

 **Una llamarada púrpura brilló en sus ojos.**

 **—Eres un héroe, chico. No me hace falta ningún otro motivo.**

 **—¡Tengo que participar en esta búsqueda! He de ayudar a mis amigos. ¡Cosa que** **usted sería incapaz de comprender!**

—No creo que sea muy buena idea hablarle cuando estás en esa posición —señaló Meg.

 **«Humm, jefe —me dijo _Blackjack_ , nervioso—. Con lo liados que estamos en esta ****vid a trescientos metros de altura, tal vez le convendría ser más amable.»**

 **Las ramas se aferraron en torno a mí con más fuerza. Allá abajo, la furgoneta** **blanca se alejaba cada vez más. Pronto se perdería de vista.**

 **—¿Nunca te he hablado de Ariadna?**

Teseo frunció el ceño, mientras que la misma Ariadna le dirigía una mirada a su marido.

—¿Le vas a contar la historia? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Ya que habla tanto, creo que se merece saberla.

 **—preguntó el señor D—. ¿La bella princesa** **de Creta? A ella también le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos. De hecho, ayudó a un joven** **héroe llamado Teseo, también hijo de Poseidón. Le dio un ovillo de hilo mágico que** **le permitió salir del laberinto. ¿Sabes cómo la recompensó Teseo?**

Teseo observó el suelo de la sala, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

 **Tuve ganas de contestarle: «¡Me importa un bledo!» Pero no creía que el señor D** **fuese a terminar más deprisa por eso.**

 **—Se casaron —dije—. Y fueron felices y comieron perdices. Fin.**

—Podríamos haberlo sido —murmuró Ariadna en voz baja.

 **El señor D hizo una mueca desdeñosa.**

 **—No exactamente. Teseo le dijo que se casaría con ella. La llevó a su barco y zarpó** **hacia Atenas. A mitad de camino, en una isla muy pequeña llamada Naxos, la... ¿cuál** **es la palabra que usáis los mortales? Sí... La dejó plantada.** **Yo la encontré allí, ¿sabes?** **Sola. Con el corazón destrozado. Llorando a lágrima viva. Ella lo había abandonado** **todo, había dejado su vida entera para ayudar a aquel héroe tan apuesto que al final** **la dejó tirada como una sandalia vieja.**

—Y es por eso que tienes que alejarte del engendro del Barba percebe, hija —dijo Atenea—. Te usará hasta que tenga suficiente y después se irá, dejándote atrás.

—Preferiría que no hablases de mi novio tan a la ligera, madre —replicó Annabeth—. Lo que hizo Teseo no tiene nada que ver con Percy.

—Pero no lo entiendo —dijo Hazel—. Si Teseo prometió casarse con Ariadna, ¿por qué abandonarla?

—Por amor —respondió Ariadna, ganándose miradas confundidas de algunos—. Se enamoró de mi hermana pequeña, Fedra. Así que, para evitar que yo estorbase, me quitó de en medio, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para matarme, sino simplemente abandonarme.

—No fue así. O no al menos como tú te piensas —replicó Teseo en ese momento.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue?

—No tiene sentido hablar de eso ahora —respondió Teseo—. Tú estás feliz casada y yo vivo una buena vida en el Elíseo, no tiene sentido pensar en el pasado.

 **—Muy mal hecho —dije—. Pero eso ocurrió hace miles de años. ¿Qué tiene que** **ver conmigo?**

 **Él me miró con frialdad.**

 **—Yo me enamoré de Ariadna, muchacho. Curé su corazón herido. Y cuando** **murió, la convertí en mi esposa inmortal en el Olimpo. Allí me espera aún. Volveré a s** **u lado cuando acabe este siglo infernal de castigo en tu ridículo campamento.**

—Esto... ¿no se supone que le habían castigado por perseguir a una ninfa? —señaló Leo.

 **Me lo quedé mirando.**

 **—¿Usted... está casado? Pero si yo creía que se había metido en un lío por** **perseguir a una ninfa del bosque...**

 **—Lo que yo digo es que los héroes no cambiáis.** **Acusáis a los dioses de vanidad.** **Deberíais miraros a vosotros mismos. Tomáis lo que os apetece, utilizáis a los demás** **cuando os hace falta, y luego acabáis traicionando a todo el mundo.**

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —murmuró Sally. Y es que Dionisio, sin darse cuenta, estaba describiendo perfectamente a los dioses. Toman lo que quieren, usan a los mortales cuando lo necesitan y una vez hecho, les abandonan a su suerte.

 **Disculpa, pues,** **si no siento mucho afecto por los héroes. Son una pandilla de egoístas e ingratos.** **Pregúntale a Ariadna. A Medea.**

Piper resopló. Lo que le haya sucedido a esa tipa, seguro que se lo merecía.

 **O ya puestos, pregúntale a Zoë Belladona.**

 **—¿Cómo que le pregunte a Zoë? ¿A qué se refiere?**

—No hace falta entrar en detalles —dijo la susodicha.

 **Él hizo un gesto despectivo.**

 **—Anda. Sigue a tus estúpidos amigos.**

—¿Le vas a dejar ir? —preguntó Apolo con asombro—. Al final le vas a tener cariño y todo.

—No digas tonterías, que no quiero vomitar —respondió Dionisio con un gruñido.

 **Las ramas de vid se desenroscaron de mis piernas.**

 **Parpadeé incrédulo.**

 **—Pero... ¿va a dejar que me marche? ¿Así como así?**

 **—La profecía dice que al menos dos de vosotros moriréis. Quizá tenga suerte y tú** **seas uno de ellos.**

—Eso tiene más sentido —dijo Hermes.

 **Pero recuerda mis palabras, hijo de Poseidón: vivo o muerto, no** **demostrarás ser mejor que los demás.**

—Pues lo hizo. Y con creces —sonrió Annabeth.

 **Dicho lo cual, Dioniso chasqueó los dedos y se dobló en dos, como una hoja de** **papel. Se oyó otro chasquido —¡plop!— y desapareció, dejando un leve aroma a uvas** **que el viento enseguida difuminó.**

 **«Por los pelos», suspiró _Blackjack_.**

—Demasiado por los pelos —dijo Sally.

 **Asentí, aunque casi me habría sentido menos inquieto si el señor D me hubiera** **arrastrado al campamento. Si me había dejado marchar era porque creía que** **teníamos muchas posibilidades de salir malparados de aquella búsqueda.**

—Tampoco es como si en las otras búsquedas fuésemos muy bien —señaló Grover.

 **—Vamos, _Blackjack_ —dije, procurando sonar animoso—. En Nueva Jersey te ****compraré unos donuts.**

 **Al final, resultó que no pude comprarle ningún donut en Nueva Jersey, porque** **Zoë siguió hacia el sur como una loca y sólo cuando ya habíamos entrado en** **Maryland se detuvo en un área de descanso. A _Blackjack_ , de lo agotado que estaba, ****poco le faltó para desplomarse en picado.**

—Le estás sobre-exigiendo mucho, Percy —dijo Sally.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió Percy, sintiéndose mal por su equino amigo. Seguro que si _Blackjack_ estuviese ahí, le diría que no se preocupase.

 **«Enseguida me recupero, jefe —jadeó—. Sólo... sólo tengo que recobrar el aliento.»**

 **—Quédate aquí —le dije—. Voy a explorar.**

 **«Eso de "quédate aquí" me parece factible. Podré hacerlo.»**

 **Me puse la gorra de invisibilidad y me dirigí al supermercado. Me resultaba difícil** **no moverme a hurtadillas. Tenía que recordarme todo el rato que nadie podía verme.** **Y al mismo tiempo tenía que acordarme de dejar paso y hacerme a un lado para que** **la gente no chocase conmigo.**

—Ser invisible es más engorroso de lo que parece —observó Chris.

 **Quería entrar para calentarme un poco y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente.** **Aún me quedaban unas monedas en el bolsillo. Podía dejarlas en el mostrador. Me** **estaba preguntando si la taza se volvería invisible en cuanto la tocara o si el chocolate** **se quedaría flotando en el aire a la vista de todos,**

—En teoría debería volverse todo invisible —dijo Annabeth—. Aunque a decir verdad, nunca lo he probado.

 **cuando todo mi plan se fue al** **garete: Zoë, Thalia, Bianca y Grover salían ya del local.**

—Tendría que haber supuesto que no me daría tiempo —masculló Percy.

 **—¿Estás seguro, Grover? —decía Thalia.**

 **—Eh... bastante seguro. Al noventa y nueve por ciento. Bueno, al ochenta y cinco.**

—Si vas bajando, vamos mal —dijo Lester.

 **—¿Y lo has hecho con unas simples bellotas? —preguntó Bianca con incredulidad.**

 **Grover pareció ofendido.**

—¡Es que no me lo esperaba! —se defendió Bianca.

 **—Es un conjuro de rastreo consagrado por la tradición. Y bueno, estoy bastante** **seguro de haberlo hecho bien.**

—No sé porque, pero no destilas mucha confianza, Grover —dijo Annabeth.

 **—Washington está a unos cien kilómetros —dijo Bianca—. Nico y yo... —Frunció** **el entrecejo—. Vivíamos allí. ¡Qué... qué extraño! Se me había olvidado.**

 _Y con buen motivo, hermana_ pensó Nico.

 **—Esto no me gusta —murmuró Zoë—. Deberíamos dirigirnos directamente al** **oeste. La profecía decía al oeste.**

 **—Como si tu destreza para seguir el rastro fuese mejor, ¿no? —refunfuñó Thalia.**

 **Zoë dio un paso hacia ella.**

 **—¿Cómo osas poner en duda mi destreza, bellaca?**

—¿Bellaca? ¿Eso no es lo que se dice en las pelis esas medievales? —preguntó Alyson.

 **¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es** **una cazadora!**

 **—¿Bellaca? ¿Me llamas bellaca? ¿Qué narices significa eso?**

—Básicamente que eres mala persona —aclaró Annabeth.

 **—Eh, vosotras —dijo Grover, nervioso—. No empecéis otra vez.**

—¿Discutían mucho? —preguntó Luke.

—Prácticamente todo el camino —respondió Grover mientras Bianca asentía.

 **—Grover tiene razón —añadió Bianca—. Washington es nuestra mejor alternativa.**

 **Zoë no parecía convencida, pero asintió a regañadientes.**

 **—Muy bien. En marcha.**

 **—Vas a conseguir que nos detengan por empeñarte en conducir —rezongó** **Thalia—. Yo aparento más que tú los dieciséis.**

 **—Quizá —respondió Zoë—. Pero yo llevo conduciendo automóviles desde que los** **inventaron. Vamos.**

Y, a partir de ese punto, todo venía de nuevas a Bianca.

 **Mientras continuábamos hacia el sur siguiendo a la furgoneta a vista de pájaro, o** **mejor dicho, de pegaso, me pregunté si Zoë hablaba en serio. Yo no sabía** **exactamente cuándo se habían inventado los coches,**

—El primer automóvil se inventó en Mannheim, Alemania, en mil ochocientos ochenta y seis —dijo Leo al instante. Cualquier tipo de información sobre máquinas, lo más probable es que Leo las supiese.

 **pero me figuraba que en** **tiempos prehistóricos, cuando la gente miraba la televisión en blanco y negro y** **cazaba dinosaurios.**

—Lo digo en serio, Sesos de algas. A veces no sé si dices las cosas en serio o en broma —dijo Annabeth.

—Claro que era en broma —se defendió Percy—. ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para creer que en la época de los dinosaurios existía la televisión?

Rachel le dirigió una mirada burlona, como si no acabase de creerlo. No, seguramente no le creía.

 **¿Qué edad tendría Zoë? ¿Y a qué se refería el señor D? ¿Qué mala experiencia** **habría tenido ella con los héroes?**

—Más bien con uno —replicó Zoë.

 **Cuando nos acercábamos a Washington, _Blackjack_ empezó a perder velocidad y ****altitud. Jadeaba.**

Percy bajó la cabeza, sintiendo varias miradas de reproche sobre él.

 _Mira que fui idiota. Obligue a_ Blackjack _hacer más de lo que podía_ pensó Percy para él.

 **—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.**

 **«Perfecto, jefe. Podría... cargar con un ejército.»**

 **—A mí no me lo parece. —De repente me sentí culpable. Lo había tenido volando** **durante medio día casi sin parar y a ritmo de autopista. Incluso para un caballo** **alado, aquello tenía que ser una tremenda paliza.**

—Sería una paliza para cualquiera —dijo Reyna.

 **«¡No se preocupe por mí, jefe! Soy un tipo duro.»**

 **Aunque debía de ser verdad, no podía olvidar que _Blackjack_ era capaz de venirse ****abajo antes de soltar una queja, y no quería que eso sucediera.** **Por suerte, la furgoneta empezó a disminuir de velocidad. Cruzó el río Potomac y** **entró en el centro de Washington. Yo me puse a pensar en patrullas aéreas, misiles y** **cosas por el estilo. No sabía cómo funcionarían esos sistemas de defensa; ni siquiera** **estaba seguro de que un radar militar pudiese detectar a un pegaso,**

—Ni idea. Pero si no tienen un radar que detecte pegasos, deberían tenerlo —dijo Hefesto.

 **pero tampoco** **quería averiguarlo con un repentino zambombazo que me borrase del mapa.**

—Sería una forma bastante dolorosa de averiguarlo —asintió Frank.

 **—Bájame aquí —pedí a _Blackjack_ —. Ya los tenemos bastante cerca.**

 **El pobre estaba tan cansado que no discutió. Descendió hacia el Monumento a** **Washington, que en realidad es un obelisco blanco, y me dejó sobre el césped.**

—Tienes suerte de que mirásemos hacia otro lado, amigo. Un pegaso negro aterrizando en medio de Washington llama demasiado la atención —dijo Grover.

 **La furgoneta estaba aparcada a pocas manzanas.**

 **Miré a _Blackjack_.**

 **—Quiero que vuelvas al campamento —le dije—. Tómate un buen descanso y** **dedícate a pastar un poco. Yo me las arreglaré.**

 **Ladeó la cabeza con aire escéptico.**

—Me gustaría que mi pegaso tuviese un poco más de fe en mí —se quejó Percy.

 **«¿Está seguro, jefe?»**

 **—Tú ya has hecho bastante. Me las arreglaré solo. Y mil gracias.**

 **«Mil kilos de heno —musitó _Blackjack_**

—Yo nunca le prometí eso —murmuró Percy, aunque no tenía muchos problemas en dárselo.

 **—. Eso estaría bien. De acuerdo, jefe, pero** **vaya con cuidado. Intuyo que no han venido aquí a ver a un tipo guapo y simpático** **como yo.»**

 **Le prometí que me andaría con ojo. _Blackjack_ desplegó las alas, se elevó en el aire y ****trazó un par de círculos alrededor del monumento antes de perderse entre las nubes.**

 **Observé la furgoneta. Ahora estaban bajándose todos. Grover señalaba uno de los** **grandes edificios que se alinean frente al National Mall. Thalia asintió y los cuatro** **echaron a andar azotados por un viento helado.**

 **Empecé a seguirlos, pero de pronto me quedé petrificado.**

—Oh, genial. ¿Qué ha visto ahora? —preguntó Piper.

 **Una manzana más allá, de un coche negro bajó un hombre de pelo gris cortado al** **estilo militar.**

—Ese me suena —murmuró Hades.

 **Llevaba gafas oscuras y un abrigo negro. Sí, ya sé que en Washington** **hay tipos así por todas partes.**

—Lo cuál no deja de ser sospechoso —señaló Rachel.

 **Pero yo había visto aquel coche en la autopista un par** **de veces. Siempre hacia el sur. Habían seguido a la furgoneta.**

—Será casualidad, ¿no? —dijo Hazel.

Thalia negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad nos estaba siguiendo.

 **El tipo sacó su teléfono móvil y habló un momento. Luego miró alrededor, como** **asegurándose de que no había nadie a la vista, y echó a andar por el Mall hacia mis** **amigos.**

 **Y lo peor de todo: al volverse, lo reconocí. Era el doctor Espino, la mantícora de** **Westover Hall.**

—Que alegría volver a verlo —masculló Hades con sarcasmo.

 **Con la gorra de invisibilidad, seguí a Espino a cierta distancia. El corazón me latía** **desbocado. Si él había sobrevivido a la caída por el acantilado, Annabeth tenía que** **haber salido ilesa también.**

—Bueno, a ver Sesos de algas, él es un monstruo. Yo no —dijo Annabeth.

 **Mis sueños no me habían engañado. Seguía viva, la tenían** **prisionera.**

 **Espino se mantenía bastante alejado de mis amigos y hacía todo lo posible para no** **ser visto.**

—U olido —añadió Grover—. Aunque Washington suele haber muchos monstruos.

—Suelen haber muchos monstruos en todas partes —murmuró Percy.

 **Grover se detuvo por fin frente a un gran edificio con un rótulo que rezaba:** **«Museo Nacional del Aire y el Espacio.» ¡El Instituto Smithsoniano! Yo había estado** **allí con mi madre hacía un millón de años, sólo que entonces todo me parecía mucho** **más grande.**

—En general es lo que pasa cuando eres un niño. Que todo te parece más grande de lo que en verdad es —dijo Beckendorf.

 **Thalia tanteó la puerta. Estaba abierto, sí, aunque no había mucha gente que** **entrara. Hacía demasiado frío y no era época escolar. Los cuatro se deslizaron hacia** **el interior.**

 **El doctor Espino vaciló. Al parecer, no quería entrar en el museo.** **Dio media** **vuelta y se encaminó al otro lado del Mall.**

—Bueno, por ahora están a salvo —dijo Hestia.

 **Con una decisión impulsiva, lo seguí.**

—Es decir una decisión típica de Percy —aclaró Annabeth.

 **Cruzó la calle y subió las escaleras del Museo de Historia Natural. Había un gran** **cartel en la puerta. A primera vista leí: «Cerrado por las fieras.» Luego deduje que** **tenía que ser «fiestas».**

 _Ahora de verdad creo que ponía fieras_ pensó Percy, recordando lo que había sucedido ahí dentro.

 **Entré tras él y lo seguí por una gran sala llena de esqueletos de dinosaurio y** **mastodontes. Se oían voces al fondo, tras unas grandes puertas. Fuera había dos** **centinelas. Le abrieron a Espino y tuve que apresurarme antes de que las cerraran.** **Lo que vi allí dentro era tan espantoso que casi se me escapó un grito, lo cual** **seguramente me habría costado el pellejo.**

 **Me hallaba en una enorme estancia redonda, con una galería que la rodeaba un** **metro por encima del suelo.**

—Es horrible —dijo Apolo con solemnidad.

Lester empezaba a entender porque sacaba tan de quicio a su hermana.

 **En aquella galería había al menos una docena de** **guardias mortales, además de un par de monstruos: dos mujeres-reptil, cada una con** **dos colas de serpiente en lugar de piernas.**

—Dracaenae —murmuró Thalia.

 **Las había visto en otra ocasión. Annabeth** **las había llamado dracaenae de Escitia.**

 **Pero eso no era lo peor. Entre las dos mujeres-serpiente —y habría jurado que** **mirándome— estaba mi viejo enemigo Luke.**

—A menos que haya desarrollado visión calorífica o algo similar, dudo que te estuviese mirando —dijo Luke.

—Pues daba totalmente la impresión, macho.

 **Tenía un aspecto terrible: la piel lívida** **como la cera y el pelo —antes rubio— casi del todo gris, como si hubiera envejecido** **diez años en unos meses.**

—¿Qué dem...?

¿Se puede saber que le había ocurrido para tener ese aspecto?

 **Aún conservaba el brillo colérico de sus ojos, y también la** **cicatriz de la mejilla, donde un dragón lo había arañado una vez. Pero la cicatriz** **tenía ahora un feo color rojizo, como si se le hubiese vuelto a abrir hacía poco.**

Luke rozó la cicatriz de su mejilla con la yema de los dedos, como si esperase que esta empezase a sangrar de repente.

 **Junto a él, sentado de modo que las sombras lo ocultaban, había otro hombre. Lo** **único que le veía eran los nudillos, aferrados a los brazos dorados de su silla, que** **parecía un trono.**

Zoë tenía una mala sensación.

 **—¿Y bien? —preguntó el hombre de la silla. Su voz era igual que la que había oído** **en mi sueño: no la voz espeluznante de Cronos, sino más profunda, más grave, como** **si la tierra misma se hubiera puesto a hablar.**

—No suena como un tipo muy amistoso —dijo Leo.

 **Su resonancia llenaba la sala pese a que** **no estaba gritando.**

 **El doctor Espino se quitó las gafas oscuras. Sus ojos de dos colores, marrón y azul,** **relucían de pura excitación. Después de una rígida reverencia, habló con su extraño** **acento francés.**

 **—Están aquí, General.**

 **—Eso ya lo sé, idiota —respondió el hombre con voz tonante—. Pero ¿dónde?**

 **—En el museo de cohetes.**

 **—El Museo del Aire y el Espacio —corrigió Luke con irritación.**

—No creo que cueste tanto aprenderse el nombre —murmuró Luke con fastidio.

 **El doctor Espino le lanzó una mirada furibunda.**

 **—Como usted diga, señorrrrr...**

 **Me dio la sensación de que habría preferido traspasarlo con una de sus espinas.**

—Imaginaciones tuyas —dijo Jason.

 **—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Luke.**

 **Espino fingió no haberlo oído.**

 **—¡¿Cuántos?! —insistió el General.**

 **—Cuatro, General.**

—A él si le respondes, no —masculló Luke.

—Hombre, reconoce que impone más que tú. Sobre todo ahora —replicó Chris en un susurro, solamente para que Luke le oyese.

 **El sátiro, Grover Underwood. La chica con el pelo negro en** **punta y con ropa... ¿cómo se dice?... punk, armada con ese escudo espantoso...**

 **—Thalia —dijo Luke.**

 **—Y otras dos chicas... cazadoras. Una de ellas con una diadema de plata.**

 **—A ésa la conozco —gruñó el General.**

—Demasiado bien —dijo Zoë.

 **Todo el mundo se removió incómodo.**

 **—Déjeme apresarlos —le rogó Luke al General—. Tenemos más que suficientes...**

 **—Paciencia —replicó el General—. Ya deben de estar bastante ocupados. Les he** **mandado un compañero de juegos para entretenerlos.**

Percy, Thalia y Grover recordaron, sin mucho cariño, al león de Nemea.

 **—Pero...**

 **—No podemos arriesgarte, muchacho.**

 **—Eso es, muchacho —dijo Espino con una cruel sonrisa—. Usted es demasiado** **frágil. Déjenme que acabe yo con ellos.**

 **—No. —El General se alzó de su silla y entonces pude echarle un vistazo.**

 **Era alto y musculoso, con la piel levemente bronceada y el pelo oscuro peinado** **hacia atrás. Vestía un traje de seda marrón de aspecto muy caro, como los que llevan** **los tipos de Wall Street, aunque nadie lo habría tomado por un broker. Tenía un rostro** **brutal, hombros enormes y manos capaces de partir en dos el mástil de una bandera.** **Sus ojos eran como piedras. Tuve la sensación de estar mirando una estatua viviente.** **Resultaba asombroso que pudiera moverse.**

Esa descripción era terriblemente familiar para Zoë.

 **—Ya me has fallado una vez, Espino —tronó.**

 **—Pero General...**

 **—¡Sin excusas!**

—Diría que no esta muy feliz con Espino —dijo Dakota.

 **Espino retrocedió un paso. Yo lo había considerado un tipo espeluznante cuando** **lo vi por primera vez con su uniforme negro en la academia militar de Westover.** **Ahora, en cambio, de pie ante el General, parecía un novato patético. El General sí** **impresionaba. No necesitaba uniforme. Era un líder nato.**

 _No por nada era el general del ejército de Cronos_ pensaron los dioses.

 **—Debería arrojarte a las profundidades del Tártaro por tu incompetencia —dijo—.** **Te mando a que captures al hijo de uno de los tres dioses mayores y tú me traes a** **una esmirriada hija de Atenea.**

—Aunque al final le funcionó —dijo Annabeth con una mueca.

 **—¡Pero usted me prometió una oportunidad para vengarme! —protestó Espino—.** **¡Y una unidad para mí!**

 **—Soy el comandante en jefe del señor Cronos —dijo el General—. ¡Y elegiré como** **lugartenientes a quienes me ofrezcan resultados! Sólo gracias a Luke logramos salvar** **en parte nuestro plan. Y ahora, Espino, fuera de mi vista. Hasta que encuentre alguna** **tarea menor para ti.**

 **Espino se puso rojo de rabia. Creí que iba a empezar a echar espumarajos o** **disparar espinas, pero se limitó a inclinarse torpemente y abandonó la estancia.**

—Por muy cabreado que este, tiene instinto de supervivencia —dijo Nico.

—Pues estaría bien que le dejase un poco a Percy —señaló Annabeth a su novio.

 **—Bien, muchacho —dijo el General, mirando a Luke—, lo primero que hemos de** **hacer es separar de los demás a la mestiza Thalia. El monstruo que buscamos acudirá** **entonces a ella.**

 **—Será difícil deshacerse de las cazadoras —dijo Luke—. Zoë Belladona...**

 **—¡No pronuncies ese nombre!**

 **Luke tragó saliva.**

 **—P... perdón, General. Yo sólo...**

 **El General lo hizo callar con un gesto.**

 **—Déjame mostrarte, muchacho, cómo derrotaremos a las cazadoras.**

Eso llamó la atención de las cazadoras.

 **Señaló a un guardia que se hallaba en el nivel inferior de la estancia.**

 **—¿Tienes los dientes?**

 **El tipo se adelantó pesadamente con una vasija de cerámica.**

 **—¡Sí, General!**

 **—Plántalos —le ordenó.**

—¿Qué plante...? —dijo Travis, sin estar muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—¿... unos dientes? —terminó Connor, estando igual de confundido que su hermano mayor.

 **En el centro de la sala había un gran círculo de tierra, donde supongo que estaba** **previsto exponer un dinosaurio. Observé con inquietud al guardia mientras extraía** **de la vasija unos aguzados dientes blancos y los iba hundiendo en la tierra. Luego** **alisó la superficie ante la gélida sonrisa del General.**

 **El guardia retrocedió y se sacudió el polvo de las manos.**

 **—¡Listo, General!**

 **—¡Excelente! Riégalos, y luego dejaremos que sigan el rastro de su presa.**

 **El guardia asió una pequeña regadera decorada con margaritas**

A pesar de la tensión del momento, algunos se rieron ante la mención de la regadera con margaritas.

 **que resultaba más** **bien incongruente, porque no era agua lo que salía de ella, sino un líquido rojo** **oscuro. Y me daba la sensación de que no era ponche de frutas.**

—Me va a dar a mí que no —dijo Pólux.

 **La tierra empezó a burbujear.**

 **—Muy pronto, Luke —dijo el General—, te mostraré tales soldados que harán que** **resulte insignificante el ejército que tienes en ese barco.**

 **Luke apretó los puños.**

 **—¡Me he pasado un año entrenando a mis fuerzas! Cuando el _Princesa Andrómeda_** **llegue a la montaña serán los mejores...**

 **—¡Ja! —soltó el General—. No niego que tus tropas puedan convertirse en una** **magnífica guardia de honor del señor Cronos. Y tú, naturalmente, tendrás un papel** **que desempeñar...**

 **Me pareció que Luke palidecía aún más.**

—Sea lo que sea ese papel, no creo que sea nada bueno —dijo Hermes, preocupado por su hijo.

 **—... pero bajo mi liderazgo, las fuerzas del señor Cronos se verán multiplicadas** **por cien. Seremos incontenibles. Mira, ahí están mis máquinas más mortíferas.**

Varios tragaron saliva, temerosos de saber lo que había plantado ese misterioso General.

 **La tierra sufrió una especie de erupción, e impulsivamente me eché atrás.**

 **En cada punto donde habían plantado un diente surgía ahora una criatura de la** **tierra. La primera emitió un sonido:**

 **—¡Miau!**

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Eso se puede considerar intimidante?

—Alguien con alergia a los gatos, a lo mejor lo encuentra intimidante. O al menos eso creo.

Uno a uno, las personas allí fueron expresando sus emociones.

 **Era un gatito. Un cachorro anaranjado con rayas de tigre. Luego apareció otro, y** **otro, hasta una docena, y todos se pusieron a jugar y revolcarse por la tierra.**

A pesar del momento que se estaba viviendo en el libro, varios no pudieron evitar enternecerse ante esa visión.

 **Todo el mundo los miraba sin dar crédito.**

—Seguro que no se esperaba que su ejército temible fuesen unos gatitos —dijo Rachel.

—Dudo que ese fuese el ejército temible —replicó Reyna.

 **El General rugió:**

 **—¿Qué es esto? ¿Gatitos de peluche?**

—Técnicamente son de verdad —apuntó Alana.

 **¿De dónde has sacado esos dientes?**

 **El guardia que los había traído se encogió de pánico.**

 **—¡De la exposición, señor! Como usted me dijo. El tigre dientes-de-sable...**

 **—¡No, idiota! ¡Te he dicho el tiranosaurio!**

—Anda que confundir una cosa con la otra —suspiró Will.

 **Recoge esas... esas pequeñas bestias** **infernales y sácalas de aquí. No vuelvas a presentarte ante mí nunca más.**

 **El tipo estaba tan aterrorizado que se le cayó al suelo la regadera. Recogió los** **gatitos y salió corriendo.**

Percy se preguntó que habría sido de los gatitos. Esperaba que ese tipo les hubiese encontrado un buen hogar, pero no lo creía así.

 **—¡Tú! —El General señaló a otro guardia—. Tráeme los dientes que he pedido.** **¡Ahora!**

 **El tipo se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes.**

 **—Imbéciles —murmuró el General.**

 **—Por eso yo no utilizo mortales —dijo Luke—. No son de fiar.**

 **—Son débiles de carácter, fáciles de sobornar, violentos —corroboró el General—.** **Me encantan.**

—Tengo que admitir que estoy con este tipo respecto a los mortales —dijo Ares.

—No es que todos los mortales seamos así —replicó Sally.

—Pero si la mayoría.

 **Un minuto después, el guardia regresó a toda prisa con las manos llenas de** **grandes y aguzados colmillos.**

 **—Magnífico —dijo el General. Se subió a la barandilla de la galería y desde allí** **saltó, elevándose seis metros por los aires.**

 **Al caer, el suelo de mármol se resquebrajó por el impacto. Hizo una mueca y se** **masajeó el cuello.**

 **—¡Mis malditas cervicales!**

—Y ahí se le acaba de ir esa presencia intimidante —dijo Leo.

 _Ojala, pero no_ pensó Percy.

 **—¿Una almohadilla caliente, señor? —le ofreció el guardia—. ¿Una tableta de** **paracetamol?**

 **—¡No! Ya se me pasará. —Se sacudió su traje de seda y le arrebató los dientes al** **guardia—. Lo haré yo mismo.**

 **Sostuvo un diente y sonrió.**

 **—Dientes de dinosaurio... ¡ja! Estos estúpidos mortales ni siquiera saben que** **tienen dientes de dragón en su poder. Y no de cualquier dragón. ¡Estos dientes** **proceden de la antigua Síbaris en persona!**

—Oh... la cosa se acaba de poner muy jodida —dijo Ares.

Si el dios de la guerra en persona decía eso, es que la cosa estaba verdaderamente jodida.

 **Nos vendrán de perlas.**

 **Los plantó en la tierra. Una docena en total. Recogió la regadera y roció el suelo de** **líquido rojo. Luego la dejó a un lado y abrió los brazos.**

 **—¡Alzaos!**

 **El suelo tembló. El esqueleto de una mano surgió disparado de la tierra y apretó el** **puño.**

 **El General levantó la vista hacia la galería.**

 **—Deprisa, ¿tenéis el rastro?**

 **—Sssssí, señor —dijo una de las mujeres-serpiente, y sacó una faja de tela** **plateada, como la que llevaban las cazadoras.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Artemisa—. ¿De dónde la han sacado?

—Seguramente del espía que tengan en el campamento —dijo Atenea.

 **—Magnífico —dijo el General—. En cuanto mis guerreros huelan el rastro,** **perseguirán a su propietaria sin descanso. Nada los detendrá: ningún arma conocida** **por los mestizos o las cazadoras.**

 _A menos que sea un hijo mío_ pensó Hades.

 **Harán trizas a las cazadoras y sus aliados.** **¡Pásamela!**

 **En ese momento surgieron los esqueletos de la tierra. Eran doce, uno por cada** **diente plantado por el General. No eran como los esqueletos de plástico de** **Halloween, ni como los que habrás visto en las películas de serie B. A éstos les creció** **la carne hasta que se convirtieron en hombres. Hombres de piel grisácea, con ojos** **amarillos y ropa moderna: camisetas grises sin mangas, pantalones de camuflaje,** **botas de combate. Si no los mirabas de cerca, casi podías creer que eran humanos.** **Pero tenían la piel transparente y sus huesos relucían debajo con un brillo trémulo,** **como imágenes de rayos X.**

 **Uno de ellos me miró con una expresión helada, y comprendí en el acto que** **ninguna gorra de invisibilidad iba a despistarlo.**

—Ellos no se guían por la vista, sino por el olfato —dijo Atenea—. Aunque mientras no te conviertas en su objetivo, dudo que te vayan ha hacer algo allí mismo.

 **La mujer-serpiente había arrojado la faja, que revoloteó lentamente por el aire** **hacia la mano del General. En cuanto él se la entregase a los guerreros, saldrían en** **busca de Zoë y los demás, y no cejarían hasta aniquilarlos.**

 **No tuve tiempo de pensarlo.**

—Pero si aunque tengas tiempo no piensas —replicó Nico.

 **Corrí y salté con todas mis fuerzas, chocando con los** **guerreros y atrapando la faja en el aire.**

 **—¿Qué significa esto? —bramó el General.**

 **Aterricé a los pies de un guerrero-esqueleto, que silbó como una serpiente.**

 **—Un intruso —tronó el General—. Un enemigo cubierto de tinieblas. ¡Sellad las** **puertas!**

 **—¡Es Percy Jackson! —gritó Luke—. Tiene que ser él.**

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó Percy—. Pero si sabes que no puedo volverme invisible.

—Imagino que no sería muy difícil de imaginar que usarías la gorra de Annabeth —dijo Jason.

 **Corrí hacia la salida. Oí el ruido de un desgarrón y vi que el guerrero-esqueleto** **me había arrancado un trozo de la manga.**

—Vale, estás muy jodido —declaró Hermes.

 **Cuando volví la vista, se había pegado a la** **nariz el trozo de tela y lo husmeaba a conciencia. Luego se lo pasó a los otros. Habría** **querido chillar de pánico, pero no podía.**

—Es que eso daba mucho miedo —dijo Percy con un temblor en su cuerpo.

 **Me colé entre las puertas un segundo antes** **de que los centinelas las cerrasen de golpe a mi espalda.**

 **Y luego corrí.**

—Fin del capítulo —declaró Butch.

* * *

 **Y hola a todos, gentes.**

 **Onceavo capítulo subido, y por fin ha dado inicio oficialmente la misión. Tengo que reconocer que este capítulo ha salido antes de lo previsto, ya que no tenía planeado que viese la luz del sol hasta el domingo por la tarde (a muy tardar el lunes por la mañana), así que me ha sorprendido que lo haya sacado el sábado por la mañana.**

 **En cuanto a la historia de Teseo y Ariadna, no os preocupéis, que al final se sabrá a lo que se refería Teseo.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado y todo eso.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	12. Me cargo unas cuantas naves espaciales

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Una vez terminado el capítulo, esperaron a que la siguiente persona para que leyese, pero, tras pasado un par de minutos, aún no aparecía. Sin embargo Katie resolvió rápidamente eso. Cogió el libro y se lo entregó a su novio.

—Toma, te toca leer —le dijo—. Y después de él, vas tú —dijo mientras señalaba a Connor.

Travis, dando un suspiró, tomó el libro y lo abrió.

— **Me cargo unas cuantas naves espaciales** —leyó.

 **Crucé el Mall pitando, sin atreverme a mirar atrás, y me metí disparado en el** **Museo del Aire y el Espacio. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad en cuanto crucé la** **recepción.**

—Muy bien, Percy. Entra sin pagar la entrada —dijo Connor.

—¿Qué? No lo hice por eso —replicó Percy.

—Ya, ya, Percy. No lo hiciste por eso. Ya —dijo Connor mientras guiñaba un ojo al hijo de Poseidón en señal de complicidad.

 **La parte principal del museo era una sala gigantesca llena de cohetes y aviones** **colgados del techo. Por todo el perímetro discurrían tres galerías elevadas que** **permitían observar las piezas expuestas desde distintos niveles. No había mucha** **gente.**

—No creo que ir a museos sea la mejor forma de pasar los días antes a Navidad —dijo Leo.

—Pues son muy interesantes —replicó Annabeth.

 **Sólo algunas familias y un par de grupos de niños, seguramente de excursión** **escolar.**

—No se me ocurre peor castigo —murmuró Hermes con solemnidad.

 **Habría querido gritarles que echaran a correr, pero pensé que no lograría** **otra cosa que acabar detenido.**

—Con tu suerte, me sorprende que aún no hayas acabado detenido —dijo Rachel.

—¡Vamos! ¡Mi suerte tampoco es tan mala! —protestó Percy.

—No sé que decirte, hijo. Estoy muy tentado en ir a ver Tique para ver si te ha echado algún tipo de maldición o algo así —comentó Poseidón.

 **Tenía que encontrar a Thalia, Grover y las cazadoras.** **En cualquier momento los tipos-esqueleto irrumpirían en el museo, y mucho me** **temía que no se decantarían por la visita guiada.**

Algunos se imaginaron a los guerreros-esqueletos entre un grupo de mortales, mientras esperaban pacientemente la oportunidad de cazar a Percy, quién ya se alejaba corriendo del museo.

 **Tropecé con Thalia.**

—Y lo dice literalmente —dijo Thalia.

 **Literalmente.**

—¿Lo veis?

 **Yo subía a toda velocidad por la rampa que** **llevaba a la galería más alta y choqué con ella con tal fuerza que la dejé sentada en** **una cápsula Apolo.**

—O Thalia es muy ligera o Percy muy fuerte —comentó Orión.

—Diría que es lo segundo —respondió Teseo—. Thalia no parece tan ligera. Sobre todo viendo el tamaño de sus te...

Con una sacudida de su mano, Thalia sacó su lanza.

—A menos que quieras esto bien incrustado en tu trasero, será mejor que te calles.

 **Grover dio un grito de sorpresa.**

Grover se sonrojo mientras Percy recordaba el grito de sorpresa con mucha diversión. Había sido algo como "Beeeaaaaaheeeh".

 **Antes de que pudiese recuperar el equilibrio, Zoë y Bianca me apuntaban ya con** **sus flechas (los arcos habían surgido como de la nada).**

—Eso mola. Así no tienen que ir a todas partes cargando sus arcos —dijo Will, quizás con un poco de envidia.

 **Cuando Zoë me reconoció, no pareció muy deseosa de bajar el arco.**

 **—¡Tú! ¿Cómo osas presentarte aquí?**

 **—¡Percy! —dijo Grover—. ¡Gracias a los dioses!**

—Es agradable encontrar a alguien que te aprecie —dijo Percy.

 **Zoë le lanzó una mirada fulminante y él se sonrojó.**

 **—Bueno... eh... Cielos, se supone que no deberías estar aquí.**

—Tardeeee —canturreó Hermes.

 **—Luke —dije, tratando de recobrar el aliento—. Está aquí.**

 **La cólera en los ojos de Thalia se disolvió en el acto. Se llevó una mano a su** **pulsera de plata.**

 _Se nota que quiere verme_ pensó Luke sarcásticamente. Bueno, con lo que había hecho, no le extrañaba que Thalia le tuviese cierta (bueno, vale, mucha) manía.

 **—¿Dónde?**

 **Les conté lo del Museo de Historia Natural: la escena entre el doctor Espino, Luke** **y el General.**

 **—¿El General está aquí? —Zoë parecía consternada—. Imposible. Mientes.**

 _Porque para que él estuviese ahí, significaría que alguien lo esta sustituyendo_ pensó Zoë, sabiendo que dios, o más bien diosa, lo estaba sustituyendo.

 **—¿Por qué iba a mentir? Escucha, no tenemos tiempo. Hay guerreros-esqueleto...**

 **—¿Qué? —preguntó Thalia—. ¿Cuántos?**

 **—Doce —dije—. Y algo más todavía: ese tipo, el General, ha dicho que había** **enviado a un «compañero de juegos» para distraeros. Un monstruo.**

 **Thalia y Grover se miraron.**

 **—Estábamos siguiéndole el rastro a Artemisa —dijo Grover—. Casi habría jurado** **que conducía aquí. Hay un intenso olor a monstruo. Debió de detenerse por aquí** **cuando buscaba a esa bestia misteriosa.**

—Es muy probable —se limitó a decir la diosa.

 **Pero aún no hemos encontrado nada.**

 **—Zoë —dijo Bianca, nerviosa—. Si es el General...**

 **—¡No puede ser! —espetó Zoë—. Percy habrá visto un mensaje Iris o alguna clase** **de ilusión.**

 **—Las ilusiones no resquebrajan un suelo de mármol —le dije.**

—Bueno, si son muy poderosas podrían hacerlo —dijo Lou Ellen—. Aunque en realidad no lo resquebrajarían, sino que darían la impresión de que lo han hecho. Vamos, que sería una ilusión.

—En conclusión, que las ilusiones no pueden resquebrajan suelos, sean de mármol o de otra cosa —dijo Connor.

 **Zoë respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse. Yo no sabía por qué se lo tomaba como** **algo personal, ni de qué conocía al General,**

 _Es mi padre._

Por supuesto, solamente pensó eso y no lo dijo.

 **pero supuse que no era momento de** **preguntar.**

—Desde luego que no lo es —dijo Annabeth.

 **—Si eso de los guerreros-esqueleto es cierto —dijo por fin—, no hay tiempo para** **discutir. Son los peores, los más horribles... Debemos irnos ahora mismo.**

—¿De verdad son tan malos? —preguntó Leo.

—Lo son —aseguró Thalia—. Son completamente persistentes cuando salen a cazar a alguien y no se detendrán ante nada. Además, la mayoría de las armas son incapaces de matarlos. Lo único que podría acabar con ellos sería el Hierro estigio o...

—O ser hijo de Hades —completó Nico.

 **—Buena idea —asentí.**

 **—No me refería a ti, chico —agregó Zoë—. Tú no tomas parte en esta búsqueda.**

—Me temo que si lo hace —señaló Apolo—. La misión es para cinco y, actualmente, sois cuatro. Es evidente que Percy es el quinto miembro.

—Señora... —protestó Zoë, buscando la ayuda de Artemisa.

—Lo siento, Zoë. Las profecías son las profecías —se disculpó Artemisa.

—Lo entiendo —suspiró Zoë mientras agachaba la cabeza con resignación. O eso era lo que parecía, ya que en verdad la había agachado para que nadie viese la pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro. No entendía porque, pero que Percy estuviese en ese búsqueda la hacía sentir más alegre.

 **—¡Eh, que estoy haciendo lo posible para salvaros!**

—Dice el tipo al cuál unos guerreros-esqueletos le han captado el olor —murmuró Alana.

 **—No deberías haber venido, Percy —dijo Thalia gravemente—. Pero ya que estás** **aquí... Venga. Volvamos a la furgoneta.**

 **—Esa decisión no os corresponde a vos —replicó Zoë.**

 **Thalia frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—Tú no mandas aquí, Zoë.**

—Técnicamente si lo es —señaló Will—. La profecía iba para ella, así que...

 **Y me da igual la edad que tengas. ¡Sigues siendo una** **mocosa engreída!**

 **—Nunca has demostrado sensatez cuando se trata de chicos —refunfuñó Zoë—.** **¡Nunca has sabido prescindir de ellos!**

 **Thalia parecía a punto de abofetearla.**

Y a Thalia no le extrañaba eso. La hija de Atlas no lo sabía, pero había tocado un tema muy sensible.

 **Y entonces nos quedamos todos helados: se** **oyó un rugido tan atronador que pensé que había despegado uno de los cohetes.**

 **Abajo, varias personas gritaban. Un niño pequeño chilló entusiasmado:**

 **—¡Kitty!**

—No me gusta como suena eso —murmuró Perséfone.

 **Una cosa enorme saltó rampa arriba. Era del tamaño de un camión de mercancías,** **con uñas plateadas y un resplandeciente pelaje dorado. Yo había visto una vez a ese** **monstruo. Dos años atrás, lo había divisado brevemente desde un tren.** **Ahora, visto** **de cerca, parecía todavía más grande.**

 **—El León de Nemea**

—¿Viste al León de Nemea antes? —preguntó Aquiles.

—Sí, sale en el primer libro. Creo que en el capítulo dónde me enfrento a Equidna y a su chihuahua quimera —respondió Percy.

 **—dijo Thalia—. No os mováis.**

—Creo que os sigue viendo aunque os quedéis quietos —señaló Chris.

 **El león rugió con tal fuerza que me puso los pelos de punta y casi me hizo la raya** **en medio. Sus colmillos relucían como el acero inoxidable.**

 **—Separaos cuando dé la señal —dijo Zoë—. Intentad distraerlo.**

 **—¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó Grover.**

 **—Hasta que se me ocurra una manera de matarlo.**

—O de huir de allí. Lo primero que sea —añadió Leo.

 **¡Ya!**

 **Destapé a _Anaklusmos_ y rodé hacia la izquierda. Silbaron varias flechas y ****Grover se puso a gorjear un agudo pío-pío con sus flautas. Zoë y Bianca treparon por** **la cápsula Apolo. Le disparaban flechas incendiarias al monstruo, pero todas se** **partían contra su pelaje metálico sin hacerle nada.**

—Cualquier ataque le rebota en su piel —dijo Reyna—. La única forma que tendríais de matarlo, sería disparando directamente dentro de su cuerpo, pero no veo como. Dudo que sea tan estúpido como para quedarse con la boca abierta todo el rato, sobre todo cuando le están disparando.

 **El león le asestó un golpe a la** **cápsula, ladeándola, y las cazadoras salieron despedidas. Grover cambió de tercio y** **se puso a tocar una melodía frenética. El león se volvió hacia él, pero Thalia se** **interpuso en su camino con la _Égida_ y la fiera retrocedió rugiendo.**

—La verdad es que ese escudo mola bastante —dijo Leo—. Tengo que verlo de cerca para ver si puedo recrearlo.

—Claro. Mira —dijo Thalia sin ningún tipo de malicia. Tocó la pulsera plateada que tenía en su mano izquierda y esta se extendió hasta forma la _Égida,_ un escudo con la cara de Medusa impresa en su superficie.

Leo, que se había acercado para ver el escudo, de repente se encontró con la aterradora cara de Medusa frente sus ojos. Dando un chillido, el hijo de Hefesto corrió a esconderse detrás de su mejor amigo.

—Uy, me había olvidado —se disculpó Thalia, mientras devolvía _Égida_ a su forma de pulsera.

 **—¡Grrrrrr!**

 **—¡Atrás! —gritó Thalia—. ¡Atrás!**

 **El león gruñó y dio un zarpazo al aire, pero continuó reculando como si el escudo** **fuera un fuego abrasador.**

 **Por un momento creí que Thalia lo tenía controlado, pero entonces vi que el león** **se agazapaba con todos los músculos en tensión. Yo había visto muchas peleas de** **gatos en los callejones que había cerca de nuestro apartamento en Nueva York. Sabía** **que estaba a punto de saltar.**

—Al final esas peleas a las dos de la mañana van a servir de algo y todo —murmuró Sally.

 **—¡Eeeh! —grité con todas mi fuerzas.**

 **No sé en qué estaría pensando, pero arremetí contra la bestia. Lo único que quería** **era alejarla de mis amigos. Le di un mandoble en el flanco con mi espada, un golpe** **que debería haberlo hecho picadillo, pero la hoja se estrelló contra su pelaje con un** **ruido metálico y sólo le arrancó un puñado de chispas.**

 **El león me dio un zarpazo y me desgarró un buen trozo de abrigo. Retrocedí** **contra la barandilla y, cuando cargó contra mí, no tuve más remedio que volverme y** **saltar.**

 **Caí en el ala de un antiguo avión plateado, que se balanceó y no me lanzó por** **muy poco al suelo, tres pisos más abajo.**

 **Una flecha me pasó silbando junto a la cabeza. El león también saltó y aterrizó** **sobre el avión. Los cables que lo sostenían empezaron a gemir.** **La fiera se abalanzó sobre mí, así que sin pensarlo me dejé caer sobre la siguiente** **pieza: un extraño artilugio espacial con aspas de helicóptero. Levanté la vista y vi al** **león rugiendo con las fauces abiertas. Tenía la lengua y la garganta rojas.**

 **Ése es el blanco, pensé.**

—Ahora el problema va a ser como atacarle a ese sitio —murmuró Annabeth. De haber estado ella allí, se le habría ocurrido algún tipo de estrategia para ello.

 **Su pelaje era del todo invulnerable, pero si lograba herirle** **en la boca... El único problema era que se movía demasiado deprisa. Entre sus garras** **y sus colmillos, no podría acercarme lo bastante sin quedar cortadito en lonchas.**

—Larga distancia sería la única opción —dijo Frank.

—Pero solamente Zoë y Bianca tienen arcos —señaló Hazel.

—Algo se les ocurrirá —aseguró Dakota—. Más que nada porque si no, jamás habríamos conocido a Percy —murmuró para él.

 **—¡Zoë! —grité—. ¡Apuntadle a la boca!**

 **El monstruo saltó. Una flecha silbó a su lado sin acertarle. Me dejé caer en lo alto** **de la pieza que había expuesta en la planta baja: una reproducción inmensa del globo** **terráqueo. Me deslicé por territorio ruso y, a la altura del ecuador, salté.**

—Seguramente lo más lejos que llegué a estar de Estados Unidos —dijo Percy.

 **El León de Nemea dio un rugido e intentó mantener el equilibrio sobre la nave** **espacial, pero pesaba demasiado. Uno de los cables se partió. Mientras la nave** **empezaba a balancearse como un péndulo, el león cayó de un salto sobre el Polo** **Norte.**

 **—¡Grover! —grité—. ¡Despeja la zona!**

 **Varios grupos de niños corrían dando gritos de pánico.**

—Me pregunto que estarán viendo los mortales —murmuró Alyson.

—Seguramente algún animal salvaje o algo así —dijo Butch.

 **Grover trató de reunirlos** **en un rincón, lejos del monstruo. El otro cable de la nave se partió entonces y ésta se** **desplomó al suelo con gran estruendo. Thalia saltó desde la barandilla de la segunda** **planta y cayó al otro lado del globo terráqueo. El león nos miró desde el Polo Norte,** **tratando de decidir a cuál de los dos destrozaba primero.**

 **Zoë y Bianca estaban arriba, con los arcos listos, pero tenían que moverse** **continuamente para buscar un buen ángulo.**

—Aunque normalmente una posición elevada es ventajosa para los arqueros, no creo que esa norma se cumpla con el León de Nemea —dijo Atenea.

 **—¡No tenemos un disparo claro! —gritó Zoë—. ¡Hacedle abrir la boca otra vez!**

—A menos que se ofrezcan como comida, no veo como —dijo Perseo.

 **El león gruñó desde lo alto del globo terráqueo.**

 **Miré a ambos lados. Una alternativa. Necesitaba...**

 **¡La tienda de regalos!**

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ares—. A menos que vendan una arma específicamente diseñada para matar al León de Nemea, no veo como te...

—Pero si la venden —dijo Percy rápidamente.

—¡¿Cómo?!

 **Me había venido el recuerdo de mi visita al museo cuando** **era niño y de una cosa que le hice comprar a mi madre (aunque luego me arrepentí).**

—Oh...

Sally sonrió. Si, seguro que eso serviría.

 **Si todavía la vendieran...**

 **—Thalia —dije—, mantenlo distraído.**

 **Ella asintió.**

 **Lo apuntó con su lanza y un arco eléctrico azul salió disparado de la punta y fue a** **darle al león en la cola.**

—Eso no le hacía nada, ¿verdad? —dijo Nico.

—No. Pero si le quemaba el pelaje y, al parecer, ese olor no le gustaba para nada.

 **—¡Grrrrr!**

 **El animal giró y saltó hacia ella. Thalia se hizo a un lado, sosteniendo la _Égida_** **para mantenerlo a raya, mientras yo corría hacia la tienda de regalos.**

 **—¡No es momento para souvenirs, chico! —gritó Zoë.**

 **Irrumpí en la tienda, derribando montones de camisetas y saltando por encima de** **mesas abarrotadas de planetas fosforescentes y cacharros espaciales. La dependienta** **no protestó. Estaba muy ocupada escondiéndose detrás de la caja.**

—Hubiese sido muy raro que hubiese estado trabajando como si nada con todo el jaleo que seguramente hubo afuera —dijo Rachel.

 **¡Allí estaban! En la pared del fondo: aquellos relucientes paquetes plateados.** **Había estantes enteros con los tipos más variados. Recogí todos los que pude y salí** **corriendo.**

—Muy bien, sin pagar —asintió Hermes.

—¡Era una emergencia! —se quejó Percy.

—¿Pagaste luego? —preguntó Hestia.

—La verdad es que no. Estábamos demasiado ocupados salvando el pellejo.

 **Zoë y Bianca seguían rociando al monstruo con una lluvia de flechas. Pero no** **servía de nada. El león se cuidaba mucho de no abrir la boca en exceso. Trataba de** **darle un mordisco a Thalia o de arañarla con sus garras, pero mantenía los ojos** **apenas entreabiertos para protegerse.**

—Cierto. Los ojos también serían un buen objetivo —dijo Annabeth.

 **Thalia lo hostigó con su lanza y retrocedió enseguida. El león la estaba** **arrinconando.**

 **—¡Percy —gritó—, si piensas hacer algo...!**

 **El monstruo dio un rugido y la barrió de un zarpazo inesperado como si fuese un** **muñeco, mandándola por los aires contra un cohete de la serie Titán.**

 **Thalia se dio un** **buen golpe en la cabeza y quedó atontada en el suelo.**

Thalia hizo una mueca. Ese golpe, aunque no serio, había dolido lo suyo.

 **—¡Eh, tú! —le grité al león. Estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo, de modo que** **me arriesgué y le arrojé mi espada como si fuera un puñal.**

—¡Pero no arrojes tu arma! —exclamó Ares.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Sinceramente no me iba a servir de mucho en esa situación.

 **Le rebotó en un flanco,** **pero al menos sirvió para captar su atención. Se volvió hacia mí gruñendo.**

 **Sólo había una manera de acercarse lo bastante. Me lancé al ataque y, cuando el** **animal se disponía a saltar, le embutí entre las fauces una bolsa de comida espacial:** **una buena ración de helado de fresa liofilizado, envuelto en celofán.**

—Estás de broma. ¿Esa es el arma específicamente diseñada? ¿Comida espacial? —dijo Ares con incredulidad.

—Oh, lo es. Lo es.

 **El león abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a sufrir arcadas, como un gato** **atragantado con una bola de pelo.**

—¿Qué?

—No sé de que esta hecha esa comida, pero esta asquerosa. Es prácticamente imposible de comer de lo mala que esta. Aparte de que se te hace como una bola en la garganta que...

 **No era de extrañar. A mí me había pasado lo mismo de niño, una vez que intenté** **tragarme aquella comida espacial. Una cosa sencillamente asquerosa.**

 **—¡Zoë, prepárate! —ordené.**

 **La gente gritaba a mis espaldas. Grover tocaba otra canción espantosa con sus** **flautas.**

—Diez dólares a que la gente huía de las flautas de Grover y no del monstruo —susurró Thalia a Percy y Annabeth.

—Thalia —la regañó Annabeth, aunque sonreía medio divertida.

—Todos sabemos que huían de Grover.

—¡Percy!

Grover, quién había escuchado, se giró hacia ellos y les dirigió una mala mirada.

 **Me aparté del león como pude. Ahora ya había logrado tragarse el paquete y me** **miraba con odio reconcentrado.**

—Yo también me miraría con odio —reconoció el hijo de Poseidón.

 **—¡Hora del aperitivo! —chillé.**

 **Cometió el error de soltarme un rugido, así que le lancé otro bocado de fresa** **espacial al gaznate.** **Por suerte, aunque el béisbol no era precisamente mi debilidad,** **yo siempre había sido un lanzador bastante bueno. Antes de que el león dejara de** **sufrir arcadas, le colé otros dos sabores distintos de helado y una ración de** **espaguetis liofilizados.**

—Demasiado cruel, ¿no? —dijo Connor.

—O era darle comida espacial o mi brazo. Y le tengo mucho cariño a mi brazo —dijo Percy.

 **Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Abrió la boca del todo y se alzó sobre sus patas** **traseras, tratando de evitarme.**

—Jamás pensé que vería al León de Nemea sufriendo por comida —comentó Apolo.

 **—¡Ahora! —grité.**

 **De inmediato, las flechas cruzaron sus fauces: dos, cuatro, seis. La bestia se** **retorció enloquecida, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, cayó hacia atrás y se quedó** **inmóvil.**

Algunos respiraron aliviados, como si ellos mismos se hubiesen enfrentado al León de Nemea en vez de leerlo.

 **Las alarmas aullaban por doquier en el museo; la gente salía en manada por las** **puertas de emergencia y los guardias de seguridad corrían de un lado para otro,** **muertos de pánico, aunque sin entender qué sucedía.**

—Imagino que eso es cosa tuya ¿no, Grover? —señaló Quirón.

—Eh, sí —respondió el sátiro.

 **Grover se arrodilló junto a Thalia y la ayudó a levantarse. Parecía estar bien, sólo** **algo aturdida. Zoë y Bianca saltaron desde la galería y aterrizaron a mi lado.**

 **Zoë me observó con cautela.**

 **—Interesante... estrategia.**

—Nunca la hubiese pensado —reconoció Zoë.

—A mí tampoco se me habría ocurrido —admitió Annabeth—. Son la clase de ideas absurdas que se le ocurren al Sesos de algas y que, por alguna especie de milagro, funcionan.

 **—Bueno, ha funcionado.**

 **No me lo discutió.**

—Más que nada porque ya ha visto que ha funcionado —dijo Aquiles.

 **El león había empezado a derretirse, como sucede a veces con los monstruos** **muertos,**

—¿Cómo que a veces? Dirás siempre, Prissy —dijo Clarisse.

 **hasta que finalmente no quedó nada en el suelo salvo su reluciente pelaje,** **reducido al tamaño de un león normal.**

 _Y hay es de dónde lo obtuvo_ pensó Rachel, mientras recordaba la primera vez que vio a Percy en la presa Hoover.

 **—Agárrala —me dijo Zoë.**

 **Me quedé mirándola.**

 **—¿La piel del león? ¿No será una violación de los derechos de los animales o algo** **así?**

—Es un monstruo —dijo Artemisa.

 **—Es un botín de guerra —contestó muy solemne—. Os lo habéis ganado con todo** **derecho.**

 **—Pero lo has matado tú.**

—Pero la estrategia es tuya —señaló Jason.

 **Ella meneó la cabeza, casi sonriendo.**

 **—Si la fiera ha caído, ha sido por vuestro sándwich espacial.**

—Técnicamente el sándwich era del museo, no mío —dijo Percy.

 **A cada cual lo suyo,** **Percy Jackson. Quedaos con el pellejo.**

 **Lo recogí del suelo. Para mi sorpresa, era muy ligero.**

—¿De verdad? Cualquiera pensaría que, siendo una piel, pesaría —dijo Pólux.

 **Suave y blando también. No** **parecía en absoluto capaz de detener una estocada.**

—Estaría bien hacer algún tipo de armadura con esas características —comentó Beckendorf—. Una que fuese ligera, a la par que suave y blanda para llevarla siempre encima, pero que protegiese de los golpes como la más dura de las armaduras.

—A lo mejor con la ayuda de los de Hécate se podría hacer —pensó Silena—. ¿Qué piensas, Lou?

—Podríamos intentarlo —asintió la hija de Hécate.

 **Mientras lo contemplaba, se fue** **transformando hasta convertirse en un abrigo largo marrón dorado.**

 **—No es que sea mi estilo exactamente —murmuré.**

—Mientras te cubra, creo que ya esta bien —dijo Poseidón.

—Es raro que apenas hayas hablado durante la pelea —le susurró Hades.

Poseidón se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ya tengo asumido que Percy se meterá en situaciones complicadas él solo. Así que procuraré estar tranquilo durante esas cosas.

—Ya, esto... Quizás deberías dejar de agarrarte al trono con tanta fuerza. Lo vas a acabar rompiendo —señaló Hades.

El dios del mar aflojó su agarre de su trono.

 **—Tenemos que salir de aquí —terció Grover—. Los guardias de seguridad no van** **a seguir alelados toda la vida.**

 **Por primera vez reparé en el hecho asombroso de que los guardias no se nos** **hubieran echado encima para detenernos.**

—Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi suerte con fuerzas del estado —murmuró Percy.

 **Corrían en todas direcciones, salvo en la** **nuestra, como enloquecidos buscando alguna cosa. Algunos chocaban contra las** **paredes o entre ellos.**

—Vaya. La IA de esos PNJ se ha vuelto loca* —dijo Leo.

 **—¿Tú los has dejado así?**

 **Asintió, algo avergonzado.**

 **—Una cancioncilla de confusión.**

—¿Seguro que era una cancioncilla de confusión?

—¡Qué si lo era!

 **Siempre funciona. Pero sólo unos minutos.**

 **—Los guardias de seguridad no son lo peor —dijo Zoë—. Mirad.**

 **A través de las puertas de cristal del museo, vimos a un grupo de hombres** **cruzando el césped de la entrada. Hombres grises con uniforme de camuflaje. Aún** **estaban demasiado lejos para verles los ojos, pero yo ya sentía sus miradas clavadas** **en mí.**

—Será mejor que os vayáis de ahí —dijo Nico.

 **—Idos —dije—. Me persiguen a mí. Yo los distraeré.**

—Sería la opción más sensata —señaló Atenea.

—No creo que vayan a dejarlo solo —replicó Hestia.

 **—No —dijo Zoë—. Vamos juntos.**

 **La miré.**

 **—Pero si dijiste...**

 **—Ahora formas parte de esta búsqueda —repuso a regañadientes—. No es que** **me guste, pero el destino no puede modificarse. Tú eres el quinto miembro del** **grupo. Y no dejamos a nadie atrás.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Travis

* * *

 ***: IA siglas de Inteligencia Artificial. PNJ siglas de Personaje No Jugable, en inglés NPC (Non Player Character)**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo doceavo. Una bastante corto, la verdad (creo que apenas llega a las 4.000 palabras). Además de que me he dado cuenta de que, aunque prefiero las escenas de acción/pelea me es más difícil escribir reacciones en un capítulo sin peleas. Así que a lo mejor en este capítulo no hay tantas reacciones ni comentarios como esperaríais.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	13. Grover se agencia un Lamborghini

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

—Bueno, supongo que me toca a mí —dijo Connor, después de que su hermano mayor terminase de leer el capítulo—. **Grover se agencia un Lamborghini.** ¡Genial! Me toca leer los delitos de Grover.

—¡Yo no he cometido ningún delito! —gritó Grover a la defensiva... Demasiado a la defensiva.

—¿Grover? —preguntó Percy.

El sátiro se sonrojo y miró hacia otro lado.

—Grover, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó, esta vez, Annabeth.

—Yo... ¡No tenéis pruebas de que me haya comido ningún sillón en esa tienda de muebles! —exclamó.

Sus amigos suspiraron mientras varios en la sala se reían de la respuesta de Grover. Una vez que las cosas se hubieron calmado, Connor empezó a leer.

 **Estábamos cruzando el río Potomac cuando divisamos un helicóptero. Un modelo** **militar negro y reluciente como el que habíamos visto en Westover Hall.**

—Es decir que seguramente estén con ese tal General y el hijo de Mercurio —adivinó Reyna.

—Hermes —corrigió el dios.

 **Venía** **directo hacia nosotros.**

 **—Han identificado la furgoneta —advertí—. Tenemos que abandonarla.**

 **Zoë viró bruscamente y se metió en el carril de la izquierda. El helicóptero nos** **ganaba terreno.**

 **—Quizá los militares lo derriben —dijo Grover, esperanzado.**

—No contaría con eso —dijo Atenea.

 **—Los militares deben de creer que es uno de los suyos —continué—. ¿Cómo se las** **arregla el General para utilizar mortales?**

—Con dinero —respondió Hermes.

 **—Son mercenarios —repuso Zoë con amargura—. Es repulsivo, pero muchos** **mortales son capaces de luchar por cualquier causa con tal de que les paguen.**

—Pero eso hacen que sean menos fiables, ya que solamente les mueven el dinero —dijo Atenea—. Ese es el riesgo de utilizar mercenarios.

 **—Pero ¿es que no comprenden para quién están trabajando? —pregunté—. ¿No** **ven a los monstruos que los rodean?**

 **Zoë meneó la cabeza.**

 **—No sé hasta qué punto ven a través de la Niebla.** **Pero dudo que les importase** **mucho si supieran la verdad.** **A veces los mortales pueden ser más horribles que los** **monstruos.**

 **El helicóptero seguía aproximándose.**

—Mejor que os metáis bajo tierra o algo así —dijo Frederick—. Al helicóptero os será más difícil alcanzaros ahí.

—Pero aún pueden alcanzarlos de otras maneras —señaló Sally.

Frederick se encogió de hombros.

—Dije que sería difícil para el helicóptero, no que no les podrían perseguir de otras formas.

 **A aquel paso acabarían batiendo una marca** **mundial, mientras que nosotros, con el tráfico de Washington, lo teníamos más** **difícil.**

 **Thalia cerró los ojos y se puso a rezar.**

 **—Eh, papá. Un rayo nos iría de perlas ahora mismo. Por favor.**

 **Pero el cielo permaneció gris y cubierto de nubes cargadas de aguanieve. Ni un** **solo indicio de una buena tormenta.**

—Gracias por la ayuda —murmuró Thalia con sarcasmo.

—No puedo interferir en la búsqueda de mi hija —dijo Zeus al sentir varias miradas encima suyo.

La verdad es que Zeus (o al menos este Zeus) si quería ayudar a Thalia. Pero las Antiguas Leyes prohibían que los dioses ayudasen directamente a sus hijos en sus misiones y Zeus, al ser él el rey, debía dar buen ejemplo.

 **—¡Allí! —señaló Bianca—. ¡En ese aparcamiento!**

 **—Quedaremos acorralados —dijo Zoë.**

 **—Confía en mí —respondió Bianca.**

 **Zoë cruzó dos carriles y se metió en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial en la** **orilla sur del río. Salimos de la furgoneta y bajamos unas escaleras, siguiendo a** **Bianca.**

 **—Es una boca del metro**

—Buena idea —dijo Frederick.

 **—informó—. Vayamos al sur. A Alexandria.**

 **—Cualquier dirección es buena —asintió Thalia.**

—Mientras os alejéis de los que os persiguen, mejor —asintió Rachel.

—Aunque no podrán huir siempre. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que esos guerreros-esqueletos tienen el olor de Percy con ellos —señaló Alana.

 **Compramos los billetes**

—¿En serio os entretuvisteis comprando los billetes? —preguntó Travis—. ¿Por qué no simplemente colarse y ya?

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que un guardia nos viese o algo así? —replicó Percy—. íbamos con prisa, sí. Pero, de habernos colado y ser pillados por un guardia de seguridad, habríamos tardado mucho más y al final nos hubiesen atrapado.

 **y cruzamos los torniquetes, mirando hacia atrás por si nos** **seguían. Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos a bordo de un tren que se dirigía al sur,** **lejos de la capital. Cuando salió al exterior, vimos al helicóptero volando en círculo** **sobre el aparcamiento. No nos seguían.**

—No creo que tarden tanto tiempo ahí —dijo Jason.

—Sí —asintió Reyna—. Lo más seguro es que hayan mandado a unos pocos a investigar el interior del aparcamiento. En cuanto vean la furgoneta abandonada y la entrada del metro, sumarán dos más dos y volverán a perseguirlos. Lo mejor es que crean que han ido al norte o algo así.

—Eso solamente funcionará si ha pasado algún tren en dirección al norte. Si no, simplemente tendrán que seguir al que ha ido para el sur —señaló Leo.

 **Grover dio un suspiro.**

 **—Suerte que te has acordado del metro, Bianca.**

—Ha sido una respuesta rápida —elogió Aquiles.

 **Ella pareció halagada.**

 **—Sí, bueno... Me fijé en esta estación cuando pasamos por aquí el verano pasado.** **Recuerdo que me llamó la atención porque no existía cuando Nico y yo vivíamos en** **Washington.**

 **Grover frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—¿Nueva, dices? Esa estación parecía muy vieja.**

 **—Quizá —dijo Bianca—. Pero cuando nosotros vivíamos aquí, de niños, el metro** **no existía, te lo aseguro.**

—Espera, ¿hablas del metro en si o de la estación? —preguntó Butch.

—Del metro —respondió Bianca.

Eso dejó descolocado a algunos. No estaban seguros de cuando se había inaugurado la línea de metro de Washington, pero era seguro que eso tendría que haber sido hacía más de doce años, que era la edad que aparentaba Bianca.

Por supuesto había otro pequeño grupo de personas que conocían sobre el pasado de los hermanos Di Angelo y entendían porque para Bianca había resultado sorprendente encontrarse que existía una línea de metro en Washington que ella no recordaba.

Atenea, mientras tanto, ya estaba pensando en lo curioso de ese caso. Sabía que en el año en el que estaban, mil novecientos cuarenta y seis, no existía ninguna red de metro en Washington, así que Bianca debía de hablar de esa época. Pero claro, Bianca solamente tenía doce años así que era imposible que el metro no estuviese en su época. Y la única manera de resolver eso era...

Recordó la reacción de los Di Angelo (más la de Nico que la de Bianca) ante la mención del Hotel Lotus, en el primer libro. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

 **Thalia se incorporó en su asiento.**

 **—Un momento... ¿Dices que no había ninguna línea de metro?**

 **Bianca asintió.**

 **Yo no sabía nada de Washington, pero no entendía cómo era posible que todo su** **sistema de metro tuviera menos de doce años.**

Ahora que Atenea entendía la situación, estaba algo exasperada con el hijo de Poseidón. ¡Vamos! ¡Si el mismo había sentido los efectos de ese sitio! Y lo mismo iba para el sátiro. Estaba segura de que si su hija Annabeth estuviese allí con ellos, se habría dado cuenta enseguida de lo que ocurría.

 **Supongo que los demás estaban** **pensando lo mismo, porque parecían igual de perplejos.**

 **—Bianca —dijo Zoë—, ¿cuánto hace...?**

 **Se interrumpió al oír el ruido del helicóptero, que fue aumentando de volumen** **rápidamente.**

—Y ya les han encontrado —se lamentó Piper.

—Ya dije que a menos que hubiese pasado un tren hacia el norte, les iba a resultar muy sencillo seguirles la pista —señaló Leo.

 **—Tenemos que cambiar de tren —dije—. En la próxima estación.**

 **Durante la media hora siguiente, sólo pensamos en escapar. Cambiamos dos veces** **de tren. No sabíamos adónde íbamos, pero logramos despistar al helicóptero al cabo** **de un rato.** **Por desgracia, cuando bajamos del tren, nos encontramos al final de la línea, en** **medio de una zona industrial donde sólo había hangares y raíles. Y nieve. Montañas** **de nieve. Daba la sensación de que hacía mucho más frío allí. Yo me alegraba de** **tener mi nuevo abrigo de piel de león.**

—Suerte que esa misión fue en diciembre —murmuró Percy. No quería ni llegar a pensar como se sentiría llevar encima la piel del León de Nemea con el calor del verano.

 **Vagamos por las cocheras del ferrocarril, pensando que tal vez habría otro tren de** **pasajeros,** **pero sólo encontramos hileras e hileras de vagones de carga, muchos** **cubiertos de nieve, como si no se hubieran movido en años.**

—Vamos, que estáis atrapados y sin posibilidad de vehículo —dijo Chris.

—Seguro que consiguen apañárselas de algún modo —dijo Will.

 **Vimos a un vagabundo junto a un cubo de basura en el que había encendido un** **fuego. Debíamos de tener una pinta bastante patética, porque nos dirigió una sonrisa** **desdentada y dijo:**

 **—¿Necesitáis calentaros? ¡Acercaos!**

—Demasiado sospechoso —murmuró Meg—. ¿Será alguna clase monstruo?

—No, no creo. Creo que se trata de un dios —replicó Lester con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —le preguntó su amiga (y ama aunque él no lo reconociese).

—Es solamente la sensación que tengo —respondió Lester, frunciendo aún más el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro que ese vagabundo no era ninguna clase de monstruo come-semidioses y sí un dios? ¿Quizás era él y por eso tenía esa sensación? Esa sería la opción más lógica ya que Lester, desde que se había convertido en mortal, no recordaba todo su pasado como dios.

 **Nos acurrucamos todos alrededor del fuego. A Thalia le castañeteaban los dientes.**

 **—Esto es ge... ge... ge... nial.**

 **—Tengo las pezuñas heladas —dijo Grover.**

—Disimula, Niño cabra —dijo Annabeth.

 **—Los pies —lo corregí, para disimular ante el vagabundo.**

—Suerte que Percy ha sido rápido en reaccionar —dijo Frank.

 **—Quizá tendríamos que ponernos en contacto con el campamento —dijo Bianca.**

Quirón negó con la cabeza.

—Una vez abandonáis el campamento. nosotros ya no podemos prestaros ayuda —dijo el centauro.

 **—No —replicó Zoë—. Ellos ya no pueden ayudarnos. Tenemos que concluir esta** **búsqueda por nuestros propios medios.**

 **Observé las cocheras, desanimado. Muy lejos, en algún punto del oeste, Annabeth** **corría un grave peligro y Artemisa yacía encadenada. Un monstruo del fin del** **mundo andaba suelto. Y nosotros, entretanto, estábamos varados en los suburbios de** **Washington, compartiendo hoguera con un vagabundo.**

—Sí, no suena muy esperanzador —dijo Apolo. Estaba seguro que ese vagabundo era él. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? La verdad es que no sabría como explicarlo, era simplemente la sensación que le daba. Podría decirse que era intuición de dios o algo así.

 **—¿Sabes? —dijo el tipo—, uno nunca se queda del todo sin amigos. —Tenía la** **cara mugrienta y una barba desaliñada, pero su expresión parecía bondadosa—.** **¿Necesitáis un tren que vaya hacia el oeste?**

—Por si no era lo suficientemente sospechoso —murmuró Luke.

 **—Sí, señor —respondí—. ¿Sabe usted de alguno?**

 **Señaló con su mano grasienta. Y entonces vi un tren de carga reluciente, sin nieve** **encima. Era uno de esos trenes de transporte de automóviles, con mallas de acero y** **tres plataformas llenas de coches. A un lado ponía: «Línea del sol oeste.»**

—Apolo —dijeron los dioses, observando al dios en cuestión.

—Pues sí que era yo al final —comentó el dios del sol.

—¿Por qué estás interviniendo en la misión, Apolo? —preguntó Zeus.

Su hijo se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no lo sé —respondió Apolo, aunque en el fondo si lo sabía. Si Artemisa estaba prisionera, él haría lo posible para liberarla, aunque eso significase romper las leyes.

—No creo que haga falta regañar a Apolo, padre —dijo en ese momento Atenea.

—¿Y eso por qué Atenea?

—Solamente les ha proporcionado un medio para salir del lugar —respondió Atenea—. No les ha hablado del monstruo en cuestión ni nada de eso. Además, dudo que ese tren les lleve directos a su destino. Seguramente se detendrá en algún punto y tendrán que encontrar la manera de continuar al oeste desde su cuenta.

Zeus meditó unos instantes las palabras de su hija. Después asintió, mostrándose conforme con eso.

 **—Ese... nos viene perfecto —dijo Thalia—. Gracias, eh...**

 **Se volvió hacia el vagabundo, pero había desaparecido. El cubo de basura estaba** **frío y completamente vacío, como si el hombre se hubiera llevado también las llamas.**

 **Una hora más tarde nos dirigíamos hacia el oeste traqueteando. Ahora ya no había** **discusiones sobre quién conducía, porque teníamos un coche de lujo cada uno.**

—Lo malo es que no podemos conducirlo —se lamentó Thalia—. Además, que yo recuerde, tú no tenías coche.

—Fui haciendo de okupa entre tú coche y el de Grover —dijo Percy mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **Zoë y** **Bianca se habían quedado profundamente dormidas en un Lexus de la plataforma** **superior. Grover jugaba a los conductores de carreras al volante de un Lamborghini.** **Y Thalia le había hecho el puente a la radio de un Mercedes negro para captar las** **emisoras de rock alternativo de Washington.**

—¿Qué? Ya que iba ha estar varias horas allí metida, que menos que escuchar buena música —se defendió Thalia al ver que varios la miraban, como reprochando el haberle hecho un puente a la radio.

 **—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —le pregunté.**

 **Ella se encogió de hombros, así que me senté en el asiento del copiloto.**

 **En la radio sonaban los White Stripes. Conocía la canción porque era uno de los** **pocos discos míos que le gustaban a mi madre.**

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Thalia con los ojos brillantes. Sally rió un poco.

—Si te pasas por casa te puedo prestar un par de viejos discos que tengo por ahí —dijo Sally.

 **Decía que le recordaba a Led** **Zeppelin.**

—También tengo algún que otro disco suyo por casa —dijo Sally al sentir la mirada de Thalia.

 **Pensar en mi madre me entristecía, porque no parecía probable que** **pudiese estar en casa para Navidades. Quizá no viviría tanto tiempo.**

—No seas tan negativo, hijo —suspiró Sally.

 **—Bonito abrigo —dijo Thalia.**

—Te estabas riendo de mí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Percy con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La verdad es que sí. Te sentaba fatal —respondió Thalia con una risita.

—Por lo menos era calentita —replicó el hijo de Poseidón.

 **Me envolví en aquella piel marrón, agradecido por el calorcito que me** **proporcionaba.**

 **—Sí, pero el León de Nemea no era el monstruo que estamos buscando.**

—No —confirmó Artemisa.

 **—Ni de lejos. Nos queda mucha tela que cortar.**

 **—Sea cual sea ese monstruo misterioso, el General dijo que saldría a tu encuentro.** **Querían separarte del grupo para que el monstruo pudiera luchar en solitario** **contigo.**

—Yo no diría luchar precisamente —dijo Perséfone.

 **—¿Dijo eso?**

 **—Bueno, algo parecido.**

 **—Fantástico. Me encanta que me utilicen como cebo.**

—Dímelo a mí —replicaron varios en la sala, quienes, sin dudas, habían sido usados como cebo en alguna ocasión. Sobre todo cuando jugaban al Captura la Bandera y estaban en el mismo equipo que los chavales de Atenea.

 **—¿No tienes idea de qué monstruo podría ser?**

 **Ella meneó la cabeza, malhumorada.**

 **—Sabes adónde vamos, ¿no? —dijo en cambio—. San Francisco. Era allí adónde se** **dirigía Artemisa.**

 **Recordé que Annabeth me había dicho algo sobre San Francisco en el baile: que su** **padre se mudaba allí y ella no podía acompañarlo. Que los mestizos no podían vivir** **en ese lugar.**

—De poder, pueden —replicó Reyna. Al fin y al cabo, el Campamento Júpiter se encontraba justo allí.

 **—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué tiene de malo San Francisco?**

 **—La Niebla allí es muy densa porque la Montaña de la Desesperación está muy** **cerca. La magia de los titanes (o lo que queda de ella) todavía perdura allí. Los** **monstruos sienten por esa zona una atracción que no puedes ni imaginarte.**

 **—¿Qué es la Montaña de la Desesperación?**

—Lo expliqué en clase, Percy —dijo Quirón.

—Bueno, pasaron un par de años —se defendió Percy.

Meg levantó la mano.

—¿Qué es la Montaña de la Desesperación? —preguntó.

—Se trata de la base de los titanes —respondió Annabeth—. Su verdadero nombre es Monte Otris y, actualmente, esta situado en los alrededores del Monte Tamalpais.

 **Ella arqueó una ceja.**

 **—¿De verdad no lo sabes? Pregúntaselo a la estúpida de Zoë. Ella es la experta.**

—Es cierto que sé bastante sobre la Montaña de la Desesperación. Pero, ¿hacía falta llamarme estúpida? —preguntó Zoë.

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

—Cómo ya dije, por esa época me caías fatal —respondió.

 **Miró al frente con rabia. Me habría gustado preguntarle a qué se refería, pero** **tampoco quería parecer un idiota. Me molestaba la sensación de que ella supiese más** **que yo, de manera que mantuve la boca cerrada.**

Percy se pregunto como es que Thalia sabía sobre el hecho de que Zoë había sido una hespéride en el pasado. Tal vez la misma Zoë se lo había contado cuando se conocieron o algo así.

 **El sol de la tarde se colaba a través de la malla del vagón de carga, arrojando una** **sombra sobre el rostro de Thalia. Pensé en cuan distinta era de Zoë. Esta, tan formal y** **distante como una princesa; ella, con sus ropas andrajosas y su actitud rebelde. Y no** **obstante, había algo similar en ambas. El mismo tipo de dureza. Ahora mismo, con la** **cara sumida en la sombra y una expresión lúgubre, tenía todo el aspecto de una** **cazadora.**

 _Y pensar que luego sí que me convertiría en una cazadora_ pensó Thalia, entre divertida y melancólica por el pensamiento.

 **Y de repente se me ocurrió.**

 **—Por eso no te llevas bien con Zoë.**

Varios se quedaron confundidos por la afirmación de Percy.

 **Ella frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **—Las cazadoras trataron de reclutarte —dije sin estar del todo convencido.**

—Oh —dijeron unos pocos.

Aunque eso seguía sin explicar la tensión que había entre Thalia y Zoë en los libros.

 **Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Pensé que iba a echarme del Mercedes, pero se** **limitó a suspirar.**

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo —reconoció Thalia—. Pero pensé que aún echándote seguirías con el tema, así que preferí contártelo antes.

 **—Estuve a punto de unirme a ellas —reconoció al fin—**

—Aunque ahora te has unido a ellas —señaló Hazel.

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

—Pasaron ciertas cosas —respondió. _Y también para huir del destino de la profecía_ pensó, sintiéndose un poco culpable de haberle encasquetado a su primo semejante carga sobre sus hombros. Aunque viendo como acabó la cosa, sin duda esa fue la decisión correcta.

 **. Luke, Annabeth y yo nos** **tropezamos una vez con las cazadoras, y Zoë intentó convencerme. Casi lo logró,** **pero...**

 **—¿Pero?**

 **Sus dedos aferraron el volante.**

 **—Tendría que haber dejado a Luke.**

—Vaya —murmuró Luke en voz baja. No tenía ni la menor idea de que Thalia había rechazado a las cazadoras por él. Pensaba que lo había hecho porque no soportaba estar a las ordenes directas de una diosa... y porque Zoë le había parecido una estirada.

 **—Ah.**

 **—Zoë y yo acabamos peleándonos. Ella me dijo que era una estúpida. Que me** **arrepentiría de mi elección. Que algún día Luke me fallaría.**

Ahora entendían la tensión que parecía haber entre Thalia y Zoë en el libro. Parecía que a Thalia le molestaba el hecho de que Zoë al final tuviese razón.

 **Observé el sol a través de la malla metálica. Daba la impresión de que viajábamos** **más rápido a cada segundo que pasaba: las sombras parpadeaban como un proyector** **antiguo.**

 **—¡Vaya palo! —dije—, tener que reconocer que acertaba.**

Annabeth hizo una mueca.

—Creo que ese no era el comentario más acertado para hacerle.

 **—¡No es cierto! Luke nunca me falló. Nunca.**

Varios miraron a Thalia con la ceja levantada. Mirase como se mirase, era evidente que Luke había fallado a Thalia. Y a Annabeth. Y al resto del campamento.

Mientras Thalia siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin mirar a nadie. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado (incluso en el libro ya lo aceptaba) que Luke le había fallado.

 **—Tendremos que luchar con él —le recordé—. No habrá más remedio.**

—Cuanto antes se mentalice con eso, mejor —dijo Atenea.

 **Thalia no respondió.**

 **—Tú no lo has visto últimamente —le advertí—. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero...**

 **—Haré lo que debo.**

 **—¿Incluso si eso significa matarlo?**

—¿En serio le preguntaste eso? —preguntó Annabeth mirando con cierto reproche a Percy.

—Princesa, Prissy ha hecho bien en preguntarle eso —replicó Clarisse—. Tarde o temprano se enfrentarán a Luke y cuanto antes acepten que tendrán que acabar con él, mejor para todos.

 **—Hazme un favor —dijo—. Sal de mi coche.**

 **Me sentí tan mal por ella que no discutí. Cuando me disponía a alejarme, bajó la** **ventanilla y me llamó:**

 **—Percy.**

 **Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, aunque no supe si de rabia o tristeza.**

 **—Annabeth también quería unirse a las cazadoras. Quizá deberías preguntarte** **por qué.**

—Thalia. —Esa vez fue Thalia quién recibió la mirada de reproche de Annabeth.

 **Antes de que pudiera responder, subió el cristal de la ventanilla.**

 **Me senté al volante del Lamborghini de Grover. Él dormía en la parte de atrás.** **Había pasado un rato tratando de impresionar a Zoë y Bianca con su música de** **flauta, pero finalmente se había dado por vencido.**

—Creo que la amenaza de castración tuvo algo que ver —comentó Percy, haciendo que algunos riesen y que Grover se sonrojase.

 **Mientras miraba cómo se ponía el sol, pensé en Annabeth. Me daba miedo** **dormirme. Me inquietaba lo que pudiera soñar.**

—No tengas miedo de los sueños —dijo Apolo.

 **—No tengas miedo de los sueños —dijo una voz a mi lado.**

—Apolo, deja de adivinar el futuro —dijo Hermes.

 **Me volví. En cierto sentido, no me sorprendió encontrarme en el asiento del** **copiloto al vagabundo de las cocheras del ferrocarril.**

—Era evidente de que es un dios —dijo Hestia.

—Sí —asintió Atenea—. Y tengo una idea de que dios podría ser.

 **Llevaba unos tejanos tan** **gastados que casi parecían blancos. Tenía el abrigo desgarrado y el relleno se le salía** **por las costuras. Parecía algo así como un osito de peluche arrollado por un camión** **de mercancías.**

—En ocasiones me pregunto de dónde sacas esas comparaciones, hijo mío —suspiró Sally.

 **—Si no fuera por los sueños —dijo—, yo no sabría ni la mitad de las cosas que sé** **del futuro. Son mucho mejores que los periódicos del Olimpo. —Se aclaró la garganta** **y alzó las manos con aire teatral.**

 ** _Los_ _sueños igual que un iPod,_**

 ** _me dictan verdades al oído_**

 ** _y me cuentan cosas guay._**

Si con la frase que acababa de decir el vagabundo aún había gente que no había descubierto su identidad, con ese haiku se habían disipado todas las dudas.

 **—¿Apolo? —deduje. Sólo él sería capaz de componer un haiku tan malo.**

—No era ma...

—¡Era malo! —exclamaron todos, menos Lester. A él le parecía un haiku muy bueno.

 **Él se llevó un dedo a los labios.**

 **—Estoy de incógnito. Llámame Fred.**

Hermes alzó la mano.

—¿Puedo ser yo George? —preguntó.

—(¡George soy yo!) —se quejó George la serpiente.

—(¡Silencio!) —le espetó Martha.

—¿Cómo sabe Hermes sobre Fred y George? —preguntó Rachel en un susurro.

—¿Necesidades de guión? —supuso Annabeth mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Hermes.

—Pues del hecho que quiera ser George cuando Apolo es Fred —respondió Rachel. Al ver la cara de confusión de Hermes, se apresuró a explicarse—. En nuestro tiempo hay una saga literaria muy famosa y dos de los personajes que salen, unos gemelos que les encantan las bromas, se llaman Fred Y George.

—Entiendo. Pero yo no me refería a eso, sino a George Phelps, que es un comediante junto a su hermano Fred —explicó Hermes.*

—Pues ya es casualidad —murmuró Nico.

 **—¿Un dios llamado Fred?**

—Es un buen nombre —se quejó Apolo.

 **—Bueno... Zeus se empeña en respetar ciertas normas.**

—Las normas están para algo —gruñó Zeus.

 **Prohibido intervenir en una** **operación de búsqueda humana. Incluso si ocurre algo grave de verdad. Pero nadie** **se mete con mi hermanita, qué caramba. Nadie.**

—Apolo... —susurró Artemisa—. No necesito tu ayuda para nada.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Apolo con sarcasmo.

 **—¿Puedes ayudarnos, entonces?**

 **—Chist. Ya lo he hecho. ¿No has mirado fuera?**

 **—El tren.** **¿A qué velocidad vamos?**

 **Él ahogó una risita.**

 **—Bastante rápidos. Por desgracia, el tiempo se nos acaba. Casi se ha puesto el sol.**

—Un momento. ¿El tren es el carro del sol de Apolo? —preguntó Piper con sorpresa.

—Pues claro —respondió Apolo—. ¿O es que acaso creías que simplemente podría tomar formas de coches?

 **Pero imagino que habremos recorrido al menos un buen trozo de América.**

—¿Dónde acabasteis? —preguntó Will.

—Fue en...

Antes de que Percy pudiese responder, Grover se adelantó.

—Por Nuevo México.

 **—Pero ¿dónde está Artemisa?**

 **Su rostro se ensombreció.**

 **—Sé muchas cosas y veo muchas cosas. Pero eso no lo sé. Una nube me la oculta.** **No me gusta nada.**

Apolo frunció el ceño. Desde luego eso no era buena señal para nada.

 **—¿Y Annabeth?**

 **Frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—Ah, ¿te refieres a esa chica que perdiste? Humm. No sé.**

 **Hice un esfuerzo para no enfurecerme. Sabía que a los dioses les costaba tomarse** **en serio a los mortales, e incluso a los mestizos. Vivimos vidas muy cortas,** **comparados con ellos.**

—Tampoco puedo estar pendiente del todo —se quejó Apolo.

 **—¿Y qué me dices del monstruo que Artemisa estaba buscando? —le pregunté—.** **¿Sabes lo que es?**

—¿De verdad que no sabes lo que es? —preguntó Atenea, sin creérselo del todo.

—Claro que sé de que monstruo se trata. Pero, imagino, que en ese momento no sé lo que esta persiguiendo Artemisa —respondió Apolo.

 **—No. Pero hay alguien que tal vez lo sepa. Si aún no has encontrado a ese** **monstruo cuando llegues a San Francisco, busca a Nereo, el viejo caballero del mar.**

Poseidón suspiró. Claro que tendría que ser su suegro.

 **Tiene una larga memoria y un ojo muy penetrante. Posee el don del conocimiento,** **aunque a veces se ve oscurecido por mi Oráculo.**

 **—Pero si es tu Oráculo —protesté—. ¿No puedes decirnos lo que significa la** **profecía?**

—Ni siquiera el Oráculo sabe de que trata exactamente la profecía —dijo Rachel.

 **Apolo suspiró.**

 **—Eso es como pedirle a un pintor que te hable de su cuadro, o a un poeta que te** **explique su poema. Es como decirle que ha fracasado. El significado sólo se aclara a** **través de la búsqueda.**

 **—Dicho de otro modo, no lo sabes.**

—¡Claro que lo sé! —protestó el dios.

 **Apolo consultó su reloj.**

 **—¡Uy, mira qué hora es ya!**

—¡Te han pillado, hermano! —rió Hermes.

Apolo se sonrojo.

 **He de irme corriendo. No creo que pueda arriesgarme** **a ayudaros otra vez, Percy. ¡Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho! Duerme un poco. Y** **cuando vuelvas, espero que hayas compuesto un buen haiku sobre el viaje.**

—¡Ya quiero oír ese haiku! —exclamó Apolo con los ojos radiantes.

—Eh, sí... esto... —A decir verdad, Percy no recordaba si al final había escrito el maldito haiku o no. Cómo habían pasado tantas cosas.

 **Yo quise responder que no estaba cansado y que no había escrito un haiku en mi** **vida, pero Apolo chasqueó dos dedos y se me cerraron los ojos.**

 **En mi sueño, yo era otra persona. Iba con una anticuada túnica griega (demasiado** **ventilada en los bajos) y unas sandalias de cuero con cordones. Llevaba la piel del** **León de Nemea anudada a la espalda como una capa y corría, arrastrado por una** **chica que me agarraba con fuerza de la mano.**

La mente de Zoë se nublo. Ella conocía esa escena, ya que era la misma que había vivido en sus carnes y en sus primeras pesadillas, al unirse a las cazadoras.

 **—¡Deprisa! —decía. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle la cara con claridad, pero** **percibía el miedo en su voz—. ¡Deprisa o nos encontrará!**

—¿Quién? —preguntaron algunos con curiosidad.

 **Era de noche. Un millón de estrellas resplandecían en el cielo. Corríamos entre** **hierbas muy altas y el olor de las flores daba al aire un aroma embriagador. Era un** **hermoso jardín y, sin embargo, la chica me guiaba a través de él como si** **estuviéramos a punto de morir.**

 **—No tengo miedo —le decía yo.**

Zoë resopló. Siempre fanfarroneando de su valentía.

Menudo imbécil que era ese tipo.

Y pensar que esa actitud era lo que había hecho que ella se enamorase de él.

Menuda imbécil era ella por esa época.

 **—¡Deberías tenerlo! —respondía, y seguía arrastrándome. Sus largas trenzas** **oscuras le bailaban en la espalda. Su manto de seda resplandecía levemente a la luz** **de las estrellas.**

 **Subíamos corriendo la cuesta. Me llevaba detrás de un arbusto espinoso y nos** **derrumbábamos jadeando. No entendía por qué ella tenía tanto miedo. El jardín** **parecía tranquilo. Y yo me sentía muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que me había sentido** **nunca.**

 **—No hace falta que corramos —le decía. Mi voz sonaba más grave, más segura—.** **He vencido a miles de monstruos con mis manos desnudas.**

Con eso Zeus ya sabía que estaban hablando de su hijo.

 **—A éste no —respondía la chica—. Ladón es demasiado fuerte.**

—¿Ladón? —repitió Thalia—. Entonces lo que esta soñando Percy...

 **Debes subir la** **montaña dando un rodeo para llegar a mi padre. Es la única manera.**

 **El dolor que latía en su voz me sorprendió. Estaba preocupada de verdad, casi** **como si yo le importara.**

Zoë tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento vomitaría ¿De verdad ese idiota le había importado tanto?

 **—No me fío de tu padre —replicaba.**

 **—No debes fiarte —asentía ella—. Tendrás que engañarlo. Pero no puedes tomar** **el premio directamente... ¡o morirás!**

 **Yo reía entre dientes.**

 **—Entonces, ¿por qué no me ayudas, bella muchacha?**

 **—Tengo miedo. Ladón me detendría. Y mis hermanas, si se enterasen, me** **repudiarían.**

 _Cómo al final hicieron_ pensó Zoë. No se arrepentía de haber ayudado a ese idiota, ya que gracias a eso pudo conocer a Artemisa y a sus cazadoras.

 **—Entonces no hay más remedio. —Me incorporaba frotándome las manos.**

 **—¡Espera! —decía la chica.**

 **Parecía atormentada por una duda.**

Zoë sabía lo que su yo del libro (o yo del pasado) estaba a punto de hacer y se sintió dividida. Por un lado quería detenerla e impedir que eso que iba a ocurrir ocurriese. Pero, por otro, esa acción había desencadenado una de las mejores cosas (para no decir que la mejor) que le habían ocurrido en toda su vida.

 **Finalmente, con dedos temblorosos, se llevaba** **una mano al pelo y se quitaba un largo broche blanco.**

 **—Si has de luchar, llévate esto. Me lo dio mi madre, Pleione.**

Zoë se preguntó como estaría su madre. Hacía tanto que no sabía acerca de ella. Se preguntó si Artemisa le daría permiso para visitarla en algún momento.

—¿Pleione? —repitió Annabeth en voz baja, llamando la atención de Percy.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó en un susurró.

—Nada, solamente que estaba segura de que Hésperis era la madre de las Hespérides junto a Atlas —respondió Annabeth—. Es cierto que Atlas también tuvo hijas con Pleione, las llamadas Pléyades, pero son dos cosas distintas.

—¿Y no puede ser que Zoë naciese como una pléyade pero que se criase con las Hespérides?

—Podría ser.

 **Ella era hija del** **océano y la fuerza del océano se halla encerrada en él. Mi poder inmortal.**

 **La chica soplaba en el broche y éste brillaba levemente. Destellaba a la luz de las** **estrellas como un brillante caracol marino.**

 **—Llévatelo —me decía—. Y conviértelo en un arma.**

 **Yo me echaba a reír.**

 **—¿Un broche para el pelo? ¿Cómo va a matar esto a Ladón, bella muchacha?**

Inconscientemente Percy sujetó su bolígrafo-espada con la mano derecha.

 **—Tal vez no sirva —reconocía—. Pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte si te** **obstinas en tu propósito.**

 **Su voz me ablandaba el corazón. Alargaba la mano y tomaba el broche. Éste** **empezaba a crecer en el acto y a hacerse más pesado... hasta que me encontraba con** **una espada de bronce reluciendo en mi mano. La miraba y me resultaba muy** **familiar.**

 **—Bien equilibrada —decía—. Aunque normalmente prefiero usar mis manos** **desnudas. ¿Cómo llamaré a esta espada?**

 **— _Anaklusmos_ **

Casi todos miraban a Percy, recordando que ese era el nombre de su espada. Solamente algunos recordaron lo que le dijo Quirón acerca de que Zoë no quería a Percy cerca mientras tuviese esa espada en su poder. Con eso ya empezaban a darse cuenta de la identidad de la misteriosa chica del sueño.

Ahora solamente quedaba saber quién era el tipo, pero algunos ya tenían una ligera sospecha.

 **—respondía la chica con tristeza—. La corriente que te toma por** **sorpresa. Y que antes de darte cuenta, te ha arrastrado a mar abierto.**

 **Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, se oía un rumor entre la hierba, un silbido** **semejante al aire escapando de un neumático, y la chica exclamaba:**

 **—¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ya está aquí!**

 **Me incorporé de golpe en el asiento del Lamborghini.**

Varios dejaron escapar el aliento que habían estado conteniendo. Durante unos segundos habían olvidado que todo eso era un sueño.

 **Grover me sacudía un** **brazo.**

 **—Percy, ya es de día. El tren ha parado. ¡Vamos!**

 **Intenté sacudirme el sueño. Thalia, Zoë y Bianca habían alzado la malla metálica.** **Fuera se veían montañas nevadas con grupos de pinos diseminados aquí y allá; un** **sol encarnado asomaba entre dos picos.**

 **Saqué mi bolígrafo del bolsillo y lo miré detenidamente. _Anaklusmos_ , el antiguo ****nombre griego de _Contracorriente_.** Tenía una forma distinta, pero estaba seguro de ****que la hoja era la misma que había visto en mi sueño.**

 **Y también estaba seguro de otra cosa: la chica que había visto era Zoë Belladona.**

—¡Y fin del capítulo! —anunció Connor.

* * *

 ***: No hace falta decir que todo esto me lo he inventado. Si os fijáis bien, veréis que el apellido de estos dos comediantes, Phelps, es exactamente el mismo que el de los actores James y Oliver, que interpretan a los gemelos Weasley en las adaptaciones cinematográficas de Harry Potter.**

 ****: Cómo habréis notado normalmente me refiero a la espada de Percy como Anaklusmos y no Contracorriente. Eso es por simple preferencia personal, ya que me gusta más el nombre griego que el traducido. Aquí la he nombrado como Contracorriente para que la frase tuviese sentido, porque si no sería: " _Anaklusmos,_ el antiguo nombre griego de _Anaklusmos."_ Cómo veis sería demasiado raro.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo treceavo. La parte final del capítulo es la que menos me convence como ha quedado, pero bueno en general estoy satisfecho con el resultado.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	14. Practico snowboard con un cerdo

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Después de que Connor terminase de leer, el grupo hizo una pausa para cenar algo y poder así continuar con la lectura, aunque fuesen un par de capítulos más.

—Si a nadie le molesta, me gustaría leer ahora —dijo una de las cazadoras, de nombre Phoebe. Al ver que nadie estaba en contra, cogió el libro y lo abrió por la nueva página—. Muy bien. **Practico snowboard con un cerdo...** ¿Cómo?

—Es Percy —dijeron varios de forma monótona.

 **Habíamos llegado a los alrededores de una población de esquí enclavada entre las** **montañas. El cartel rezaba: «Bienvenido a Cloudcroft, Nuevo México.» El aire era frío** **y estaba algo enrarecido. Los tejados estaban todos blancos y se veían montones de** **nieve sucia apilados en los márgenes de las calles. Pinos muy altos asomaban al valle** **y arrojaban una sombra muy oscura, pese a ser un día soleado.**

 **Incluso con mi abrigo de piel de león, estaba helado cuando llegamos a Main** **Street, que quedaba a un kilómetro de las vías del tren. Mientras caminábamos, le** **conté a Grover la conversación que había mantenido con Apolo la noche anterior,** **incluido su consejo de que buscase a Nereo en San Francisco.**

—Bueno, primero tenéis que llegar a San Francisco. Luego ya os preocuparéis de encontrar a Nereo —dijo Rachel.

 **Grover parecía inquieto.**

 **—Está bien, supongo —dijo—. Pero antes hemos de llegar allí.**

—Y actualmente estáis sin medio de transporte. Y, aunque no puedo asegurar el dinero que llevabais en ese momento, puedo decir que no sería el suficiente como para pillar un taxi hasta San Francisco —dijo Chris.

—Oh, definitivamente no teníamos el dinero suficiente para un taxi —dijo Thalia, recordando el precio que le habían dicho cuando había ido a preguntar a las tiendas.

 **Yo hacía lo posible para no deprimirme pensando en nuestras posibilidades.**

—Pues no te salió muy bien —dijo Grover.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Percy.

 **No** **quería causarle un ataque de pánico a Grover,**

—No lo hubieses hecho. Ya era consciente de que no íbamos muy bien de tiempo.

 **pero sabía que había otra fecha límite** **que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas, además de la que nos obligaba a salvar a** **Artemisa antes de la Asamblea de los Dioses. El General había dicho que sólo** **mantendría con vida a Annabeth hasta el solsticio de invierno, es decir, hasta el** **viernes. Sólo faltaban cuatro días. También había hablado de un sacrificio. Y eso no** **me gustaba nada.**

—En general el tema de los sacrificios no suelen gustar a nadie —dijo Will.

 **Nos detuvimos en el centro del pueblo. Desde allí se veía casi todo: una escuela,** **un puñado de tiendas para turistas y una cafetería, algunas cabañas de esquí y una** **tienda de comestibles.**

—Vaya, suena pequeño el lugar —comentó Meg.

—Es pequeño —reconoció Percy.

 **—Estupendo —dijo Thalia, mirando alrededor—. Ni estación de autobuses, ni** **taxis ni alquiler de coches. No hay salida.**

—Bueno, de alguna forma tuvisteis que salir de allí, ¿no? —dijo Piper.

—Lo hicimos... pero no de la mejor forma posible —dijo Thalia.

—¡Al menos conseguimos un medio de transporte! —replicó Grover.

 **—¡Hay una cafetería! —exclamó Grover.**

—Ya esta. Todos vuestros problemas solucionados —dijo Hermes.

—Pues no estaría mal que se parasen a tomar algo —señaló Hestia—. Llevan varias horas sin comer, así que un buen desayuno les sentará de maravilla.

—Aunque tampoco es que nos pudiésemos permitir un buen desayuno —dijo Percy con una mueca. ¿Él siquiera había probado algo de lo que Zoë y Grover habían traído? No lo recordaba bien gracias al jaleo que se había montado entre los guerreros-esqueletos y el jabalí gigante.

 **—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Zoë—. Un café iría bien.**

 **—Y unos pasteles —añadió Grover con ojos soñadores—. Y papel de cera.**

—Aunque el papel de cera solamente sería para ti —señaló Leo.

 **Thalia suspiró.**

 **—Está bien. ¿Qué tal si vais vosotros dos por algo de desayuno? Percy, Bianca y** **yo iremos a la tienda de comestibles. Quizá nos indiquen por dónde seguir.**

 **Quedamos en reunimos delante de la tienda un cuarto de hora más tarde. Bianca** **parecía algo incómoda con la idea de acompañarnos, pero vino sin rechistar.**

 _Normal. Ellos se la jugaron para salvarnos a Nico y a mí, perdiendo a una de ellos en el proceso, y yo lo que hago es convertirme en Cazadora_ pensó Bianca.

 **En la tienda nos enteramos de varias cosas interesantes sobre Cloudcroft: no había** **suficiente nieve para esquiar,**

—A pesar de que es una villa cuyo atractivo principal es el esquí —señaló Annabeth.

 **allí vendían ratas de goma a un dólar la pieza, y no** **había ningún modo fácil de salir del pueblo si no tenías coche.**

 **—Pueden pedir un taxi de _Alamogordo_ —nos dijo el encargado, aunque no muy ****convencido—. Queda abajo de todo, al pie de la montaña, pero tardará al menos una** **hora. Y les costará varios cientos de pavos.**

—Sí, ya veo que el taxi no lo hubieseis podido pillar ni aunque quisieseis —dijo Chris.

 **El hombre parecía tan solo que le compré una rata de goma.**

 _Y la rata de goma apenas me duro unos diez minutos antes de perderla_ pensó Percy. Al menos le había costado solo un dólar. Aunque habría sido la risa si se hubiesen visto en la necesidad de comprar algo y no poder hacerlo por faltarles un dólar. Por supuesto habría sido una risa para el destino, no para él.

 **Salimos y esperamos** **en el porche.**

 **—Fantástico —refunfuñó Thalia—. Voy a recorrer la calle, a ver si en alguna de** **esas tiendas me sugieren otra cosa.**

—Dudo que lo hagan —dijo Jason.

 **—Pero el encargado ha dicho...**

 **—Ya —me cortó—. Voy a comprobarlo, nada más.**

 **La dejé marchar. Conocía bien la agitación que sentía. Todos los mestizos tienen** **problemas de déficit de atención a causa de sus reflejos innatos para el combate. No** **soportamos la espera.**

Los semidioses asintieron. Quizás los que aguantaban mejor la espera eran los hijos de Atenea, pero ellos tampoco podían quedarse quietos mucho tiempo.

 **Además, me daba la impresión de que Thalia aún estaba** **disgustada por la conversación sobre Luke de la noche pasada.**

 _A este no se le pasa nada. Y pensar que, aún con esas, puede ser tan despistados en otros temas._

 **Bianca y yo permanecimos parados delante de la tienda con cierta incomodidad.** **Es decir... yo nunca me sentía demasiado cómodo hablando a solas con una chica,** **y** **hasta entonces no había estado solo con Bianca. No sabía qué decir, sobre todo ahora** **que era una cazadora.**

—Es fácil. Solamente procura dejar fuera todas las palabras y frases que den a entender que estás coqueteando con ella —dijo Apolo.

 **—Bonita rata —dijo ella por fin.**

 **La dejé en la barandilla del porche. Quizá atraería clientela a la tienda de** **comestibles.**

—Aunque para haber clientela, primero había que haber gente —murmuró Percy.

 **—¿Y cómo va eso de ser cazadora? —le pregunté.**

—¿De verdad le preguntaste eso de buenas a primeras? —preguntó Hermes.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, era la primera vez que veía a alguien convertirse en cazadora, así que tenía curiosidad.

 **Ella frunció los labios.**

 **—¿No estarás enfadado aún porque me uní a ellas?**

 **—No. Mientras tú... eh... seas feliz.**

—Dudo que pueda decir que es feliz con lo que esta pasando en este momento —señaló Zoë.

 **—No creo que «feliz» sea la palabra indicada cuando la señora Artemisa ha** **desaparecido.**

Las cazadoras asintieron.

 **Pero ser una cazadora es superguay. Ahora me siento más serena en** **cierto sentido. Es como si todo lo que me rodea fuese más despacio. Supongo que** **debe de ser la inmortalidad.**

Las cazadoras fueron asintiendo ante todas las cosas que decía Bianca.

—Vaya, ser cazadora suena genial —dijo Leo, con algo de envidia en su voz.

—No tan guay como suena. Recuerda que tienen completamente prohibido enamorarse y tendrán que permanecer vírgenes durante toda la eternidad —replicó Apolo antes de suspirar dramáticamente—. Pero eso es un auténtico desperdicio, ¿no creéis? —Al ver que la mayoría estaban confundidos, Apolo se explico—. Quiero decir, miradlas bien. Todas las cazadoras son adolescentes y, además, hermosas. —Las cazadoras estaban empezando a entender a lo que se refería el dios, ya que empezaban a dirigirle miradas de disgusto—. Añadiendo el hecho de que, al pasarse todo el tiempo corriendo por los bosques, su estado físico es simplemente sublime. —En ese punto, muchos estaban gesticulando salvajemente en dirección a Apolo para que se callase y no siguiese diciendo cosas que le condenarían—. Si sumamos estás dos cosas, el resultado que nos queda es el hecho de que... ¡las cazadoras deben ser increíbles en la cama! —terminó poniéndose de pie.

Una vez dicho eso, una flecha con la punta roma, cortesía de Artemisa, golpeó al dios del sol justo en el centro de sus joyas. Apolo dejó escapar un gemido angustioso, antes de caer sobre su trono mientras se retorcía de dolor.

—Ahora que nos hemos librado del idiota, Phoebe continúa por favor —dijo Artemisa tranquilamente.

 **La observé, tratando de ver la diferencia. Era cierto que se la veía más segura que** **antes, más tranquila. Ya no se tapaba la cara con una gorra verde. Llevaba el pelo** **recogido y me miraba a los ojos al hablar.**

Bianca se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que Percy tenía razón. Para ella había sido un cambio tan natural, que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello hasta que Percy lo había mencionado.

 **Con un escalofrío, me di cuenta de que** **dentro de quinientos o mil años, Bianca di Angelo tendría exactamente el mismo** **aspecto que ahora.**

Percy apretó los puños, sabiendo lo que ocurriría esa noche en el libro.

 **Tal vez mantendría una conversación parecida con otro mestizo...** **Y yo llevaría muchísimo tiempo muerto, pero ella seguiría pareciendo una chica de** **doce años.**

 **—Nico no ha comprendido mi decisión —murmuró Bianca,**

—Ahora la comprendo... más o menos —murmuró Nico en voz baja.

 **y me miró como si** **quisiese que la tranquilizara.**

 _Supongo que ve a Percy como un hermano mayor_ pensó Sally. _O al menos eso espero. No me gustaría que Bianca se hubiese enamorado de Percy y, que eso, acabé en una discusión con Nico. Aunque sería mucha casualidad que ambos acabasen enamorados del mismo tipo._

 **—Estará bien en el campamento**

—Solo le queda pasar más tiempo en dicho campamento —dijo Will.

 **—le dije—. Están acostumbrados a acoger a un** **montón de chicos. Annabeth vivió allí.**

—Y varios más —añadió Annabeth.

 **Bianca asintió.**

 **—Espero que la encontremos. A Annabeth, quiero decir. Tiene suerte de contar** **con un amigo como tú.**

Annabeth y varios más asintieron.

 **—No le sirvió de mucho.**

 **—No te culpes, Percy. Tú arriesgaste la vida para salvarnos a mi hermano y a mí.** **Aquello fue muy valiente de tu parte. Si no te hubiese conocido, no me habría** **parecido bien dejar a Nico en el campamento. Pero pensé que si allí había gente como** **tú, Nico estaría en buenas manos.**

—¿Así que te uniste a la caza por eso? —preguntó Artemisa.

—En resumidas cuentas, sí —respondió Bianca.

 _Así que uno de los motivos por el cuál Bianca di Angelo se consagro a mí fue debido a un hombre. Pero en vez de ser por un mal hombre, fue por un buen hombre... curioso._

 **Tú eres un buen tipo.**

 **Aquel cumplido me pilló por sorpresa.**

—¿De verdad?

—La gente no suele decirme que soy un buen tipo —respondió Percy mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **—¿Aunque te derribase para capturar la bandera?**

 **Ella se echó a reír.**

 **—Vale. Aparte de eso, eres un buen tipo.**

 **A unos cien metros, vi que Zoë y Grover salían ya de la cafetería cargados de** **pasteles y bebidas. No me apetecía que volvieran en ese momento. Era extraño, pero** **me gustaba hablar con Bianca.**

—Cuidado, Percy. No sea que Annabeth se ponga celosa —le dijo Leo con algo de burla.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo porque —respondió.

 **No era tan desagradable, al fin y al cabo.**

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Es qué esperabas que fuese desagradable o algo así? —preguntó Bianca.

—No, pero es que en los últimos días había estado de rodeados de chicas que me miraban con desprecio (Zoë y el resto de las cazadoras) o que me trataban como idiota (Thalia). Así que fue agradable encontrar algo distinto para variar.

 **Y en todo** **caso, resultaba más fácil de tratar que Zoë Belladona.**

Percy asintió mientras Zoë resoplaba.

 **—¿Y cómo os las habéis arreglado hasta ahora tú y Nico? —le pregunté—. ¿A qué** **colegio fuisteis antes de Westover?**

 **Ella arrugó la frente.**

 **—Creo que estuvimos en un internado de Washington.**

—¿Crees? —preguntó Atenea.

 **Parece como si hiciera** **muchísimo tiempo.**

 **—¿Nunca vivisteis con vuestros padres? Es decir, con vuestro progenitor mortal.**

 **—Nos dijeron que nuestros padres habían muerto.** **Había un fondo en el banco** **para nosotros. Un montón de dinero, creo. De vez en cuando aparecía un abogado** **para comprobar que todo fuese bien. Luego tuvimos que dejar aquel colegio.**

 **—¿Por qué?**

 **Ella volvió a arrugar la frente.**

 **—Teníamos que ir a un sitio. Un sitio importante, recuerdo.** **Hicimos un largo viaje** **y nos alojamos en un hotel varias semanas.**

Algunos, recordando cierto evento ocurrido en el primer libro, parecían entender en que hotel se habían alojado los hermanos Di Angelo.

 **Y entonces... No sé. Un día vino otro** **abogado a sacarnos de allí. Nos dijo que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos. Nos llevó** **otra vez hacia el este. Cruzamos Washington, subimos hasta Maine y tomamos el** **camino a Westover.**

 **Una historia bastante extraña.**

—Muy extraña —asintió Piper.

 **Claro que Bianca y Nico eran mestizos. Nada podía** **ser demasiado normal en su caso.**

—Eso es cierto —sonrió Jason Grace.

 **—¿O sea, que tú te has ocupado de Nico durante casi toda tu vida? —pregunté—.** **¿Simplemente vosotros dos?**

 **Ella asintió.**

 _No, no es así_ pensó Nico. _Mamá estaba con nosotros, pero no lo recuerdas._

 **—Por eso me moría de ganas de unirme a las cazadoras. Ya sé que suena egoísta,** **pero quería tener mi propia vida y mis propias amigas. Quiero mucho a Nico, no me** **entiendas mal, pero necesitaba descubrir cómo sería vivir sin ser la hermana mayor** **las veinticuatro horas del día.**

Aunque muchos en la sala no aprobaban la decisión de Bianca, eso no quería decir que no entendiesen porque había tomado dicha decisión. **  
**

 **Recordé cómo me había sentido el verano anterior cuando me enteré de que tenía** **un hermano menor que resultó ser un cíclope. En parte me identificaba con lo que** **Bianca me estaba contando.**

—Sí, ser el hermano mayor en ocasiones era difícil —reconoció Thalia. Ella misma lo había sufrido en sus carnes y eso que, por esa época, Jason apenas contaba con tres años.

 **—Zoë parece confiar en ti —le dije—. Y por cierto, ¿qué era eso que estabais** **hablando? ¿Algo peligroso de la misión...?**

—¡Pero no reveles que estabas espiando! —exclamó Hermes.

—Técnicamente quién estaba espiando era Nico. Yo solamente me encontré con él y me enteré de las cosas de casualidad —replicó Percy mientras se encogía de hombros.

Hermes se lo quedó mirando.

—Esa no ha estado mal... echarle la culpa a otro... no esta nada mal.

—Pero si eso es lo que ocurrió —murmuró Percy.

 **—¿Cuándo?**

 **—Ayer por la mañana. En el pabellón del campamento —dije sin poder** **contenerme—. Tenía que ver con el General...**

 **Su rostro se ensombreció.**

 **—¿Cómo es posible...? Ah, la gorra de invisibilidad. ¿Nos estabas espiando?**

 **—¡No! O sea, en realidad, yo sólo...**

 **Me salvó de mi confusión la llegada de Zoë y Grover con las bebidas y los** **pasteles. Chocolate caliente para Bianca y para mí. Café para ellos.**

—Sería mucho mejor café para todos, para manteneros despierto —dijo Atenea.

—A Percy no le gusta el café —respondió Grover—. Y Zoë me dijo lo mismo acerca de Bianca. Y para que no se lo beban, pues mejor el chocolate.

 **Me comí una** **magdalena de arándanos, y estaba tan buena que casi conseguí olvidarme de la** **mirada indignada que me dirigía Bianca.**

—Eso explica la mirada de Bianca —dijo Grover.

 **—Deberíamos probar el conjuro de rastreo —dijo Zoë—. ¿Aún te quedan bellotas,** **Grover?**

 **—Humm —farfulló. Estaba masticando una magdalena integral, con envoltorio y** **todo**

—Las proteínas se encuentran en el envoltorio. O al menos eso decía mi padre.

 **—. Creo que sí. Sólo tengo que... —Se quedó petrificado.**

—Vale, ¿qué ha visto? —preguntó Teseo.

 **Iba a preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando una cálida brisa pasó por mi lado, como si** **en mitad del invierno se hubiera extraviado una ráfaga primaveral.**

Algunos se extrañaron. ¿Una ráfaga primaveral en pleno diciembre? Claramente eso había sido provocado. La pregunta era ¿por quién?

Evidentemente la primera respuesta que se les ocurría era Perséfone, al ser ella la diosa de la primavera. Pero, tendiendo en cuenta la época del año en la que se encontraban, era bastante difícil que se tratase de ella.

 **Aire fresco** **perfumado de sol y flores silvestres. Y algo más: como una voz que tratara de decir** **algo. Una advertencia.**

Hermes contuvo el aliento. ¿Acaso sería...?

 **Zoë sofocó un grito.**

 **Grover dejó caer su taza decorada con un estampado de pájaros. De repente, los** **pájaros se despegaron de la taza y salieron volando: una bandada de palomas** **diminutas. Mi rata de goma soltó un chillido; correteó por la barandilla y se perdió** **entre los árboles. Una rata con pelaje y bigotes reales.**

Con eso los dioses y algunas otras personas parecía comprender quién había provocado tal reacción.

 **Grover se derrumbó junto con su taza de café, que humeó en la nieve. Lo** **rodeamos de inmediato y tratamos de reanimarlo. Él gemía y parpadeaba.**

 **—¡Escuchad! —dijo Thalia, que subía por la calle corriendo—. Acabo de... ¿Pero** **qué le ha pasado a Grover?**

—Qué ha tenido un subidón de energía —explicó Apolo.

 **—No lo sé —declaré—. Se ha desmayado.**

 **—Aggg... —gemía Grover.**

 **—¡Pues levantadlo! —ordenó Thalia. Empuñaba la lanza y miraba hacia atrás—.** **Hemos de salir de aquí.**

—Genial, viene pelea —dijo Ares mientras se frotaba las manos.

 **Habíamos llegado ya al extremo del pueblo cuando aparecieron los dos primeros** **guerreros-esqueleto. Surgieron de los árboles que había a ambos lados del camino.** **En lugar del traje gris de camuflaje, ahora llevaban el uniforme azul de la policía** **estatal de Nuevo México, pero seguían teniendo piel gris transparente y ojos** **amarillos.**

 **Desenfundaron sus pistolas. Reconozco que yo había pensado más de una vez que** **sería genial aprender a manejar una pistola,**

—¿Con tu puntería? Ni de broma —replicó Will.

 **pero cambié de opinión en cuanto los** **guerreros-esqueleto me apuntaron con las suyas.**

 **Thalia le dio unos golpecitos a su pulsera. La _Égida_ se desplegó en espiral en su ****brazo, pero los guerreros no se arredraron.**

—Son marionetas, así que no sienten nada —dijo Hades.

 **Sus relucientes ojos amarillos me** **taladraban.**

 **Saqué a _Anaklusmos_ , aunque no sabía muy bien de qué me iba a servir contra ****un par de pistolas.**

—Puedes tratar de cortar las balas —dijo Leo con entusiasmo.

—Sí... esto, creo que paso —negó Percy.

—Además de que esto no es una película —replicó Frank.

 **Zoë y Bianca prepararon sus arcos. La pobre Bianca tenía ciertos problemas** **porque Grover seguía medio desmayado y apoyaba todo su peso en ella.**

—Si es necesario, déjalo en el suelo —dijo Atenea.

 **—Retroceded —dijo Thalia.**

 **Empezamos a hacerlo, pero entonces oí un crujido de ramas.**

—Pues creo que la idea de retroceder se os acaba de fastidiar —señaló Chris.

 **Dos guerreros-esqueleto más aparecieron detrás. Estábamos rodeados.**

 **Me estaba preguntando dónde se habrían metido los demás guerreros-esqueleto.** **Había visto una docena en el museo. Entonces vi que uno se acercaba un teléfono** **móvil a la boca y decía algo. No hablaba, en realidad. Emitía un chirrido, como unos** **dientes royendo un hueso. Y de repente comprendí lo que sucedía: los guerreros-esqueleto se habían dispersado para buscarnos. Ahora estaban avisando a los demás.** **Muy pronto tendríamos al equipo completo con nosotros.**

—Tenéis que ocuparos de esas cosas ya —dijo Aquiles.

—Lo tienen difícil —dijo Hades—. Solamente les afecta las armas fabricadas a partir de Hierro estigio y el poder de un hijo mío. Y aunque Bianca cumple la segunda condición, ella aún no lo sabe.

 **—Está cerca —gimió Grover.**

 **—Están aquí —dije yo.**

—Creo que no habláis de lo mismo —dijo Beckendorf.

 **—No —insistió él—. El regalo. El regalo del Salvaje.**

—Oh... esto será interesante —murmuró Hermes, sabiendo que su hijo tenía una forma peculiar de entregar sus regalos.

 **No entendía a qué se refería, pero me preocupaba su estado. No estaba en** **condiciones de caminar, mucho menos de luchar.**

 **—Debemos combatir uno contra uno —dijo Thalia—. Cuatro contra cuatro. Quizá** **así dejen en paz a Grover.**

 **—De acuerdo —repuso Zoë.**

Hades negó con la cabeza. Sabía que el hijo de Poseidón no sabía acerca de sus oponentes, y no estaba seguro de si la hija de Zeus tenía información sobre ellos. Pero la teniente de Artemisa debería saber que no tenían posibilidades de enfrentarse a los spartacus sin armas de Hierro estigio o el apoyo de un hijo de Hades.

 **—¡El Salvaje! —gimió Grover.**

 **Un viento cálido sopló por todo el cañón, sacudiendo los árboles, pero yo mantuve** **los ojos fijos en aquellos pavorosos esqueletos. Recordé cómo se regodeaba el** **General ante el destino de Annabeth. Recordé cómo la había traicionado Luke.**

 **Y cargué contra ellos.**

 **El primer guerrero-esqueleto disparó. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. No voy a** **decir que viese venir la bala, pero sí percibí su trayectoria, tal como percibía las** **corrientes en el mar. La desvié con la hoja de mi espada y seguí adelante.**

—¡Puedes desviar balas! —exclamó Leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Aún así prefiero no hacerlo —replicó Percy.

 **Mientras el esqueleto sacaba una porra, yo le rebané los brazos por el hombro.** **Luego le lancé un mandoble a la cintura y lo partí en dos.**

 **Sus huesos se desmoronaron con estrépito en el asfalto. Pero casi de inmediato,** **empezaron a reunirse y ensamblarse de nuevo.**

—Vaya, eso no suena nada justo —dijo Leo.

 **El segundo esqueleto soltó un c** **hirrido con sus dientes y me apuntó, pero yo le asesté un buen golpe en la mano y** **su pistola rodó por la nieve.**

 **Creía que no lo estaba haciendo mal del todo hasta que los otros dos guerreros me** **dispararon desde atrás.**

—Por suerte cuenta con la piel del León de Nemea —dijo Orión, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

 **—¡Percy! —gritó Thalia.**

 **Aterricé boca abajo en el pavimento. Pasó un momento antes de que** **comprendiera... que no estaba muerto. El impacto de las balas me había llegado** **amortiguado, como un buen empujón.** **¡La piel del León de Nemea! Mi abrigo era a prueba de balas.**

—Y a prueba de muchas otras cosas peligrosas —añadió Poseidón.

 **Thalia arremetió contra el segundo esqueleto. Zoë y Bianca habían empezado a** **disparar sus flechas a los otros dos. Grover se mantenía en pie y extendía los brazos** **hacia los árboles, como si quisiera abrazarlos.**

 _Menudo cuadro que parecíamos en ese momento_ pensó Percy. Él y tres chicas más liándose a golpes con supuestos miembros de la policía estatal de Nuevo México mientras un quinto chaval trataba de abrazar al bosque con expresión ida.

 **Se oyó un estruendo en el bosque, a nuestra izquierda, algo parecido a una** **excavadora. Quizá llegaban refuerzos para los guerreros-esqueleto.**

Ahora Percy no estaba seguro de lo que hubiese preferido. El jabalí loco o los refuerzos.

 **Me puse en pie y** **esquivé una porra. El esqueleto que había cortado en dos se había recompuesto y se** **echaba otra vez sobre mí.**

 **No había modo de pararlos. Zoë y Bianca les disparaban a bocajarro, pero las** **flechas no les hacían mella. Uno de ellos embistió a Bianca. Creí que estaba perdida,** **pero ella sacó de improviso su cuchillo de caza y se lo clavó en el pecho. El guerrero** **entero ardió en llamas en el acto, dejando sólo un montoncito de ceniza y una placa** **de policía.**

—Bueno... ciertamente esta muerto —dijo Will.

 **—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Zoë.**

 **—No lo sé —dijo Bianca, nerviosa—. ¿Un golpe de suerte?**

Hades negó con la cabeza. Eso no había sido suerte, sino su sangre.

 **—¡Pues repítelo!**

 **Bianca lo intentó, pero los tres esqueletos restantes recelaban de ella y no se le** **acercaban.**

 _Bueno, han comprendido quién es ella_ pensó Hades. _Aunque sean simples marionetas_ _, Bianca esta muy por encima de ellos en cuanto a su jerarquía._

 **Nos obligaron a retroceder blandiendo sus porras.**

 **—¿Algún plan? —dije mientras nos batíamos en retirada.**

—¿Bianca no puede dispararles flechas y hacer lo mismo que con el otro? —preguntó Meg.

Bianca negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que hice... o lo que haré.

 **Nadie respondió. Inesperadamente, los árboles que había a espaldas de los** **guerreros empezaron a estremecerse y sus ramas a quebrarse.**

 **—Un regalo —murmuró Grover entre dientes.**

 **Entonces, con un poderoso rugido, irrumpió en el camino el cerdo más grande que** **he visto en mi vida. Era un jabalí salvaje de unos diez metros de altura, con un hocico** **rosado y lleno de mocos y colmillos del tamaño de una canoa. Tenía el lomo erizado** **y unos ojos enfurecidos.**

Apolo miró a Hermes.

—¿No podía haberles mandado algo más tranquilo?

Hermes se encogió de hombros.

—Ya le conoces.

 **—¡Oííííínk! —chilló, y barrió a los tres esqueletos del camino con sus colmillos.** **Tenía una fuerza tan enorme que los mandó por encima de los árboles y rodaron** **ladera abajo hasta hacerse pedazos, dejando un reguero de huesos retorcidos.**

—Van a tardar un buen rato en recuperarse... si es que se recuperan —dijo Nico.

—Creía que no podían morir tan fácilmente —señaló Hazel.

—Si quedan muy destrozados, es posible que no puedan recuperarse —explicó Nico—. Pero vamos, que no sucede siempre.

 **Luego el cerdo se volvió hacia nosotros.**

 **Thalia alzó su lanza,**

—No podrás matarlo —negó Artemisa.

 **pero Grover dio un grito.**

 **—¡No lo mates!**

 **El jabalí gruñó y arañó el suelo, dispuesto a embestir.**

 **—Es el Jabalí de Erimanto —dijo Zoë, tratando de conservar la calma—. No creo** **que podamos matarlo.**

 **—Es un regalo —dijo Grover—. Una bendición del Salvaje.**

—Pues menuda bendición —murmuró Silena.

 **La bestia volvió a chillar y nos embistió con sus colmillos. Zoë y Bianca se echaron** **de cabeza a un lado. Yo tuve que empujar a Grover para que no saliera disparado en** **el Expreso Colmillo de Jabalí.**

—Gracias por eso —dijo Grover. En esos momentos aún seguía atontado por haber sentido la presencia de Pan.

 **—¡Sí, una gran bendición! —dije—. ¡Dispersaos!**

 **Corrimos en todas direcciones y por un instante el jabalí pareció confundido.**

 **—¡Quiere matarnos! —dijo Thalia.**

 **—Por supuesto —respondió Grover—. ¡Es salvaje!**

—Bueno, es una bendición del Salvaje —dijo Perseo.

 **—¿Y dónde está la bendición? —preguntó Bianca.**

 **Parecía una buena pregunta, pero al parecer el cerdo se sintió ofendido, pues** **cargó contra ella. Por suerte, era más rápida de lo que yo creía: rodó para eludir las** **pezuñas y reapareció detrás de la bestia, que atacó con sus colmillos y pulverizó el** **cartel de «BIENVENIDOS A CLOUDCROFT».**

—Pues si ya la gente no iba a ese sitio, creo que ahora irán menos —dijo Travis.

 **Me devanaba los sesos tratando de acordarme del mito del jabalí. Estaba casi** **seguro de que Hércules había luchado con él una vez, pero no conseguía recordar** **cómo lo había vencido. Tenía una vaga sensación de que el bicho había arrasado** **muchas ciudades griegas antes de que Hércules lograra someterlo. Rogué que** **Cloudcroft estuviera asegurada contra catástrofes (incluidos ataques de jabalíes** **salvajes).**

—Mejor que sea contra jabalíes salvajes gigantes —dijo Thalia, quién se veía mortalmente pálida. Y es que su más oculto secreto estaba a punto de salir a la luz.

 **—¡No os quedéis quietos! —chilló Zoë.**

—No es que tuviésemos muchas ganas de quedarnos quietos —dijo Percy.

 **Ella y Bianca corrieron en direcciones opuestas. Grover bailaba alrededor del jabalí** **tocando sus flautas,**

—¿Pero es que quieres cabrearlo más o qué? —exclamó Connor.

Grover parecía ofendido.

 **mientras el animal soltaba bufidos y trataba de ensartarlo. Pero** **Thalia y yo fuimos los que nos llevamos la palma en cuestión de mala suerte.**

—Estoy muy segura de que fue culpa tuya —acusó Thalia.

—No te lo niego —admitió Percy.

 **Cuando** **la bestia se volvió hacia nosotros, Thalia cometió el error de alzar la _Égida_ para ****cubrirse.**

Varios soltaron un jadeo. Eso se iba a poner muy, pero que muy malo.

 **La visión de la cabeza de la Medusa le arrancó un pavoroso chillido al** **jabalí. Quizá se parecía demasiado a alguno de sus parientes.** **El caso es que nos** **embistió enloquecido.**

 **Logramos mantener las distancias porque corríamos cuesta arriba esquivando** **árboles, mientras que el monstruo iba en línea recta y tenía que derribarlos.**

 **Al otro lado de la colina encontré un viejo tramo de vía férrea, medio enterrado en** **la nieve.**

 **—¡Por aquí! —Agarré a Thalia del brazo y corrimos por los raíles con el jabalí** **rugiendo a nuestra espalda.**

 **El animal se deslizaba y resbalaba por la pendiente. Sus pezuñas no estaban** **hechas para aquello, gracias a los dioses.**

—Sí, no habían muchas vías por Grecia en esa época —dijo Apolo.

 **A cierta distancia había un túnel que desembocaba en un viejo puente de** **caballetes que cruzaba un desfiladero.**

Thalia cerró los ojos y se obligo a respirar con normalidad.

 **Tuve una idea loca.**

 _Y tanto que si_ pensó la hija de Zeus con algo de amargura.

Se preguntó como habría sido la cosa si Percy hubiese sabido antes sobre su miedo a las alturas. Lo más probable es que el muy idiota hubiese hecho todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo, mientras desafiaba al jabalí él solo, provocando que ambos se cayesen por la pendiente y seguramente Percy, al no tener un escudo con el que hacer snowboard, habría salido herido o incluso...

Ahora, a pesar del miedo que había pasado en su momento, Thalia se alegraba de haber ido con Percy.

 **—¡Sígueme!**

 **Thalia redujo la velocidad —no tuve tiempo de preguntarle por qué—, pero yo la** **arrastré y ella me siguió a regañadientes. A nuestra espalda venía un tanque porcino** **de diez toneladas,**

—Me gusta esa descripción para el Jabalí de Erimanto —sonrió Lester.

 **derribando pinos y aplastando rocas con sus pezuñas.**

 **Thalia y yo cruzamos el túnel y llegamos al otro lado.**

 **—¡No! —gritó Thalia.**

 **Había palidecido como la cera.**

Algunos se quedaron extrañados por la reacción de Thalia, mientras que otros empezaban ha atar cabos y entendían que le sucedía a Thalia, lo cuál les sorprendió un poco.

 **Estábamos en el inicio mismo del puente. A** **nuestros pies, la ladera descendía abruptamente formando un barranco de unos** **veinte metros de profundidad.**

 **Teníamos al jabalí justo detrás.**

 **—¡Vamos! —dije—. Seguramente aguantará nuestro peso.**

—Pero no el del jabalí —señaló Frank.

—Esa era la idea —dijo Percy.

—A veces me cuesta entender como es posible que sigas vivo —suspiró Annabeth.

 **—¡No puedo! —gritó Thalia con ojos desorbitados.**

—¿Cómo que no puedes? —resopló Zeus—. Ni que te diesen... —abrió los ojos con asombro—. ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

Thalia sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a causa de la vergüenza.

—Pues sí, me dan miedo. ¿Algún problema?

—¡Pero como te van a dar miedo, si eres hija mía! —exclamó el rey con incredulidad.

—Esto...

Thalia podía simplemente explicar el accidente que le había llevado a temer a las alturas. Pero, siendo sinceros, era algo que prefería guardarse para ella. Bueno, para ella y para Luke, quién había estado presente en dicho accidente.

—Déjalo, Zeus —dijo en ese momento Hestia, interrumpiendo la charla—. Si la chica tiene miedo a las alturas es de su incumbencia, no de la tuya.

—¡Pues claro que...!

—¿Qué es de tu incumbencia? —terminó Hestia—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu hija? ¿Por qué eres el dios del cielo? ¿O es por qué eres el rey y por tanto se tiene que decir y hacer lo que tú quieras?

Zeus estrechó su mirada, mirando a su hermana mayor con molestia. Parecía a punto de responder, pero el ruido del tridente de Poseidón golpeando el suelo lo interrumpió.

—De acuerdo, ya es suficiente —dijo el dios del mar—. Estamos aquí para leer unos libros acerca de nuestro futuro, no para ponernos a discutir sobre los miedos de otras personas.

—Aunque odio reconocerlo, el viejo Barba percebe lleva razón —suspiró Atenea—. Esta charla podemos tenerla más tarde, ahora es mejor que nos centremos en la lectura.

Hestia asintió mientras Zeus resoplaba, pero al final accedió a continuar con la lectura.

 **El jabalí se había metido a toda marcha en el túnel y avanzaba destrozándolo a su** **paso.**

 **—¡Ahora! —grité.**

 **Ella miró hacia abajo y tragó saliva. Habría jurado que se estaba poniendo verde,**

—De haber jurado nada, Jackson. Me estaba poniendo verde —replicó Thalia. Tenía que reconocer que era agradable poder hablar abiertamente sobre su acrofobia sin tener que ocultarla del resto.

 **aunque no tenía tiempo de adivinar la causa: el jabalí venía por el túnel directo hacia** **nosotros. Plan B: le hice un placaje a Thalia y, evitando el puente, empezamos a** **deslizamos por la ladera. Casi sin pensarlo, nos montamos sobre la _Égida_ como si ****fuera una tabla de snowboard,**

—Jamás se me ocurrió utilizar la _Égida_ como tabla de snowboard —reconoció Hefesto—. Bueno, la _Égida_ y cualquier otro escudo en realidad.

 **y bajamos zumbando entre las rocas, el barro y la nieve.** **El jabalí tuvo menos suerte; no podía virar tan deprisa, de modo que sus diez** **toneladas se adentraron en el puente, que crujió y cedió bajo su peso. El animal se** **despeñó por el barranco con un chillido agónico y aterrizó en un ventisquero con un** **estruendo colosal.**

—Sé que intentaba mataros y todo eso, pero igualmente me ha dado pena —dijo Rachel.

—A mí no —replicaron Percy y Thalia.

 **Nos detuvimos derrapando. Los dos jadeábamos. Yo me había hecho multitud de** **cortes y sangraba. Thalia tenía el pelo lleno de agujas de pino. Muy cerca, la bestia** **daba chillidos y forcejeaba. Lo único que se le veía era la punta erizada del lomo.** **Estaba completamente encajado en la nieve, como un juguete en su molde de** **poliestireno. No parecía herido, pero tampoco podía moverse.**

 **Miré a Thalia y le dije:**

 **—Te dan miedo las alturas, ¿eh?**

 **Ahora que estábamos a salvo al pie del desfiladero, tenía su expresión** **malhumorada de siempre.**

—¿Cómo que "de siempre"? —se quejó Thalia.

—No eres precisamente todo sonrisas, primita —dijo Percy.

 **—No seas idiota.**

 **—Lo cual explica por qué te asustaste en el autobús de Apolo.**

Apolo asintió.

 **Y por qué no** **querías hablar de ello.**

 **Respiró hondo y se sacudió las agujas de pino del pelo.**

 **—Te juro que si se lo cuentas a alguien...**

—Aunque ya lo sabemos —dijo Leo.

 **—No, no —la tranquilicé—. Pero es increíble. O sea... la hija de Zeus, el señor de** **los cielos, ¿tiene miedo a las alturas?**

—Eso digo yo —murmuró Zeus.

 **Thalia estaba a punto de derribarme en la nieve cuando la voz de Grover sonó por** **encima de nuestras cabezas:**

 **—¡Eeeeeoooo!**

 **—¡Aquí abajo! —grité.**

 **Unos minutos después se nos unieron Zoë, Bianca y Grover. Nos quedamos todos** **mirando al jabalí, que seguía forcejando en la nieve.**

 **—Una bendición del Salvaje —dijo Grover,**

—Una bendición que ha tratado de mataros —puntualizó Reyna.

 **aunque ahora parecía inquieto.**

 **—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Zoë—. Hemos de utilizarlo.**

—Bueno, el jabalí ciertamente os podría llevar a los cinco —dijo Atenea.

—¿Pero cómo harían para que fuese a la dirección correcta? —preguntó Leo.

—Evidentemente dejamos a Percy colgado de una cuerda atada a una vara e hicimos que el jabalí lo fuese persiguiendo mientras el resto estábamos montados sobre el animal —respondió Grover.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Evidentemente es mentira! —exclamó Percy.

—Aunque Thalia lo sugirió —añadió Grover.

—Cierto.

—En cualquier caso el jabalí se dirigía directamente al oeste, así que no tuvimos que hacer mucho —explicó Thalia.

 **—Un momento —dijo Thalia, irritada. Aún parecía que acabara de ser derrotada** **por un árbol de Navidad—. Explícame por qué estás tan seguro de que este cerdo es** **una bendición.**

 **Grover miraba distraído hacia otro lado.**

 **—Es nuestro vehículo hacia el oeste. ¿Tienes idea de lo rápido que puede** **desplazarse este bicho?**

—¿Cómo de rápido? —preguntó Hazel.

—Muy rápido —respondió Grover.

 **—¡Qué divertido! —dije—. Cowboys, pero montados en un cerdo.**

—Decidme que llevabais sombreros de vaqueros —suplicó Hermes.

—Nos lo dejamos en casa.

—Mierda.

 **Grover asintió.**

 **—Tenemos que domesticarlo. Me gustaría disponer de más tiempo para echar un** **vistazo por aquí. Pero ya se ha ido.**

 **—¿Quién?**

 **Él no pareció oírme. Se acercó al jabalí y saltó sobre su lomo. El animal ya** **empezaba a abrirse paso entre la nieve. Una vez que se liberase, no habría modo de** **pararlo. Grover sacó sus flautas. Se puso a tocar una tonadilla muy rápida y lanzó** **una manzana hacia delante. La manzana flotó en el aire y empezó a girar justo por** **encima del hocico del jabalí, que se puso como loco tratando de alcanzarla.**

—Por eso sugerí usar a Percy de cebo. Para que Grover no se agotase tanto en usar su magia —dijo Thalia.

—Pero igualmente hubiese sido agotador cargar con Percy todo el trayecto, ¿no? —señaló Lou Ellen.

—Correcto —admitió Thalia—. Además de que Zoë añadió que hubiese sido una tortura para el pobre bicho estar mirándole el careto a Percy durante tanto tiempo.

 **—Dirección asistida —murmuró Thalia—. Fantástico. —Avanzó entre la nieve y se** **situó de un salto detrás de Grover.**

 **Aún quedaba sitio de sobras para nosotros.**

 **Zoë y Bianca caminaron hacia el jabalí.**

 **—Una cosa —le pregunté a Zoë—. ¿Tú entiendes a qué se refiere Grover con lo de** **esa bendición salvaje?**

La gran mayoría, quienes tampoco parecían comprender a lo que se refería Grover, se inclinaron hacia delante para prestar atención.

 **—Desde luego. ¿No lo has notado en el viento? Era muy fuerte... Creía que no** **volvería a sentir esa presencia.**

 **—¿Qué presencia?**

 **Ella me miró como si fuese idiota.**

—Que era la misma mirada que me dirigía durante gran parte del viaje —dijo Percy.

 **—El señor de la vida salvaje, por supuesto. Por un instante, cuando ha aparecido** **el jabalí, he sentido la presencia de Pan.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Phoebe.

* * *

 **Hola, gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo décimo cuarto. Sí, sé que el capítulo se ha retrasado más de un mes, pero es que ha empezado el calor y, sinceramente, con eso mis ganas de escribir han disminuido bastante.**

 **Yendo al capítulo, la verdad es que lo notó flojillo, sobre todo la parte dónde se habla sobre el miedo de Thalia a las alturas. Creo que podría haberme explayado más con eso, explicando, por ejemplo, de dónde le viene el miedo y eso. Pero, sinceramente, ya me había retrasado bastante con el capítulo y no quería hacerlo más. (Y también tengo que encontrar un motivo por el cuál Thalia pueda tener miedo a las alturas).**

 **En fin, este ha sido el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	15. Visitamos la chatarrería de los dioses

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora pienso poner al principio el día en el que empiezo a escribir el capítulo. No por nada en especial, sino como simple curiosidad.**

 **Este capítulo ha empezado a ser escrito el 22 de julio.**

* * *

 **-Kaos: No es que escriba desganado, es más bien que me distraigo más cuando hace calor que cuando hace frío.**

 **-Naileth (capítulo 4): Como bien dices este Apolo esta basado en parte en el de Rick (ya que estamos basando este fic en el universo que él ha creado), pero tampoco consideraría que Apolo es un idiota y ya. Más bien sería un tipo que prefiere bromear sobre los problemas antes que lidiar con ellos. Evidentemente no siempre es así, como demuestra en este libro porque esta preocupado por Artemisa, o en la parte anterior dónde fue él el primero en evitar que Artemisa y Hermes se peleasen delante de todos. En cuanto a Lester, ten en cuenta que él proviene de más de medio siglo en el futuro, y que esta lidiando con sus propios problemas, así que, aunque en esencia Lester y Apolo sean el mismo ser, los dos tienen una manera de actuara algo más distinta que el otro.**

 **-Naileth (capítulo 6):**

 **-Primer comentario: ya sé que Apolo es el dios de la belleza masculina. Lo que Ares quería decir con su burla era algo como: "Tú eres el dios de la belleza masculina, así que no te jactes tanto".**

 **-Segundo comentario: voy a ser sincero, _El Laberinto en Llamas_ me lo leí una única vez cuando salió publicado oficialmente en España, así que hay detalles de los no me acuerdo, como este del que Lester casi vomita al recordar el coqueteo entre Apolo y Thalia en _La Maldición del Titán._ Aunque tengo que reconocer que eso me parece un poco raro, ya que Lester, en el fondo, sigue siendo Apolo y a los dioses no es que le suelan importar mucho los lazos familiares en este tipo de situaciones. Es posible que eso se deba a que Apolo, mientras este en su forma de mortal como Lester, tienda a pensar de una forma más mortal y no tanto de una forma inmortal.**

* * *

—Yo... yo leo el siguiente.

Quién dijo eso fue el protagonista de los libros, Percy Jackson.

—¿Percy va a leer un libro que esta narrado desde su punto de vista? ¡Mola! —exclamó Travis.

—¡Será casi como si Percy nos estuviese narrando la historia él mismo! —asintió su hermano.

—Creo que a partir de ahora tendríamos que hacer que Percy lea todos los capítulos él mismo —propuso Leo.

Mientras la sala empezaba a discutir sobre si dejar que Percy leyese o no todos los capítulos a partir de ahora, el hijo de Poseidón se levantó y recogió el libro antes de volver a su sitio. Si había decidido leer él ese capítulo, era por la extraña sensación que tenía. Y, al leer el título, esa sensación le fue confirmada.

—¡Voy a empezar a leer! —anunció, haciendo que el resto callase—. **Visitamos la chatarrería de los dioses —** leyó.

—¡Ah, bueno! —exclamó Hefesto—. Ese lugar es siempre seguro siempre y cuando no intentéis llevaros na... Os intentasteis llevar algo, ¿verdad?

Percy, Thalia y Grover simplemente miraron al suelo, mientras Zoë y Bianca se mostraban curiosas, ya que ellas, como era evidente, no sabían nada acerca del tema.

—¿Qué te apuestas a que fue el chico? —susurró una cazadora a otra.

—Esta claro que fue él —replicó la otra.

Zoë, quién había escuchado ese intercambio, las reprendió.

—No podéis ir juzgando sin saber si en verdad fue él.

 **Cabalgamos sobre el jabalí hasta que se puso el sol. Mi trasero ya no podía más.**

—Te aseguro que no eras el único —dijo Thalia.

 **Imagínate andar todo el día montado en un cepillo de acero sobre un camino** **pedregoso. Así de cómodo más o menos era viajar sobre aquella bestia.**

—De verdad, Percy. Algunas de tus comparaciones son muy raras —dijo Frank.

 **No tengo ni idea de cuántos kilómetros recorrimos, pero sí sé que las montañas se** **desvanecieron en el horizonte y cedieron paso a una interminable extensión de tierra** **llana y seca. La hierba y los matorrales se iban haciendo más y más escasos y,** **finalmente, nos encontramos galopando (¿galopan los jabalíes?)**

—¡Ni idea! ¿Cómo voy a saber si los jabalíes galopan? —exclamó Grover al sentir varias miradas encima suyo.

—Bueno, técnicamente el galope es cuando el animal se mueve dando una serie de saltos sobre sus cuartos traseros y moviendo sus patas delanteras al compás —dijo Annabeth como si hubiera sacado la información de la Wikipedia.*

 **a través del desierto.**

 **Al caer la noche, el jabalí se detuvo junto a un arroyo con un bufido y se puso a** **beber aquella agua turbia. Luego arrancó un cactus y empezó a masticarlo. Con púas** **y todo.**

—Pues si que debe de ser fuerte —dijo Leo.

 **—Ya no irá más lejos —dijo Grover—. Tenemos que marcharnos mientras come.**

—Bueno, no habéis llegado a vuestro objetivo, pero habéis avanzado bastante —dijo Chris.

 **No hizo falta que insistiera. Nos deslizamos por detrás mientras él seguía** **devorando su cactus y nos alejamos renqueando con los traseros doloridos.**

—Última vez que montó en jabalí —aseguró Thalia.

—Tampoco es que sea algo muy común —señaló su hermano.

 **Después de tragarse tres cactus y de beber más agua embarrada, el jabalí soltó un** **chillido y un eructo, dio media vuelta y echó a galopar hacia el este.**

 **—Prefiere las montañas —dije.**

—O prefiere estar lejos de lo que tengáis por delante, sea lo que sea —señaló Teseo.

 **—No me extraña —respondió Thalia—. Mira.**

 **Ante nosotros se extendía una antigua carretera de dos carriles cubierta de arena.** **Al otro lado había un grupo de construcciones demasiado pequeño para ser un** **pueblo: una casa protegida con tablones de madera, un bar de tacos mexicanos con** **aspecto de llevar cerrado desde antes de que naciera Zoë y una oficina de correos de** **estuco blanco con un cartel medio torcido sobre la entrada que rezaba: «Gila Claw,** **Arizona.»**

—Toma pueblo fantasma —silbó Leo.

 **Más allá había una serie de colinas... aunque de repente me di cuenta de** **que no eran colinas. El terreno era demasiado llano para eso. No: eran montones** **enormes de coches viejos, electrodomésticos y chatarra diversa. Una chatarrería que** **parecía extenderse interminablemente en el horizonte.**

—Así que eso es la chatarrería de los dioses —dijo Beckendorf—. Había oído hablar de ella, pero jamás la he visto en persona.

 **—Uau —me asombré.**

 **—Algo me dice que no vamos a encontrar un servicio de alquiler de coches aquí** **—dijo Thalia. Le echó una mirada a Grover—. ¿Supongo que no tendrás otro jabalí** **escondido en la manga?**

—Me los olvidé en casa.

 **Grover husmeaba el aire, nervioso. Sacó sus bellotas y las arrojó a la arena; luego** **tocó sus flautas. Las bellotas se recolocaron formando un dibujo que no tenía sentido** **para mí, pero que Grover observaba con gesto preocupado.**

 **—Esos somos nosotros —dijo—. Esas cinco bellotas de ahí.**

 **—¿Cuál soy yo? —pregunté.**

 **—La pequeña y deformada —apuntó Zoë.**

 **—Cierra el pico.**

—En realidad dice la verdad, Percy —respondió Grover—. Cuando usé el encantamiento antes de que tú te unieses, no había ninguna bellota pequeña y deformada en el grupo.

—Oh —dijo Percy—. Pensaba que llevabas las bellotas contigo siempre.

—Claro que las llevo siempre conmigo. Esa era la última que me quedaba y te fue adjudicada.

—¡Pues entonces solo es casualidad!

 **—El problema es ese grupo de allí —dijo Grover, señalando a la izquierda.**

 **—¿Un monstruo? —preguntó Thalia.**

 **Grover parecía muy inquieto.**

 **—No huelo nada, lo cual no tiene sentido.**

—Tiene mucho más sentido de lo que parece, sátiro —dijo Hefesto—. Al fin y al cabo no todos los obstáculos tienen que ser monstruos, ¿no?

 **Pero las bellotas no mienten. Nuestro** **próximo desafío...**

 **Señaló directamente la chatarrería. A la escasa luz del crepúsculo, las colinas de** **metal parecían pertenecer a otro planeta.**

 **Decidimos acampar allí y recorrer la chatarrería por la mañana. Nadie quería** **zambullirse en plena oscuridad entre los escombros.**

—Una opción sensata —tuvo que reconocer Atenea. _Y estoy segura de que no se le ha ocurrido al hijo de Poseidón_ pensó.

 **Zoë y Bianca sacaron cinco sacos de dormir y otros tantos colchones de espuma de** **sus mochilas. No sé cómo lo harían, porque eran mochilas muy pequeñas; imagino** **que habían sido encantadas para albergar esa cantidad de material.**

—Así es más fácil moverse —explicó Artemisa.

 **También el arco y** **el carcaj que usaban eran mágicos. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo, pero cuando** **los necesitaban, aparecían colgados a su espalda. Y si no, desaparecían.**

—Bastante práctico, la verdad —dijo Thalia.

 **La noche era helada. Grover y yo reunimos los tablones de la casa en ruinas y** **Thalia les lanzó una descarga eléctrica para prenderles fuego y formar una hoguera.** **Enseguida nos sentimos tan cómodamente instalados como es posible estarlo en una** **ciudad fantasma en medio de la nada.**

 **—Han salido las estrellas —observó Zoë.**

 **Tenía razón. Había millones de estrellas, y ninguna ciudad cuyo resplandor** **volviera anaranjado el cielo.**

Era en momentos como esos que Zoë deseaba poder regresar al pasado.

 **—Increíble —dijo Bianca—. Nunca había visto la Vía Láctea.**

 **—Esto no es nada —repuso Zoë—. En los viejos tiempos había muchas más. Han** **desaparecido constelaciones enteras por la contaminación lumínica del hombre.**

 **—Lo dices como si no fueses humana —observé.**

—Es que no soy humana —dijo Zoë.

 **Ella arqueó una ceja.**

 **—Soy una cazadora. Me desazona lo que ocurre con los rincones salvajes de la** **tierra. ¿Puede decirse lo mismo de vos?**

Percy lo pensó un poco. No iba a mentir y decir que todos los días pensaba y lamentaba los espacios naturales que se perdían, pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera mal cuando veía esos lugares destruidos para, más tarde, edificar edificios nuevos.

 **—De «ti» —la corrigió Thalia—. No de «vos».**

 **Zoë alzó las manos, exasperada.**

 **—No soporto este idioma. ¡Cambia demasiado a menudo!**

—Pues ahora no hablas de esa manera tan anticuada —señaló Leo.

—Eso es porque al autor le resulta más fácil escribir a Zoë de esa manera —respondió Piper.

—Piper, ¿acaso acabas de romper la cuarta pared como si nada? —preguntó su novio, confundido.

 **Grover soltó un suspiro, todavía contemplando las estrellas, como si siguiera** **pensando en la contaminación lumínica.**

 **—Si Pan estuviera aquí, pondría las cosas en su sitio.**

—La cosa no es tan fácil —dijo Artemisa—. Aunque no niego que tener a Pan por aquí facilitaría mucho las cosas.

 **Zoë asintió con tristeza.**

 **—Quizá haya sido el café —añadió Grover—. Me estaba tomando una taza y ha** **llegado ese viento. Tal vez si tomase más café...**

—Dudo seriamente que el café haya tenido algo que ver —dijo Reyna.

 **Yo estaba seguro de que el café no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido en** **Cloudcroft, pero me faltó valor para decírselo. Me acordé de la rata de goma y los** **pajaritos que habían cobrado vida al soplar aquel viento.**

—Eso la verdad es que es bastante sorprendente —dijo Meg.

 **—¿Realmente crees que ha sido Pan? —pregunté—. Ya sé que a ti te gustaría que** **así fuera...**

 **—Nos ha enviado ayuda —insistió—. No sé cómo ni por qué. Pero era su** **presencia. Cuando esta búsqueda termine, volveré a Nuevo México y tomaré un** **montón de café.**

—Eso explica la subida de ventas de café que hubo en Nuevo México —dijo Will.

 **Es la mejor pista que hemos encontrado en dos mil años. He estado** **tan cerca...**

 **No respondí. No quería chafar sus esperanzas.**

—No creo que pudieses chafarmelas. Llevaba prácticamente toda mi vida esperando un momento así, y dudo que cualquier cosa que me hubiese dicho me hubiese desanimado —dijo Grover,

 **—Lo que a mí me gustaría saber —dijo Thalia mirando a Bianca— es cómo has** **destruido a uno de esos zombis. Quedan muchos todavía. Tenemos que saber cómo** **combatirlos.**

—Eso fue porque es hija mía —dijo Hades.

 **Bianca meneó la cabeza.**

 **—No lo sé. Simplemente le clavé el cuchillo y enseguida quedó envuelto en** **llamas.**

 **—A lo mejor tu cuchillo tiene algo especial —apunté.**

 **—Es igual que el mío —dijo Zoë—. Bronce celestial. Pero mis cuchilladas no los** **afectaban de esa manera.**

 **—Quizá haya que apuñalarlos en un punto especial —dije.**

—No. Más bien o ser hijo de Hades o usar un arma fabricada con Hierro estigio —dijo Atenea.

 **A Bianca parecía incomodarla haberse convertido en el centro de la conversación.**

—Lo más probable —murmuró Bianca.

 **—No importa —prosiguió Zoë—. Ya hallaremos la respuesta. Entretanto, hemos** **de planear el próximo paso. Una vez cruzada esa chatarrería, tenemos que seguir** **hacia el oeste. Si encontráramos una carretera transitada, podríamos llegar en** **autostop a la ciudad más próxima. Las Vegas, creo.**

—Uf, creo que a dos de ellos no les va a gustar la idea —dijo Hermes, recordando el primer libro.

 **Iba a responderle que Grover y yo no teníamos recuerdos muy agradables de esa** **ciudad, pero Bianca se nos adelantó.**

 **—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Allí no!**

—Vale, a tres de ellos.

 **Parecía presa del pánico, como si acabara de bajar la pendiente más brutal de una** **montaña rusa.**

Bianca no sabía que cara estaba haciendo en el libro, pero imaginaba que era la misma cara que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

 **Zoë frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—¿Por qué?**

 **Bianca tomó aliento, temblorosa.**

 **—Cr... creo que pasamos una temporada allí. Nico y yo. Mientras viajábamos. Y** **luego... ya no recuerdo...**

 **A mí se me ocurrió una idea siniestra.**

—Definitivamente Hades tuvo una muy buena idea —murmuró Atenea para ella—. Pero, ¿qué es eso de que no recuerda?

Atenea alternó las miradas entre el dios y sus hijos. Cuando su hija, el sátiro y el engendro del mar habían acabado allí dentro, y en un principio había olvidado su cometido, lo acabaron recordando. Entonces, ¿por qué no era así con los hermanos Di Angelo? ¿Acaso Hades había hecho al...?

¡Claro que había hecho algo! Y era algo muy simple, Lo que uso Hades para borrar la memoria de sus hijos fue...

—Agua del río Lete —dijo en ese momento Clovis, mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo. Al notar varias miradas, se explicó—. El río Lete tiene la cualidad de borrar los recuerdos. Así que, si han olvidado lo que sucedió, es que les obligaron a beberla. No sé porque, pero debió de ser por una co... uah... sa muy chunga. —Dicho esto, el hijo de Hipnos se abrazó a su almohada y cayó redondo al suelo—. Buenas noches. —Y se puso a dormir.

Al parecer el efecto de la magia de Lou Ellen había pasado.

 **Me acordé de lo que me había contado** **Bianca: que ella y Nico habían pasado cierto tiempo en un hotel. Miré a Grover y** **tuve la impresión de que estábamos pensando lo mismo.**

—Era muy evidente —dijo Grover con una expresión seria.

 **—Bianca —le dije—, ese hotel donde estuvisteis... ¿no se llamaría _Hotel Casino_** ** _Loto_?**

 **Ella abrió unos ojos como platos.**

 **—¿Cómo lo has sabido?**

—Casualidad —murmuró Percy mientras recordaba, o más bien intentaba hacerlo, su estancia en el _Casino Loto_ , Se pregunto si, por algún casual, habría coincidido con alguno de los hermanos Di Angelo en ese lugar. Pero, por más que se esforzase, simplemente no le venía a la mente.

 **—Fantástico... —murmuré.**

 **—A ver, un momento —intervino Thalia—. ¿Qué es el _Casino Loto_?**

—Un sitio muy chungo —dijeron Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca y Nico a la vez. Bueno, en realidad Bianca dijo "peligroso" y no "chungo".

 **—Hace un par de años —le expliqué—, Grover, Annabeth y yo nos quedamos** **atrapados allí. Ese hotel está diseñado para que nunca desees marcharte. Estuvimos** **alrededor de una hora, pero cuando salimos habían pasado cinco días. El tiempo va** **más rápido fuera que dentro del hotel.**

 **—Pero... no puede ser —terció Bianca.**

—La mayoría de las cosas por este lado funcionan así, sin ningún tipo de sentido —dijo Lou Ellen.

 **—Tú me contaste que llegó alguien y os sacó de allí —recordé.**

 **—Sí.**

 **—¿Qué aspecto tenía? ¿Qué dijo?**

 **—No... no lo recuerdo...**

Algunos se quedaron pensando. O bien habían usado la Niebla para confundir los sentidos de los hermanos Di Angelo, o bien, como había sugerido Clovis, habían usado un poco de agua del río Lete para eliminarles las memorias de todos aquellos años en el _Casino Loto._

 **No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Por favor.**

 **Zoë se echó hacia delante, con el entrecejo fruncido.**

 **—Dijiste que Washington estaba muy cambiado cuando fuiste el verano pasado.** **Que no recordabas que hubiera metro allí.**

—El metro se inauguró en el setenta y seis —mencionó Annabeth—. Concretamente el veintisiete de marzo.

 **—Sí, pero...**

 **—Bianca —dijo Zoë—, ¿podrías decirme cuál es el nombre del presidente de** **Estados Unidos?**

 **—No seas tonta —resopló ella, y pronunció el nombre correcto.**

 **—¿Y el presidente anterior? —insistió Zoë.**

 **Ella reflexionó un momento.**

 **—Roosevelt.**

Leo iba a abrir la boca para decir que ese no era el nombre correcto, pero Piper se la tapo.

 **Zoë tragó saliva.**

 **—¿Theodore o Franklin?**

 **—Franklin.**

 **—Bianca —dijo Zoë—, el último presidente no fue Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Su** **presidencia terminó hace casi setenta años, en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco. Y la** **de Theodore, en mil novecientos nueve.**

—¿Cuál fue el anterior presidente? —preguntó Nico con algo de curiosidad. Aunque ciertamente él era consciente de lo que le había ocurrido, esos temas en particular no le habían llamado mucho la atención. Además, como no iba a la escuela, no había tenido tiempo de aprenderlas aunque quisiera.

—Bueno, el actual presidente es George W. Bush. Mientras que el antiguo fue Bill Clinton —respondió Annabeth.**

 **—Imposible —se revolvió Bianca—. Yo... no soy tan vieja. —Se miró las manos** **como para comprobar que no las tenía arrugadas.**

—Evidentemente que no las tendrás arrugadas. El tiempo en el _Casino Loto_ pasa de forma mucho más lenta que en el mundo exterior —dijo Hermes.

 **Thalia la miró con tristeza. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era quedar sustraída al paso** **del tiempo transitoriamente.**

—No es nada fácil —murmuró Hazel para ella.

 **—No pasa nada, Bianca —le dijo—. Lo importante es que tú y Nico os salvasteis.** **Conseguisteis libraros de ese lugar.**

 **—¿Pero cómo? —pregunté—. Nosotros pasamos allí sólo una hora y escapamos** **por los pelos. ¿Cómo podrías escaparte después de tanto tiempo?**

—Es posible si alguien te saca a la fuerza —dijo Atenea.

—Se dice que, cuando regresaban de Troya, Ulises y su tripulación acabaron en la isla dónde residían los comedores de loto, los lotófagos. Allí varios miembros de la tripulación comieron el loto que los nativos les ofrecieron y se volvieron adictos a él, olvidando su patria. Finalmente Ulises tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza para sacar a sus compañeros caídos de ese lugar —explicó Reyna.

 **—Ya te lo conté. —Bianca parecía a punto de llorar—. Llegó un hombre y nos dijo** **que era hora de marcharse. Y...**

 **—Pero ¿quién era? ¿Y por qué fue a buscaros?**

 _Imagino que fue debido a ti y a la recién revivida hija de Zeus_ pensó Hades.

 **Antes de que pudiera responder, un fogonazo repentino nos deslumbró desde la** **vieja carretera. Eran los faros de un coche surgido de la nada.**

Varios se inclinaron hacia delante. Si un coche había aparecido de la nada, solamente podía significar dos cosas. O bien era monstruos (cosa que parecía bastante improbable) o bien se trataba de dioses (cosa mucho más probable). Sin embargo eran incapaces de decir cuál era la mejor opción.

 **Casi tuve la esperanza** **de que fuese Apolo,**

—Imposible. Es de noche —dijo el susodicho.

 **dispuesto a echarnos otra vez una mano, pero el motor era** **demasiado silencioso para ser el carro del sol y, además, era de noche. Recogimos los** **sacos de dormir y nos apresuramos a apartarnos mientras una limusina de un blanco** **inmaculado se detenía ante nosotros.**

Con eso los dioses sabían de quién se trataba. Pero, ¿qué hacían ellos (porque era evidente que si ella estaba allí, él también estaría) allí?

 **La puerta trasera se abrió justo a mi lado. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso atrás,** **sentí la punta de una espada en la garganta.**

—Vaya... no me esperaba esa clase de recibimiento —dijo Leo—. Entonces, ¿son enemigos?

Percy dejó escapar un gruñido. No sabía como clasificar exactamente a Ares. Suponía que sería algo del estilo un aliado demasiado violento.

 **Oí cómo Bianca y Zoë tensaban sus arcos. Mientras el dueño de la espada bajaba** **de la limusina, retrocedí muy despacio. No tenía otro remedio: me presionaba con la** **punta aguzada justo debajo de la barbilla.**

 **Sonrió con crueldad.**

 **—Ahora no eres tan rápido, ¿verdad, gamberro?**

Y con esa frase a la mayoría le quedó claro de quién se trataba.

 **Era un tipo fornido con el pelo cortado al cepillo, con una cazadora de cuero negro** **de motorista, tejanos negros, camiseta sin mangas y botas militares. Llevaba gafas de** **sol, pero yo sabía lo que ocultaba tras ellas: unas cuencas vacías llenas de llamas.**

—Oh —dijo Connor—, es él.

 **—Ares —refunfuñé.**

 **El dios de la guerra echó un vistazo a mis amigos.**

 **—Descansen —dijo.**

 **Chasqueó los dedos y sus armas cayeron al suelo.**

Varios tragaron saliva. Sabían que Ares era un dios. Pero ver que era capaz de desarmar a la gente con solamente un chasquido de sus dedos seguía siendo sorprendente.

 **—Esto es un encuentro amistoso. —Hincó un poco más la punta de la espada en** **mi garganta**

—Ya lo veo —murmuró Teseo.

 **—. Me encantaría llevarme tu cabeza de trofeo, desde luego, pero hay** **alguien que quiere verte. Y yo nunca decapito a mis enemigos ante una dama.**

—¿Ah, no? Porque recuerdo...

—Eso fue hace milenios. He madurado —replicó Ares, cortando a Afrodita.

—Sí, claro... madurado —murmuró Hefesto para él.

 **—¿Qué dama? —preguntó Thalia.**

—No creo que cueste tanto adivinar viendo como es la limusina —dijo Rachel.

Varios la miraron.

—¿Sabes de quién se trata? —preguntó Grover al final.

—Sí, claro. Es Afrodita, ¿no?

 **Ares la miró.**

 **—Vaya, vaya. Sabía que habías vuelto. —Bajó la espada y me dio un empujón—.** **Thalia, hija de Zeus —murmuró—. No andas en buena compañía.**

—Supongo que eso viene por mí, ¿no? —dijo Percy.

Ares sonrió.

—¿Tú que crees?

 **—¿Qué pretendes, Ares? —replicó ella—. ¿Quién está en el coche?**

 **El dios sonrió, disfrutando de su protagonismo.**

 **—Bueno, dudo que ella quiera veros a los demás. Sobre todo, a ésas. —Señaló con** **la barbilla a Zoë y Bianca—. ¿Por qué no vais a comeros unos tacos mientras** **esperáis?**

—La taquería esta cerrada —señaló Frank.

—¿Y?

 **Percy sólo tardará unos minutos.**

 **—No vamos a dejarlo solo con vos, señor Ares —contestó Zoë.**

—No voy a ser yo quién este a solas con él —replicó Ares.

 **—Además —acertó a decir Grover—, la taquería está cerrada.**

 **Ares chasqueó los dedos de nuevo. Las luces del bar cobraron vida súbitamente.** **Saltaron los tablones que cubrían la puerta y el cartel de «Cerrado» se dio la vuelta:** **ahora ponía «Abierto».**

—Aunque este abierto, no hay nadie para servir tacos, ¿no? —señaló Alyson.

—Ya habían tacos preparados cuando entramos —dijo Grover.

 **—¿Decías algo, niño cabra?**

 **—Hacedle caso —dije a mis amigos—. Yo me las arreglo solo.**

Ares bufó.

 **Intentaba parecer más seguro de lo que estaba. Aunque no creo que consiguiera** **engañar a Ares.**

—Tenlo por seguro.

 **—Ya habéis oído al chico —dijo—. Es un tipo fuerte y lo tiene todo controlado.**

 **Mis amigos se dirigieron a la taquería de mala gana. Ares me miró con odio; luego** **abrió la puerta de la limusina como si fuese el chófer.**

 **—Sube, gamberro —me ordenó—. Y cuida tus modales. Ella no es tan indulgente** **como yo con las groserías.**

 _Pero, ¿los dioses suelen ser indulgentes?_ pensaron varios.

 **Me quedé boquiabierto en cuanto la vi.**

 **Olvidé mi nombre. Olvidé dónde me hallaba. Olvidé cómo se habla con frases** **normales.**

Afrodita sonrió, aunque ya se esperaba esa reacción por parte del hijo de Poseidón. Al fin y al cabo, todos actuaban de la misma manera la primera vez que la veían.

—En general todos actúan así en cuanto me ven —dijo la diosa.

—Pues no es que los de aquí hallan actuado muy así —señaló Silena.

—Oh, querida. Eso es debido a que estoy suprimiendo mis poderes a propósito —sonrió Afrodita—. Pero si no lo hiciese, dudo que algún mortal se resistiese. Aunque también puedo hacer que solamente una persona se fije en mí, sin que los demás resulten afectados. Por ejemplo...

Inmediatamente todos sintieron que algo había cambiado en Afrodita, aunque no eran capaces de saber el que, ya, que en un principio, nadie parecía afectado. Pero sí, una persona había resultado afectada.

Percy tenía el rostro rojo y su respiración estaba acelerada mientras veía el hermoso rostro de Afrodita. Para él, en esos precisos momentos, no existía nada ni nadie más importante que la diosa que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Lentamente se puso de pie.

Escuchó como su nombre era pronunciado, pero sonaba lejano. Alguien le tomó del brazo y le obligo a retroceder los escasos pasos que había dado. Molesto dio un tirón para librarse, pero al hacer un par de delgados brazos le abrazaron por la cintura.

—Sesos de algas...

La voz de Annabeth, como la vez anterior, sonaba lejana, pero igualmente Percy la escuchó con más claridad. El tono de su voz con el que le había llamado sonaba completamente normal. Ni triste, ni enfadada, ni desesperanzada... simplemente normal, como si confiase en Percy. Como si confiase que, a pesar de la influencia de Afrodita, Percy no dejaría su lado.

—Annabeth... —murmuró el hijo de Poseidón.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Afrodita!

La voz de Hestia sonó con firmeza. Al instante la mente de Percy se despejó, dejándolo brevemente atontado. Pero al instante pareció recordar lo que había sucedido, ya que su rostro volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez debido a la vergüenza, y se apresuró a sentarse, ocultando su rostro colorado tras el libro.

Annabeth se puso a su lado, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su novio de forma reconfortante. Hestia se sentó al otro lado del chico, y le susurro algo al oído. Fuese lo que fuese logró que Percy se tranquilizase un poco ya que le sonrió a la diosa.

 _Interesante_ pensó la diosa del amor. _Desde luego Hestia no ve a Percy de forma romántica, pero la posibilidad esta ahí. Si muevo los hilos adecuados... ¡Ah! Pero Annabeth es la novia de Percy, y ciertamente me parecen una pareja encantadora. No me gustaría para nada que rompiesen por un capricho mío... Pero la tentación de hacer que otra de las diosas vírgenes se enamore es demasiado irresistible... ¡Oh, Moiras crueles! ¿Por qué me ponéis estás pruebas tan complicadas?_

En otro lugar las Moiras interrumpieron su trabajo y se quedaron mirando el vacío con el ceño fruncido. No sabían porque, pero tenían unas ganas terribles de presentarse en el Olimpo para golpear a cierta diosa del amor en la cabeza.

 **Llevaba un vestido rojo de raso y el pelo rizado en una cascada de tirabuzones. Su** **cara era la más bella que había visto jamás: un maquillaje perfecto, unos ojos** **deslumbrantes, una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el lado oscuro de la luna.**

Afrodita sonrió de una forma bastante egocéntrica. Se sentía bien que le recordasen lo hermosa que era.

—¿No podías haberte callado su descripción? —suspiró Artemisa—. Lo último que nos faltaba es que su ego se pusiese por las nubes.

—No es mí culpa si soy la más hermosa del Olimpo.

 **Ahora que pienso en ello, no sabría decirte a quién se parecía. Ni tampoco de qué** **color era su pelo o sus ojos. No importa. Escoge a la actriz más guapa que se te** **ocurra. La diosa era diez veces más hermosa. Escoge tu color de pelo favorito, el** **color de los ojos, lo que sea. La diosa lo poseía y lo mejoraba.**

—Así soy yo. Idealizo la imagen del tipo de persona que más te gusta, pero mejorandola por diez —dijo Afrodita.

 **Primero, cuando me sonrió, me dio la impresión de que se parecía un poco a** **Annabeth.**

—Así que la primera persona que se te vino a la cabeza fue Annabeth, ¿eh Percy? —le sonrió Thalia con picardía.

 **Luego, a aquella presentadora de televisión de la que estaba** **completamente colado en quinto curso.**

—Oh, sí la recuerdo —dijo Sally—. Percy nunca se perdía uno de sus programas. Incluso me rogó en una ocasión que fuésemos de público al programa.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Percy, abochornado.

 **Luego... bueno, ya te vas haciendo una idea.**

 **—Ah, estás aquí, Percy—dijo la diosa—. Soy Afrodita.**

 **Me deslicé en el asiento frente a ella y repuse algo como:**

 **—Ah... eh... uf...**

—Vaya elocuencia, Sesos de algas —se burló Nico.

—¡Cállate!

 **Ella sonrió.**

 **—¡Qué monada! Aguántame esto, por favor.**

 **Me alcanzó un brillante espejo del tamaño de un plato para que se lo sostuviera.**

—¿Qué? —preguntó Afrodita con una sonrisa inocente al sentir la mirada de Poseidón sobre ella—. Se lo he pedido por favor.

—En eso tiene razón —dijo Zeus.

Poseidón suspiró.

 **Ella se inclinó hacia delante y se repasó los labios, aunque los tenía perfectos.**

—Oh, nunca es perfecto, querido.

 **—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —me preguntó.**

 **Yo quería responder... ¿Por qué no era capaz de articular una frase completa? Sólo** **era una dama. Una dama bellísima. Con unos ojos que parecían estanques de** **primavera... Uau.**

—¿Ahora eres poeta o qué? —le preguntó Thalia.

—Le falta para ser un buen poeta —dijo Apolo—. ¡Pero con mi ayuda, llegará a lo más alto!

—No, me quedó en lo más bajo. Muchas gracias —rechazó Percy.

 **Me pellizqué el brazo con fuerza.**

 **—No... no sé —acerté a decir.**

 **—Ah, querido —dijo Afrodita—. ¿Todavía negando?**

 **Oí cómo Ares reía entre dientes fuera. Tenía la sensación de que escuchaba cada** **una de nuestras palabras. La sola idea de tenerlo tan cerca me enfurecía, lo cual** **ayudó a que me despejara un poco.**

—Al final va a ser bueno y todo que Ares estuviese ahí —murmuró Poseidón.

 **—No sé de qué me habla —respondí.**

 **—Entonces, ¿por qué participas en esta búsqueda?**

 **—¡Artemisa ha sido capturada!**

—¡Oh, venga! Todos sabemos que la verdadera razón es para ir a rescatar a tu querida novia —dijo Afrodita.

 **Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **—¡Artemisa!, ¡por favor! Ésa no tiene remedio.**

Artemisa arqueó una ceja, mirando a Afrodita. Esta sonrió con inocencia.

 **Quiero decir, si fuesen a secuestrar** **a una diosa, elegirían a una de belleza hechizante, ¿no te parece?**

—¿Entonces dices que prefieres estar secuestrada en mi lugar? —le preguntó Artemisa.

—Claro que no querida. Solo digo que sería lo más lógico, ¿no? —respondió Afrodita.

 **Compadezco a los** **pobres que tengan que custodiar a Artemisa. ¡Qué aburrimiento!**

—Dudo que la hayan secuestrado para divertirse —dijo Atenea.

 **—Pero ella estaba persiguiendo a un monstruo —protesté—. Un monstruo** **realmente terrible. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!**

 _Pero si ya lo has encontrado_ pensaron varios.

 **Afrodita me hizo sostener el espejo un poco más arriba. Por lo visto, se había** **encontrado un defecto microscópico en el rabillo del ojo y ahora se arreglaba el rimel.**

—Hasta el detalle más pequeño puede arruinar una buena imagen —aseguró la diosa.

 **—Siempre algún monstruo... Pero, mi querido Percy, ése es el motivo de los** **demás para participar en esta búsqueda. A mí me interesa más tu caso.**

 **Se me aceleró el corazón. Yo no quería responder, pero sus ojos me arrancaron la** **respuesta de los labios.**

 **—Annabeth está metida en un aprieto.**

—Es bueno que reconozcas las cosas.

 **Afrodita sonrió satisfecha.**

 **—¡Exacto!**

 **—Tengo que ayudarla —dije—. He tenido unos sueños...**

Algunos de los dioses hicieron una mueca divertida. Eso no era lo mejor que podías decirle a una diosa como Afrodita.

 **—¡Incluso has soñado con ella! ¡Qué monada!**

 **—¡No! Es decir... no me refería a eso.**

 **Ella chasqueó la lengua.**

 **—Percy, yo estoy de tu lado. Soy la causante de que estés aquí, al fin y al cabo.**

Silena, Beckendorf y los hermanos Stoll, en resumen los que habían ideado un plan para que Percy pudiese ir a la misión, se miraron. Creían que había sido idea suya; pero, por lo visto, habían sido sugestionados por Afrodita.

 **Me la quedé mirando.**

 **—¿Cómo?**

 **—La camiseta envenenada que le dieron los hermanos Stoll a Febe —dijo—.** **¿Creías que había sido un accidente?**

—¿No podrías haber buscado una manera más pacífica de quitar de circulación a una de mis cazadoras? —le preguntó Artemisa, frunciendo el ceño.

 **¿Y lo de enviarte a _Blackjack_? ¿Y lo de ayudarte ****a salir del campamento a hurtadillas?**

—Aunque al final lo acabase pillando Dionisio —murmuró Apolo.

 **—¿Ha sido usted?**

 **—¡Pues claro! Porque, la verdad, hay que ver lo aburridas que son estas** **cazadoras... Una búsqueda de un monstruo**

—Un monstruo que podría acarrear consigo la destrucción del Olimpo —señaló Atenea.

 **, bla, bla, bla. ¡Para salvar a Artemisa!** **Dejadla donde está, qué caramba.**

—Vaya, eso si que es cariño —masculló la diosa con sarcasmo.

—Pero si tú sabes que te quiero, Artemisa... solo que a veces eres un poco aburrida —dijo Afrodita.

 **En cambio, una búsqueda por amor...**

—Eso no es ninguna búsqueda por amor —gruñó Atenea.

—Ay, Atenea, tan inteligente para tantas cosas, pero tan tonta para otras —suspiró Afrodita.

—¡¿Me acabas de llamar tonta?! —exclamó Atenea.

—¡Solo en unas pocas cosas! —se defendió Afrodita.

—Igualmente me has llamado tonta.

—¡Ya basta vosotras dos! —exclamó Zeus, interrumpiendo la conversación—. Si queréis discutir, lo hacéis luego de terminar el capítulo.

 **—Un momento, yo no he dicho...**

 **—Ay, querido. No hace falta que lo digas. Sabías que Annabeth estuvo a punto de** **unirse a las cazadoras, ¿no?**

—A punto de unirme, lo que se dice a punto de unirme, pues no. Pero si que se me paso por la cabeza la idea —dijo Annabeth.

 **Me sonrojé.**

 **—No lo sabía seguro...**

 **—¡Estaba a punto de tirar su vida por la borda! Y tú, querido, puedes salvarla de** **ese destino... ¡Qué romántico!**

—¿Podrías dejar de insinuar que estar en cualquier lugar es mejor que forma parte de las cazadoras? —suspiró Artemisa.

 **—Eh...**

 **—Ya puedes bajar el espejo —ordenó—. Ya estoy bien.**

 **Yo ni me acordaba de que aún lo sostenía, pero me noté los brazos doloridos en** **cuanto lo bajé.**

—¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que sujetabas un espejo? —le preguntó Rachel.

—No sé. Solo lo olvide —respondió Percy.

 **—Escucha, Percy —dijo la diosa—. Las cazadoras son tus enemigas.**

Las cazadoras y su diosa le echaron una mala mirada a la diosa del amor.

—¿De verdad? —Atenea miró a Afrodita—. Eres consciente de que ese grupo el esencial para impedir la destrucción del Olimpo y, con ello, la destrucción de la cultura occidental, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

—Entonces... ¡¿por qué tratas de poner al crío de Poseidón en contra de las cazadoras?!

—¡No lo sé, es el futuro! —exclamó Afrodita—. Aunque pueda que sea porque es una buena historia de amor que puede acabar en tragedia —murmuró inmediatamente después la diosa.

 _Esta no tiene remedio_ pensaron los dioses.

 **Olvídate de** **ellas, de Artemisa y del monstruo. Eso no importa.**

—Creo que el futuro del Olimpo es bastante importante —replicó Zeus.

 **Tú concéntrate en encontrar y** **salvar a Annabeth.**

 **—¿Usted sabe dónde está?**

 **Afrodita gesticuló con irritación.**

 **—No, no. Los detalles te los dejo a ti.**

—Seguro que si le dices los detalles, puede ir a salvarla —señaló Hermes.

—¿Y dónde estaría la diversión? —replicó Afrodita.

Percy levantó la mano.

—¿Puedo golpearla?

—Oh, Percy. —Afrodita le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta al semidiós—. No sabía que te iban esos juegos. No soy mucho del tema sadomasoquista, pero no me importaría intentarlo contigo.

—Se acabó. Ya la golpeo yo —dijo Annabeth mientras se ponía de pie. Su padre tuvo que sujetarla por el brazo para impedir que fuese a atacar a la diosa del amor.

—No te pongas nerviosa, Annabeth. No me importa si tú también participas —dijo Afrodita.

—¡Deja de pervertir a mi hijo/a Afrodita! —gritaron Poseidón y Atenea.

 **Hace una eternidad que no tenemos una** **buena historia de amor trágico.**

—Ni la tendremos —gruñeron los padres de Percy y Annabeth.

 **—A ver. En primer lugar, yo nunca he hablado de amor. Y segundo, ¿a qué viene** **lo de «trágico»?**

 **—El amor lo puede todo —aseguró ella—. Mira a Helena y Paris. ¿Acaso** **permitieron que algo se interpusiera entre ellos?**

—Pero, ¿no fue por culpa de ellos que se provocase la guerra de Troya? —señaló Frank.

—Cierto. Pero ¿y la bonita historia de amor que vivieron?

 **—Pero ¿no provocaron la guerra de Troya y causaron la muerte de miles de** **personas?**

 **—¡Pfff! Ésa no es la cuestión. Tú sigue a tu corazón.**

 **—Pero... si no sé adónde va. Mi corazón, quiero decir.**

—Por ahora esta en tu pecho. Si se va fuera... no tienes que preocuparte por nada, porque ya estarás muerto —dijo Apolo.

—Sabes que se refería a un sentido figurado, ¿verdad? —señaló su hermano.

—Solo era un chiste —murmuró el dios.

—Pues ha sido pésimo —replicó Artemisa, rodando los ojos.

 **Ella sonrió, compasiva. Era verdaderamente hermosa.**

—Oh, Percy. Me vas ha hacer sonrojar —dijo la diosa, mientras sacaba un abanico y ocultaba parte de su rostro.

 **Y no sólo porque tuviera** **una cara bonita o lo que fuera. Creía tantísimo en el amor que era inevitable que la** **cabeza te diera vueltas cuando hablaba de ello.**

 **—No saberlo es parte de la diversión —dijo Afrodita—. ¿Verdad que resulta** **exquisitamente doloroso cuando no sabes con seguridad a quién amas ni quién te** **ama a ti? ¡Ah, criaturas! Es tan bonito que voy a echarme a llorar.**

—Pues sinceramente creo que sería mejor poder saber esas cosas, ¿no? Así te puedes ahorrar todas esas dudas que te entran cuando estás enamorado de alguien y no sabes si esa persona te corresponde.

—¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en eso? —preguntó Afrodita, claramente perpleja.

 _¡Es que no queremos ser una fuente de diversión!_ pensaron algunos.

 **—No, no —rogué—. No lo haga.**

 **—Y descuida —añadió—. No permitiré que te resulte fácil ni aburrido. Te reservo** **algunas sorpresas maravillosas. Angustia. Dudas. Espera y verás...**

—Ya podría haberse ahorrado esas partes —suspiró Percy.

 **—Está bien, gracias. No se moleste.**

 **—¡Qué mono! ¡Ya me gustaría que todas mis hijas pudieran romperle el corazón a** **un chico como tú!**

 _Suerte que no me enamore de ninguna hija de Afrodita_ pensó Percy. _Aunque Silena es agradable. Y Piper no parece nada mala._

 **—Los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo—. Ahora será mejor que te** **vayas. Y ándate con cuidado en el territorio de mi marido, Percy. No te lleves nada.** **Es muy quisquilloso con sus baratijas y su chatarra.**

—Eso es culpa vuestra por estar arrojando cosas en perfecto estado que solo necesitan un pequeño arreglo —gruñó Hefesto.

 **—¿Cómo? —pregunté—. ¿Se refiere a Hefesto?**

—Que yo sepa soy su único marido, aunque a veces no lo parezca —dijo el dios.

 **La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Ares, agarrándome del hombro, me sacó del** **coche de un tirón y me devolvió a la noche del desierto.**

 **Mi audiencia con la diosa del amor había concluido.**

 _Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de eso_ pensó el hijo de Poseidón.

 **—Tienes suerte, gamberro —me espetó Ares tras sacarme de la limusina—.** **Puedes dar gracias.**

 **—¿Por qué?**

 **—Porque nos estamos portando muy bien contigo. Si de mí dependiese...**

 **—¿Por qué no me has matado, entonces? —le espeté.**

—¿Por qué mi hijo es un suicida en potencia? —se lamentó Sally.

 **Era una estupidez decirle** **algo así al dios de la guerra, pero tenerlo cerca me enfurecía y me volvía temerario.**

—Bueno, no podemos culparlo por eso —dijo Teseo.

 **Ares asintió, como si por fin le hubiera dicho algo inteligente.**

 **—Me encantaría matarte. De verdad —dijo—. Pero, ya ves, tengo un puesto de** **trabajo. En el Olimpo se rumorea que podrías desencadenar la mayor guerra de la** **historia.**

—Un buen motivo para no matarte —reconoció Ares.

—Y que no quieres lidiar con el tío P después —señaló Apolo con amabilidad.

 **No puedo arriesgarme a estropear una cosa así. Además, Afrodita cree que eres** **como el protagonista de un culebrón o algo así. Si te matara, ella tendría un mal** **concepto de mí. Pero no te preocupes. No he olvidado mi promesa. Un día no muy** **lejano, muchacho (muy próximo, de hecho),**

—Traducción: pasará en este libro —dijo Dionisio.

 **alzarás tu espada para luchar y te** **acordarás de la ira del dios Ares.**

 **Apreté los puños.**

 **—¿Por qué esperar? Ya te vencí una vez. ¿Qué tal se va curando ese tobillo?**

En el rostro de Ares se dibujo una media sonrisa.

—Si no fueses un impertinente conmigo, me caerías bien, mocoso.

 **Él esbozó una sonrisa aviesa.**

 **—No va mal, gamberro. Pero las burlas no son lo tuyo. Empezaré la lucha cuando** **esté listo y recuperado. Hasta entonces... piérdete.**

 **Chasqueó dos dedos, el mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados entre una** **nube de polvo rojo y caí al suelo.**

 **Cuando me levanté, la limusina se había esfumado. La carretera, el bar de tacos** **mexicanos y las casas de Gila Claw también habían desaparecido.**

—Y con ellos toda la comida —se arrepintió Grover.

 **Ahora estábamos** **en medio de la chatarrería, rodeados de montañas de despojos metálicos que se** **extendían interminablemente a ambos lados.**

Hefesto miró a su hermano.

—¿En medio de la chatarrería? ¿En serio?

—Así les ahorro una parte del viaje. Tanto tú como ellos salís ganando —respondió Ares.

 **—¿Qué quería de ti? —me preguntó Bianca cuando les conté quién era la ocupante** **de la limusina.**

 **—Pues... en realidad no estoy seguro —mentí—**

—Si fuesen otros a lo mejor se creían tu mentira. Pero mis cazadoras sospecharán enseguida sobre que has hablado con Afrodita —dijo Artemisa.

 **. Me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado** **en la chatarrería de su marido. Y que no nos quedáramos nada.**

 **Zoë entornó los ojos.**

 **—La diosa del amor no haría un viaje sólo para deciros esa tontería.**

Artemisa miró a Percy, como diciéndole "Te lo dije".

 **Cuidaos,** **Percy. Afrodita ha llevado a muchos héroes por el mal camino.**

 **—Por una vez, coincido con Zoë —dijo Thalia**

—Pues eso si que es raro —dijo Meg—. Creo que es la primera vez que os ponéis de acuerdo con algo.

—Oh, no creas. Cuando se trataba de insultarme o meterse conmigo, se ponían bastante de acuerdo —replicó Percy.

 **—. No puedes fiarte de Afrodita.**

 **Grover me miraba divertido. Gracias a la empatía, normalmente podía leer mis** **sentimientos, y ahora me daba la impresión de que sabía muy bien de qué me había** **hablado la diosa.**

—Eso ni lo dudes —dijo Grover.

 **—Bueno —dije, deseando cambiar de tema—, ¿y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?**

—Pues caminando. Tampoco es que no haya nada que os lo impida —dijo Hefesto.

—¿Y cómo saben que van en la dirección correcta? —preguntó Hermes.

—Mirando las estrellas —respondió Artemisa como si fuese algo obvio.

—¿Y crees tú que un grupo de adol...? —Hermes se interrumpió—. Ah, sí. Es cierto, que Zoë también esta.

—Yo también puedo orientarme con las estrellas —dijo Grover—. Más o menos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Rachel.

—Que quizás me desvió un poco de vez en cuando —respondió el sátiro.

 **—Por este lado —señaló Zoë—. Eso es el oeste.**

 **—¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **Era sorprendente lo bien que podía ver poniendo los ojos en blanco a la luz de la** **luna llena.**

 **—La Osa Mayor está al norte —dijo—. Lo cual significa que esto ha de ser el oeste.**

—Es una buena manera de orientarse si estás perdido y no tienes brújula —señaló Frederick.

 **Señaló la constelación del norte, que no resultaba fácil de identificar porque había** **muchas otras estrellas.**

—Saber reconocer las estrellas es algo importante —meditó Quirón en voz baja—. Quizás sea bueno empezar a considerar a dar lecciones acerca de eso en el campamento —siguió murmurando, sin ser conscientes de las suplicantes miradas de la mayoría de los campistas griegos.

 **—Ah, ya —dije—. El oso ese.**

—¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? —dijo Artemisa con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo mucho interés en el tema de las estrellas —dijo Percy—. Aún así me disculpo si la he molestado de algún modo.

—Eh... no, no es que me hayas molestado ni nada de eso —respondió la diosa, algo sorprendida por la respuesta de Percy—. Pero igualmente deberías intentar saber sobre la historia de esa constelación.

—Lo haré.

 **Zoë pareció ofenderse.**

 **—Habla con respeto. Era un gran oso. Un digno adversario.**

 **—Lo dices como si hubiera existido.**

—Es que existió, Sesos de algas —suspiró Annabeth—. ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué mejor no te explico después el mito que hay tras el origen de la Osa Mayor?

—De acuerdo —respondió su novio después de unos segundos de considerar la oferta de Annabeth.

 **—Chicos —nos interrumpió Grover—. Mirad.**

 **Habíamos llegado a la cima de la montaña de chatarra. Montones de objetos** **metálicos brillaban a la luz de la luna: cabezas de caballo metálicas, rotas y oxidadas;** **piernas de bronce de estatuas humanas; carros aplastados; toneladas de escudos,** **espadas y otras armas. Todo ello mezclado con artilugios modernos como** **automóviles de brillos dorados y plateados, frigoríficos, lavadoras, pantallas de** **ordenador...**

 **—Uau —dijo Bianca—. Hay cosas que parecen de oro.**

—No es que lo parezcan. Es que son de oro —dijo Hades.

 **—Lo son —respondió Thalia, muy seria—. Como ha dicho Percy, no toquéis nada.** **Esto es la chatarrería de los dioses.**

—Pero si es la chatarrería de los dioses, no creo que les importe que os llevéis algo, ¿no? —señaló Piper.

Hefesto negó con la cabeza.

—Las cosas que están por ahí pueden resultar muy peligrosa para alguien que no sea un dios, así que no sería buena idea que se llevasen nada de ahí.

 **—¿Chatarra? —Grover recogió una bella corona de oro, plata y pedrería. Estaba** **rota por un lado, como si la hubiesen partido con un hacha—. ¿A esto llamas** **chatarra?**

—¡Eso digo yo! —exclamó Hefesto.

 **—Mordió un trocito y empezó a masticar—. ¡Está delicioso!**

—Vale, eso ya no lo digo yo.

 **Thalia le arrancó la corona de las manos.**

 **—¡Hablo en serio!**

 **—¡Mirad! —exclamó Bianca.**

—¡Me encanta que me hagan caso! —exclamó Thalia irónicamente.

Bianca le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada.

 **Se lanzó corriendo por la pendiente, dando traspiés** **entre bobinas de bronce y bandejas doradas, y recogió un arco de plata que** **destellaba—. ¡Un arco de cazadora!**

 **Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando el arco empezó a encogerse para convertirse en** **un pasador de pelo con forma de luna creciente.**

—Eso no es de ninguna de nosotras, ¿verdad? —dijo Alana.

—Puede que fuese de una cazadora que se unirá más tarde o algo así —supuso Zoë.

 **—Es como la espada de Percy.**

 **Zoë la miraba con severidad.**

 **—Déjalo, Bianca.**

 **—Pero...**

 **—Si está aquí, por algo será. Cualquier cosa que hayan tirado en este depósito** **debe permanecer aquí. Puede ser defectuosa. O estar maldita.**

—O simplemente es que los otros dioses son unos quejicas y varias de esas cosas solamente necesitan una rápida reparación —dijo Hefesto.

—¿Y por qué no las reparas?

—Porque podrían estar malditas.

—¿Pero no acabas...?

—He dicho que solamente varias de esas cosas podrían estar solo rotas. Pero como la detección de maldiciones no es mi fuerte precisamente, resulta un poco difícil saber si algo es seguro para reparar o no —respondió Hefesto a las preguntas de Hermes.

 **Bianca dejó el pasador a regañadientes.**

 **—No me gusta nada este sitio —dijo Thalia, aferrando su lanza.**

 **—¿Crees que nos atacará un ejército de frigoríficos asesinos? —bromeé.**

—No existen... Pero sería algo gracioso. Hermes, apuntalo —dijo Apolo.

—Por favor, no —pidió Percy.

 **Ella me lanzó una mirada fulminante.**

 **—Zoë tiene razón, Percy. Si han tirado todas estas cosas, habrá un motivo. Y ahora** **en marcha. Tratemos de salir de aquí.**

 **—Es la segunda vez que estás de acuerdo con Zoë**

—De verdad, da miedo cuando esas dos se ponen de acuerdo —dijo Percy.

 **—rezongué, pero ella no me** **hizo caso.**

 **Avanzamos con cautela entre las colinas y los valles de desechos. Aquello parecía** **no acabarse nunca, y si no llega a ser por la Osa Mayor, seguro que nos habríamos** **perdido, porque todas las montañas parecían iguales.**

 **Me gustaría decir que no tocamos nada, pero había chatarra demasiado guay para** **no echarle un vistazo.**

—Mientras no os llevéis nada...

 **Vi una guitarra con la forma de la lira de Apolo,**

—Oh... me gusta, me gusta —dijo Apolo.

 **tan** **espectacular que no pude resistirme a examinarla. Grover se encontró un árbol de** **metal roto. Lo habían cortado en pedazos, pero algunas ramas tenían todavía pájaros** **de oro y, cuando él los recogió, se pusieron a zumbar y trataron de desplegar sus** **alas.**

 **Finalmente, a un kilómetro divisamos el final de la chatarrería y las luces de una** **autopista que cruzaba el desierto. Pero entre nosotros y la autopista...**

 **—¿Qué es eso? —exclamó Bianca.**

—Algo muy malo —murmuró Thalia.

 **Justo enfrente se elevaba una colina más grande y larga que las demás. Tenía unos** **seis metros de altura y una cima plana del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, lo que la** **convertía en una meseta. En uno de sus extremos había diez gruesas columnas** **metálicas, apretujadas unas contra otras.**

 **Bianca arrugó el entrecejo.**

 **—Parecen...**

 **—Dedos de pies —se adelantó Grover.**

—Oh, ya sé lo que es —dijo Hefesto—. Bueno, mientras hayáis seguido las reglas, no os sucederá nada.

 **Bianca asintió.**

 **—Pero colosales.**

 **Zoë y Thalia se miraron, nerviosas.**

 **—Daremos un rodeo —dijo Thalia—. A buena distancia.**

—No creo que os sirva de mucho —dijo el dios de la forja.

 **—Pero la carretera está allí mismo —protesté—. Es más fácil trepar por ahí.**

—Eh... sí, ya... no os lo recomiendo. Puede que no os ataque si le rodeáis, pero yo de vosotros no me subiría encima —dijo Hefesto.

 **¡Tong!**

—¿Qué?

—¿Se esta moviendo?

 **Thalia blandió su lanza, Zoë sacó el arco. Pero sólo era Grover. Había lanzado un** **trozo de metal hacia aquellos dedos gigantescos y había acertado a uno.**

—¡Grover!

El sátiro bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

 **Por la** **manera de resonar, las columnas parecían huecas.**

 **—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —lo riñó Zoë.**

 **Grover la miró, avergonzado.**

 **—No sé. No me gustan los pies postizos.**

—Pero si tú llevas pies postizos —señaló Leo.

—Lo que llevo son zapatillas con relleno para encajar mis pezuñas, no pies falsos —replicó Grover.

 **—Vamos —dijo Thalia, mirándome—. Daremos ese rodeo.**

 **No discutí. Aquellos dedos también empezaban a asustarme. Quiero decir... ¿a** **quién se le ocurre esculpir unos dedos metálicos de tres metros de altura para luego** **dejarlos clavados en un vertedero?**

—¿Tú para que crees que estaría algo en un vertedero, Sesos de algas? —preguntó Annabeth—. Aunque, si creo que eso es lo que es, más bien sería el guardián de la chatarrería.

—Pues en realidad es un poco de mezcla de ambas cosas —respondió Hefesto—. Cierto que es un objeto "defectuoso", pero al mismo tiempo cumple sus funciones como vigilante.

 **Tras un buen rato caminando, llegamos por fin a la autopista: un trecho asfaltado** **y bien iluminado, aunque desierto.**

 **—Lo conseguimos —dijo Zoë—. Gracias a los dioses.**

—Vale, acaban de levantar una bandera —dijo Lester.

 **Pero a los dioses no les apetecía que les dieran las gracias,**

—Es que tenéis que concretar un poco más —dijo Apolo—. Si simplemente dais gracias a los dioses, eso quiere decir que las estáis dando a todos, y seguramente habrá alguno al que pilléis de mal humor y no le apetezca mucho que le agradecéis cosas.

 **porque en ese momento** **se oyó un estruendo como de un millar de trituradoras de basura espachurrando** **metal.**

—Genial. Os habéis llevado algo —suspiró Hefesto.

—Seguramente ha sido el chico —dijo una de las cazadoras. Otras cazadoras asintieron.

—¡Eh! No acuséis al pobre Grover sin pruebas —defendió Percy a su amigo.

—Me refería a ti —replicó la cazadora.

—¿Yo? Eso es imposible.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Primero, porque eso ya lo he vivido y sigo aquí. Segundo, el libro entero esta escrito desde mi perspectiva en primera persona, y en ningún momento se dice que allá robado nada —respondió Percy.

La cazadora tuvo que reconocer que Percy llevaba razón.

 **Nos volvimos alarmados. A nuestra espalda, la montaña de chatarra se removía y** **empezaba a levantarse. Las diez columnas se doblaron y entonces comprendí por** **qué parecían dedos: eran dedos. Lo que se alzó por fin entre los escombros era un** **gigante de bronce con armadura de combate griega. Era increíblemente alto, un** **rascacielos con piernas y brazos que relucía de un modo siniestro al claro de luna.** **Nos miró desde allá arriba con su rostro deforme. Tenía el lado izquierdo medio** **fundido. Sus articulaciones crujían, oxidadas, y en el polvo de su pecho blindado un** **dedo gigante había escrito: «Lávame.»**

—Seguro que han sido alguno de estos tres —dijo Hefesto, señalando a Ares, Apolo y Hermes.

—A mí no me metas. Esas bromas son cosa más de ellos dos —se defendió el dios de la guerra.

 **—¡Talos! —gritó Zoë.**

 **—¿Quién es Talos? —balbuceé.**

—Para decirlo brevemente, protector de Creta en su época minoica —respondió Frederick Chase.

 **—Una de las creaciones de Hefesto —dijo Thalia—. Pero éste no puede ser el** **original. Es demasiado pequeño. Un prototipo quizá. Un modelo defectuoso.**

—Lo es.

 **Al gigante de metal no le gustó la palabra «defectuoso».**

—Y no le gusta que le llamen defectuoso.

—Ya. Nos dimos cuenta —dijo Grover.

 **Se llevó una mano a la cintura para sacar su espada, que emitió un chirrido** **espeluznante de metal contra metal mientras salía de la vaina. La hoja tendría treinta** **metros fácilmente. Se veía deslucida y oxidada,**

—Pues entonces no representa ningún peligro —dijo Ares con tranquilidad.

—Es una espada que mide treinta metros —señaló Atenea.

—¿Y? Oh, espera... que ellos no pueden cambiar de tamaño, cierto... Pues estáis jodidos.

 **pero no me pareció que eso** **importara demasiado. Recibir un golpe de ella sería como si te cayese encima un** **acorazado.**

 **—Alguien se ha llevado algo —dijo Zoë—. ¿Quién ha sido?**

 **Me miró con aire acusador.**

Zoë miró con disculpa a Percy.

 **Yo negué con la cabeza.**

 **—Seré muchas cosas, pero no soy un ladrón.**

 **Bianca no dijo ni mú.**

—Bianca, dime que no has sido tú —le pidió su padre.

Bianca no respondió. Más que nada porque eso no lo había vivido y no estaba segura de si había sido ella.

 **Habría jurado que parecía culpable, pero no tuve tiempo de** **pensarlo, porque el defectuoso gigante dio un paso hacia nosotros y recorrió la mitad** **de la distancia que nos separaba, haciendo temblar el suelo.**

 **—¡Corred! —gritó Grover.**

—No creo que os sirva de mucho contra un oponente gigante —dijo Reyna.

 **Magnífico consejo, salvo que era inútil. Incluso yendo despacio, en plan paseo,** **aquella cosa podía adelantarnos y dejarnos atrás en un periquete si quería.**

 **Nos dispersamos, tal como habíamos hecho con el León de Nemea. Thalia sacó su** **escudo y lo sostuvo en alto mientras corría por la autopista.**

—Si planeas asustarlo, no te servirá de nada ya que no es un ser vivo —dijo Atenea—. Y si planeas bloquear sus golpes, pues tampoco te servirá de nada.

 **El gigante lanzó un** **mandoble con su espada y arrancó unos cables eléctricos, que explotaron entre una** **lluvia de chispas y quedaron esparcidos en el asfalto, bloqueándole el paso a Thalia.**

 **Las flechas de Zoë volaban hacia el rostro de la criatura, pero se hacían añicos** **contra el metal sin causarle merma alguna.**

—No sé porque esperaba que funcionase —reconoció Zoë.

 **Grover se puso a rebuznar como una** **cabra bebé y trepó por una montaña de escombros.**

—Sin duda la acción más útil de todas —se burló Clarisse.

Grover se sonrojo.

—Cállate.

 **Bianca y yo acabamos juntos, tras un carro desvencijado.**

 **—Te has quedado algo —le dije—. Ese arco.**

 **—¡No! —contestó, pero la voz le temblaba.**

—Bianca, nunca has sido buena ocultando cosas —dijo Nico con el rostro serio, mientras apretaba sus puños con frustración. Lo sabía. Sabía que ese era el momento en que su hermana había muerto y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

 **—¡Devuélvelo! —le ordené—. Tíralo ahora mismo.**

 **—N... no me he llevado el arco. Además, ya es tarde.**

 **—¿Qué te has llevado?**

 **Antes de que pudiera responder, oí un chirrido colosal y una sombra nos tapó el** **cielo completamente.**

 **—¡Muévete! —Corrimos cuesta abajo justo cuando el pie del gigante lo aplastaba** **todo y abría un cráter en el sitio donde nos habíamos ocultado.**

 **—¡Eh, Talos, tío! —gritó Grover para distraerlo,**

—Spoilers, no sirve —dijo Grover.

 **pero el monstruo alzó su espada** **sin perdernos de vista a Bianca y a mí.**

 **Grover tocó una melodía rápida con sus flautas. En la autopista, los cables** **eléctricos empezaron a bailar. Comprendí lo que se proponía una fracción de** **segundo antes de que ocurriera. Uno de los postes, enganchado todavía a los cables,** **voló hacia la pierna del gigante y se le enrolló en la pantorrilla. Los cables** **chisporrotearon y enviaron una descarga que le dio una buena sacudida en el trasero.**

—Mira, seguro que eso le llama la atención —dijo Hermes.

 **Talos se volvió, chirriando y echando chispas. Grover nos había proporcionado** **unos segundos con su maniobra.**

 **—¡Vamos! —le dije a Bianca. Pero ella se había quedado paralizada. Sacó de su** **bolsillo una pequeña figura de metal: la estatua de un dios**

Algo pesado y frío se instalo en el estómago de Nico. No podía ser lo que él estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

 **—. Era para Nico. Es la** **única que le falta.**

—Lo es... —murmuró Nico, sintiendo su garganta completamente seca—. Lo es... Fue por mi culpa... Bianca... ella... por mí...

—¡Nico! —gritó Will, alarmado.

Y es que los alrededores del hijo de Hades habían empezado a rodearse de sombras, que empezaban a envolverlo como si de un capullo se tratase.

—¡Nico!

Bianca se puso de pie y corrió al lado de su hermana, alargando la mano con intención de meterla entre las sombras y sacar a su hermano pequeño de allí dentro. Pero, como si se tratase de una pared, la mano de Bianca fue rechazada.

—¿Qué...?

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, su padre se colocó a su lado. Hades, al igual que su hija, alargó su brazo para meter la mano en el capullo de sombras. Él también encontró resistencia pero, tras unos segundos, la superó y, con un fuerte tirón, sacó a Nico de allí dentro.

—Nico... —murmuró. El hijo de Hades parecía haber caído inconsciente—. Apolo, ¿puedes llevarlo a tu templo? Necesitará reposo.

—Claro —asintió Apolo con seriedad.

—Yo también voy —dijo Will con un tono que daba a entender que no quería oír ni una sola replica.

Su padre simplemente asintió y, con un destello de luz dorada, los tres se desvanecieron.

—¿Qué... qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Frank, después de unos segundos de tenso silencio.

—Un Viaje de sombras —respondió Hazel—. Pero es la primera vez que veo que funcione de esa manera.

—Porque eso no era un Viaje de sombras normal —dijo Hades—. Mejor dicho, eso ni siquiera era un Viaje de sombras, sino más bien era como si Nico hubiese intentado quedar atrapado en ellas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Piper.

—No tardaréis en saberlo —respondió Percy.

 **—¿Cómo puedes pensar en la _Mitomagia_ en un momento como éste?**

 **Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **—Tíralo —le dije—. Quizá el gigante nos deje en paz.**

—No lo hará. Una vez que ha sido despertado, no se detendrá hasta acabar con quién ha perturbado su sueño —dijo Hefesto.

 **Lo dejó caer de mala gana, pero no ocurrió nada.**

 **El gigante seguía cargando contra Grover. Atravesó con su espada una montaña** **de chatarra y no le dio por muy poco a nuestro amigo, pero la avalancha de desechos** **metálicos se le vino encima y se lo tragó.**

—No sé como logre salir vivo de eso —murmuró Grover.

 **—¡No! —chilló Thalia. Apuntó con su lanza al gigante y un arco azul fue a** **golpearlo en una de sus rodillas oxidadas, que se dobló en el acto.**

 **El gigante se tambaleó, pero volvió a incorporarse de inmediato. Era difícil decir si** **sentía algo. No se adivinaba la menor emoción en su rostro medio fundido, pero creo** **que estaba tan irritado como pueda estarlo un guerrero metálico de veinte pisos.**

 **Levantó un pie para aplastar el montón de chatarra y vi que tenía una suela** **parecida a una zapatilla de deporte. En el talón había un orificio, como una boca de** **alcantarilla, con unas letras rojas alrededor que sólo logré descifrar cuando el pie ya** **había propinado su pisotón: «Sólo mantenimiento.»**

Varios miraron a Hefesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabais que no necesitaba mantenimiento?

—No es eso... solo que, bueno, es un poco anti-climático, ¿no? —señaló Hermes.

 **—Ha llegado la hora de las ideas descabelladas.**

Poseidón y Sally gimieron con frustración. ¿Cuando no se trataba de ideas descabelladas?

 **Bianca me miró nerviosa.**

 **—Como tú digas.**

 **Le expliqué lo de la trampilla de mantenimiento.**

 **—Quizá haya un modo de controlar a esa cosa. Un interruptor o algo así. Voy a** **meterme dentro.**

 **—¿Cómo? ¡Tendrás que ponerte debajo del pie! ¡Te aplastará!**

 **—Distráelo —dije—. Lo único que he de hacer es calcular bien el momento.**

—Tú no eres bueno para esas cosas, Percy —dijo Annabeth.

 **Ella apretó los dientes.**

 **—No. Lo haré yo.**

—No, deja que lo haga el mocoso de Poseidón —dijo Hades.

—Esto esta ocurriendo por mi culpa, papá —replicó Bianca—. Es responsabilidad mía arreglarlo.

 **—Tú no puedes hacerlo. ¡Eres nueva! Te mataría.**

 **—El monstruo se ha puesto a perseguirnos por mi culpa —dijo—. Es** **responsabilidad mía. Toma. —Recogió otra vez la figura del dios y me la puso en la** **mano—. Si me pasara algo, dásela a Nico. Dile... dile que lo siento.**

Varios tragaron saliva. La situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa.

 **—¡No, Bianca!**

 **Pero ella salió corriendo hacia el pie izquierdo del gigante.**

 **Thalia había conseguido atraer su atención por el momento. Había descubierto** **que el monstruo era grande pero muy lento.**

—Los monstruos grandes suelen funcionar así —dijo Jason.

 **Si lograbas permanecer cerca sin que te** **aplastara, podías correr a su alrededor y mantenerte a salvo. Al menos, a ella le** **estaba funcionando.**

 **Bianca se situó junto al pie del gigante y procuró mantener el equilibrio sobre los** **hierros que se movían y balanceaban bajo aquel peso colosal.**

 **—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le chilló Zoë.**

 **—¡Haz que levante el pie! —gritó ella.**

 **Zoë disparó una flecha a la cara del monstruo que le entró por un orificio de la** **nariz.**

Varios hicieron una mueca. Que una flecha se te metiese por uno de los orificios de la nariz no sonaba nada agradable.

 **Talos se enderezó de golpe y sacudió la cabeza.**

 **—¡Aquí, Chatarrillas!**

—¿Le acaba de llamar "Chatarrillas"? Para que pregunto, claro que lo ha llamado Chatarrillas —dijo Hefesto.

 **—le grité—. ¡Aquí abajo!**

 **Corrí hasta su dedo gordo y le asesté un tajo con _Anaklusmos_. Su hoja mágica ****abrió una hendidura en la superficie de bronce.**

 **Por desgracia, mi plan funcionó. Talos bajó la vista y levantó el pie para** **aplastarme como a una cucaracha. No vi lo que hacía Bianca, porque tuve que** **volverme y salir corriendo. El pie descargó a sólo unos centímetros de mi espalda y** **salí despedido por el aire. Me golpeé con algo duro y me incorporé, aturdido. Había** **ido a parar a un frigorífico olímpico.**

—¿Frigorífico olímpico? —preguntó Chris.

—Ya sabes. Un frigorífico lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a tres personas adultas dentro y que sobre espacio —respondió Percy.

 **El monstruo estaba a punto de acabar conmigo, pero Grover se las había arreglado** **para desenterrarse de entre los montones de chatarra y se había puesto a tocar sus** **flautas frenéticamente. Su música disparó otro poste eléctrico hacia el monstruo y** **esta vez le dio en el muslo.**

—Esto... —Hefesto se veía algo incómodo—. El interior no esta aislado de la electricidad, a menos que en estas futuras décadas haya decidido hacerlo.

—Pues más te vale hacerlo —gruñó el dios del inframundo.

 **Fue suficiente para que Talos se volviera. Grover tendría** **que haber echado a correr, pero debía de estar demasiado exhausto por el esfuerzo.** **Dio un par de pasos, se desplomó y no volvió a levantarse.**

 **—¡Grover! —Thalia y yo corrimos en su ayuda, pero era evidente que no** **llegaríamos a tiempo.**

 **El gigante alzó su espada para hacerlo picadillo. Y de pronto se quedó petrificado.**

Algunos se quedaron extrañados, mientras que otros parecían intuir que Bianca di Angelo era la responsable.

 **Ladeó la cabeza como si acabara de oír una música nueva y extraña. Empezó a** **mover a lo loco los brazos y las piernas, en plan Rey de la Pista, y acabó cerrando una** **mano y atizándose un puñetazo en la cara.**

Aunque la mayoría, para no decir todos, parecían conscientes del destino de la hija de Hades, no pudieron evitar reír al imaginarse al gigante de bronce dándose golpes a si mismo.

 **—¡Dale, Bianca! —grité.**

 **Zoë me miró horrorizada.**

 **—¿Está ahí dentro?**

 **El monstruo se tambaleó. Me di cuenta de que todavía corríamos peligro.** **Cargamos con Grover entre Thalia y yo, y corrimos hacia la autopista. Zoë iba** **delante.**

 **—¿Cómo va a salir de ahí dentro? —gritó.**

—Espero que hubieses pensado en un plan para salir de allí dentro, por si acabas entrando tú —dijo Sally a su hijo.

—Mi idea era salir después de que se hubiese detenido —respondió Percy.

 **El gigante volvió a golpearse en la cabeza y dejó caer la espada. Un** **estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Dando tumbos, se dirigió hacia los cables** **eléctricos.**

—¡No! —gritaron varios.

Bianca se tensó.

 **—¡Cuidado! —chillé, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

 **Los cables se enredaron en el tobillo del gigante y una serie de destellos azules lo** **recorrieron de arriba abajo. Rogué que el interior estuviera aislado.**

—En el futuro ni idea, pero ahora te aseguro que no lo esta.

 **No tenía ni idea** **de lo que estaría pasando allí dentro. El monstruo se escoró hacia atrás y, de repente,** **la mano izquierda se le desprendió y fue a aterrizar en la montaña de chatarra con un** **espantoso ruido.**

 **Se le soltó también el brazo izquierdo. Las articulaciones se le estaban** **descoyuntando.**

Nadie dijo nada. Simplemente se quedaron en silencio, escuchando como la voz de Percy iba leyendo los que, seguramente, fueron los últimos momentos de vida de Bianca di Angelo.

 **Y entonces el gigante echó a correr, tambaleante.**

 **—¡Espera! —gritó Zoë.**

 **Salimos disparados tras él, pero era imposible darle alcance. Sus piezas seguían** **cayendo y se interponían en nuestro camino.**

 **Terminó desmoronándose de arriba abajo: primero la cabeza, luego el torso y por** **último las piernas se derrumbaron con un gran estruendo. Cuando llegamos junto a** **los restos, nos pusimos a buscar frenéticamente mientras llamábamos a Bianca.**

Bianca simplemente podía escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo en el libro. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así había muerto? Sorprendentemente no se sentía muy afectada por su muerte. ¿Quizás era una cualidad de los hijos de Hades?

 **Arrastrándonos entre aquellas piezas monumentales y huecas, removimos sin** **descanso entre los escombros de piernas, brazos y cabeza hasta las primeras luces del** **alba, pero sin suerte.**

 **Zoë se sentó y rompió a sollozar. Verla llorar me dejó pasmado.**

 **Thalia gritaba de rabia y atravesó con su lanza*** la cabeza aplastada del gigante.**

 **—Ahora que ya hay luz podemos seguir buscando —dije—. Vamos a encontrarla.**

Bianca negó con la cabeza.

—No me encontraréis —susurró con suavidad, aunque por dentro se preguntaba que habría sido de su cuerpo. Ella esperaba que no lo encontrasen, pero una parte de ella (una morbosa de la cuál no era consciente) esperaba que lo hiciesen.

 **—No, no la encontraremos —gimió Grover, desolado—. Ha sucedido tal como** **estaba previsto.**

—Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia —recitó Rachel con voz solemne.

 **—¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Él me miró con ojos llorosos.**

 **—La profecía. «Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia.»**

 **¿Cómo no supe preverlo? ¿Cómo había permitido que lo intentase ella en lugar de** **hacerlo yo?**

 **Estábamos en pleno desierto. Y Bianca di Angelo había desaparecido.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Percy.

* * *

 ***: Adivinad de dónde he sacado la información sobre el galope.**

 ****: Recordemos que la trama del libro ocurre en diciembre de 2006. Bush fue presidente de Estados Unidos desde el 2001 hasta el 2009, mientras que Clinton fue el presidente desde 1993 hasta 2001.**

 *****: Aquí ponía que era una espada. Pero el arma de Thalia es una lanza y en ningún momento del libro se nos describe que lleve una espada.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo décimo quinto. Voy a ser completamente sincero, este capítulo se me ha resistido mucho. Como habréis podido comprobar, empece a escribir este capítulo en julio y ahora, a principios de octubre, es cuando he podido terminarlo y publicarlo.**

 **La parte del final, es decir la muerte de Bianca, es la que más me ha costado escribir, y no creo que haya salido tan bien como esperaba que saliese.**

 **Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será uno de no lectura.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


End file.
